Anel de Latinha
by Dark-Bride
Summary: Você sabe a brincadeira dos anéis de latinhas de refrigerantes? Se não, entre aqui, porque para Gina deu a letra D e ela não sabe o que fazer... CAPA NOVA no meu perfil! :D
1. A Letra D

**n/a: **como sempre, aqui estou tentando fazer uma DG diferente, meio viajona e, principalmente, fazer os leitores vibrarem e se divertirem com uma história mais original :) tem uma pitadinha de HG, me perdoem, mas ela nem se compara com tamanho do DG dessa fanfic IUSHAIUSOH. *autora viajona*

**importante: **quando comecei a escrever a fic, **o livro 6 não estava lançado ainda** (reparem que eu publiquei essa fic em 2005)

**disclaimer:** a maioria dos personagens não me pertecem e muito menos os trechos de músicas contidos (e bem espalhados) na fanfic.

**Sinopse: **Você sabe a brincadeira dos anéis de latinhas de refrigerantes? Se não, entre aqui, porque para Ginny deu a letra D e ela não sabe o que fazer...

**Capa:** i245. photobucket albums/gg72/ clemisery/th/ capafinal .jpg

* * *

_Believe in Love._

_Acredite no amor._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "A Letra D"**

Era o último Sábado antes da partida dos alunos para as férias de inverno e todos acima do terceiro ano estavam em Hogsmeade, enchendo os bolsos de doces e coisas explosivas. Caía uma neve espessa sobre a cabeça de todos que se atrofiavam nas ruas do povoado. Duas figuras cheias de casacos do quinto ano rumavam por entre uma multidão de alunos, tentando chegar a Dedosdemel.

Ginny e Colin entraram na loja de doces e se sacudiram, deixando a neve cair no chão. Colin agarrou a mão da garota e a puxou para um canto a loja. Infelizmente ele fez com que ela, que olhava distraída para os lados, batesse contra alguém.

- Desculpa – disse Ginny, erguendo o rosto.

- Hum – fez a pessoa, que virou o rosto indo embora.

Parecia perturbada. Ela franziu o cenho. Viu cabelos loiro platinados se afastarem. Não parou para pensar quem era. Colin a chamou outra vez. Emburrada com a pressa do garoto, estreitou-se até ele.

- O que quer? – perguntou ela, impaciente.

- Olhe só! – exclamou o garoto, pegando duas latinhas. – Refrigerantes de todos os sabores que você possa imaGinnyr, querida!

- Me dê uma dessas – pegou uma da mão dele.

Sabor cítrico. Quem beberia algo assim? Botou de volta na prateleira, mas Colin resolveu comprar quatro, duas para cada um. Saíram da loja e foram para um canto sossegado da cidade, se é que poder-se-ia encontrar um canto assim.

Ele sentou-se sobre uma pedra e pegou as quatro latinhas nas mãos. Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Quais você quer? – ele perguntou.

- Qualquer uma – respondeu Ginny, olhando o horizonte, desinteressada.

Nos últimos dias Ginny tinha começado a refletir sobre sua vida. Esse ano tinha começado extremamente agitado. Colin finalmente assumira sua homossexualidade e por incrível que pareça, tinha se dado melhor nas conquistas do que ela mesma. Ainda no Expresso, Dino havia dado o fora nela, depois de terem ficado algumas vezes nas férias. Não que ela se importasse, porque não gostava dele de verdade.

- Toma a de morango e de frutas cítricas – disse ele, a tirando de sua divagação.

Ultimamente tinha estado muito confusa em relação a como se referir ao Colin. Não sei sabia se o chamava de "ele", ou de "ela", ou se o chamava de "amigo" ou amiga". Gays sempre confundem nessa hora.

- Vamos quebrar o anel depois? – perguntou ele, depois de um gole de sua bebida de laranja. – Sabe, a tradição.

- Que tradição? – perguntou, despreocupada, bebendo um gole do refri de morango.

- Você vai forçando o anel para frente e para trás – disse ele, mostrando na sua latinha. – Pra cada forçada você diz uma letra do abecedário. Na que você partir, será a pessoa que começa com essa letra irá se apaixonar por você, se você guardar o anel. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H...

Craque. Partiu-se o anel e a latinha. Colin encarou o anel com significado, enquanto Ginny lançava a ele um olhar para que notasse que agia feito um louco. Bebeu mais um gole.

- H é pra você, Ginny – disse ele, sorrindo, estendendo o anel para ela.

Ginny riu. Ultimamente Harry estava tão triste e quieto, em compensação cada vez mais doce com ela. Será que depois de todos esses anos ele finalmente reconhecera ela como garota?

- Se você não quiser... – disse Colin. – Fico pra mim.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Não sei se quero ele agora – disse, dando um meio sorriso. Bebeu mais de seu refri.

Colin deixou o queixo cair.

- Depois de todos esse anos gamada nele você vai desistir? – perguntou, indignado. – Justo agora que seus esforços estão fazendo efeito!

- Ah, Colin – começou ela. – Cansei de esperar por um garoto que nunca vai ser feliz ao meu lado, ou ao lado de alguém... Harry está tão triste...

Ele fez uma cara emburrada para ela, que encolheu os ombros.

- Pegue – pediu ele. – Ninguém garante que ele vai mudar.

Ginny crispou os lábios, mas guardou no bolso esquerdo. Colin abriu sua outra latinha e começou a beber rapidamente. Ela terminou o de morango. Colin a encarou com um brilho nos olhos.

- Você não quer que eu faça isso, né? – ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, vamos, Ginny – pediu ele. – Você anda tão encalhada depois de Dino Thomas...

- OK, OK – ele tinha atingido seu ponto fraco. Não que se importasse em estar encalhada – mas certamente não gostava quando o amigo a chamava assim.

E que problema teria se partisse o anel da latinha? Pegou o anel e puxou, empurrou, puxou, empurrou... Saiu. Colin arregalou os olhos.

- Que rápido! – exclamou ele.

- Pois é – comentou. – Deu a letra... D?

- Sim! – exclamou ele, olhos arregalados.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Dino Thomas! – gritou ele.

- Ah, não – disse ela, pronta para atirar o anel longe.

- Espera! – gritou o amigo, agarrando a mão dela. – Podem haver muitos meninos com a letra D no colégio. Beba o outro e vamos descobrir o sobrenome – sugeriu.

Ginny assentiu. Abriu a outra latinha e começou a beber. Colin terminou a dele e começou a forçar o anel.

-P! – exclamou ele, indignado. – Toma...

- Por que? – perguntou ela, logo depois de beber um gole.

- _Harry Potter_! Agora você tem as duas iniciais!

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Hesitou, mas decidiu ficar com o anel, o pegou e colocou no bolso esquerdo, com o H.

- Fiquei sem nada – comentou Colin. – Vamos comprar mais depois.

Ginny riu. Terminou o resto de seu refri e começou a forçar o anel. Decidiu ir com menos força, pra não sair tão rápido. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M... Craque. Caiu fora. Colin deixou o queixo cair mais do que na primeira vez.

- Quem tem as inicias DM? – perguntou ela, como se nada.

- _Draco Malfoy_.

Ginny fez uma cara surpresa.

- Só ele? – perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Que eu conheça – disse ele.

E olha que Colin conhecia boa parte do colégio.

- E então? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei – disse ela, encarando os dois anéis de cores verde limão e rosa que reluziam em sua mão.

- Fica – disse Colin, dando de ombros.

- O quê? – exclamou ela.

- Ah, mal não vai fazer, né? – disse ele, se levantando.

Ginny encarou os anéis novamente, guardou no bolso direito. Um vento gelado bateu em seu rosto jogando seus cabelos para trás, enquanto se levantava.

- Está ficando tarde – disse Colin. – Vamos voltar para o castelo.

- OK – disse Ginny.

Eles desceram para o povoado. Várias pessoas já voltavam. Eles rumavam em meio a elas, que estavam em vários grupos isolados. Um desses grupos, Ginny percebeu, era da Sonserina. Entre vários cachecóis verdes e pratas, estava Malfoy. Ela ficou o encarando enquanto andavam. Os cabelos loiro-platinados do garoto esvoaçavam, ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo preto.

BUM. Ginny bateu o pé em uma rocha e quase caiu, mas Colin a segurou bem antes dela pensar em tocar o chão.

- Cuidado, Ginny – murmurou ele, com um tom malicioso na voz. Provavelmente sabia que ela estava observando Malfoy.

- Obrigada – murmurou ela.

Tirou os cabelos do rosto, voltando a encarar Malfoy entre os Sonserinos. Ele a observava nesse instante. Bateu um vento forte no rosto de Ginny. Ela baixou o olhar. Lembrou do seu primeiro ano, quando ele a ridicularizara em frente a um corredor lotado no Dia dos Namorados, depois em seu quarto ano, quando ela o ridicularizara em frente aos seus amigos sonserinos daquela estúpida Brigada da Umbrige lançando um feitiço nele.

Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Talvez essas foram as únicas vezes em que ela e ele estivaram na mesma situação, justo na que um dos dois saía machucado. Porque será que ele estava olhando pra ela? Será que os anéis em seu bolso poderiam funcionar? Ou será que ele estava olhando para as lindas garotas da Corvinal que tagarelavam perto dela? E afinal o que a interessava saber se ele estava mesmo olhando para ela? Ele era o Malfoy. Nunca dera muita bola para ele, era só um garoto rico e mimado que queria aparecer mais que Harry.

Encarou-o novamente. Ele entrava no castelo com seus amigos de casa. Logo depois entraram as garotas da Corvinal. Ginny e Colin passaram pelas portas de carvalho sem dificuldade. Era hora da janta. Rumaram até o Salão Principal, na frente dele, havia o grupo de sonserinos onde estava Draco, que conversava com as belas garotas da Corvinal.

Quando os dois passaram pelo grupo, Ginny encarou Malfoy outra vez, que fez o mesmo, a deixando surpresa. Ele acabara de lançar dois olhares para ela no mesmo dia?

- Tão com vontade de ir a festas? – perguntava um sonserino ao lado de Draco. – Podiam ir a uma festa que vamos dar hoje à noite...

Festa? Essa gente não cansa nunca disso? Ginny nunca vira nada de muito bom em festas, preferia sempre ficar dormindo. Se fosse em uma, provavelmente acabaria cochilando em um canto...

Sentou-se ao lado de Colin na mesa. Logo depois chegou Harry, Rony e Hermione. Harry sentou-se na sua frente, Hermione na frente de Colin e Rony no outro lado de Harry, fez uma cara estranha quando viu Colin. Ginny e o amigo trocaram olhares. O irmão tentava ao máximo evitar o garoto desde que ele declarou-se gay.

- E ai, Ginny? – perguntou Harry. – Tudo bom?

- Sim – respondeu ela, sorrindo. – Como foi a visita a Hogsmeade?

- Boa – sorriu ele. – Se divertiu?

- Um monte – respondeu.

O grupo de sonserinos entrou no Salão. Ginny procurou Malfoy no meio deles. Ele conversava com uma garota da Corvinal de cabelos escuros, linda por sinal. Um dos sonserinos chamou Colin. Ele e Ginny se entreolharam surpresos. O garoto se levantou e foi até o grupo, que estava perto da mesa da Corvinal. Ginny ficou observando o amigo, que conversava alegremente com os sonserinos. Ele voltou para mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Ginny. Foi nesse momento que Draco a encarou pela terceira vez no mesmo dia.

Colin agarrou sua mão.

- Me convidaram para uma festa que vai ter hoje – contou o amigo excitado.

Ginny deixou o queixo cair. Depois dos primeiros anos sendo esculachado e ignorado, Colin destacava-se como um dos populares cheios de amigos de Hogwarts. E isso aconteceu depois que ele se revelou.

- Você _vem_ comigo – disse Colin.

- Tá louco? Eles convidaram você, não eu!

Já Ginny não tinha amigos fora da Grifinória, tirando Luna.

- Você vai aonde? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia. A comida tinha acabado de chegar nos pratos.

- Lugar nenhum, Rony – disse Ginny, séria.

- Por favor, Ginny – pediu Colin. – Até eu ficar com alguém, depois você vai embora...

Ginny fez uma cara feia para o amigo.

- Eles deixaram eu te levar! – disse ele, desesperado.

- Festa? – perguntou Hermione, tirando a cara de um livro. – Saibam que festas não autorizadas são proibidas...

- É autorizada, Granger – interrompeu Colin, que não gostava muito da garota.

Sempre dizia que ela era muito certinha e não aproveitava a vida. Hermione soltou um resmungo indignado e voltou ao seu livro.

- Só espero que não tenham bebidas alcoólicas – disse Rony. – Afinal, elas são proibidas dentro do castelo e você é muito nova pra beber, Ginny.

- Nem te preocupa – disse Colin, dando uma beliscada em Ginny por baixo da mesa. – Vai ter só água e refrigerante...

Harry deu um meio sorriso e voltou a comer.

- Por favor, Ginny... Vem comigo! – pediu ele. – Não vai fazer eu me ajoelhar, né?

- Tá bom – respondeu ela conformada. – Agora me deixe comer...

- Te amo, amiga! – exclamou ele, a abraçando. – Vou lá confirmar nossa presença.

Ginny sorriu e balançou a cabeça com o entusiasmo do amigo. Serviu-se e começou a comer.

- Festa, então? – comentou Harry.

- É – respondeu Ginny. – Fazer o que...

Ele deu um meio sorriso, mostrando um pouco de tristeza. Talvez quisesse ir junto. Mas não era ela que ia convidá-lo, afinal estava indo de favor.

- Só não vai aprontar! – exclamou Rony, apontando com o garfo para ela.

- Cala a boca, Rony – disse ela, brava. – Até parece...

Fechou a cara, brava com o irmão. Era a garota mais santa de seu ano e ele a tratava como se fosse uma peste, e como isso a irritava. Colin voltou, quase saltitando. Quando terminaram o jantar, Ginny e Colin foram para a Torre da Grifinória. Por incrível que pareça, Colin podia subir as escadas para os dormitórios femininos. Talvez ela detectasse a essência das pessoas.

- Você tem algum vestido ai? – perguntou ele, enquanto se sentava na cama da garota.

- Acho que sim – disse ela, vasculhando o armário.

Uma garota saiu enrolada na toalha do banheiro.

- Você aqui de novo? – exclamou ela, brava. – Não sei como consegue subir...

- Muito que eu quero ver o que tem debaixo dessa toalha – ironizou o garoto.

Ela resmungou algo e voltou para o banheiro com suas roupas.

- Aqui – disse Ginny, erguendo um cabide com um vestido branco sobre o corpo.

Ele era de seda, com alças finas, chegava até a metade de suas cochas, era bem justo até o quadril e depois se alargava, ficando bem esvoaçante. Colin deixou o queixo cair.

- Perfeito! – exclamou o amigo. – Agora a sandália.

- Pode ser essa aqui? – perguntou Ginny, mostrando para ele um sapato com salto bem baixo.

- Querida, eu disse sandália – disse Colin, balançando o dedo indicador.

- Eu vou morrer com uma sandália no pé, Colin... – resmungou Ginny.

- Kiddo, eu sei que você é alta, mas isso não te impede de botar um salto dez e ficar maior ainda – disse o professor de moda.

Ginny chamava-se Virgínia Kiddo Weasley. Era seu nome do meio, mas só Colin a chamava assim. Muitos não tinham nem noção da existência do segundo nome.

- Não! – exclamou ela, chorosa. – Vou com esse então.

Ela tirou uma sandália sem salto do armário, era branca, com o bico fino e tiras de plástico pelo pé. Um presente de aniversário de Hermione. Colin revirou os olhos.

- Se você quer parecer a mais ridícula da festa...

- Ai, Colin! – exclamou Ginny. – Venceu! Eu vou de salto!

Tirou uma sandália prateada do armário, enquanto Colin batia palmas de felicidade. Ginny pôs o vestido encima da cama e a sandália no chão. Examinou os dois.

- Será que não tá muito chamativo? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

- Kiddo, você é a pessoa mais apagada da face da Terra, qual o problema de ser Cinderela por uma noite? – perguntou ele.

Ginny respirou fundo. Tanto faz, ninguém importante vai estar lá. E sim, Colin contara a história da Cinderela para Ginny, também como a da Bela Adormecida, Branca de Neves e Bela e a Fera. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo na cama.

- Então – começou ela. – Como você vai vestido?

- Vou por minha camisa preta de manga curta, sabe, aquela justinha – disse ele, emocionado. – Vou dobrar um pouco as mangas para aparecer meus músculos, que fica um charme... Vou botar aquele meu jeans escuro novo, que também é justo. Demais, não é?

- Colin! Você vai completamente normal! O que vai parecer eu com esse vestido lá?

- Ginny, todas as garotas vão com roupas parecidas mais escandalosas, coloridas e obscenas que a sua, não se preocupe, amiga, está no padrão – disse ele.

Ginny riu. Colin: tão gay que extrapola.

- Bom, agora vamos tomar um banho e nos arrumar, depois que eu estiver pronto venho aqui passar uma maquiagem em você... – disse, enquanto se levantava da cama.

- Maquiagem? – perguntou Ginny insegura.

- Sim, maquiagem – disse ele, indo até a porta – Até, Kiddo.

Fechou a porta. Ginny suspirou. Olhou novamente para seu vestido. Esperava mesmo que sua roupa não fosse escandalosa. Foi pro banho tentando não pensar nem se preocupar mais com isso. Lembrou-se de Draco. Ele iria na festa, obviamente. Será que ele olharia para ela? Será que era só coincidência ou os anéis funcionavam? As letra juntas só podiam gerar confusão.

Saiu do banho de uma hora e meia com a toalha enrolada pelo corpo. Cinco colegas de quarto conversavam encima da cama de Eleonor, a grifinória mais popular do quinto ano. Ginny não se comunicava muito com nenhuma delas.

- Você vai a festa, Ginny? – perguntou Eleonor, lançando um olhar surpreso a ela.

- É – respondeu Ginny, notando a surpresa dela. – Colin perguntou se podia me levar... – explicou.

- Ah – fez Eleonor.

Ginny secou seus cabelos com a toalha. Entrou dentro da cama e fechou o cortinado. Vestiu-se ali mesmo. Sentou-se na cama, depois de afastar o cortinado e colocou a sandália. A essa altura as meninas já se vestiam e arrumavam-se na frente dos espelhos que traziam de casa. Colin chegou. Estava lindo.

- Colin! Está um gato! – exclamou Ginny, sorrindo. Ele beijou seu rosto.

- Você está linda também – disse Colin. – Vamos secar melhor esse cabelo?

- OK.

Ela sentou-se na ponta da cama, enquanto o amigo ficou encima, atrás dela, secando seus cabelos com a varinha. O cabelo de Ginny era liso e ia até a cintura.

- Como vai querer o cabelo? – perguntou ele, depois de secar.

- Faça como quiser – disse ela. Confiava nele o suficiente para deixar as mechas ruivas em suas mãos.

Colin sorriu. Quando Ginny se olhou no espelho surpreendeu-se. Nas pontas tinham alguns cachos e tinha uma mecha pro lado fazendo uma franja. Colin tinha passado um pouco de sombra e gloss nela. O amigo parecia extremamente satisfeito.

- Você está o máximo – disse ele. – Agora ponha aqueles brincos que eu te dei de aniversário.

Ginny pegou em sua caixinha de jóias os brincos. Eram em ouro branco, cheios de brilhantes e pesados, devido ao tamanho. Mas nada muito escandaloso, claro. Quase nunca usava, porque era talvez a coisa mais valiosa que tinha. Várias garotas pararam para admirar Ginny.

- Você está um arraso, Kiddo – disse Colin sorrindo.

Ginny sorriu.

- Vamos pra festa.

* * *

Merece review? :x

**D-B** (Dark-Bride)


	2. Festa na Masmorra Sul

**Capítulo 2: "Festa na Masmorra Sul"**

Ginny e Colin desceram as escadas do dormitório feminino. Vários queixos caíram ao verem os dois. O trio, que sentava perto da lareira, virou o rosto. Os dois foram até eles.

- Então, como estamos? – perguntou Colin, girando Ginny pela mão.

- Você está linda, Ginny – disse Harry, olhos brilhando.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- Concordo – disse Hermione, parecendo satisfeita. – Só não apronte, querida. Quero saber dos detalhes depois – piscou para Ginny, que riu.

- Não vai se meter com esses sonserinos, hein – alertou Rony.

- Até parece que a Ginny precisa deles – disse Colin, dando uma piscadela para Ginny.

- Cuide dela, então – disse Rony, não olhando o garoto.

- Claro que eu vou – disse Colin. – Mas Kiddo sabe se cuidar, não é mesmo?

- Sim, estou levando a varinha – disse Ginny, erguendo um pouco o vestido, mostrando a coxa.

Tinha um elástico branco que prendia a varinha. Harry deixou cair o queixo lentamente. Ginny largou o vestido, tapando tudo de novo. Harry fechou a boca e corou. Colin lançou um olhar divertido para ela.

- Vamos, querida – disse ele, dando o braço para ela. – Já é tarde.

- Tchau, tchau – disse Ginny, mandando um beijinho para o trio.

Eles passaram pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ginny sentiu um frio tremendo.

- Você viu o jeito que Harry te olhou? – perguntou Colin.

- Que? – perguntou Ginny, tremendo.

- Ginny, como você é distraída e ingênua – disse Colin. – Levantou o vestido ali na frente do garoto..

- Ah, mas nem mostrou nada... – disse ela. – Até parece que ele ia ficar olhando, nem tenho coxa...

- Isso é o que _você_ acha – interrompeu Colin.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ginny. – Eu tenho coxas e você nunca me disse?

- E precisa dizer? – exclamou ele.

- Como são minhas coxas?! – perguntou ela, com urgência.

- Não são finas, mas também não são um exagero – disse ele. – Na medida certa.

- Por que você nunca me diz essas coisas? – exclamou ela.

- Quer que eu diga o que sobre você, Ginny? – perguntou Colin, indignado.

- Não sei! – disse ela. – Pra mim eu sou alguém normal, não fico me comparando...

- Esse é o problema – disse Colin. – Comece a ver além de seu nariz, Kiddo.

Ginny contorceu o rosto bravo.

- Chega de coxas – disse ela.

- Estamos chegando – disse ele.

- Que bom. Esses saltos já estão me matando.

Eles dobraram um corredor que descia.

- Colin – disse Ginny. – Sabe os anéis?

- Sim – disse ele.

- Bom, Malfoy me encarou três vezes hoje... – contou.

- E? – perguntou ele.

- Nós nunca, em cinco anos, trocamos olhares, Colin – disse Ginny, explicativa. – Acho que só uma vez.

- Então você tem pensado nos anéis – sorriu ele, sarcástico.

- Inevitavelmente – disse ela.

Desceram um lance de escadas que dava a uma única porta de carvalho. Colin bateu três vezes. Uma portinhola que só mostrava os olhos abriu.

- Senha? – perguntou uma voz vinda de dentro.

- Potter testa rachada – disse Colin, perto da porta.

Ginny deixou o queixo cair, enquanto Colin encolhia os ombros e a porta se abriu. Um som alto vinha de dentro. Eles entraram no ambiente escuro azulado de teto baixo. Haviam sofás nos cantos, algumas mesas perto de um bar e uma pista de dança no meio. Uns sonserinos vieram até Colin.

- E ai, cara! – exclamou um deles.

- E ai – falou Colin, enquanto eles apertavam as mãos. – Essa é minha amiga da qual te falei

- Oi – disse o garoto, pegando a mão de Ginny e a beijando. – Sou Blaise.

Ginny acenou com a mão, envergonhada.

- E seu nome?

- Virgínia – disse ela.

- Lindo nome – comentou, sorrindo para ela. – Vamos pro bar beber alguma coisa – sugeriu Blaise.

Eles foram para o bar, sentaram-se Ginny, Colin e Blaise nas cadeiras altas que tinham junto ao balcão, enquanto os outros quatro ficaram envolta. Colin falou ao ouvido de Ginny.

- Boa idéia não dizer seu sobrenome.

Ginny assentiu.

- Cinco firewhiskies – pediu Blaise. – O que vão querem? – perguntou, dirigindo-se a Colin e Ginny.

- Um dry martini pra mim – disse Colin.

- Uma água – disse Ginny, timidamente.

- Só isso? – perguntou Blaise, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Ginny assentiu. Não tinha gostado muito de nenhum deles. As bebidas chegaram. Os sonserinos viraram os copos de uma vez e pediram mais uma rodada. Ginny quase arregalou os olhos, mas achou melhor conter a surpresa. Olhou em volta quando os garotos conversavam. Viu em um canto Draco Malfoy com um firewhisky na mão, conversando com a garota que ele estava junto na hora da janta. Ele estava de calça preta e camisa preta, com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo.

Continuou rodando a cabeça e viu de longe Eleonor e suas quatro amigas dançando sedutoramente na pista de dança. Vários garotos fizeram uma rodinha ao redor delas. As cinco sorriam satisfeitas umas para as outras, cada uma com uma saia menor que a outra. Claro que Eleonor tinha a menor saia. Estava de vestido jeans branco, sem alças, e curtíssimo. Não podia negar que ela era bonita, mas às vezes muito vulgar. Tinha cabelos loiros pelo busto.

- Olha nossas colegas – comentou Colin, ao ouvido de Ginny, enquanto os sonserinos viravam a quarta rodada de firewhisky. – Tão jovens e tão safadas.

- Ai, Colin – disse Ginny.

- Ai, Ginny, por favor – disse ele. – Você sabe muito bem o que acontece durante e depois das festas.

- Sexo? – perguntou Blaise, entrando na conversa. – Sabe, já comi uma delas.

Ginny fechou a cara com o vocabulário do garoto, que começava a mostrar sinais de bebedeira.

- Vou circular um pouquinho e já volto – disse ele, indo junto com seus comparsas.

- Acho que ele tá afim de mim – disse Colin.

- Mas ele não... uma delas? – perguntou, não conseguindo repetir o que ele o garoto havia dito.

- Ele é bi, querida – disse Colin.

- Sério? – perguntou Ginny, surpresa.

- Seríssimo.

Ambos encararam a pista. Cada sonserino dançava com uma das garotas da turma de Eleonor. Blaise dançava com Eleonor, que se esfregava nele.

- Cachorra – disse Colin. – Olha como ela é dada!

Ginny observou ela roçar a bunda grande insistentemente em Blaise.

- Vou pelo meu homem – disse Colin, levantando-se e indo até a pista de dança.

Ginny riu. Bem que ele fazia. O amigo começou a dançar atrás de Blaise, que acabou se virando. A pista de dança estava lotada, fazendo os dois ficaram próximos. Colin dançava muito bem, era o melhor dançarino daquela festa, na opinião de Ginny. Eleonor agora dançava sozinha e estava com uma cara emburrada.

Desviou um pouco os olhos da pista e viu Draco Malfoy engolindo a corvinal em uma parede. Ginny assustou-se com a intensidade da cena. Ele pegava um dos seios dela e com a outra mão apertava-lhe a bunda. Ginny virou-se para o bar. Terminou sua água. Voltou a olhar para a pista de dança. Colin e Blaise ainda dançavam quase colados. Ficou feliz em ver o amigo dando certo.

Decidiu ir no banheiro, depois daquela água toda. Estava bem até uma cabine. Quando saiu, a garota que estava ficando com Malfoy se arrumava na frente do espelho, do lado de uma amiga, que estava sentada no mármore da pia.

- Ele me convidou para ir a um lugar reservado depois da festa – comentou a garota, enquanto colocava os peitos o máximo para fora da blusa de dava, os apertando um contra o outro.

- Vai, amiga! É sua chance de finalmente desencalhar depois de seu namorado! – aconselhou a ouvinte.

- Você acha?

- Óbvio!

- Então eu vou conversar com ele – disse a corvinal, saindo, sorridente.

Ginny secou as mãos com toalhas de papel.

- Cachorra – disse a garota encima da pia. – Ei, Sofie! Acredita pra quem Camille vai dar hoje? Malfoy!

Ginny fez uma cara indignada sem querer e saiu antes que alguém percebesse. Quando chegou, viu Colin e Blaise ficando em um canto. Hora de ir embora. Finalmente. Aquele lugar era muito escuro e dava sono. Dirigiu-se para a porta, enquanto passava pela pista, um garoto a agarrou.

- Quer dançar, gatinha? – perguntou ele, hálito de quem bebeu muito.

- Não, não, não – disse ela, assustada, se afastando do garoto.

Foi até a porta e saiu. Subiu as escadas. Quanta gente maluca que Ginny não tinha conhecimento. Nessas festas se vê a verdadeira face das pessoas, hein...

- Já vai, Weasley? – perguntou uma voz irônica, quando ela virou o corredor no final da escada.

Paralisou. Aquela voz era mesmo de quem ela pensava que era? Draco Malfoy havia _falado_ com ela? Virou-se para ele, que encostava-se na parede do corredor que ela havia acabado de entrar, carregando um copo de firewhisky. Ele tomou um gole.

- É – respondeu ela, hesitação sobressaltada na voz.

- Não acha muito cedo? – perguntou ele, penetrando seus olhos nos dela.

- Não sou de festas – disse ela, tentando parecer menos nervosa.

Ele bebeu mais um gole. Não ia começar a implicar com ela?

- Que pena – disse. – Fica linda de vestido.

Ginny sentiu seu estômago despencar, seu coração bater mais forte contra as costelas e seu rosto e orelhas arderem.

- Fico lisonjeada – disse, parecendo indiferente, virando-se e indo em direção a Torre Norte.

Quando virou o primeiro corredor, deixou o queixo cair e fez a expressão mais surpresa e confusa que pode. O que foi aquilo? Draco Malfoy _falou _com ela? E não a _ofendeu_? E a _elogiou_? Ficou se perguntando como aquilo aconteceu até chegar na sala comunal. Será que aqueles anéis realmente funcionavam? Que besteira! Balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto subia as escadas para seu quarto.

Tirou o vestido, colocou o pijama e jogou-se para dentro da cama. Lembrou-se da garota que ia dormir com Draco naquela noite. Será que ela conseguiria achá-lo lá fora? Mas também, pra que se importar com isso. Dormiu rápido nas cobertas quentinhas.

Algo pesado pulou em sua cama. Ginny abriu os olhos e viu a cara de Colin.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! – disse ele.

- Você quer me matar? – perguntou Ginny, sentando-se na cama.

- Claro que não! – disse ele, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas na cama. – Não antes de te contar tudo que eu sei que aconteceu depois que você foi embora...

- Fala – disse Ginny, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas também.

Colin sorriu.

- Bom, como eu acho que você viu – disse ele. – Eu fiquei com Blaise, que estava totalmente afim de mim.

Ginny sorriu.

- E Eleonor ficou uma fera comigo, saiu falando mal de mim pelos cantos, ainda bem que não deram bola _praquela_ cachorra invejosa – disse ele, bravo.

- Fala baixo que ela está umas camas ao lado – avisou Ginny.

- Sim, sim... – disse Colin. – Malfoy ficou com uma garota da Corvinal... – comentou Colin maliciosamente. – Mas não só ficou, né... Me disseram que ele comeu ela no banheiro dos monitores...

Ginny ficou enojada e fechou a cara.

- Você não se importa, né? – perguntou Colin, sarcástico.

- E porque eu me importaria? – disse Ginny, dando de ombros. – É só nojenta a atitude das pessoas às vezes...

- Você é que está com as iniciais dele no bolso, não eu! – exclamou o amigo, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Tanto faz... – disse ela. – O que mais?

- AH! Harry tentou entrar! – exclamou ele.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ginny, curiosa.

- Não conseguiu, óbvio – disse Colin. – Ele estava atrás de você, provavelmente...

- Nada a ver – disse Ginny.

- Tudo a ver – falou Colin. – Depois de ver sua coxa ele se apaixonou...

- Cala boca, Colin – falou Ginny, corando e cruzando os braços.

Ele riu.

- Você não sabe o quanto Blaise Zabini beija bem, amiga – comentou Colin.

- E nem quero saber... – disse Ginny.

- Por quê? – perguntou Colin, surpreso.

- Sei lá, ele é nojento... – falou ela.

- Por ele, na próxima festa ficaríamos nos três...

- O QUÊ? – berrou Ginny.

- Sério – disse Colin.

- Eca! – disse Ginny. – Que garoto mais... Eca!

Colin gargalhou

- Eca que beija muito bem...

- Chega de falar de Zabini – disse Ginny.

- Mas eu também não quero garotas ficando com ele... – disse Colin.

- Que bom – falou Ginny, aliviada.

- Próxima Sexta vai ter outra – disse Colin, empolgado. – Festa de véspera de Natal. Mas vão ir menos pessoas... Estamos convidados! – sorriu ele.

- Outra? – perguntou Ginny. – Posso não ir de salto?

- Pode – disse Colin, conformado.

- Vamos tomar café – disse Ginny. – Vai se vestir.

- OK – disse Colin, indo até a porta. – Até, minha Cinderela.

Ginny tocou um travesseiro na porta que se fechou antes. Tempo depois estava lá embaixo esperando Colin. Era Domingo, dia que os alunos partiam para o feriado de Natal no Expresso, que saia depois do café. Harry desceu do dormitório com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Olá, Ginny.

- Oi, Harry – disse ela, dando um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Não se sentiu confortável perto dele.

- Como foi a festa? – perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

- Meio obscena – disse Ginny.

- Quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Nada – disse Ginny, rindo por dentro.

Colin chegou.

- Você vem com a gente? – perguntou ela.

- Pode ser – respondeu Harry.

Eles foram para o Salão Principal. Sentaram-se a mesa da Grifinória e tomaram seu café da manhã.

- É verdade que você tentou entrar, Harry? – perguntou Colin, lançando um olhar suspeito a Ginny.

- É – respondeu ele. – Mas não consegui.

- Por quê? – perguntou Ginny.

- Não sabia a senha e ninguém quis me dizer – disse ele.

- Por que será, né... – falou Colin sarcástico, mas Harry não percebeu.

Rony e Hermione chegaram.

- Harry, porque não nos esperou? – perguntou Rony.

- Ah, resolvi vir com eles, porque tinha muita fome... – disse ele, baixando os olhos.

- Precisamos ver _aquele_ negócio depois, Harry – disse Hermione

Colin e Ginny trocaram olhares.

- Vamos indo – disse Colin.

- Até – disse Ginny saindo com o amigo.

O trio sempre tinha seus assuntos secretos que não contavam para ninguém. Ginny e Colin preferiam deixar eles sozinhos para poder cuidar de suas coisas à vontade.

- Jardins? – apontou Colin.

- OK.


	3. Jardins, Banheiro e Neve

**Capítulo 3: "Jardins, Banheiro e Neve"**

Ginny e Colin sentaram-se no meio de uma colina cheia de neve. Isso porque no alto dela tinha uma árvore e nessa árvore estavam reunidos o pessoal da Sonserina da festa de ontem, e Colin queria que Blaise viesse falar com ele. Em outro grupinho estavam Eleonor e suas quatro amigas, que encaravam excessivamente Colin, que retribuía. Jura que ele ia se deixar intimidar por aquelas "cachorras", que nem ele dizia.

- Quem elas pensam que são? – perguntou Colin, enquanto encarava Eleonor.

- Não arranja briga física – alertou Ginny. – Você continua tendo corpo de homem, sabia?

- É por isso que o Blaise quis ficar comigo e não com aquela siliconada – disse ele, não tirando os olhos da garota.

Ginny sorriu com a determinação do amigo. Havia outro grupo que parecia querer ser notado tanto quanto Colin. Eram as corvinais, entre elas Camille, que queria atenção de Draco Malfoy provavelmente. Lançava olhares indiscretos ao garoto, que não retribuía. Mas o que ela queria depois do que tinha acontecido? Malfoy parecia ser o tipo de garoto que só ficava para se aproveitar das meninas. Encarou ele, que conversava com Zabini. O garoto a encarou. Um vento forte jogou os cabelos de Ginny para trás. Ela desviou o olhar.

De repente Blaise se levanta e vai até Colin, que agarra o braço de Ginny, meio nervoso.

- E ai, Colin – disse Blaise.

- E ai, Blaise – disse Colin.

- Oi, Virgínia – disse Zabini, Ginny deu um meio sorriso. – Quer dar uma volta, cara?

- Pode ser – disse Colin se levantando.

Ginny desejou "Boa sorte" em seu ouvido e sorriu para ele quando se levantou. Viu os dois se afastando para depois da árvore da colina. Sentiu-se meio insegura e perdida naquele meio de jogos de olhares que aconteciam. Ela só estava ali por causa de seu amigo afinal.

Observou Eleonor ir até Draco Malfoy e sentar-se na sua frente. Eles começaram a conversar. Ela ria escandalosamente pelo que se dava para ver. Camille estava visivelmente furiosa, batendo o pé no chão freneticamente. Coitada. Não queria estar em seu lugar. Eleonor estava dando em cima de Malfoy, descarada. Fitou ele. Passaca a mão pelos cabelos loiros, enquanto mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Eleonor pôs a mão no joelho dele. Malfoy encarou a mão, depois subiu o olhar até a garota.

Olhos prateados pousaram nos de Ginny por um instante, ela desviou rápido, agarrou os joelhos contra o peito. Mordeu o lábio inferior. O que acontecia desde que ela arrancara aqueles anéis? Harry estava visivelmente mais próximo do que antes. E Malfoy conversara com ela na noite anterior. Sem nem ao menos implicar com ela. Sentiu um vento gelado bater.

Ou tinha implicado e ela não tinha percebido. Talvez ele estivesse só tirando com a cara dela quando disse que ficava linda de vestido. Mas tanto faz também. Olhou de esguelha para o loiro. Começou a nevar. As pessoas foram voltando para o castelo. Provavelmente Colin estava se divertindo com Blaise em algum lugar escondido.

Ginny foi pro castelo, passou na frente do banheiro mais próximo e entrou. Uma choradeira invadiu seus ouvidos. Camille chorava e soluçava escandalosamente na frente do espelho enquanto três garotas tentavam consolá-la.

- VOCÊ VIU? – chorou ela. – VIU O QUE ELE FEZ? NEM OLHOU NA MINHA CARA HOJE!

Ginny arregalou os olhos e foi para uma cabine discretamente. Camille fungou alto.

- AINDA POR CIMA AQUELA CACHORRA DA ELEONOR FOI DAR EM CIMA DELE HOJE! SÓ PRA SE VINGAR QUE O BLAISE FICOU COM CREEVEY!

Ginny saiu do boxe e foi até a pia. Camille assoou o nariz.

- Calma, amiga – disse uma. – Essas coisas acontecem...

- Malfoy é um canalha mesmo! – disse outra.

- Você sabia disso quando ficou com ele – repreendeu a terceira.

- EU SEI! MAS EU AMO ELE!

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram com a revelação da garota. De repente entram no banheiro Eleonor e suas capangas. Os dois grupos se encaram. Camille limpou a lágrimas. Eleonor foi para frente do espelho junto com suas amigas.

- Só podia ser você fazendo escândalo no banheiro – disse a grifinória, venenosa, ajeitando os cabelos.

- Olha quem fala, vadia – disse Camille. – Você também é a rainha dos escândalos.

As duas se encararam.

- Cachorra – disse Eleonor, avançando. –, só porque ele _me_ quer não tem motivos para me xingar.

- Claro que tenho – disse Camille se aproximando. – Você é uma puta oferecida ladra de homens.

PAF. Eleonor meteu um tapa na cara de Camille. Elas começaram a se tapear e se agarrar pelos cabelos. As outras soltaram exclamações surpresas. Ginny saiu correndo do banheiro. Deu de cara com o trio.

- Hermione! – chamou. – Tem duas garotas se tapeando no banheiro!

- O quê? – perguntou ela, impressionada.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu – disse Ginny.

- OK – Hermione correu para dentro do banheiro.

Rony e Harry se aproximaram de Ginny.

- Se tapeando? – perguntou o irmão.

- É – disse Ginny cruzando os braços.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

- Malfoy – disse Ginny, séria.

Rony e Harry trocaram olhares de dúvida, depois a encararam pedindo explicação.

- Uma das garotas dormiu com ele ontem – começou Ginny. – Mas ele não olhou na cara dela hoje e ficou conversando com outra.

- Que tipo de garota ficaria com Malfoy? – perguntou Rony.

- Uma de bom gosto – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Os três se viraram. Deram de cara com o loiro.

- Uma qualquer, por exemplo? – disse Rony.

- Quem disse que essas não são as melhores?

Antes que Rony desse um murro na cara de Malfoy, várias pessoas se aproximaram do banheiro quando Hermione saiu com as duas garotas agarradas pelas orelhas.

- E menos 20 pontos para a Corvinal e Grifinória! – exclamou ela, brava.

- Que mico – disse Eleonor.

Camille tapou o rosto com as mãos ao ver Draco Malfoy. Hermione levou as duas para a enfermaria, tinham vários arranhões. Depois que a multidão se dispersou, Ginny foi para o Salão Principal procurar Colin. Não o achou. Foi novamente para os jardins. Onde quer que estivesse, estaria passando frio. Apertou a casaco contra o corpo enquanto saiu a procura do amigo. Caia neve espessa e ventava bastante. O céu estava nublado. Foi para o campo de Quadribol, talvez estivesse nos vestiários.

Chegou perto. Mas não iria entrar e quebrar o clima dos dois, não é? Deu a volta para espiar pela janela. Apesar de ser razoavelmente alta, quase um e setenta, Ginny não conseguiu, nem pulando, ver quem estava dentro do vestiário. Agarrou-se com esforço e pôs um pé na parede, tentando escalar. Conseguiu ver duas figuras perto do armário.

- Weasley?

BUM. Ginny despencou de susto e caiu de bunda na neve. Olhou para cima e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não sabia que gostava de ver homens se beijando – disse ele, sarcástico, encostando-se na parede.

- Não gosto – disse ela, se levantando e tirando a neve do casaco. – Só queria achar Colin – sentiu-se extremamente envergonhada.

- E achou? – cruzou os braços.

- Achei – respondeu Ginny, que até agora não tinha o encarado nos olhos.

- Sabe, Weasley, vai pegar um resfriado – disse Malfoy. – Esse casaco de segunda mão que sua mãe lhe comprou parece bem vagabundo.

Ela o encarou, fúria visível nos olhos castanhos.

- Você devia se preocupar com outras coisas a não ser um casaco de uma Weasley, não acha? – disse ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ginny deu meia volta e foi indo para o castelo. Onde estava com a cabeça quando achou que aqueles anéis de lata funcionariam? Era impossível fazer alguém como Malfoy gostar dela por causa de dois anéis. Só podia ter andado louca esses últimos dias. Parou bruscamente. Virou-se. Draco Malfoy vinha subindo em direção do castelo também.

- E o que _você _estava fazendo lá? – perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ele parou e a encarou. Olhos frios como a neve que caía sobre suas cabeças.

- Queira achar Blaise – respondeu.

- Não acha que deveria ver como estão suas _pretendentes_? – perguntou ela. Ele chegou mais perto.

- O que _você _te a ver com isso? – perguntou ele, visivelmente alterado.

Ela deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho para o castelo.

- Deveria cuidar mais – disse ela. – Pode machucar as pessoas.

- Por que eu deveria me importar? – perguntou, irônico.

- Desculpe, me esqueci que seu sobrenome é Malfoy – ironizou ela.

- Também esqueci que o seu é Weasley – disse ele. – Isso explica porque fica metendo o nariz nas coisas dos outros...

- Melhor do que ficar metendo outras coisas – divagou ela, rindo por dentro.

Draco fez um barulho estranho com a boca.

- ...Se infiltrando nas festas – continuou, depois de um tempo.

Ginny virou-se para ele.

- Eu fui convidada – disse, começando a irritar-se.

- Não que eu saiba – disse Malfoy, continuando a subir para o castelo. – Só porque deixaram Colin levar você não significa que queriam você lá.

- Prefiro não ser querida numa festa daquelas pelos seus amigos – disse ela.

Por que estava discutindo com ele mesmo? Revirou os olhos e apressou o passo para o castelo. Mais decidida que nunca a esquecer a história dos anéis. Ele ficou para trás, felizmente. Voltou para a Torre da Grifinória e só saiu de lá na hora das refeições. Não viu Colin chegar.

No dia seguinte, Ginny e Colin foram para biblioteca fazer alguns dos deveres que os professores tinham passado para as férias. Sentaram-se em uma mesa no canto.

- Então – começou Ginny. – Agora que o trio não está aqui, pode começar me contando o que o senhor fez ontem que não voltou cedo pra sala comunal – disse com uma cara severa.

- Ai, Ginny... Você nem imagina...

- Me conta logo, então! – pediu ela com urgência.

- A gente foi para os vestiários e conversamos o dia inteiro – disse ele. – Ele é o máximo, amiga. Eu sei que parece um cara sem coração, mas é super sentimental...

- Só conversaram? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.

- Claro que não, né! – disse ele. – Blaise beija que nem um deus grego...

Ginny riu com o comentário.

- Acredita que ele disse que eu beijo muito bem? – falou o amigo, entusiasmado. – Fiquei completamente sem jeito...

Ouviram-se risadinhas vindas de uma mesa cheia de meninas do primeiro ano. Elas tapavam a boca com as mãos e apontavam para um canto. Ginny e Colin se entreolharam curiosos e fitaram o lugar que estavam apontando. Viram de relance Malfoy e Eleonor se beijando perto das estantes.

- Meu Deus – disse Colin. – Essa ninfeta é capaz de ficar até na biblioteca... Por favor! Em um local de estudo...

Ginny riu.

- Jura que você se importa – disse ela.

- Verdade, quem ficou com Blaise sou eu – disse Colin, orgulhoso. – Mas se ela quer se expor desse jeito na frente das crianças o problema é dela.

- Se Madame Pince ver isso vai ficar furiosa – disse Ginny, baixinho.

- Você não se importa, né? – perguntou Colin.

- Me importo com o que? – perguntou ela.

- Que ele esteja ficando com outra...

- Por que eu me importaria, Colin? – perguntou a garota.

- Não sei... Você que conta quantos olhares vocês trocaram por dia.

- Ele é um idiota – disse Ginny. – Pirei quanto pensei que os anéis poderiam funcionar...

- Por quê?

- Ele ficou implicando comigo ontem – disse Ginny, emburrada. – Disse que não me queriam na festa, como se eu me importasse...

- Então vocês estão se falando – interrompeu Colin, malicioso.

- Não! – exclamou ela. – Quer dizer, sim... Ele falou comigo quando saiu da festa... – entregou.

- E? – perguntou Colin, urgente.

- E disse que eu ficava linda de vestido – Ginny corou.

- Que coisa mais F-O-F-A! – exclamou Colin. – Desculpe, Madame Pince – disse à mulher que lhe lançara um olhar reprovador.

- Ele estava bêbado – justificou Ginny, falando mais baixo. – E machuca corações de garotas inocentes...

- _Não _tão inocentes assim – sorriu o amigo.

- Isso é só um detalhe...

- Esse é _o_ detalhe – disse Colin, pegando a mão da amiga. – Draco Malfoy parece ser o garoto que nunca se apaixonou porque não teve oportunidades. Todo o homem que tem mil odaliscas aos pés não vai se apaixonar por alguma delas.

Colin passou a mão no cabelo de Ginny, botando uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Ele precisa _e quer_ uma garota que seja mais que isso, Kiddo – disse o amigo. – Ou um garoto, no caso de Blaise – sorriu ele satisfeito.

- Você, nesse caso – sorriu Ginny.

- Acertou em cheio – disse ele. – Vamos terminar esse dever de História da Magia agora...

Ginny fitou Draco, ainda no canto escuro. Será que aquele garoto que engolia Eleonor Niels tinha sentimentos? Será que algum dia ele trocaria as odaliscas por uma garota que pudesse se apaixonar?


	4. A outra festa em Havana

**Capítulo 4: "A outra festa em Havana"**

Gina acordou na sexta-feira véspera de Natal com todos os deveres prontos, e orgulhosa por causa disso. Passara quase a semana inteira na biblioteca com Colin fazendo os temas e agora estava livre pra fazer o que quisesse. Inclusive ir na festa que iria ter no banheiro dos monitores, segundo Colin.

- Vai ser a coisa mais nojenta que eu já fiz em toda minha vida! – exclamou Gina, na sala comunal, enquanto jogava xadrez bruxo com Colin.

- Ai, Ginny, vai ser legal – disse Colin.

- Vão ter pessoas nuas dentro daquela banheira enorme que eu sei... – disse, fazendo xeque. – Xeque.

- Não vão ter pessoas nuas, só pessoas de biquínis ou roupas de baixo – disse Colin, tirando rei do caminho.

- Não quero ver ninguém além de eu mesma de roupa de baixo, obrigada – disse ela, movendo a rainha.

- É só fechar os olhos – disse Colin. – Eles nos convidaram!

- Você pode ir sozinho dessa vez – disse ela. – Blaise já está na sua. Xeque.

- Não vou deixar minha melhor amiga de fora da maior festa VIP que já aconteceu em Hogwarts – disse ele, comendo o cavalo de Gina. – Precisa ficar com alguém!

- Não quero ficar com ninguém – disse ela, movendo o bispo. – Já decidi que vou ficar só quando gostar realmente da pessoa.

Tinha chegado a essa conclusão no dia em que Colin tinha passado com Blaise.

- Mas precisa conhecer pessoas para se apaixonar por alguém, Ginny – disse ele. – Ou já tem pretendente? Xeque.

- Não tenho ninguém – disse ela, movendo o rei.

- Nem Harry?

- Harry é um chato – disse ela.

Também chegara a essa conclusão no dia em que tinha ficado sem Colin.

- O quê? Ginny Weasley acha Harry Potter um chato?

- Cansei dele e de seus segredinhos – disse ela. – Se não se abre comigo não vou mais me abrir pra ele.

- É assim que se faz garota! – exclamou Colin. – Jogou os anéis fora?

- Sim – disse ela.

- Todos os quatro? – perguntou ele. – Xeque.

Gina desviou o rei novamente e levantou os olhos para Colin, que a mirava suspeitosamente.

- Não – disse ela baixinho.

- Xeque-mate – disse ele. – Então guardou os anéis do Malfoy?

- É – respondeu ela, recolhendo as peças que tinha pedido emprestado a Rony.

- Posso saber por quê? – perguntou Colin, se inclinado para frente, encarando Gina.

Ela crispou os lábios e o encarou

- Não sei – disse, voltando a recolher as peças.

- Vejo segundas intenções nos seus atos – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Nada a ver – disse Gina.

Realmente não sabia porque tinha deixado os anéis, quando já tinha prometido para si mesma que iria esquecer essa história. Ou talvez tivesse esperanças de alguma coisa? Sentiu-se confusa. Por que mesmo ela queria que Draco gostasse dela? Balançou a cabeça.

- Você está em conflito interno ou é impressão? – perguntou Colin.

Como ele sempre sabia o que ela estava passando?

- Mais ou menos – disse ela. – Rony! – chamou.

- O quê? – perguntou o irmão, que estava na frente da lareira conversando com Harry e Hermione.

- Suas peças! – disse ela, erguendo a rainha.

- Ah, trás aqui, maninha! – pediu ele.

Gina bufou.

- Preguiçoso...

Foi até o irmão e largou as peças ao lado dele. Viu de relance um papel de Hermione escrito alguma coisa sobre um príncipe, mas ela escondeu-o rapidamente. Harry sorriu para ela, que fingiu não ver. Voltou para o lado de Colin.

- Fala, amiga – disse ele.

- Não sei porque guardei os anéis dele – começou ela. – Acho que depois que você disse que ele podia ser alguém que queria se apaixonar eu fiquei meio comovida...

- Vi que você ficou olhando ele esses dias... – comentou Colin, malicioso.

Gina fez uma cara de desentendida.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo eu vejo ele ficando com aquelas garotas e usando elas como se fossem nada...

- Kiddo, elas são suficiente conscientes pra não se importarem – disse Colin. – Você não acha que elas o usam também? Aquele garoto é um gato! E pelo que me dizem, faz cada coisa na cama...

Gina fez uma cara feia para o amigo.

- Não me dê os detalhes, por favor... – ele assentiu. – E Camille estava chorando no banheiro, desesperada porque amava ele...

- Ela não ama ele – disse Colin, inconformado que ela pudesse acreditar. – Provável que nunca tenha se apaixonado... Essas garotas que fazem essas coisas e vão nessas festas não querem compromisso, porque ninguém lá quer isso...

- Como não? Você disse que Malfoy quer uma garota de verdade, então porque ele vai nessas festas? – perguntou, aflita.

- Amiga, acorda – ele estalou o dedo na cara dela. – Você acha que Draco Malfoy vai ficar na seca esperando a garota de seus sonhos quando têm todas aquelas outras que estão loucas pra dormir com ele?

Gina suspirou.

- Homens... – comentou.

- Você se importa, então – disse ele, risonho.

- Me importo com o que, Colin? – perguntou, alterada.

- Com ele ser cafajeste!

- Ele que faça o que quiser da vida – murmurou Gina, cruzando os braços. – Não tenho nada a ver com isso...

Colin sorriu para ela.

- Vamos então?

- Pra onde?

- Pra festa!

- Não.

- Ah, vamos, Ginny...

- Não.

- Vou achar que não quer ver Malfoy com Eleonor...

- Está bem. Eu vou...

Ele abraçou a amiga.

- Vamos escolher sua roupa?

- Tá...

Eles se levantaram e subiram para o quarto das garotas do quinto ano. Colin sentou-se na cama como da outra vez e ficou dando as instruções para ela. Depois de escolher a roupa, Gina sentou-se na cama e eles ficaram conversando até a hora em que foram tomar banho e se preparar para a festa.

Gina pôs uma saia de jeans preta até depois do joelho, com uma blusa regata verde escuro e sapatilhas verdes também. Colin puxou e prendeu uma mexa de cabelo da garota para trás. Colin vestia um jeans e uma camiseta azul escuro bem justa, sempre de All Star, só que esse era azul marinho. Pra não morrer de frio que nem da última vez, não se esqueceram de pegar casacos quentinhos antes de sair.

Quando passaram pela sala comunal Harry acompanhou a garota com os olhos, que não deu bola para ele. Estava brava com o garoto, por ser tão egoísta.

- Que coisa mais estúpida – comentou Gina enquanto rumavam pelos corredores. – Fazer uma festa assim em pleno inverno...

- Vai estar climatizado, amiga – disse Colin. – Não vamos precisar dos casacos lá dentro.

- Se querem se vestir assim o ano inteiro vão para um país tropical, como o Chile por exemplo...

- Mas não é sempre quente lá, Ginny – disse Colin. – Faz um frio danado no sul do país...

- Tanto faz – disse ela.

Na verdade só queria esculachar com a festa dos sonserinos. Estava brava. Chegaram na estátua.

- Potter cicatriz nojenta – disse Colin.

Gina abriu um sorrisinho ao ouvir a senha. A estátua se moveu e eles entraram. Dentro estava quente, com uma decoração meio tropical e tocava música cubana. Em um canto havia um garoto fazendo drinques e algumas pessoas dentro da banheira. O local, que era geralmente iluminado, estava com luzes vermelhas e verdes. Avistaram Blaise.

- E ai – disse o garoto, sorrindo para Colin. – Tudo bom, Virgínia?

- Tudo – disse ela.

- Larguem os casacos naquela sala – disse Blaise, apontando.

Era uma sala pequena, parecia um vestiário. Tinham duas garotas fofocando em um canto. Voltaram para a festa e Colin pegou um drinque de morango, Gina pegou uma garrafa de água.

- Vem dançar – disse ele, pegando a mão da garota.

- Não! – disse ela entredentes, mas era tarde demais.

Estavam no meio da pista e ela ficou para olhando para os lados. Colin a encarou enquanto mexia os quadris, braços e pernas.

- Vamos, Ginny – disse ele, se aproximando dela. – Eu sei que você pode.

Deu uma piscadela e a virou, juntou se corpo ao seu e segurou seus quadris, ajudando ela a se mexer.

- Faça um círculo com eles – disse Colin no seu ouvido. – Não um quadrado.

Ele movimentou-se junto com ela. Bebeu um gole de seu drinque.

- Quer um pouco? – ofereceu.

- Não – disse ela. – Álcool, não...

- Deve ter no máximo cinco por cento de álcool nisso, Kiddo – disse ele, virou ela de frente para ele. – Mexa esses braços.

- Álcool é álcool – disse ela. – Não quero ficar bêbada... E eu estou mexendo os braços...

- Sinta a música – disse ele, bebendo mais um gole. – Não é simplesmente balançá-los, é balançá-los no ritmo.

- Sim, senhor – disse ela, emburrada.

Eles dançavam uma música latina ou alguma coisa parecia. Gina mexia-se para lá e para cá monotonamente.

- Vem – disse Colin, puxando a garota para perto e si. – Mexa essa bunda.

Gina riu. Movimentou o quadril em círculos com ajuda do amigo. Ou pelo menos parecia com um.

- Isso, menina – riu ele. – Percebeu que Blaise não tirou os olhos de nós? – comentou ao seu ouvido.

- Não – disse ela. Fitou o sonserino. – Verdade.

- Está morrendo de ciúmes – sorriu Colin.

- Vai ver ele queria que você estivesse ajudando ele a dançar – disse Gina, desdenhosa.

- Com certeza – assentiu Colin.

Os dois deram risadas. Foi então que Gina viu Draco Malfoy e Eleonor Niels, ambos acompanhados de seus capangas, entrarem na festa.

- Olha quem chegou – disse Colin, risonho. – Seu homem.

- Ele não é meu homem! – disse Gina, inconformada.

Colin riu.

- Ele não é meu homem – repetiu ela, entre dentes.

- Como quiser – disse Colin. – Mas com Eleonor Niels ele está perdendo a verdadeira _boa _da festa.

O amigo riu da cara emburrada de Gina.

- Vamos, beba o resto – disse Colin. Gina fez uma cara feia para o amigo. – Eu prometo que não vai te deixar bêbada. Por favor...

- Está bem – disse ela. Pegou o copo e bebeu o resto em um gole. – Gostoso!

- É de morango – disse Colin, pegando o copo e largando encima de uma bandeja que passava perto eles. – Agora vamos fazer ciúmes nesse loiro.

Colin colou seu corpo no dela e começaram a dançar sensualmente na pista. Gina riu.

- Não vai adiantar – disse ela.

- Não? – ele levantou a sobrancelha. – Então porque ele está olhando pra você agora?

Gina arregalou os olhos e depois mirou Draco Malfoy perto do bar, olhava fixamente para ela. Deixou o queixo cair quando Malfoy virou o rosto.

- Eu não disse – sorriu Colin.

- Eu não acredito – falou Gina, excitada. A bebida estava fazendo efeito. Fitou Malfoy outra vez, ele a observava sentado ao lado de Eleonor perto de Blaise e outros sonserinos. – Passa a mão.

- O quê? – perguntou Colin.

- Passa a mão na minha coxa – disse Gina.

- Está bem – disse Colin. Agarrou a coxa dela, puxando a perna pra cima.

- Agora sobe até a cintura – disse Gina, o encarando. – Como se fosse hetero.

Colin riu e obedeceu. Passou a mão o mais desejo que pode fingir sentir. Viu os olhos de Draco brilharem. Só que ela não sabia se era de ciúmes ou desejo.

- Ele não tirou os olhos de você até agora, Ginny – disse Colin.

- Blaise não tirou os olhos de você – riu Gina, que se sentia mais solta.

- Então pega minha bunda – pediu com urgência.

- Quê? – perguntou ela, rindo.

- Ele disse que adorou pegar na minha bunda – disse Colin, se virando de costas para os sonserinos.

Gina riu e assentiu. Enquanto dançavam, ela passou as mão na bunda do amigo, depois teve que esconder o rosto para eles não verem ela rindo.

- Acho que ele ficou bravo – disse Gina.

Blaise pegou um garota e foi para a pista, começou a dançar bem agarrado com ela.

- Se ficar com ela vai ver – disse Colin, determinado.

Draco Malfoy e Eleonor foram para a pista também. Ela ficou esfregando a bunda excessivamente grande nele.

- Preciso de um drinque – disse Colin, pegando a mão da garota e a tirando da pista.

Eles foram até o cara que fazia drinque e o amigo pediu outro. Sentaram-se. Gina estava com calor e suando.

- Estou morrendo de sede – disse Colin, bebendo metade de uma vez. – Quer?

- Melhor não – disse Gina. – Uma água, por favor.

- Filho _duma_ puta! – exclamou Colin.

Gina virou e viu Blaise beijando a garota com quem estava dançando. Colin fez uma cara inconformada.

- Eu não acredito! – disse ele. Bebeu o resto do seu drinque. – Ele vai ver só quando vier falar comigo.

- Dança comigo – disse Gina. – Mostra pra ele o que tá perdendo.

- Vamos lá, amiga – Colin pegou a mão da amiga e a levou pro meio da pista, bem perto dos dois casais.

Eles dançaram por um bom tempo, sob os olhares de Blaise e Malfoy, quando não agarravam suas garotas. Depois do que pareceu horas, os casais sumiram. Cansados, Gina e Colin decidiram voltar para a sala comunal.

- Vou pegar nossos casacos – disse Gina.

- Eu vou dar uma passada no banheiro – disse Colin.

Ela abriu a porta e escutou um barulho estranho. Uma garota gemendo. Arregalou os olhos e mirou envolta. Atrás de um armário ao fundo tinha um casal, mas ela só podia ver os cabelos loiros de Eleonor espalhados no chão. Apavorada e completamente constrangida deu passos silenciosos até os casacos dela e de Colin.

- Ai, Draco... – escutou ela falar.

Fez uma cara de nojo agudo. Quando pegou o casaco ela pode ver Draco Malfoy encima da garota. A blusa dela estava jogada em um canto, junto com a dele. Correu até a porta e saiu o mais sorrateiramente que pode. Nervosa, foi até a entrada. Avistou Colin de braços cruzados.

- Você não vai acreditar – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Fala você primeiro – disse Gina, oferecendo o casaco para Colin.

- Adivinha que estava na cabine do banheiro fazendo sexo? – perguntou, tom sarcástico.

- Blaise? – arriscou Gina, enquanto saiam para os frios corredores de Hogwarts.

- Sim! – exclamou. – Com aquela vadia!

- Ah, Colin... – Gina falou.

- Deu vontade de abrir a porta e afogá-los na privada!

- Nem esquenta – disse ela. – Ele vai se arrepender depois...

- Espero – disse Colin. – Só quero ver ele beijando meus pés agora.

Gina riu.

- Adivinha quem estava no vestiário fazendo no chão atrás do armário? – perguntou ela.

- Malfoy e Eleonor? – perguntou Colin, interessado.

- Sim – disse ela.

- E você viu?

- Só as cabeças loiras dos dois – respondeu Gina, fazendo cara de nojo.

- E como foi? – Colin estava visivelmente curioso.

- Colin, se está perguntando se gosto de voyerismo e fiquei excitada: NÃO – disse ela.

- Tá, mas como é que era? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei! – disse ela. – Ele estava encima dela se mexendo. Foi nojento!

- Não queria estar no lugar dela? – perguntou ele.

- Não, Colin – respondeu ela, ofendida. – Eles podem ter seus bebês loiros, não me importo.

Ele a encarou.

- Que amor você é – disse Colin. - Mas se ele um dia gostar de você?

- Ele não vai – disse ela. – Ei, acorda – disse ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Se algum dia ele gostar? – insistiu. – Estrela cadente – o quadro moveu-se e eles entraram.

- Aí, eu teria que gostar dele... – Gina sentou-se em uma poltrona.

- Dê uma chance, então – disse Colin, sentando-se na frente dela.

- Chance pra quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Pra descobrir o que sente por ele! – disse o amigo. Gina abriu a boca. – E antes de dizer que não sente nada por ele, é melhor pensar!

- Por que eu deveria pensar sobre isso?

- Porque ele precisa de alguém como você!


	5. Natal

**Capítulo 5: "Natal"**

Ginny Weasley acordou naquela manhã de Natal ainda pensando no que Colin havia dito para ela na madrugada anterior. "Ele precisa de alguém como você!". Levantou-se e viu seus presentes na ponta da cama. Abriu o presente de sua mãe. O suéter vermelho de sempre, junto com bolo de frutas secas. Ganhou de Rony peças de xadrez, de Hermione um livro qualquer, de Harry ganhou barras de chocolate, de Colin um vestido preto lindíssimo. Guardou todos os presentes. Vestiu-se. Enrolou o cachecol preto como todo o resto da roupa e desceu para a sala comunal.

Lá estava o trio, Colin não havia descido ainda. Sentou-se do lado de Hermione no tapete.

- Feliz Natal – desejou a amiga, sorridente.

- Obrigado pelos presentes – disse aos três.

- Já provou os chocolates? – perguntou Harry, ansioso.

- Não – respondeu Ginny. Ele pareceu desapontado

- O que houve, Ginny? – perugntou Rony, a analisando. – Blusão preto, casaco preto, calça preta, tênis preto... Está de luto?

- Não, Rony – respondeu ela, tédio sobressaltado na voz. – Só meu humor que está negro.

- O que foi, Ginny? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- Não sei – respondeu Ginny.

Mas na verdade ela sabia. O que Colin dissera sobre Malfoy não a deixara tirá-lo da cabeça. Afinal, _por que_ estava pensando nele? Será que ela estava _gostando _dele? Mas se estava, _por que_ estava gostando dele? Ele era bonito, não podia negar, mas o que havia demais nele que chamava sua atenção? Não se sentia realmente atraída por ele...

Alguém tapou seus olhos por trás. Era Colin provavelmente. Ninguém mais fazia aquilo com ela a não ser ele.

- Colin, pára com isso – disse ela.

- Feliz Natal, Kiddo! – ele beijou sua bochecha.

- Feliz Natal pra você também – ela sorriu.

- Vamos tomar café? – perguntou.

- Vamos – ela se levantou com a ajuda dele. – Até, pessoal

- Até – respondeu Harry.

Os dois saíram pelo buraco do quadro e rumaram para o Salão Principal.

- Gostou do boné? – perguntou Ginny

- Adorei! – exclamou o amigo. – Gostou do vestido?

- Amei, Colin... Obrigada – disse ela.

Colin sorriu para a amiga.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Colin.

- Mais ou menos – respondeu ela, pondo as mãos no bolso. – O que você me disse ontem ficou na minha cabeça por um tempo...

- Então vai considerar?

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

- Conhecer ele, ver se gosta dele – disse Colin. – Que você está interessada curiosamente por Draco Malfoy não pode negar...

- É, talvez seja isso – disse Ginny.

Curiosidade. Seria curiosidade o que sentia por Draco? Que sentimento estranho para alimentar por ele. Talvez ela estivesse curiosa por aquele cara de Colin dizia ser cafajeste, mas precisava de uma garota como ela. Que tipo de pessoa era assim?

- A maioria dos garotos gostosos que nem ele, Kiddo – disse Colin, quando ela contou a ele o que pensava.

Ela fincou a salsicha e deu uma mordida.

- Eu fiz algo pra você – disse Colin, remexendo no bolso do sobretudo. – Aqui.

Ele estendeu um pergaminho para ela. Ginny desdobrou o papel.

- Motivos para eu dar uma chance ao que eu sinto por Malfoy? – perguntou ela, espantada.

- Sim – respondeu ele. – Fiz ontem de noite.

Ginny o fitou incrédula. Pousou os olhos no pergaminho.

_1-__Ele é um gato_

_2-__Ele precisa começar a sair com garotas que o queriam para algo mais que sexo_

_3-__Você é uma garota que talvez o queria para algo mais que sexo_

_4-__Ele precisa de alguém como você_

_5-__Você precisa desencalhar_

_6-__E mesmo que só acabe sendo só uma ficada, vai valer a pena, porque ele beija bem_

_7-__Ele beija bem_

_8-__E se for mais que só uma ficada não tem problema, porque ele é bom de cama_

_9-__Ele é bom de cama_

_10-__Essa parte dos beijos e da cama é o que dizem..._

- Colin! Você estava com sono quando fez essa lista? – exclamou Ginny. – Que coisa mais absurda!

- Morrendo. E qual é o problema de marcar um encontro com ele? – perguntou o amigo.

- Com qual pretexto? – perguntou ela. – Ele está saindo com Eleonor!

- Com o pretexto de conhece-lo! – disse Colin.

- Ele não quer me conhecer! Ele odeia os Weasley! Eu sou uma Weasley! – apontou para os cabelos.

- Não parecia te odiar nem um pouco ontem na festa... Do jeito de te comia com os olhos...

- Não é verdade – disse ela, corando de leve. – E quem ele... foi outra pessoa!

- Kiddo, ele não te morde se você sair com ele – disse Colin. – Quando admitir que tem que investir pra desencalhar, eu falo com ele... E ponto final.

- Tanto faz – disse ela, brava.

Depois do café da manhã, foram para os jardins e sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore e ficaram conversando. Será que ela deveria considerar Malfoy? Mas ele estava saindo com Eleonor, como sairia com ele assim? Espera ai, já estava pensando em sair com ele?

- Ai, Colin – suspirou ela. – Estou confusa...

- Por causa de Malfoy?

- É... – disse Ginny. – Ele é bonito, mas é tão... cafajeste... Mas você diz que na verdade ele não é cafajeste e que precisa de uma garota como eu, mas e se eu começar a gostar dele e ele continuar sendo cafajeste?

- Bom, você só vai saber se tentar – disse Colin.

Ginny mirou dois casais saírem do castelo. Malfoy e Eleonor, Blaise e a garota de ontem. Colin fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

- Aonde eles estão indo? – perguntou Ginny.

- Para o campo de Quadribol – disse Colin, inconformado. – Eles vão comer aquelas putas outra vez.

- A gente pode atrapalhar, não é? – perguntou Ginny erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Colin lhe lançou um olhar oportunista.

- E nós vamos – disse ele.

Ginny correu os corredores até chegar à sala comunal da Grifinória, arfando. Procurou Harry com os olhos, ele estava sentado em um canto com Rony e Hermione.

- Harry! – exclamou ela, ao chegar. – Preciso muito da sua ajuda.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Vem aqui um pouco – disse ela, pegando sua mão e o levando para o quarto dele.

- Ginny, o que foi? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu preciso que você me empreste sua capa de invisibilidade – pediu Ginny, o encarando nos olhos, ainda segurando sua mão. – Por favor... – ela fez uma cara pedinte.

- Está bem – respondeu ele. Se dirigiu até a mala e pegou a capa. – Guarde dentro das vestes.

- Obrigada, Harry – disse ela, docemente, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Ela desceu correndo em direção aos jardins. A cara pedinte e a voz doce funcionavam como Colin tinha dito, então. Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma. Chegou arfando ao encontro de Colin.

- Deu certo – disse, mostrando a capa para ele.

- Perfeito – disse Colin. – Vamos acabar com o Natal daqueles idiotas.

Eles entraram debaixo da capa e foram até o campo de Quadribol. Primeiro avistaram Blaise com a garota embaixo das arquibancadas. Colin bufou. Eles subiram as escadas que levavam até onde eles estavam: debaixo dos bancos. Colin sacou a varinha. Ginny lhe lançou um olhar preocupado.

Blaise estava em cima da garota, a beijando desejosamente. Ela estava com a blusa aberta, apesar do frio de rachar. Colin murmurou alguma coisa e um jato de fogo foi lançado em direção aos dois. Ginny teve que tapar a boca pra não gritar de susto. Eles se afastaram um pouco, subindo uns degraus, enquanto o casal gritava assustado. De repente, saiu a garota debaixo do banco, com parte dos cabelos queimados, assim como sua camisa e saia, parecia extremamente brava. Ela pegou seu casaco das mãos de Blaise, que saiu logo em seguida, e virou as costas para ele.

- Sofie, vem cá! – disse o garoto.

- Vai tomar banho, Zabini!

Colin deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. Ginny se levantou do banco onde estavam sentados, vendo o espetáculo. Mas Colin não se levantou junto. Quando Blaise se virou para cima deu de cara com um Colin sentando. Ginny quase soltou uma exclamação.

"Merda, merda, merda..." pensou, ao ver os dois.

Colin assumiu uma postura despreocupada e levantou uma sobrancelha. A camisa preta de Blaise estava aberta até a metade.

- Você fez isso? – perguntou Blaise.

- Acho que sim – disse Colin, irônico.

- Então, obrigada – disse Blaise, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Ela não beijava muito bem, sabe.

O amigo fez uma cara espantada e Ginny também. Blaise subiu em direção a Colin.

- Nada comparado ao seu.

Colin engoliu em seco. Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não sei se vai poder prová-lo outra vez – disse o amigo.

"Não se faz de difícil, Colin!" Pensou Ginny.

- Uma última vez então – disse Blaise.

O sonserino beijou o amigo. Ginny deu meia volta com um sorriso no rosto e silenciosamente foi para os vestiários. Colin nunca iria resistir a Blaise pelo visto. Balançou a cabeça. A porta estava aberta. Entrou silenciosamente. Pode escutar os beijos de Eleonor e Malfoy. Agora seria sua vez de incomodar. Por algum motivo queria muito isso. Eles estavam encostados em um armário se beijando. Ela dava risadinhas de vez em quando.

- Ai, Draco – gemeu a garota enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

Ginny moveu-se silenciosamente aos sanitários. Abriu um chuveiro. Moveu-se para frente das pias. Eles começaram a conversar, então Malfoy adentrou e foi até o boxe que tinha o chuveiro ligado. O desligou, depois rumou para frente do espelho que tinha. Só que era na frente das pias. Ele parou exatamente na frente de Ginny. Passou a mãos pelo cabelos.

Para ele, estava só se olhando no espelho, mas para ela, Draco Malfoy a encarava direto nos olhos. Sentiu o coração subir até sua garganta. Sua respiração começou a acelerar, ela pôs a mão sobre a boca e o nariz. Malfoy franziu o cenho. Ele ergueu a mão devagar e foi indo em direção à Ginny. Ela arregalou os olhos. A menos de um centímetro da capa.

- Draco – exclamou Eleonor, sedutoramente.

Ele se virou e caminhou até a porta.

- Pense rápido! – disse ela.

Uma calcinha voou em direção a Malfoy. Ele deu um sorriso. Largou-a no chão e saiu do banheiro. Ginny fitou a calcinha. Sorriu para si mesma. Foi silenciosamente até a roupa de baixo de Eleonor Niels e a pegou com nojo. Levou embora. Deixou a calcinha no campo de Quadribol e rumou para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Chegou lá se matando de rir.

- Obrigado, Harry – disse ela, ao entregar-lhe a capa. Deu as costas.

- Ginny – chamou ele.

- Quê? – perguntou.

- Eu preciso falar contigo – disse ele.

Ginny viu Rony e Hermione lançando olhares indiscretos aos dois.

- Está bem – concordou ela.

- Vem largar isso lá em cima comigo – disse Harry.

Eles subiram até o dormitório dele. Harry guardou a capa dentro do malão e virou-se para Ginny, que estava ao lado da cama dele.

- Então? – perguntou ela.

Harry pegou o rosto de Ginny e a beijou como ela nunca esperaria que beijasse. Ficou estupefata com sua atitude. Ele a apertou em seus braços com desejo. Harry fez com que se deitassem na cama. Ginny afastou o garoto.

- O que está fazendo? !– perguntou, assustada.

- Desculpa – disse ele, se levantando. – Eu me empolguei...

Ginny se levantou.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou ela, se referindo ao beijo.

- Ginny – começou Harry, parecendo constrangido. –, eu gosto muito de você... Mais do que amiga...

Ele se aproximou novamente dela.

- Harry, eu...

- O quê? – ele pegou seus ombros.

- Eu não sei – disse ela.

Harry beijou seu rosto.

- Tudo bem – disse ele. – Eu sei que pode ser tarde pra dizer isso, mas eu realmente gosto de você...

- É... Pode ser tarde.

- Pense sobre isso – pediu ele.

Ginny assentiu, deu as costas para ele e saiu do quarto. Precisava contar isso para Colin quando ele voltasse. Se estivesse acordada quando ele voltasse. Afinal, no último dia que passara com Zabini não chegara muito cedo na Torre da Grifinória. Foi para seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Encarou o teto.

Então, agora Harry gostava dela mais do que uma amiga. Depois dela ter jogado fora os anéis. Então eles não funcionavam. Porque ela tinha os anéis de Malfoy e ele estava fazendo coisinhas com Eleonor nesse exato momento. Ficou confusa. Por que não jogava fora os anéis?

A porta abriu-se. Entrou Hermione com uma cara preocupada.

- Oi, Mione – disse Ginny sentando-se na cama.

- Ginny – começou ela, sentando-se. – Harry me contou o que fez. Você está bem? Não está chateada com ele?

- Por que eu estaria? – disse Ginny.

- Porque ele te atacou! – disse Hermione. – Você deve ter ficado confusa! Afinal, você gostava dele e Harry nunca tinha dito nada sobre isso... Então de repente ele te agarra!

Ginny riu da amiga. Ela parecia mais perturbada que a "atacada".

- Mione – disse Ginny. – Harry não me atacou... Ele só se empolgou.

- Mas... Você não... Se assustou? – perguntou ela, parecendo nervosa. – Se alguém fizesse isso comigo, acho que o estuporaria...

- Pode deixar que vou pedir pro Rony ir com calma... – disse Ginny, divertida.

- Ginny! – exclamou Hermione, corando.

A ruiva ficou rindo da cara da amiga.

- Pára, Ginny – disse Hermione. – Rony e eu? Que besteira...

- Besteira, Hermione? – disse ela. – Não se faz...

- Não estou me fazendo! – exclamou Hermione. – Ele é imaturo e...

- ...e você gosta dele! – sorriu Ginny.

- Ah! Chega, não dá pra conversar contigo – disse Hermione, se levantando.

- Ah, Mione... – riu Ginny.

- O quê? – ela parou na porta.

- Dá uma chance pra ele – disse Ginny dando uma piscadela.

Hermione baixou o olhar, parecendo refletir sobre aquilo.

- Ele tem que dar uma chance pra mim – revelou ela, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Ginny sorriu. Será que esse ano os dois iam se entender? Ela esperava que sim. E ia falar com Rony sobre isso.


	6. Volta à normalidade

**Capítulo 6: "Volta à normalidade"**

As aulas recomeçaram em janeiro, assim como os treinos de Quadribol. Ginny teve que se acostumar com o ritmo estudo, estudo, estudo, treino, estudo que tinha antes de entrar de férias. Foi bem chato voltar à ativa. Preferia ficar de férias para sempre, só dormindo e passeando com Colin. Assim como boa parte de Hogwarts.

Falando em Quadribol, no primeiro treino da Grifinória, acharam uma calcinha congelada no campo. Ginny não pode deixar de se matar de rir com as lembranças. Pior de tudo foi que botaram nos quadros de avisos: "Perdeu uma calcinha congelada? Procure Filch!" Era mais uma brincadeira do que um aviso claro. Eleonor andava menos exibida depois disso. Não que ela tivesse ido buscar sua "calcinha congelada"

Esse ano seria dos N.O.M.'s. Hermione não parava de aporrinha-la para estudar mais. Já Colin, dizia para Ginny se divertir. Não tinham tido festas desde a do Natal. Pelo visto todos tinham resolvido baixar a cabeça e estudar. Não que ela sentisse falta das festas.

Colin e Blaise não estavam acertados. Desde a última vez que ficaram, no campo de Quadribol durante o Natal, eles não se falaram mais. Colin disse que, por mais que Blaise fosse um deus grego encarnado, ele tinha que sofrer pelo que tinha feito. Ignorar Zabini deixava Colin louco. E também deixava Ginny.

- Não! Vamos dar a volta! – disse Colin agarrando o braço da garota. – Blaise passa por aqui para ir na aula de Feitiços...

- Colin, por Merlin! Pára com isso, criatura! – exclamou ela, voltando a andar. – Está me deixando louca...

Eles continuaram a caminhar pelo corredor. Cruzaram com alguns sonserinos e entre eles estavam Draco Malfoy e Blaise. Colin virou o rosto quando o garoto abanou para ele. Ginny quase riu.

- Por que você se faz de difícil? – perguntou ela, ao entraram na sala de Transfiguração. – Você gosta dele, que eu sei...

- Ele não merece! – disse Colin, largando as coisas sobre a classe.

- Tá, mas não acha que está demorando muito para ele voltar a merecer?

- Não! – disse o amigo decidido.

McGonagall entrou na sala e eles tiveram que interromper a conversa.

Draco Malfoy continuava a se encontrar com Eleonor, mas pelo que Colin dizia, ele via outras garotas além dela. Cafajeste, cafajeste... Ginny continuava confusa em relação ao garoto e Colin continuava pressiona-la para conversar com ele.

- Conversar o que, Colin? – perguntou ela, alterada, enquanto trabalhavam nas estufas com Profª. Sprout.

- Não sei! – disse o garoto. – Sobre qualquer coisa... Se você diz pra mim parar de ignorar Blaise, então tem que parar de ignorar Malfoy!

- É ele que me ignora... – disse ela.

- Não é verdade – disse Colin. – Ele é um garoto ocupado, sai com muitas garotas, estuda, é do time de Quadribol...

- Não que isso faça diferença – disse ela, divertida. – Ele é muito ruim!

- Como você é má – reprimiu Colin. – Ao menos ele não é _lesado _que nem o Harry...

Desde que Ginny contara a Colin que Harry a agarrara, ele dizia que o garoto era lesado.

- Quero dizer – continuou ele. –, quem ele pensa que é para agarrar minha amiga?

- Tenho que impressão que você quer Malfoy me agarrando e não Harry – disse ela.

- Ah, Ginny! O Harry é bonitinho, mas ele não é feliz, nem legal, nem divertido, nem dá pra ter uma conversa decente com ele... Apesar daquela bunda linda, ele é lesado sim! Você nunca conseguiria namorar uma cara que nem conta os segredos dele pra você, né?

- É – disse Ginny. Ela acreditava em Colin. – Mas também não posso namorar alguém cafajeste!

- Eu arriscaria – disse o amigo. – Não lembra da lista que eu te fiz? Item 6: "_E mesmo que só acabe sendo só uma ficada, vai valer a pena, porque ele beija bem."_

- Você decorou isso – disse ela desapontada.

- Muito bem, alunos! – exclamou a professora. – Está na hora do almoço. Até a próxima aula!

Os dois guardaram as coisas e foram para o castelo almoçar. Harry apareceu de repente ao seu lado. Estava ofegante.

- Harry, o que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Vamos treinar hoje depois da janta, está bem? – disse ele. Harry era o capitão do time.

- OK – disse ela.

- Nos vemos lá, então – sorriu ele, ficando para trás.

Ginny sorriu de leve para o garoto.

- Ele tentou alguma aproximação depois daquela? – disse Colin.

- Não – disse Ginny. – Ainda bem...

- Por quê? Teme cair nos encantos do lesado? – brincou Colin.

- Pára, Colin... – disse Ginny. – É sério, eu já consegui esquece-lo no último ano, não quero voltar a sentir algo por ele...

- Ah, querida – disse o amigo, pousando a mão no ombro dela.

- Depois do que ele fez, me sinto como uma alcoólatra – disse Ginny. – E Harry é meu whisky...

- Você precisa de outro vício, então – disse Colin, indicando com a cabeça um grupo de sonserinos.

- Nem pense nisso – disse Ginny, séria, enquanto sentavam-se na mesa da Grifinória.

Colin lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

Depois da janta, Ginny colocou as vestes do time e pegou sua vassoura, que era de Carlinhos quando ele jogava. Rumou sozinha para o campo. Lá, encontrou Harry, Rony e os outros jogadores. Todos estavam no meio do campo conversando.

O time desse ano era: Harry, Rony, Katie Bell, Alice Colbert, que dividia o quarto com Ginny, mas não era uma das subordinadas de Eleonor, Lucca Nabokov, um garoto do quinto ano e Dênis Creevey, irmão de Colin, que jogava como batedor, estava no terceiro ano. O garoto antes miudinho, agora tinha porte atlético.

- Estou atrasada? – perguntou ela.

- Não, imagina – disse Harry.

- Olá, Dênis – cumprimentou Ginny, sorrindo.

- Oi, Ginny – disse ele.

- Olá, Alice e Lucca – disse ao casal. Eles tinham começado a namorar esse ano.

- Olá, Ginny! – disse Lucca simpático.

- Oi, Gi. Você fez o trabalho de História da Magia? – perguntou Alice.

- Estou na metade – informou.

- Eu precisava muito de umas informações...

- Vamos treinar, então – disse Harry.

As duas interromperam a conversa, decidindo que iriam continuar no vestiário. O treino transcorreu normalmente. Ginny estava em sua melhor forma para praticar. Harry a elogiou várias vezes durante e depois. A garota até estranhou um pouco o comportamento dele, não estava jogando _tão_ bem assim.

- Muito bom aquele lance, Ginny – sorriu ele no vestiário. – É esse tipo de atitude que quero durante o jogo, está bem?

- Sim – assentiu ela.

Eles já haviam jogado contra a Lufa-lufa antes das férias e tinham vencido. Corvinal e Sonserina desclassificaram a casa e Sonserina tinha vencido da Corvinal. Os únicos jogos que faltavam era Grifinória contra as duas casas. O próximo jogo seria no último Sábado de janeiro.

Harry dispensou os jogadores e Ginny rumou para Torre da Grifinória com Alice, Lucca e Dênis. As duas ficaram papeando sobre o trabalho que era para ser entregue na segunda-feira. Chegando em seu quarto, Ginny tirou as vestes e foi tomar um banho. Desceu novamente para a sala comunal, se reuniu com Colin, Lucca e Alice para terminar o trabalho.

- Como foi o treino? – perguntou Colin, sentando no chão em frente à lareira, depois de acabaram com os estudos.

- Foi bom – disse ela. – Harry disse que eu joguei bem.

- Então ele anda te bajulando? – perguntou o amigo erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Pra ficar contigo?

- Não sei, Colin... – disse ela, apoiando o rosto na mão.

- Esse garoto é esperto quando quer – disse Colin.

- Mas ele não fez nada até agora – disse ela. – Quero dizer, nada concreto...

- Você pensou sobre vocês dois?

- Não tive muito tempo pra fazer isso, na verdade – disse Ginny.

- Posso dar minha opinião? – perguntou Colin.

- Claro – disse ela, com a voz fraca.

- Eu acho que o Harry é muito ocupado para ter uma namorada – disse Colin. – Sempre metido em suas coisas, ele não olha muito para os lados, entende?

Ginny assentiu.

- E agora que olhou, viu você – continuou Colin. – Mas tenho a impressão que teria que ir atrás dele toda hora...

- Talvez – disse Ginny. – Mas eu gostava tanto dele, sabe... Agora não tanto, mas e se o sentimento estiver adormecido?

- Você vai ter que descobrir então – disse o amigo, se levantando. – Só se quiser, é claro...

Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele ajudá-la.

- Boa noite – disseram em uníssono um para o outro, ao subirem as escadas dos seus respectivos quartos.

Ginny acordou cedo e animada no dia do jogo contra a Corvinal. Era só vencer que subia para o segundo lugar no campeonato e desclassificavam esses azulzinhos. Desceu para tomar café com Colin, lá encontrou seus colegas de time.

- Bom dia, Harry – disse ao vê-lo.

- Oi, Ginny – sorriu ele de orelha à orelha.

- Preparado para jogar contra a ex-namorada? – perguntou ela, divertida.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Cho? – perguntou ele. – Nunca namoramos de verdade...

Ela deu de ombros. Depois do café da manhã, foram juntos para o vestiário e Ginny despediu-se de Colin. Harry não fez grandes discursos e eles foram para o campo sem demoras. Ao chegar, Ginny avistou os corvinais em seus uniformes azuis. Viu Cho Chang também.

Ficaram todos em posição e ao soar o apito de Madame Hooch levantaram vôo. Ginny pegou a posse da bola e voou até os aros da Corvinal, passou para Alice que fez o gol. A arquibancada vibrou. Ginny bateu na mão da amiga.

Um artilheiro avançou com a posse da goles. Dênis mandou um balaço que fez ele deixar cair a bola. Katie pegou e acelerou em direção ao gol inimigo. Ginny veio para seu lado esquerdo e ela lhe passou a bola. Mirou no aro da direita. A goles voou.

- UHHHHHH! – gol da Grifinória outra vez.

Mandaram um balaço em direção à garota, que desviou por pouco. Os artilheiros tentaram fazer gol mas Rony defendeu. Alice marcou outra vez. E depois Katie. Corvinal marcou. Harry tinha dito que precisavam de uma vantagem grande de pontos antes dele poder pegar o pomo, porque a Corvinal tinha marcado muito no jogo contra a Lufa-lufa.

Faltavam sessenta pontos. Ginny pegou a posse da goles e voou rapidamente até o goleiro da Corvinal e marcou. A torcida urrou. Alice fez gol, depois um artilheiro da Corvinal marcou o segundo ponto da casa. Katie marcou, Ginny marcou.

"70 a 20 para Grifinória!"

Katie marcou mais duas vezes. Só faltava um gol. Harry parecia ansioso. Corvinal marcou outra vez. Cho procurava incansavelmente pelo pomo. Alice passou a goles para Ginny.

- Vai, garota! – gritou ela.

Ginny sorriu e inclinou-se sobre a vassoura, desviou dos jogadores e dos dois balaços que foram jogados em sua direção. Fitou o goleiro, depois os aros. Atirou a goles no da direita. Entrou. A torcida foi à loucura. Harry avançou em direção do que parecia ser o pomo. O agarrou e a torcida berrou mais alto ainda. Ele ergueu a bolinha dourada para cima.

O time pousou em euforia. Todos se abraçaram. Colin apareceu no meio da multidão, junto com Hermione.

- Você marcou! Você marcou! – gritou ele abraçando a amiga. – Marcou o gol definitivo!

- Pára, Colin – riu Ginny. Sendo levantada por ele.

- Parabéns, Ginny – disse Harry.

- Ah, obrigada, Harry – disse ela, encabulada. – Você foi ótimo.

Ele abraçou a garota.

- Vamos comemorar agora! – gritou Rony. – Estamos a um passo da Taça!

Foram para a sala comunal da Grifinória e ficaram fazendo festa até Profª. McGonagall mandar todos para cama.


	7. Uma festa amistosa

**Capítulo 7: "Uma festa amistosa"**

Na primeira semana de fevereiro foi anunciada uma festa. Seria no banheiro dos monitores outra vez. Colin agradeceu aos céus por isso, estava louco para se divertir. Já Ginny, achava que ele queria um motivo para ficar com Blaise mais uma vez. Claro que ela também gostou da notícia, estava com saudades de dançar, por mais que não fizesse isso bem.

- Mal posso esperar por sexta-feira – disse Colin, durante uma aula de Poções.

- Não me distraia – sussurrou Ginny, cortante.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

- Quero ir bem em Poções esse ano – disse ela. – Agora faça a sua antes que ela exploda.

- Chata – disse Colin emburrado.

Sexta-feira chegou como Colin queria, mas os períodos de aulas passaram lentamente. Na hora do almoço...

- Vai ter festa? – perguntou Rony.

- Vai, por quê? – perguntou Ginny.

- Quero ir – disse o irmão.

- O QUÊ? – perguntou Colin.

Ginny se engasgou com a comida.

- Eu também – disse Harry.

- Ma-mas... por que mesmo? – perguntou Colin.

- Pra nos divertirmos – disse Rony. – Onde vai ser?

- Ah – Ginny e Colin se olharam. –, no banheiro dos monitores – disse Ginny.

- OK, vamos com vocês, está bem? – disse Rony.

- Hermione vem junto? – perguntou Ginny.

Colin quase teve um acesso de risos, mas se engasgou.

- Não, ela disse que não queria – disse Harry.

- Com que roupa é pra ir? – perguntou Rony.

- Com a roupa que você quiser – disse Ginny.

- Só não apareça lá de uniforme – disse Colin rouco, ainda vermelho por causa do engasgamento.

- Rony – Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que está aprontando? Quer ficar com uma garota?

- Está louca? – disse o irmão.

- Se ver você com alguém vou enfeitiçar sua vassoura! – disse Ginny, apontando com o garfo para ele.

- Eu não vou ficar com ninguém – disse Rony.

- Rony, por que não diz para Hermione que gosta dela? – perguntou Ginny direta.

O garoto se engasgou e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Harry riu. Rony resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e continuou a comer.

Ginny vestiu uma calça jeans e vestiu uma blusa preta. Deixou os cabelos soltos. Pegou um casaco e desceu para a sala comunal, lá encontrou Harry, Rony e Colin, que estava com uma camisa branca e um jeans.

- Como você está lindo! – disse ela lentamente.

- Você também, Ginny – disse ele. – Vamos?

- Vamos – disseram Rony e Harry.

Ele saíram aos pares. Ginny com Colin, Harry e Rony atrás.

- Como são essas festas? – perguntou Rony, indo para o lado da irmã.

- São festas – disse Colin. – Com bebida.

- Sério? – perguntou Rony. – Firewhisky?

- Sim, Rony – disse Ginny.

- Sempre quis experimentar firewhisky... – divagou ele.

- Estamos chegando – disse Colin.

Pararam na frente da estátua.

- Potter testa rachada – sussurrou.

A passagem se abriu e eles entraram. Tocava uma música alta, mas era ao vivo. Em um canto estava uma banda. Tinham tapado a banheira e colocado o bar no lado direito ao que se encontrava a banda. O lugar estavalotado com pessoas de todas as casas. Enquanto os quatro passavam para largar seus casacos no vestiário, algumas pessoas encaravam Harry e Rony perplexos. Ao amontoar seus casacos em um canto, lembrou-se do que tinha visto na última vez que estivera ali. Fez uma cara de nojo.

Acompanhou Colin até o bar.

- Tequila, por favor – disse o amigo.

- Tequila? – exclamou Ginny.

- Sim, tequila!

- Duas tequilas – disse o barman, colocando os copinhos na frente dos dois.

- Não, eu não pedi... – disse Ginny inutilmente. – Droga. O que vou fazer com isso?

- Beber – disse Colin, colocando sal entre o dedão e o indicador.

Ele lambeu o sal, virou a dose, depois pegou o limão e chupou.

- O que é isso? Uma espécie de ritual? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim, Rony, o ritual da tequila – brincou Colin.

- Quero dois firewhisky – disse Rony para o barman.

- Dois? – perguntou Harry. – Eu disse que não quero...

- Mas vai beber, sim! Ah, Harry, por favor... – pediu Rony.

- Está bem – disse Harry.

Ginny riu dos dois.

- Você não vai beber isso ai? – perguntou Colin, pegando a dose de Ginny.

- Não, nem você! – exclamou ela. – Duas doses de tequila, você quer morrer?

- Ah, Ginny... Eu to necessitado – disse ele, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Precisa se soltar para ficar com Blaise? – perguntou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Em sã consciência eu não ficaria com ele! – disse Colin.

- Não precisa de bebida pra ficar com Zabini! – disse Ginny, severa. – Não vai beber mais nada por hoje!

- Está bem, general Weasley – brincou Colin. – Mas o que vai fazer com isso?

- Acho que beber, né...

- Você não vai beber isso! – disse Rony, com o copo de firewhisky na mão.

- Ah, Rony, vai catar coquinho – disse Ginny. – Harry, quer dividir?

Harry virou-se para ela.

- Ah, tá, pode ser – disse ele.

- Eu também quero! – disse Rony.

- Eu vou primeiro – disse ela, colocando muito sal entre o indicador e dedão.

- Vai, amiga! – riu Colin.

Ginny bebeu um terço ou menos do pequeno copinho de tequila, que era muito forte, depois chupou o limão, que foi a melhor parte. Colin deu um urro de comemoração. A bebida desceu queimando sua garganta.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou ela.

Foi a vez de Rony, depois Harry. E o pior de tudo foi que eles continuaram a beber seus firewhisky. Ginny tinha certeza que os dois acabariam podres de bêbados. Colin cutucou ela.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

- Olha quem vem vindo – disse ele.

Ginny viu Malfoy, Blaise e Pansy Parkinson se aproximando do bar. Sentaram a uma cadeira de distância de Colin. Malfoy encarou a garota ao sentar, mas logo foi distraído por Pansy que o chamava. Depois de um tempo...

- Potter? – exclamou Malfoy como se o chamasse. – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou divertido.

- Não tá vendo? – disse Harry erguendo o copo. – Saúde, babaca!

Rony caiu na risada e Malfoy ficou sério. Blaise puxou o braço do amigo e falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele. Malfoy lançou um olhar assassino para os dois e se virou para conversar com Pansy. Rony e Harry trocaram olhares surpresos. Blaise se aproximou de Colin.

- Oi, Colin – cumprimentou ele.

- Um absinto, por favor – pediu Colin.

- Não, não, pode cancelar esse absinto! – exclamou Ginny.

- Oi, Blaise – disse Colin, não encarando o garoto.

- Oi, Virgínia – disse Blaise.

- Olá, Blaise – disse Ginny simpática, pela primeira vez com o garoto. – Tudo bom?

- Na verdade, não – disse Blaise.

- Acho que sei por quê – sorriu Ginny. – Colin, por que vocês dois não vão dar uma volta?

- Ãh – fez Colin.

- Vai! – sorriu ela, empurrado o amigo.

- Você vai ver – disse Colin perigosamente ao ir embora.

Ginny acenou para ele sorrindo. Finalmente esses dois iam ficar novamente. Colin não tinha coisíssima nenhuma que ficar se fazendo de difícil. Blaise estava visivelmente arrependido. Rony e Harry foram dar uma volta, depois de beber outra rodada de firewhisky. Era visível que os dois já estavam meio alterados.

Ela ficou sozinha ali, encarando o balcão. Suspirou. Olhou para o lado e viu Pansy e Draco conversando alegremente, enquanto bebiam firewhisky. Virou-se para ver a banda tocar. Eram alunos do último ano da Corvinal, todos garotos muito bonitos.

Eles cantam muito bem e a música era um amor. De repente Pansy se levanta e começa a cantar junto. Draco começa a rir. Não deu pra escutar sua voz, graças ao barulho.

Parkinson começou a gritar e pular quando a música acabou.

- GOSTOSOOOOO! – gritava ela.

Ela foi até Malfoy.

- Hoje vai! – exclamou ela, excitada. – Até mais – deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Safada – riu Malfoy. Ela botou a língua para ele, antes de sumir na multidão.

Ginny virou-se para o balcão. Impressão sua ou Malfoy e Parkinson eram _só_ amigos? A primeira coisa que achou quando viu os dois chegando foi que eles estavam saindo. Todos sabiam do passado "negro" deles. O barman colocou uma tequila na sua frente. Ginny ergueu os olhos até ele, que indicou com a cabeça para o lado esquerdo dela.

Ginny pousou os olhos em Draco Malfoy, sentando a duas cadeiras de distância. Ele ergueu seu copo de firewhisky, como se a cumprimentasse. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe, mas não bebo – disse ela para ele.

- Não bebe? – perguntou ele, se levantando. – Acho que vi você bebendo tequila antes – ele sentou-se ao seu lado, virado para ela. – Não é?

- Sim – disse ela, cruzando os braços sobre o balcão, não encarando ele. – Mas na verdade veio uma a mais então tive que beber.

Não sabia por que, mas não se sentia nervosa. Talvez fosse a bebida. Provavelmente a bebida...

- Se não quer, eu bebo – disse ele, dirigindo a mão até o copo.

- Pode deixar – disse ela, pegando o copo. Colocou o sal, bebeu e chupou o limão. Sentiu-se tonta. – Por que está me pagando uma bebida, mesmo? – ela perguntou, encarando os olhos pratas dele. – Ah, já sei, por que sou uma Weasley e não tenho dinheiro?

- Na verdade – começou ele. –, só quis fazer uma gentileza.

Ginny continuou a encará-lo, incrédula. Malfoy lhe lançava um olhar intenso.

- Por que está fazendo uma _gentileza_? – perguntou ela, virando de corpo inteiro para o garoto. – Você não envenenou o copo por acaso, né?

Ginny sentia que não controlava o que falava. Culpa da bebida, culpa de bebida...

- Não – ele sorriu de canto, parecendo divertido.

- Legal – disse ela. – O papo tá bom, mas eu tenho que levar meu irmão pra sala comunal antes que ele faça besteira – ela se levantou.

Acenou para ele enquanto caminhava em direção à multidão e sumia entre eles. O chão não estava lá muito reto, então quase tropeçou alguma vezes. Droga de tequila, droga de tequila... Também, se não fosse a tequila _nunca _teria falado com Malfoy daquele jeito. O que tinha dado nela pra dizer aquelas coisas? Precisava ir dormir antes que fizesse mais besteira.

Procurou Rony e Harry entre a multidão, mas só viu Harry em um canto, olhando para cima. Foi até ele.

- Harry, cadê o Rony? – perguntou, preocupada.

- Ele foi pra sala comunal já – disse, com bafo de whisky.

- Tá, vamos embora então – disse ela.

Os dois pegaram seus casacos e saíram para o corredor gelado em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Caminharam em silêncio por um tempo.

- Ginny – chamou Harry.

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

Ele parou de caminhar e a encarou. Ginny fez o mesmo. Harry se aproximou, segurou seus ombros, a colocou na parede e a beijou. Ele estava com gosto de whisky na boca. Harry a beijava sem pudor e retenção. Passou as mãos pelo quadril dela e foi subindo até seus seios. Ginny segurou as mãos do garoto.

- Harry – chamou ela, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. – Harry.

Ele continuou a beijá-la. Ginny não se sentiu mais confortável. Harry começou a tirar seu casaco.

- Pára, Harry – disse ela, pondo as mãos nos ombros dele, tentando empurrá-lo.

- Calma – disse ele no seu ouvido.

- Não quero... – disse ela.

Ele segurou seu rosto. Ginny tentou empurrar o garoto outra vez mas foi em vão.

- Pára! – exclamou ela, mas ele parecia em outra dimensão. – Pára, Harry!

Harry foi puxado para trás e levou um soco na cara, caindo no chão desacordado. Ginny ficou perplexa. Levantou os olhos para o salvador. Draco Malfoy. Eles ficaram se encarando no escuro. Ginny arfava assustada.

- Garotos bêbados sempre fazem besteira – disse Malfoy, quebrando o silêncio.

Ginny fitou Harry. Passou a mão pelo rosto. Percebeu que estava tremendo. Malfoy deu alguns passos em direção a ela.

- Quer que eu a acompanhe? – perguntou ele, a encarando.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Ainda assimilava o que acontecia. Harry acabara de atacá-la e Draco Malfoy tinha salvado ela. Não deveria ser ao contrário? Assentiu. Não queria ficar sozinha. Sentiu-se grata a ele. Por incrível que pareça. Não sabia o que podia acontecer se ele não tivesse chegado. Provavelmente teria que ter dado ela mesma um soco em Harry, algo que não ia ser legal.

Eles começaram a andar em direção à sala comunal. Ginny apertou o casaco contra si, ainda tentando acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Fitou Malfoy ao seu lado. Sorriu. Ele a encarou de canto.

- Está melhor? – perguntou, voltando o olhar para frente.

- Sim – respondeu ela, docemente.

Não sentia vontade de implicar com ele. Talvez não fosse a bebida dessa vez. Eles continuaram em silêncio até chegar em frente o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Os dois pararam.

- Obrigada – disse ela, olhando para os pés.

- Não tem de quê – disse ele. – Acho que os papéis se inverteram, um pouco.

- É – disse Ginny, sorrindo discreta. – Hum... O que eu posso fazer para retribuir?

Eles se encararam. Os olhos pratas dele brilharam.

- Você pode sair comigo dia quatorze – disse ele.

Ginny deixou o queixo cair.

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

- Pode sair comigo dia quatorze – repetiu Draco. – A não ser que já tenha planos...

- Não – disse ela. – Não tenho nada.

- Então, está combinado – disse ele. – Eu te mando uma carta.

Ginny assentiu.

- Tome mais cuidado – aconselhou ele.

Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Ele lhe deu um sorriso _meigo_. Deu meia volta e desapareceu no escuro. Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior. Acordou a Mulher Gorda e disse a senha. Entrou na sala comunal. Subiu para o quarto. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se na cama.

Suspirou. Draco Malfoy a convidara para passarem o Dia dos Namorados juntos. Depois de salvá-la do bêbado do Harry. Fitou o teto. Será que os anéis funcionavam?


	8. Ressaca

**Capítulo 8: "Ressaca"**

A primeira coisa que sentiu ao acordar foi uma dor forte na cabeça. Ginny colocou a mão na testa. Soltou uma exclamação baixinha. Levantou-se e olhou em volta. Todas suas colegas dormiam. Foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, não agüentando o cheiro de cigarro que estava impregnado em seu cabelo.

Meia hora depois, Ginny secou os cabelos de qualquer jeito e colocou qualquer roupa. Foi então que lembrou-se do que havia acontecido ontem à noite. Draco Malfoy a convidara para passar Dia dos Namorados juntos. Não podia sair de qualquer jeito! E se ele desse para trás?

Penteou os cabelos e tirou o moletom que sua mãe lhe dera de Natal, colocando outro que combinasse com seu casaco verde musgo. Pra falar a verdade trocou totalmente de roupa. Vestiu um jeans, um blusão de lã verde e seu sobretudo preto, que quase sempre usava nos fins de semanas frios. Desceu para a sala comunal.

Avistou Harry. Congelou na escada. Ele estava parado perto do buraco parecendo pensativo. Ginny deu um passo para trás subindo um degrau. Ele se virou. Ginny acenou desajeitadamente. Agora teria que ir cumprimenta-lo. Oh, não. Caminhou até ele, nervosa.

- Olá, Ginny – sorriu ele, animado. Sua bochecha direita estava vermelha e inchada.

- Olá – disse ela.

- Olha só pra isso – disse ele apontando para a bochecha. Ginny sentiu o estômago despencar. – Não lembro o que aconteceu!

Ginny quase deixou o queixo cair. Ele parecia empolgado com o assunto. Como uma criança que fala de doces.

- Não lembra? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não – ele balançou a cabeça. – Só lembro até quando o Rony disse que ia voltar para a sala comunal.

- Ah é, você me disse – contou ela, aliviada.

- Eu disse? – perguntou ele.

- Sim – disse ela.

- Eu tava muito bêbado – disse ele, passando a mão pela testa. – Tudo culpa do Rony...

- É – riu ela.

- Mas eu devo ter feito algo muito horrível para ter levado um soco na cara – disse ele, preocupado. – Você não me viu fazendo alguma besteira?

- Não – mentiu ela. – Eu fui embora antes que você.

- Ah, que pena – disse ele. – Gostaria de pedir desculpas se fiz alguma coisa errada...

"Desculpas aceitas" pensou ela. De repente alguém tapa seus olhos. Colin.

- Onde você se meteu? – gritou ela, se virando.

- Ai, amiga, nem te conto – disse Colin, parecendo nas nuvens.

- Conta, conta, conta! – exclamou Ginny, quase pulando.

Colin encarou Harry.

- Oi – disse ele.

- Oi – disse Harry, acenando. – Vejo você depois – disse para Ginny.

Subiu para o quarto.

- O que houve com a bochecha dele? – perguntou Colin, preocupado.

- Isso eu falo depois – disse Ginny. – Agora conta, antes que eu morra de curiosidade!

Eles sentaram-se no sofá, um virado para o outro.

- Começa – sorriu ela.

- Bom, a gente foi dar aquela volta – começou Colin. – Ele disse que queria ir a um lugar menos barulhento. Tá, nos fomos para uma sala vazia perto dali. Quando eu entrei, ele me jogou contra a parede e me agarrou! – Ginny riu. – Me agarrou mesmo! Não pude nem reagir!

- Que demais! – disse ela, empolgada.

- E a gente ficou lá quase até o sol nascer – disse Colin. – Agarrados...

Os dois riram.

- Bom, você não foi o único agarrado ontem... – disse ela.

- Quem? – perguntou o amigo.

- Harry – disse ela, baixinho. Colin abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. – E antes que diga alguma coisa, espera – ele fechou a boca. – Depois que você foi embora eu fiquei ali sentada sozinha vendo a banda tocar, então Malfoy me ofereceu uma tequila e conversamos um pouco...

- Ele te ofereceu uma tequila? – Colin estava pasmo.

- Sim e eu tomei – disse Ginny, Colin ficou mais surpreso ainda. – Depois de dizer muita besteira eu resolvi ir embora. Procurei os dois na multidão, mas como Rony já tinha ido embora, fui com Harry.

- Ai que vem a parte boa? – perguntou ele, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Na verdade, a parte ruim – disse Ginny. – Ele também me jogou contra a parede, mas ele tava muito bêbado então pedi pra ele parar, mas ele não me ouviu!

Colin soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Foi aí que Malfoy – Colin abriu mais a boca. –, sim, Malfoy, veio me socorrer! Deu um soco na cara dele e me trouxe para cá. Essa é a parte boa, ele me convidou para sair no Dia dos Namorados como retribuição ao favor!

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Colin. – Sua história é melhor que a minha!

- Pra você, né – disse Ginny. – A única parte boa é o convite...

- Mas o que vocês dois estavam conversando agora pouco? – perguntou o amigo.

- Harry não lembra nada – disse Ginny.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou ele novamente. – Você não vai contar pra ele, né?

- Não, de jeito nenhum – disse Ginny. – É melhor deixar assim...

- E Malfoy te convidou para sair! – disse Colin, excitado. – EU disse, eu disse que ele precisava e queria alguém como você, eu disse...

- Pára de se gabar – disse Ginny, corando. – Agora só vamos descobrir se ele é um cafajeste.

- Isso mesmo – disse Colin, batendo o punho na palma. – Vamos saber se ele ficar com alguém nesses nove dias que faltam!

Ginny sorriu.

- Vamos – disse ela. – Mas primeiro café!

Os dois foram para o Salão Principal. Ginny avistou Draco na mesa da Sonserina, ao lado de Blaise. Eles conversavam. Ginny e Colin sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a se servir. Depois de um tempo apareceu o trio. Hermione parecia extremamente mal-humorada.

- Bom dia, Mione! – falou Ginny, só para ver sua reação.

- Bom dia – disse ela, revirando os olhos e se sentando.

Colin e Ginny trocaram olhares.

- O que houve? – perguntou Ginny.

- Esses dois idiotas – disse ela, dando um tapa na nuca de Rony, que estava do seu lado.

- Ai! – disse ele. – Já estou com dor de cabeça, dá pra não chacoalhar?

- Quem mandou vocês irem naquela festa e beberem? – reprimiu ela, enquanto os dois abaixavam as cabeças. – Foi a coisa mais ridícula que você inventou, Rony!

- Ah, Mione, eu já me arrependi, dá pra parar com o sermão... – ele pediu.

- Isso é porque você não levou um soco na cara! – disse ela. – Não quero nem imaginar o que você fez, Harry...

- Não foi nada de mais, Mione. Estou vivo – disse ele se sacudindo. – Está vendo?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar assassino e ele continuou a tomar café da manhã.

- E vocês dois – disse Hermione, referindo-se à Ginny e Colin.

- O quê? – perguntou Colin.

- Deviam parar de ir nessas festas ilegais – disse ela. – Filch já sabe que está acontecendo, depois de tantos bêbados espalhados pelos corredores...

Ginny lembrou-se de Harry estirado no chão. Talvez fosse melhor não ir mais em festas mesmo. Depois do café...

- Vamos estudar agora – disse Hermione, enquanto todos saíam do Salão Principal.

Colin abriu a boca para contestar, mas Ginny deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas.

- Ela tá uma chata – ouviu murmurar Rony.

Então, Ginny achou que deveria agir.

- Ela não está chata, só se importa com vocês dois – disse ela.

Rony e Harry trocaram olhares e voltaram a baixar a cabeça. Ginny ficou para trás e voltou a andar do lado de Colin. Eles continuaram pelos corredores atrás de Hermione, quando o amigo segurou seu braço e entrou em um corredor diferente.

- Colin! – disse Ginny baixinho.

- Eu não vou estudar de jeito nenhum – alegou Colin. – Vamos dar uma volta.

Ele agarrou a mão dela e começaram a andar.

- Você quer ver Blaise? – perguntou Ginny.

- Na verdade – começou Colin. – Marcamos um encontro.

- E por que você me quer junto? – gritou em pergunta Ginny.

- Porque não vamos ficar, vamos conversar – disse ele. – Com outras pessoas também...

- Ah, já entendi – disse ela. – Malfoy vai estar lá.

- Sim! – exclamou Colin. – Agora que vocês vão sair, porque não conversam um pouco antes?

Ginny ficou extremamente nervosa pensando em conversar com ele.

- Não temos nada para conversar – disse Ginny, nervosa. – Não quero ir, Colin, deixa eu estudar...

- Mas não mesmo! – disse o amigo, enquanto chegavam no hall de entrada. – Vamos lá, eles estão nos jardins.

- Droga – murmurou ela

Sabia que eles realmente não tinham nada para conversar. Isso era assustador. Por que queria sair com ele mesmo? Pensou seriamente em desistir. Mas quando viu já estava sentada na grama perto de Blaise Zabini.

- Oi, Virgínia – disse o sonserino animado.

Ela só deu um sorriso nervoso e baixou a cabeça. Estavam ali por perto também Eleonor e suas capangas conversando com um grupo de sonserinos, entre eles Draco Malfoy. Eleonor estava do lado do loiro. Ginny começou a suspeitar que eles ainda estavam saindo. Se visse alguma coisa que não queria desmarcaria o encontro na hora. Ela estava andando em gelo fino ao aceitar sair com ele, mas não era idiota.

Colin e Blaise conversavam animados sobre qualquer coisa, enquanto Ginny brincava de arrancar pedaços de grama e olhava em volta de vez em quando para ver o que acontecia. Não estava se divertindo muito medindo o comprimento dos pedaços, mas sabia que Colin ficaria grato por ela estar ali fazendo "companhia".

Foi então que alguém sentou do seu lado. Era Malfoy. Ela sentiu o coração subir até a garganta.

- Então – falou ele. – Perdoou Potter pelo que ele fez?

Os dois ainda não tinham se encarado.

- Ele não se lembra – disse Ginny, rindo por dentro.

- Hum – fez Malfoy, divertido. – Mas um dia ele vai.

- Infelizmente – lamentou Ginny. – Seria melhor se ele não se lembrasse de nada. Ia poupar constrangimento.

- Pois é – disse ele.

Eles trocaram olhares. Seus olhos pratas eram lindos de perto.

- Draco! – chamou Eleonor. – Venha brincar!

- Estou indo – disse ele. – Você quer ir?

- Brincar de quê? – perguntou Ginny, não acreditando.

- De "Eu nunca" – disse ele.

- Como é isso? – perguntou ela.

- Uma pessoa diz algo que nunca fez e as outras bebem na garrafa de firewhisky se já fizeram aquilo – disse ele. – É divertido.

- Pra fofoqueiros – disse Ginny, sem pensar.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela. Ginny já esperava alguma ofensa.

- Nos vemos – disse ele, levantando-se e pondo as mãos no bolso do sobretudo preto.

Ela surpreendeu-se. Colin atirou-se do seu lado.

- Vamos jogar? – perguntou ele, animado.

- Não – disse ela. – Vou voltar para o castelo.

- Ah, que pena – disse Colin. – Você poderia se divertir.

- Talvez – disse ela se levantando. – Vejo você depois.

Ginny fitou Malfoy sendo acarinhado por Eleonor. Ele a encarou enquanto o vento bagunçava os cabelos dos dois. Ele deu aquele sorriso meigo. Ginny sentiu o rosto arder levemente e deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Deu a volta e foi para o castelo. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Ficava nervosa com ele por perto e agora corava quando ele sorria para ela. Suspirou.

Pelo resto da tarde fez os deveres e riu junto com Harry das discussões de Rony e Hermione. Ela ainda estava brava com eles por terem bebido além da conta. Quando ela foi buscar um livro na biblioteca, Ginny chamou Rony para perto.

- O quê? – perguntou ele mal-humorado.

- Rony, por que não chama Mione para sair no Dia dos Namorados? – perguntou Ginny e Harry caiu na gargalhada.

Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Como se ela quisesse sair comigo... – disse ele, quase num lamento.

- Ah, Rony – disse Ginny. – Claro que ela quer sair com você. Tente implicar menos, que ela aceita, com certeza...

O irmão ficou quieto, parecendo cogitar a possibilidade. Ginny pôs a mão na cabeça dele bagunçou de leve seus cabelos. Hermione voltou à sala comunal.

- Eu vou subir – disse Ginny.

- Eu também – disse Harry, levantando-se do sofá.

Rony os encarou com pavor nos olhos enquanto os dois caminhavam para os quartos. Harry pegou Ginny pelo braço antes que ela pudesse subir as escadas para os dormitórios femininos. Ele a puxou para trás de um sofá. Os dois caíram no chão.

- Você não pretendia mesmo ir embora, né? – murmurou Harry.

- Pois é – sussurrou Ginny, quase rindo do tombo.

Eles se esticaram para os lados e viram Rony e Hermione conversando no sofá. Ela ainda estava com a cara séria de sempre. Graças aos outros pirralhos da Grifinória, eles não escutavam uma palavra do que os dois conversavam. Mas não foi preciso quando o rosto de Hermione ganhou uma cor avermelhada. Ela disse alguma coisa e saiu para os dormitórios femininos. Harry saiu de trás do sofá num salto. Ginny foi atrás dele.

- O que ela disse? – perguntou o amigo.

- Ela disse – falou Rony, branco feito giz. – ...Sim.

Ginny e Harry deram alguns pulinhos de comemoração e abraçaram Rony.

- Agora faça as coisa direito, Rony! – disse Ginny.

- Isso, e não briguem por besteira – disse Harry.

- Está bem, está bem – disse ele.

Os dias que faltavam para o Dia dos Namorados passaram rápido para Ginny e Rony, que a cada hora ficavam mais nervosos. Claro que Rony tinha seus motivos, mas Ginny achava que não tinha os seus. Afinal, era Malfoy. Por que ela se importaria com ele? Bom, ele era bonito e ultimamente andava educado, mas nada que fossem grandes coisas...

A sineta tocou e Ginny juntou seus materiais para sair da aula de Poções. Continuariam a tarefa próxima aula. Era sexta-feira e o grande dia era Domingo. Colin estava animado porque iria para Hogsmeade com Blaise. Malfoy ainda não mandara a carta para combinar o que fariam.

- Srta. Weasley – chamou Prof. Snape.

Ela, que estava saindo com Colin, parou e virou-se para o professor.

- Aproxime-se – disse ele, sentando-se em sua mesa.

Ginny disse para Colin lhe esperar lá fora e foi até a mesa de Snape.

- Sim? – perguntou ela, um pouco nervosa.

- Queria lhe dizer, Srta. Weasley – começou ele. – Que estou bastante impressionado com o progresso que tem feito.

Ela assentiu, nervosismo passando.

- Também esperaria que você continuasse assim para entrar na turma de NIEM's – disse o professor.

Ginny sorriu.

- Eu vou – disse ela, tentando conter a felicidade.

- Pode ir para seu almoço – disse Snape, lábios apenas se contorcendo.

Ela pediu licença e saiu porta a fora procurando por Colin. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- O que ele te disse? – perguntou o amigo, como se viesse coisa rui pela frente.

- Disse que está impressionado com meu progresso e que espera me ver na turma de NIEM's! – contou a garota, excitada.

- Parabéns – disse uma voz atrás de si.

Ginny reconheceu a voz imediatamente.

- Malfoy – disse ela, se virando. – Obrigada.

Ela deu um meio sorriso. Sabia que ele participava da turma de NIEM's.

- Eu vou indo, Kiddo – disse Colin, maroto.

Ele foi indo para o Salão Principal, porque já era hora do almoço.

- Kiddo?– perguntou Malfoy, esboçando um sorriso.

- É meu nome do meio – disse Ginny, não encarando o garoto. – Só ele me chama assim...

- Eu disse que ia te mandar uma carta – continuou ele. Ela assentiu. – Mas como te encontrei aqui, vamos combinar nosso encontro.

Ele soava extremamente estranho, parecia até nervoso. Ou artificial. Talvez ele nunca tivesse marcado um encontro daquele jeito. De certo só agarrava as garotas e as puxava para um canto. Ginny ficou se imaginando sendo puxada por ele...

- O que achou? – escutou ele perguntar.

- Sim, está ótimo – disse Ginny. – Ficar no castelo é uma ótima idéia...

Ele deu um sorriso bem Malfoy para a ruiva. Aquele malicioso.

- Então a gente se encontra as três no hall de entrada – disse ele.

Ginny sorriu para ele. Por algum motivo ela queria ficar ali encarando aquele sorriso. Mas em nome de sua sanidade, deu meia volta e rumou para o Salão Principal, enquanto Malfoy entrava na sala de Snape. Quando chegou, foi recebida por muitas perguntas do melhor amigo.

- Calma, Colin – disse, se servindo de arroz. – Me deixe comer...

- Não! – exclamou ele. – Me conte tudo que vocês conversaram!

- Nada de mais, só combinamos o que vamos fazer – disse, baixinho, porque o trio se sentava a algumas cadeiras de distância.

Se Rony ou Harry soubesse, não queria nem imaginar o que fariam. Contou a Colin que ela e Malfoy ficariam na escola.

- Bom, eu e Blaise vamos para Hogsmeade – disse o amigo. – Acho que ele está sendo esperto demais pro meu gosto querendo ficar com você no castelo praticamente abandonado...

- Talvez – disse Ginny. – Mas você me conhece, não vou fazer nada que não queria.

- É assim que se fala, Kiddo – sorriu Colin.

Ginny acordou no Sábado e foi tomar café da manhã. Colin já estava lá. Foi recebida com entusiasmo.

- Amiga, você não acredita! – exclamou Colin, excitado, quase pulando da cadeira enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela, ansiosa.

- Aconteceu a melhor coisa do mundo – começou ele. – Eleonor convidou Malfoy para passar o Dia dos Namorados com ela.

A garota sentiu como se um balão dentro de si murchasse.

- Isso definitivamente não é a melhor coisa do mundo – disse, com um nó na garganta, virando-se para o prato.

- Não, Ginny! – exclamou Colin, segurando seus ombros. – Ele _não aceitou_.

- O quê? – gritou Ginny, sem perceber, fazendo algumas cabeças virarem. Ela encolheu-se. – Como não? – sussurrou.

- Eleonor estava esperando ele pedir para passar o dia com ela, já que estavam saindo há algum tempo – contou Colin. – Mas como chegou Sexta e ele ainda não tinha pedido, ela foi atrás dele tirar satisfações – um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele. – E Malfoy disse que já tinha escolhido outra pessoa para passar o dia e ela ficou furiosa, depois perguntou de que Casa a garota era – Ginny ia arregalando os olhos aos poucos. – E ele respondeu "Da mesma que a sua", então ela disse pra toda sala comunal que acabaria com a vida da guria que iria sair com Draco Malfoy.

Ginny deixou o queixo cair.

- Isso não é bom! – exclamou ela, pasma. – Como não sei disso?

- Você já tinha ido dormir – disse Colin.

A garota apoiou-se na mesa com os cotovelos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Isso não é legal – disse, temerosa.

- Claro que é! – exclamou o amigo. – Imagine só, você contra a Eleonor!

- Mas, Colin – falou Ginny. – Não quero conflitos com ninguém!

- Quem mandou guardar os anéis das latinhas? - brincou ele.

Ginny suspirou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Agora não tinha saída. Teria que enfrentar a loira mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas esperava que ela nunca descobrisse.


	9. Southern Girl

**Capítulo 9: _"Southern Girl"_**

Gina acordou, encarou o teto, respirou fundo. Teria um encontro com Draco Malfoy às três da tarde e por causa disso Eleonor Niels acabaria com a vida dela. Talvez tivesse acordado um pouco mais tarde do que o usual, pois já haviam garotas para lá e para cá, todas se arrumando. Sentou-se na cama e encarou o relógio. Eram dez horas da manhã. Só uma data como essa para acordar garotas como Eleonor a essa hora num Domingo.

Aparentemente, todas tinham encontro marcado. Eleonor, suas quatro capangas, Alice, menos uma garota meio estranha com qual Gina nunca trocara uma palavra. Chamava-se Mona, ou algo assim. Ela estava sentada em sua cama, que era a mais próxima do banheiro, lendo um livro de capa negra. Gina parou no caminho para o banho em frente à cama da garota. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos até os quadris e olhos entre o castanho e o amarelo.

- Sobre o que é o livro? – perguntou Gina.

Mona levantou os olhos até a ruiva, cabelos tapando boa parte do rosto.

- História da Magia – disse ela, voltando a atenção ao livro.

- Não vai sair hoje? – perguntou Gina, aproximando-se mais da cama dela.

A garota a encarou como se Gina estivesse agindo suspeitosamente.

- Não, a principio – respondeu, dessa vez não deixando de encará-la.

- Nem eu – mentiu, dando um meio sorriso.

Gina continuou sua ida ao banheiro, tendo a conversa como encerrada. Tirou o pijama e tomou um banho quente e demorado, tentando relaxar e tirar da sua mente da visão de Eleonor correndo atrás dela pelos corredores. Com a toalha enrolada no corpo, voltou ao quarto.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele tenha arranjado outra! – tagarelava Eleonor, sentada na cama. – Quero dizer, estávamos saindo a um tempão! Eu dei pra ele e nem ao menos me convidou para sair no Dia dos Namorados!

- Eleonor, você não disse que não se importava? – perguntou uma, que colocava o vestido rosa choque contra o corpo na frente do espelho. – Vai sair com Brad, de qualquer jeito. Esqueça esse Malfoy, ele é um galinha.

- Isso mesmo – disse outra. – Você sabe muito bem que ele come, depois enjoa e caça outra. Fez isso com Camille e agora decidiu trocar você por outra!

Gina estremeceu com o pensamento de Malfoy só querer ela para sexo. Será que ele iria trocá-la depois de enjoasse? Mas por que estava pensando isso se só sairia com ele um dia e _não aconteceria_ absolutamente nada?

- Mas ele não pode me trocar assim! – exclamou Eleonor. – Eu não sou uma qualquer que possa ser trocada por uma idiota!

Ao mesmo tempo que quis rir com a constatação da loira, quis dizer bem alto: "Eu não sou idiota, sua tosca", mas o medo prevaleceu. Vestiu-se normalmente, enquanto Eleonor continuava a exclamar pra quem quisesse ouvir que não deveria se trocada por outra daquele jeito e blá, blá, blá.

Encarou-se no espelho. Estava com um jeans, tênis, suéter verde (Sonserina... será que não andava pensando demais na casa "inimiga"?) e casaco preto por cima. Secou os cabelos com um feitiço. Nunca fizera isso tão bem como Colin. Não os penteou por pura preguiça, afinal o encontro seria daqui a quatro horas. Desceu esperando encontrar o amigo.

- Ginny! – escutou ele berrar ao botar o pé na sala comunal. Estava muito bem vestido. – O que pensa que está fazendo com essa roupa?

- Que tem minha roupa? – perguntou ela.

- Definitivamente não parece que tem um encontro hoje – disse ele, baixando a voz.

- Ah, Colin – disse ela. – Por favor, me deixe assim. Estou desencorajada demais para me arrumar toda para Malfoy – quando terminou a frase estava sussurrando.

- Por quê, querida? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

Eles começaram a fazer o trajeto para o Salão Principal, estava quase na hora do almoço.

- As capangas de Eleonor ficaram falando como ele come, enjoa e troca de garotas rapidamente – disse ela com a voz arrastada.

- Ginny – começou Colin. – Você não vai fazer sexo com ele.

- Eu sei, mas... – disse ela.

- Mas nada – interrompeu o amigo. – Procure não pensar nisso. Só vai tornar as coisas piores.

Os dois almoçaram, enquanto ele dissertava sobre o que gostaria de fazer em Hogsmeade com Blaise. Isso a alegrou um pouco, ver o melhor amigo entusiasmado para o encontro. Mas não estava muito alegre quando se despediu dele às duas. Resolveu ir para a sala comunal, que estava vazia, tirando pelos alunos dos primeiros e segundos anos, que rodopiavam e faziam barulho pelo recinto. Gina agradeceu quando saiu da sala em direção ao encontro no hall às três horas.

Quando chegou lá, não havia ninguém. Deserto. Talvez ele tivesse encontrado algo melhor para fazer do que sair pelos jardins com aquela ruiva "pobretona", como ele mesmo intitulava sua família, de cabelos emaranhados. Então começou a pensar que só podia ter sido uma brincadeira para ver se ela acreditava ou não e daqui a pouco sairia Crabbe e Goyle dizendo que Malfoy estava em Hogsmeade com Eleonor. A imagem dos dois passeando de mãos dadas ficou na sua mente.

Tocaram seu ombro. Ela virou-se rapidamente, olhos quase arregalados, cheios de expectativa. Era ele, com seus olhos prata parados nos dela. Gina puxou o ar com força para se recuperar do quase susto que tomara. Ele sorriu maroto com apenas um lado da boca. Ela baixou os olhos.

- Desculpe a demora – disse ele.

- Tudo bem – assentiu Gina.

Sentiu-se extremamente envergonhada por causa dos cabelos. Passou a mão por eles, que ficavam meio ondulados com os nós. Mas não eram muitos, graças a Colin, que tentara arrumá-los magicamente, sendo repelido imediatamente. Malfoy colocou a mão no sobretudo e tirou um chocolate de dentro.

- Te trouxe isso – disse ele, estendendo o pacote.

- Obrigada – sorriu ela, surpresa.

Era uma barra de chocolate, embrulhada num papel dourado. Parecia caro. E gostoso. Fazia dias que estava com um desejo por chocolate. Não imaginava como ele poderia ter acertado tão bem. Ela abriu o chocolate e eles começaram a andar para os jardins, onde tinham pouquíssimos alunos. Foram indo lentamente em direção ao lago.

- Está bom? – perguntou ele, meio cômico.

- Ótimo – disse ela, de boca cheia.

Malfoy deu seu sorriso maroto.

- Achei que não fosse vir – confessou Gina, incomodada pelo silêncio.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

Os dois se encararam.

_Is everything a baited hook?_

_And are there locks on our doors?_

Gina ficou ausente, enquanto encarava Malfoy. Perdida no meio do céu tempestuoso de seus olhos. E não viu a pedra. BUM. Antes de cair, ele segurou seu braço e ela agradeceu muito por isso. Seria ridículo ficar toda suja de terra. Ela pôs os cabelos para trás da orelha, ao mesmo tempo que tentava esconder o rosto vermelho. Ele estava com seu sorriso malicioso.

- Cuidado – disse ele, soltando seu braço.

- Eu tenho essa tendência – disse ela, tom oscilando entre riso e desespero.

- Eu sei – disse ele, ao pararem perto do lago.

Ela voltou a encarar seus olhos. Sentiu-se uma criança boba ao faze-lo.

- Como assim? – perguntou ela, abobada.

- Já vi você quase cair por causa de uma pedra – ele mirou o horizonte. Tinha um tom irônico e cômico, novamente. Será que ele estava saindo com ela para rir de sua cara?

- Hum – fez Gina, encarando o chão. Ele só podia estar saindo com ela para rir de sua cara.

Foi então que ele pegou sua mão de repente. Ela o encarou, assustada, enquanto ele começava a puxá-la colina acima.

- Vem comigo – disse ele.

- Acho que não teria como relutar – disse ela, sem pensar, brincando.

Mas ao invés dele a encarar furioso, lhe lançou um sorriso de canto de boca. Pararam perto de uma grande árvore.

- Posso perguntar por que está saindo comigo hoje quando tem uma penca de pretendentes? – Gina o encarou. Queria saber.

- Bom – ele começou. – De uns tempos pra cá, comecei a _te_ notar – parecia meio encabulado ao falar aquilo.

- Me notar? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – ele a encarou. Deixando a ruiva sem chão.

_If you're looking for an open book_

_Look no further_

_I'm yours_

Ela quebrou o contato visual.

- E por que começou a me notar? – perguntou ela.

- Por um motivo bem estranho, na verdade – disse Malfoy. Ele deu uma risadinha. – Foi na visita a Hogsmeade antes do Natal.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem encará-lo.

- Blaise me convenceu a arrancar aqueles anéis de latinhas – Gina prendeu a respiração. Não era possível. – E tirei as letras V e W.

Malfoy parecia achar muita graça daquele acontecimento. Mas Gina estava embasbacada.

- Talvez fosse só uma brincadeira boba, mas por causa disso – ele continuou. – eu... Eu comecei a te analisar.

- Analisar? – ela não acreditava no que ele dizia.

- Não desse jeito – eles se encararam. – Só te olhar.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Estranho.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele.

- Porque você odeia Harry, Rony e toda minha família – disse ela, sincera. – Você ofendeu minha mãe e a mãe de Harry ano passado e por isso ele e Fred foram proibidos de jogar Quadribol. Sem tirar as vezes em que você nos ofendeu. E a vez em que eu te azarei ano passado.

Até agora, ele tinha permanecido sério, mas foi só falar daquele acontecimento que brotou um sorriso e logo depois uma risada.

- Tenho que admitir que foi um belo feitiço – disse ele, mãos no bolso.

Gina não estava lá com muita paciência, depois de se lembrar desses fatos que nada a agradaram.

- Oh, por favor – disse ela, irritada. – O que você quer comigo? Convenhamos que não poderia ser do dia para a noite que começou a ver com outros olhos uma _Weasley pobretona_.

Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- A não ser que esteja armando uma para cima de mim, eu não vou acreditar que está interessado em passar seu tempo comigo.

- Posso te mostrar uma coisa? – ele perguntou, encarando-a como se pedisse paciência.

Ela bufou discretamente.

- Sim – respondeu.

Malfoy pegou sua mão novamente, a trouxe mais para perto da árvore.

- Espere aqui – disse ele para ela, que deu uma risada debochada.

- Como assim?

Sua resposta veio quando ele agarrou-se a um galho da árvore e começou a escalá-la. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Gina.

Mas ele não respondeu, sumindo entre as folhas. O mundo estava de cabeça para baixo ou era só a vida dela? Afastou-se e pôs as mãos no bolso.

_We'll behave like animals_

_Swing from tree to tree_

Escutou ele caindo no chão. Virou-se e viu ele tirando as folhas das vestes. Ele sorriu para ela, engraçado. Ela não conseguiu não retribuir. Malfoy aproximou-se.

- Pra você – disse ele, lhe estendendo uma flor branca.

Ela encarou a flor depois os olhos cinzas dele.

- Obrigada – disse, surpresa. A flor cheirava muito bem.

- Está recém começando a sair as flores – disse ele.

Gina encarou a flor miúda.

- O que você quer mostrar com isso? – perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos, mas não com a irritação de antes.

- Não sei – disse ele, dando de ombros. – Eu sei que essa história toda de anéis deve ser falsa pra você, mas aconteceu.

Ela encarou o chão e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Ele nem imaginava que em sua caixinha de jóias haviam suas iniciais.

- Quer se sentar e conversar? – ele apontou para o chão.

_We can do anything that turns you up_

_And sets you free_

Ela assentiu, sentando-se, de pernas cruzadas, encostada na árvore. Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado

- Bom, vamos às explicações – começou ele. – Podemos dizer que eu era meio imaturo nos anos passados.

Gina levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Meio? – perguntou.

- Totalmente – disse ele, meio rindo. – E mimado. Mudei bastante do ano passado para cá, decidi dar atenção a outras coisas...

Ela sabia exatamente ao que ele dava atenção àquele ano. Garotas. Esboçou um sorriso maroto.

- Eu tenho que confessar que desde àquela vez em que falei contigo na festa – começou ele. –, percebi que você era diferente.

Eles se encararam. Gina lembrou o que Colin havia dito: que ele procurava alguém que pudesse se apaixonar.

_You're an exception to the rule_

_You're a bonafide rarity_

- Isso só atiçou minha curiosidade – continuou ele. – Depois de ter conversado com você as outras poucas vezes, senti vontade de te conhecer melhor.

Ela soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa.

- Quem diria – disse ela. – Mas continue.

Eles se encararam. Todo o tempo restante tinham fitado o chão.

- Você é diferente das outras garotas que conheci – disse Malfoy. – Você não se importa com maquiagem, não usa roupas só pra chamar atenção. E você não é... ãh, bom... Igual a elas em vários sentidos. Pelo menos foi o que eu notei. Você não é fofoqueira.

Gina, pasma, mas com uma euforia estranha dentro de si, fitava Draco Malfoy. Que ironia do destino os pusera lado a lado debaixo daquela árvore?

_You're all I ever wanted_

_Southern girl could you want me?_

- Fiquei com vontade de saber se o que eu tinha notado era verdade ou não – disse ele, de um jeito meio romântico/sedutor/safado.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo.

- Quem diria – repetiu ela. – Nunca pensei que poderia estar aqui conversando civilizadamente com você – ele riu meigamente. – Depois de todas essas implicâncias.

Gina se forçava a cair na realidade. A acreditar que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho maluco de sua cabeça. Mas por que sonharia com Malfoy? Bom, ele era bonito... Bem atraente, pra ser mais exata.

- Acho que estou tão surpreso quanto você – disse ele. – Mas é uma surpresa boa.

Ele sorriu, enquanto ela ria.

- Você está sendo legal – disse ela, ainda risonha.

- É ruim? – perguntou ele.

- Não, mas é muito incomum – disse ela. – Nunca imaginei qualquer palavra dessas saindo de sua boca...

- Ah, eu não podia ser tão ruim assim – disse ele.

- Horrível – disse ela. – Maldoso e pervertido.

- E eu não imaginava que me interessaria por uma Weasley – disse ele. – Você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Potter...

- Não sou apaixonada por ele – disse Gina.

- Mas era – disse ele. – Muito. O que foi aquele poema de muitos anos atrás?

Ele tinha ar de riso. Ela afundou a cara nas mãos.

- Aquilo foi uma loucura pré-adolescente – disse ela, sentindo o rosto queimar.

Malfoy pegou seus pulsos e destapou seu rosto.

- Não se esconda – disse ele.

Seu toque causou uma sensação estranha em Gina. Arrepios percorreram seu corpo.

- Não tem porque se esconder – disse ele.

- Ah, é? – perguntou ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Por quê?

Segurou o tom debochado que estava usando.

- Porque fica uma graça vermelha – disse ele.

Gina soltou uma risada gostosa.

- Aposto que você diz isso para todas, Malfoy – disse ela, soltando-se dele e acomodando melhor as costas na árvore.

- Não é verdade, Weasley – disse ele.

- Não acredito – disse ela, debochada.

- Como eu posso te provar? – perguntou ele, aproximando-se mais dela.

- Não tem como me provar – disse ela, encarando-o.

- Que pena – disse ele.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto Gina encarava a grama. Sentiu um braço passando pelos seus ombros. Sentiu arrepiar-se toda com aquele gesto que ele tinha feito. Suspirou.

_So come outside and walk with me_

_We'll try each other on to see if we fit_

Aquilo tinha realmente pego Gina de surpresa, a deixando sem chão praticamente. Ela achou que ele era esperto em deixar garotas sem chão.

- Vão acabar com a minha vida por causa desse encontro – disse ela, divertida.

- Quem? – perguntou ele, ficando sério.

- Ah, ninguém, só estou brincando... – disse ela rápido.

- Fala – disse ele autoritário, olhos brilhando de um jeito estranho.

- Bom, Eleonor queria sair com você – disse ela. – Você sabe disso melhor que eu. Colin me disse que ela vai acabar com a vida da garota que saísse com você no Dia dos Namorados.

- Acho que te meti em uma fria – disse Malfoy.

- Não, não – disse Gina, rápido. – Ela não vai conseguir fazer nada comigo. Vamos sair só uma vez mesmo...

- Você não pretende sair comigo de novo? – perguntou ele.

Gina se arrependeu imensamente do que tinha dito.

_And with our roots, become a tree_

_To shade what we make, under it _

_We'll behave like animals_

_Swing from tree to tree_

_We could do anything that turns you up_

_And sets you free, yeah_

- Bom, eu... – tentou falar ela, mas ele a encarava de um jeito que a deixou sem palavras. – Agora eu não sei.

Ela quebrou o contado antes que perdesse o controle. Sentiu uma vontade estranha e aproximar seus rostos. Mas não se sentia segura o suficiente com ele para fazer isso.

- Eu queria dizer que – começou ele. Gina o encarou. – aquela vez que eu disse pra você que ninguém a queria na festa... era mentira.

_You're an exception to the rule_

_You're a bonafide rarity_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_Southern girl could you want me?_

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Mas certamente não era você que me queria lá – disse Gina.

- Na verdade, eu queria – disse ele. – De alguma maneira.

- Mas você estava com Camille – disse ela, não entendendo.

- Isso não me impede de te ver – disse ele.

_You're an exception to the rule_

_You're a bonafide rarity_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_Southern girl could you want me?_

Havia uma proximidade que fazia com que Gina sentisse a respiração dele bater suavemente contra seu rosto. Seu corpo começou a ferver de repente.

_Southern girl could you want me?_

_Southern girl could you want me?_

Malfoy a encarava intensamente. Será que ia acontecer o que ela tinha prometido para si mesma que não aconteceria? De qualquer maneira, Gina sentia que não controlava mais isso. A mão que estava no seu ombro, deslizou pela sua nuca até seu pescoço, gerando arrepios.

_Southern girl could you want me?_

_Southern girl could you want me?_

Ele trouxe a garota para perto lentamente. Gina engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos e colocou seu destino nas mãos dele. Seus narizes se encostaram.

_Southern girl could you want me?_

_Southern girl could you want me?_

_Southern girl..._

- GINA! – ela escutou alguém berrar.

Girou a cabeça rapidamente para o lado, batendo seu nariz contra o dele. Era Alice, seguida de Lucca. Ela parecia extremamente assustada. Gina levantou-se e foi até ela, que corria em sua direção.

- O que foi? – perguntou, com urgência.

- Hogsmeade – começou ela, respiração falhada. – está sendo atacada! Pelos Comensais!

Gina deixou o queixo cair. Colin estava lá. Sabia que o amigo conseguia se virar sozinho mas não deixaria nada acontecer com ele

- Nós vamos avisar Profª. McGonagall – disse a garota, nervosa.

A ruiva assentiu. Tinha que ir pra Hogsmeade _agora_. Sentiu alguém segurar seu pulso.

- Onde pensa que está indo? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Para Hogsmeade! – disse ela, óbvia.

- Você não vai de jeito nenhum para lá – disse ele. – Não escutou o que sua amiga disse?

- Perfeitamente – disse Gina. – É por isso que eu estou indo.

Tentou se soltar do garoto, mas não deu muito certo. Ele estava sério.

- Você sabia – disse ela, pasma. – Seu pai está lá, não é mesmo?

- Ele não me conta essas coisas – disse ele, alterado.

- É por isso que escolheu ficar aqui! – exclamou Gina, surpresa.

- Não é o que você pensa – disse ele, sério. – Eu nunca sei dessas coisas, Weasley.

- Isso está muito estranho, Malfoy – disse ela.

- Eu sei – disse ele. – Mas eu _não sabia _que eles iam fazer isso hoje.

Gina não tinha certeza se acreditava nele ou não. Pelas suas atitudes era óbvio que ele sabia do ataque.

- Você _não vai _para Hogsmeade – disse ele.

- Você não manda em mim – disse ela, entredentes, finalmente se soltando dele. – Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.

- É perigoso – disse ele. – Não posso deixar você ir.

- Você se importa por acaso?

- Me importo.


	10. Reconsiderando

******Capítulo 10: "Reconsiderando"**

Ginny estava na enfermaria procurando Colin. Malfoy a seguia. Ele conseguira convencê-la de que a melhor coisa a ser feita era ficar no castelo e esperar pelos feridos. Estava muito preocupada com o amigo. Foi então que o viu, todo sujo e com alguns cortes, ao lado de uma cama. Correu até ele.

- COLIN! – gritou.

Ele se virou para ela. Se abraçaram.

- Estava tão preocupada com você – disse ela, chorosa.

- Estou bem – disse ele, abraçando a amiga, forte.

Ginny mirou a cama a qual Colin estava do lado e viu Blaise deitado nela.

- O que houve com ele? – perguntou Malfoy urgentemente, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Ele pulou na minha frente quando tentaram me azarar – disse Colin.

- Que meigo – sussurrou Ginny.

Colin assentiu. Madame Pomfrey se aproximou.

- Srta. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy, se não estão feridos, por favor, eu peço que saiam – disse ela.

Ginny despediu-se de Colin com outro abraço e foi em direção à saída com Malfoy. Respirou fundo. Eles ficaram em silêncio, ela sentada no chão, ele encostado na parede.

- Você realmente não sabia disso? – perguntou ela.

Malfoy escorregou as costas pela parede até sentar-se.

- Não – disse ele. – Não sou exatamente digno de saber essas coisas.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ginny.

- Segundo ele sou imaturo e irresponsável – disse Malfoy. – Só cuido do meu nariz.

Ele falou aquilo desgostoso. Ginny só não sentiu pena porque se tratavam de planos de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Eu vou pra sala comunal – disse ele, se levantando. – Nos vemos.

Ginny viu Malfoy se afastar lentamente pelo corredor. Sentiu que tinha uma coisa a fazer. Levantou-se e correu até ele.

- Malfoy! – chamou.

Ele se virou. Ela aproximou-se dele e deu um beijo na sua bochecha. Na verdade, ela errou um pouco o alvo, pegando o canto da boca dele. Corou por causa disso.

- Foi muito bom conversar com você – disse ela.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca beijado por ela.

- Também achei – disse ele. – Daqui a algumas semanas vai ter uma festa. Eu te mando uma carta.

Malfoy continuou seu caminho pelo corredor. Carta? Ginny riu. Isso significa que ele falaria com ela um dia desses. Rumou para a sala comunal da Grifinória com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Os dias que se seguiram ao atentado a Hogsmeade foram de falatórios e fofocas. Mas todos estavam mais calmos e ninguém pareceu "sair da linha". Eleonor e suas capangas ficaram menos escandalosas. O grande assunto era Harry Potter e sua altruísta façanha em proteger os alunos mais novos dos temíveis Comensais. Mas Ginny não estava nem ai para ele. Depois do susto, ela e Colin queriam saber era de outras coisas.

- Colin, eu preciso saber uma coisa – disse Ginny, no café da manhã. – Você sabe se Malfoy ficou com alguém nesses dias...?

- Pelo visto você está mesmo gostando dele – sorriu Colin, enquanto Ginny corava.

- Não é isso – disse ela. – Só não quero ser enganada...

- Pelo que me consta, ele não fica com ninguém desde que te convidou – disse o amigo, malícia na voz.

Ginny não pode deixar escapar um sorriso. Estava extasiada com o loiro. Numa hora é um cafajeste e de repente não fica com ninguém em semanas. Era algo admirável, principalmente vindo dele.

- Não por falta de tentativas – disse Colin, com ar misterioso.

- Como assim? – perguntou Ginny, deixando transbordar o café que estava servindo na caneca.

- Bom, Camille continua querendo ele – começou o amigo. – O persegue por toda parte e existem boatos que entrou no quarto de Malfoy e deitou-se quase nua na cama dele.

A ruiva quase cuspiu todo o líquido que estava na boca.

- O quê? – exclamou.

- Isso mesmo – disse ele. – Eleonor também parece caidinha pelo loiro, mas não tão escandalosa quanto a corvinal. Ainda está tentando descobrir que saiu com ele no Dia dos Namorados...

- Ai, meu Deus – disse Ginny. – Que garota louca...

- Bota louca nisso...

Ginny não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ter alguém querendo acabar com sua vida. Muito menos alguém como Eleonor Niels.

- Então vai ter festa – disse o amigo, enquanto saíam da aula de Poções.

- Vai – disse Ginny. – Malfoy disse que vai me mandar uma carta...

- Blaise nem me avisou – disse Colin, indignado. – Será que ele não quer que eu vá para poder ficar com outra?

- Pára de pensar besteira, Colin – disse Ginny. – Vai ver ele não teve tempo...

- Isso é desculpa pra boi dormir – disse ele.

Ginny caiu na gargalhada.

- Você só ri porque o seu homem já está garantido – disse Colin.

- E porque ele está garantido? – perguntou ela, entre risos.

- Porque vocês se tiraram nos anéis! – exclamou Colin. – Tem coisa mais garantida?

A ruiva deu mais risadas depois daquilo. Tinha realmente achado estranho os dois terem se tirado nos anéis, mas isso não garantia nada. Principalmente porque ele era Draco Malfoy e por mais que tivesse dito estar "amadurecido", era sempre bom estar com um pé atrás. E isso ficava cada vez mais difícil para ela.

Depois de um treino muito chato de Quadribol, Ginny foi para os vestiários com o resto da equipe. Harry ficou tagarelando um pouco, mas ela não estava prestando atenção.

- Ginny – chamou Alice.

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

- Preciso perguntar uma coisa – disse a amiga, baixinho.

- Fala – sorriu Ginny.

- Aquele garoto com você no Dia dos Namorados, era Malfoy, né? – a garota perguntou.

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Segurou as mãos de Alice.

- Por favor, não mencione nada com ninguém – disse ela rápido. – Eleonor não pode saber!

- Está bem – disse Alice. – Mas me diz uma coisa, vocês estavam se beijando?

- Não – respondeu Ginny. – Na verdade, você chegou antes...

- Ah, me desculpe! – disse ela, sincera. – Nem devia tê-la avisado se soubesse!

- Tudo bem – disse Ginny. – E se lembre: segredo.

Alice sorriu. Lucca chamou a namorada e eles saíram. Ginny viu-se apenas com o irmão e Harry. Eles conversavam baixinho.

- Rony – chamou ela. – E você e Hermione?

Harry deixou escapar uma risada.

- O que quer, Ginny? Não vê que estou conversando algo sério com Harry? – disse ele, nervoso.

- Chato – disse ela, colocando a vassoura nas costas.

Ela rumou para a saída.

- Ginny, você não saiu com ninguém no Dia dos Namorados, né? – perguntou Rony.

Ela parou. "Droga".

- Não, por que? – respondeu ela, tentando parecer sincera.

- Por nada – disse Rony, mas lançou um olhar a Harry, que estava do seu lado.

Ginny saiu rápido. Sim, tudo parecia piorar. Só Eleonor atrás dela já era ruim, mas com Harry também atrás dela, pensando que estava solteira, ia ser um inferno. E Malfoy ainda não tinha mandado carta nenhuma nem encontrado com ela nos corredores.

- KIDDO! – gritou Colin, quando ela chegou na sala comunal.

- Dá pra não gritar esse nome alto assim? – sussurrou ela.

- Você não vai acreditar, amiga – disse ele, agarrando a mão dela.

- Fala! – disse Ginny.

- Tem tantas coisas – disse ele, aflito. – Não sei por onde começar!

- Meu Deus, Colin, quer me matar agora? – disse ela. – Já não basta você assim, enfartando!

Ele parou de quase saltitar e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

- Vamos pro seu quarto – disse o amigo.

Eles subiram, o quarto estava vazio.

- Agora fala – eles se sentaram na cama.

- Bom – começou Colin. – Pelo que eu sei, Harry saiu com uma garota no Dia dos Namorados. Uma tal de Karina, Karine, sei lá. Eles se beijaram, mas disseram que ele está arrependido!

- Era isso? – perguntou Ginny, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não! – disse ele. – Bom, acho que esse você não vai gostar de saber...

- Ai, fala logo! – Ginny ficou nervosa.

- Estão dizendo por ai que Malfoy dormiu com Eleonor noite passada...

- O quê? – exclamou Ginny.

- Mas, Ginny, se acalma, podem ser só boatos! – disse Colin. – Eu preciso confirmar com Blaise!

- Eu não acredito como fui tão burra a ponto de acreditar no que ele disse! – exclamou ela. – Anéis? Que besteira! Aposto que ele só queria me comer e ficou enrolando porque sabe que não sou como as outras garotas! Cafajeste! Eu vou tomar um banho!

Ginny deu passadas pesadas e rápidas para o banheiro. Despiu-se e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Se achou a pessoa mais besta do mundo. Estava com tanta raiva de tudo que bateu com os punhos na parede. Quando voltou para o quarto Colin já não estava lá.

Sabe quando está com tanta raiva que tem vontade de quebrar tudo na sua frente? É assim que Ginny se sentia naquela manhã. Desceu sem falar com ninguém até chegar ao Salão Principal. Mas lá ela não tinha como evitar.

- GINNY! – escutou Colin chegando.

- Quê? – perguntou, mau humor palpável.

- Falei com Blaise e ele disse que Malfoy não falou nada de ficar com Eleonor! – disse o amigo, baixinho.

- Mentiroso – disse Ginny, olhos estreitos.

- Ginny! Blaise e Malfoy são grandes amigos! Ele teria contado pra ele! – disse Colin.

- Enganador – disse ela.

- Virgínia Kiddo Weasley! – exclamou Colin.

- Vamos pra aula – disse ela se levantando.

Colin bufou e ficou tentando convence-la durante toda a aula de Feitiços que aquilo era só um boato idiota, mas não teve muito êxito.

- Droga, Ginny – disse ele, na janta – Eleonor que inventou tudo isso! Pra você ficar longe dele.

Ginny não respondeu nada. Comia sua janta tranqüila. A raiva tinha passado e agora assumira a posição "não me importo".

- Não me importo – disse ela.

Colin bufou. Eles acabaram a janta e começaram a trilhar o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória. Ginny andava despreocupada. O amigo continuava com o semblante bravo.

- Weasley – escutou alguém chamá-la.

Ginny virou-se. Deu de cara com quem menos queria. Sim, era Malfoy e vinha caminhando pelo corredor sozinho. Ela estreitou os olhos. Deu meia volta e apressou o passo.

- Ginny! – exclamou Colin segurando braço da amiga, fazendo ela parar no meio do caminho.

Malfoy os alcançou. Colin fez os dois ficarem frente a frente.

- Me vou – falou ele.

- Colin! – disse Ginny entredentes.

Mas ele já estava longe demais. Ela cruzou os braços.

- Impressão minha ou você saiu correndo quando me viu? – perguntou ele.

- IMPRESSÃO! – ouviu-se Colin gritar ao longe.

Ginny virou-se para onde veio a voz, irritada.

- PARE DE ESPIAR! – urrou Ginny.

Ela respirou fundo e virou-se para Malfoy, sem encará-lo, braços cruzados novamente.

- Sim, saí correndo – respondeu ela.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele.

- Não precisa fingir na minha frente, Malfoy – disse ela. – Já sei de tudo.

- Tudo o que? – perguntou ele, desentendido.

- Você e Eleonor! – exclamou ela, o encarando.

- O que tem eu e Eleonor? – ele fez uma cara espantada.

- Vocês dois! – disse ela. – O que fizeram noite passada!

- O que eu e Eleonor fizemos noite passada? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não precisa mentir mais pra mim – disse ela, meio descontrolada. – Todos sabem o que vocês fizeram na noite passada...

Ele deu uma risada que irritou profundamente Ginny.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando! – disse ele, não acreditando no que ouvia, achando tudo muito engraçado. – Faz semanas que se quer nos encontramos!

- Por que eu deveria acreditar em você? – perguntou ela, desafiante.

- Venha comigo na festa – disse ele. – E eu te provo.

Ele tinha um sorrisinho maroto no rosto, mãos no bolso. Ginny arregalou as sobrancelhas.

- Prova? – perguntou ela. – Como?

- Assim.

Malfoy deu um passo para frente, deixando seus narizes colados. Ele encarava diretamente nos seus olhos. Ginny engoliu em seco e descruzou os braços automaticamente. Ela sentiu uma mão na cintura. Apenas dedos. Malfoy beijou o canto da sua boca, assim como ela fizera com ele semanas atrás.

- Foi muito bom conversar com você – ele disse, baixinho.

Afastou-se deixando Ginny completamente sem chão. Ele sabia fazer aquilo como ninguém...

- Nos vemos sexta-feira – disse ele, lançando um sorriso de canto de boca.

Ela deu meia volta e foi embora. Ginny sentiu o queixo cair. Fechou os olhos e colocou a mão onde ele tinha beijado, no canto da boca. Suspirou.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – murmurou ela.

Desejou mortalmente que fosse sexta. Nem pensou em questionar-se sobre as intenções dele. Lembrou do item 6: _E mesmo que só acabe sendo só uma ficada, vai valer a pena, porque ele beija bem._ Sentiu um arrepiou percorrer-lhe o corpo. Agora se sentia _realmente_ atraída por ele. Suspirou. Depois do que ele tinha feito também... Não tinha como não cair nos encantos de Draco Malfoy.


	11. Acidentalmente

**Capítulo 11: "Acidentalmente"**

Era a primeira sexta-feira de Março e Ginny estava eletricamente ansiosa pela noite. Teria festa no banheiro dos monitores, pelo jeito o pessoal tinha gostado de lá. Sentia-se uma completa idiota que só conseguia pensar em que roupa vestiria. Efeitos colaterais do "beijo" dos dois.

- Que roupa eu uso? – perguntou Ginny, terceira vez naquela tarde. – Calça, saia? Que blusa? Que sapato?

- Virgínia Weasley – disse Colin. – Você está me perturbando.

- Por favor, Colin preciso de sua ajuda – choramingou ela.

- Eu vou te ajudar, mas tenho que entregar essa redação no final da aula – disse ele. – E você também!

- Está bem – disse ela, voltando a atenção ao pergaminho.

Era aula de transfiguração e eles estavam escrevendo uma redação sobre um dos assuntos mais importantes dos NOM's e Ginny só conseguia pensar na festa da noite.

- Eba! – saiu saltitante ela, quando a última aula do dia acabou. Colin veio se arrastando atrás dela. – Vamos pro dormitório tomar banho, nos vestir...

- Kiddo – começou ele. – Primeiro a gente janta.

- Ah – ela abaixou a cabeça.

Eles, graças à Ginny, comeram rápido e foram para a Torra da Grifinória.

- Que roupa eu uso? – perguntou ela, assim que jogou o material do lado da cama.

Colin suspirou.

- Não sei – disse ele.

- Como assim não sabe? – exclamou ela.

- Ah, Ginny, bote a roupa que sentir vontade – disse ele.

- Não tenho vontade nenhuma! – exclamou ela, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Então vá pelada – ele deu de ombros.

- Colin! – exclamou Ginny. – Eu vou ir com qualquer roupa, então.

Ginny foi até o armário e pegou seu jeans mais velho, o blusão que a mãe tinha dado de Natal e atirou na cama.

- Você não vai realmente usar isso, vai? – perguntou Colin.

- Vou, sabe como é, não tenho bom gosto pra roupas – disse Ginny.

Colin bufou e escolheu a roupa.

- Blusa preta? – perguntou ela, segurando a peça.

- Sim, Kiddo – disse Colin.

- Mas o uniforme é preto! – disse ela.

- Você está gorda – disse ele.

- O quê? – exclamou ela. Correu pra frente do espelho que o grupinho de Eleonor sempre trazia. – Sério mesmo?

- Não – disse ele.

- Colin! Estou ou não gorda? – perguntou ela, batendo o pé no chão.

- Não, mas fica linda de preto! – disse o amigo.

- OK – disse ela. – Vou tomar banho!

E foi correndo pro banheiro. Colin foi para seu quarto escolher a roupa.

- Vim secar seus cabelos – disse Colin, entrando no quarto, fazendo algumas garotas protestarem.

Ginny sorriu.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou ela. – Sempre fica animado para as festas.

- Ah, não sei – disse ele. – Não sei o que se passa na cabeça de certo alguém. E eu queria muito saber o que se passa na cabeça desse certo alguém.

- Amigo, só perguntando pra saber – sorriu ela.

- Mas não posso perguntar – disse ele. – Ainda não. É muito cedo.

- Deixa de ser bobo! – exclamou Ginny, saltando da cama. – Vamos lá! Se anime! Desde quando Colin Creevey se abalou por causa disso? Agora não importa o que ele pensa! Vamos pra festa se divertir! Temos quinze anos e os NOM's estão a alguns meses de distância!

Colin riu.

- Só você, Kiddo, pra me alegrar assim – ele disse.

- Ah, vem cá – disse ela, abraçando o amigo.

Prontos, desceram para a sala comunal. Ginny começou a ficar nervosa.

- Relaxa – disse Colin. – Como você mesmo falou, temos quinze anos e os NOM's estão longe.

Ela sorriu torto.

- Está bem – disse Ginny.

Eles chegaram na estatua.

- Ulabalula – disse Colin.

Ginny caiu na gargalhada.

- Esse consegue ser mais engraçado que "Potter testa rachada" – disse ela. Entraram.

Foram passando em meio às pessoas, que ainda não eram muitas, mas o suficiente para dificultar o caminho. A música tocava alto. Avistaram Blaise e Malfoy perto do bar, com outros sonserinos envolta, inclusive Pansy.

- Olá – disse Colin, simpático, também por Ginny, que só deu um aceno.

Cumprimentaram os dois. Blaise se adiantou. Ele carregava um copo de absinto.

- Absinto, Zabini? – Colin perguntou.

- Claro – disse ele, erguendo o copo. – Você não ia pedir um na última festa?

Ginny riu.

- Quer um pouco? – ofereceu ele.

- Sim – disse Colin. Ele bebeu um gole. – Ah, forte!

- Virgínia? – estendeu o copo Blaise.

- Acho que não – disse ela, mirando o copo.

- Ah, vamos lá! Viva perigosamente! – sorriu Blaise.

- OK – persuadida, Ginny pegou o copo. Bebeu um pequeno gole. Sentiu o líquido descer queimando mais forte que a tequila que tinha tomado na festa passada.

Blaise riu da cara que ela fez.

- Isso é muito forte! – disse ela, rindo também.

O sonserino virou o resto do copo.

- Por favor – disse ele, estendendo o copo para Ginny que segurou.

E agarrou Colin, pondo as mãos no rosto dele. Ginny deu risada e levou o copo até o balcão deixando os dois sozinhos.

- O que Blaise não consegue fazer – escutou alguém falar atrás de si.

Ela virou-se. Era Malfoy. Ela deu um sorriso maroto e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim? – perguntou.

- Você bebeu absinto – sorriu ele. – Nunca imaginei que iria te ver fazendo isso.

- Nem eu – disse ela.

- Draco! – gritou uma voz feminina.

Os dois olharam para a direita de Ginny. Pansy o encarava com as mãos na cintura, estava longe, a alguns bancos dali.

- O que foi? – exclamou ele.

- Vem cá! – gritou ela.

- Por quê? – ele pareceu impaciente.

- É importante! – ela ficou brava. – Tenho que te falar uma coisa!

Malfoy bufou.

- Já volto – disse, indo até Pansy.

Ginny ficou observando a garota colocar o dedo na cara dele e dizer alguma coisa com uma cara ameaçadora. Viu também, que Pansy apontou discreta e diretamente para ela. Malfoy encarou Ginny brevemente, mas Pansy virou seu rosto e fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela.

- Você está se metendo numa fria! – escutou a garota dizer. – Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que já inventou!

- Ah, Pansy – disse ele. – Não importa, você sabe muito bem que não estou inventando...

E uma música muita alta começou a tocar. "Droga", pensou Ginny, sentando em um dos bancos que haviam sido liberados, pois muitos foram para a pista dançar.

Fitou outra vez os dois. Pansy estava de braços cruzados enquanto Malfoy tagarelava qualquer coisa. Ginny suspirou. Depois de tanta expectativa, não esperava que fosse ficar sozinha na festa. Pediu um drinque qualquer pra beber. As pessoas dançavam empolgadas na pista. Viu de relance algumas amigas de Eleonor, dançando loucamente, mas não achou a loira vadia.

- Voltei.

Ginny tomou um susto quando viu Malfoy sentando ao seu lado.

- Ah – fez ela, bebendo um gole do drinque.

- Mais um? – perguntou ele.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Você está bebendo hoje, hein – debochou ele.

- Olha quem fala, homem do firewhisky – disse ela.

- Homem do firewhisky? – riu ele. – Se eu sou isso, o que o Blaise é?

- O homem–álcool – disse Ginny.

Malfoy deu uma gargalhada.

- Quer dançar? – perguntou ele, outra música começava.

Ginny o encarou, assustada.

- Não sei... – começou ela, nervosa. – ...dançar.

- Ah, é? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Parecia dançar muito bem na festa de natal.

Ela corou e desviou o olhar. Malfoy pegou o copo da mão dela e colocou sobre a mesa.

- Vamos – disse ele, dando um sorriso safado.

- Mas... – quando viu já estava no meio da pista.

"_So she said_

_What's the problem, baby?'_

_What's the problem I don't know, honey_

_Maybe I'm in love (love!)_

_Think about it every time I think about it_

_Can't stop think about it"_

Ginny balançou a cabeça. Não, de jeito nenhum ia dançar com ele! Ia se sentir tão ridícula! Ele ia rir dela! Ela dançava feito um pato batendo asas!

- Precisa de par? – perguntou ele, segurando sua mão esquerda.

Malfoy a trouxe para perto, colando seus corpos. Ele começou a se mexer no ritmo da música. Ginny apenas acompanhou. Ele colocou a mão livre na sua cintura. Ela teve um arrepio.

"_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it_

_It's this love makes me wanna turn around_

_Face me, but t I don't know nothing about love"_

Seus rostos estavam com as bochechas quase coladas. Ginny suspirou, enquanto se concentrava para mexer os quadris com os dele. Ele se afastou, mas não largou sua mão e num segundo Ginny estava de costas para ele, sentindo a respiração em seu pescoço, envolta pelos braços do garoto.

"_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody is after love"_

A tensão foi se esvaindo enquanto dançava com ele. Respirou fundo. Afinal, não estava dando um vexame. Eles ficaram de frente outra vez, mas agora distantes. Ele ainda segurava sua mão esquerda e mantinha o esboço de um sorriso maroto.

"_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running now into the spring that's coming_

_All this love, melting under a blue sky_

_Belting out sunlight sugar and love"_

Malfoy começou a fazer um passou de twist e Ginny tentou imita-lo, rindo.

- Você leva jeito pra coisa – disse ele, fazendo ela rir mais ainda.

"_Oh, baby I surrender to the strawberry ice-cream_

_Never, never ending_

_All this love, when I'm dealing doing_

_There's no scape in your love"_

Ele estalou os dedos algumas vezes no ritmo, não deixando de encará-la. Ginny não podia negar que estava se divertindo muito com ele. Malfoy era um exímio dançarino. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse fazer algo assim.

"_This lines of lightning mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, no, no"_

Ela sorriu para ele, um tanto timidamente, não conseguindo encará-lo nos olhos por muito tempo.

"_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer"_

Malfoy trouxe ela para perto novamente, deixando seus narizes quase colados. Ela sentiu o rosto ferver, como se tivesse acabado de comer pimenta vermelha pura.

"_Come on, come on_

_I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love"_

Mas ele não a beijou, apenas colocou a boca perto do seu ouvido, roçando os lábios leve e brevemente. Ginny fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo tremer. Esperou que não tivesse chacoalhado muito.

"_Come on, come on_

_Jump I little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you're feeling a little lighter"_

Se separaram e twist de novo. Ginny irreversivelmente sorriu.

"_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love_

_We were accidentally in love"_

O ritmo da música começou a diminuir, assim como seus movimentos. Ginny sentiu que ia sendo puxada para perto. Ele, que até agora tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, estava sério, apenas encarando seu rosto.

"_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love"_

Dedos da mão esquerda de Malfoy encostaram na sua cintura de leve, depois ajudando a traze-la mais perto ainda.

"_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love"_

Seus corpos se encostaram lentamente. Ginny sentindo como se fosse explodir a qualquer minuto. Ele ia beijá-la, ele ia beijá-la...

"_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love"_

Foi a vez de seus rostos ficarem próximos. Narizes diminuindo os centímetros entre eles a cada nota e segundo. Ginny fechou os olhos e entreabriu seus lábios, a menos de duas polegadas da dele, que tinha acabado de se preparar para receber os dela.

"_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love"_

Apenas um centímetro de distância...

"Accidentally!"

BUM! O barulho da explosão foi algo tão grande que ouviram-se gritos. Ginny virou a cabeça para a porta, batendo os narizes dos dois. Entravam no banheiro Filch, todos os monitores e monitores-chefes, (tirando os que estavam na festa) Snape, McGonagall e Dumbledore. Foram descobertos. Mais gritos ainda e pânico, quando os professores começaram a imobilizar os alunos. Mas o diretor permaneceu com a varinha dentro das vestes olhando em volta, como se analisasse o que tinham feito com o lugar.

"_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally!"_

Ginny sentiu a mão de Malfoy apertar mais forte ainda a sua e puxa-la para a direção contrária, por entre os alunos. Ele a puxou rapidamente para fora da pista, a levando para um canto.

- Onde vamos? – perguntou a garota, aflita.

- Tem outra saída – disse ele.

- O quê?!

"_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_Accidentally"_

Mas sua resposta foi respondida quando ele abriu uma passagem com a metade da altura de uma porta. Eles saíram por ali e começaram a disparar pelo corredor. Outros alunos sortudos saíram por ali também. Ginny parou bruscamente, antes que ele pudessem entrar em outro.

"Come on, come on

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world is a little brighter_

_Come on, come on"_

- Colin! – exclamou ela.

- Blaise sabe a saída também – disse ele. – Vamos.

Continuaram a correr pelos corredores. Malfoy sempre a frente, ainda segurando fortemente sua mão. Tanto que até doía. Mas ela não se importou nem um pouco com isso. Depois de um tempo eles pararam. Se escoraram na parede, arfando e cansados. Do nada começaram a gargalhar.

"_Just get yourself inside our love_

_I'm in love"_

- Essa foi a coisa mais louca que eu já fiz em toda minha vida – disse ela.

- Eu também – sorriu ele.

Com a respiração e a mente mais calmas, um silêncio tomou conta. Eles puderam escutar alguns gritos e passos. Perceberam o quão perto estava. Ainda de mãos dadas. Ele não a soltara nenhuma vez desde que começaram a dançar. Seus rostos foram instintivamente se aproximando de novo.

- Ali! Vi alguns indo para lá! – ouviu-se a voz de Hermione.

Ginny novamente virou o rosto fazendo seus narizes se baterem. De novo. Sentiu medo.

- Ela não pode nos ver juntos! – disse Ginny.

- Petrificus Totalus! – escutou-se a voz da monitora cada vez mais perto e um baque de corpo caindo no chão.

- Locomotor Mortis! – era a voz de Rony.

Ginny sentiu pânico. Apertou forte a mão de Malfoy e o levou. Saíram correndo outra vez. Talvez tarde demais.

- Vi dois ali! – Hermione gritou.

Os dois apressaram o passo e Ginny agradeceu estar de tênis, porque se estivesse de salto nem imaGinnyva o que poderia ter acontecido, além de torcer o tornozelo. Eles continuaram correndo e virando vários corredores, tentando despistar os dois. Ao virar o quarto, Malfoy os puxou para o lado da segunda estátua que tinha ali, na parede. Escutou-se os passou dos dois monitores da Grifinória se aproximarem.

- Lumus – escutou duas vozes proferirem.

Quando a luz passou perto deles, Ginny encolheu-se, prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. O que seria se seu irmão e sua amiga vissem ela na parede com Malfoy? Ginny nem quis imaginar.

- Acho que viraram o outro – disse a voz de Rony.

- Conseguiremos alcança-los se corrermos! – disse a voz determinada de Hermione.

Os dois monitores recomeçaram a corrida. Ginny voltou a respirar, puxando o ar com força. Eles estavam novamente ofegantes depois de outra perseguição. Então ela percebeu como se encontravam. Malfoy a prensava contra a parede. Seus rostos estavam próximos, mas ele era levemente mais alto que ela, um pouco menos de meia cabeça. Ela, já de lábios entreabertos, procurou os olhos dele. Estavam ali, a encarando, brilhos cinza na escuridão.


	12. O Beijo

**Capítulo 12: "O beijo"**

_You're an exception to the rule_

_You're a bonafide rarity_

Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente para perto dela, que sentia a respiração pesada de desejo do garoto bater contra seu rosto como uma brisa leve. Não queria fechar os olhos e sim ficar encarando aquelas íris que ficavam imensas vezes mais lindas naquela distância que se passava despercebida por alguém de fora.

_You're all I ever wanted_

_Southern girl could you want me?_

Mas ela os fechou. Molhou os lábios com a língua. E assim que o fez, os dele, quentes, tocaram o seus quase trêmulos de tanta expectativa. Seu corpo foi tomado por arrepios. Sentiu como se flutuasse em outra dimensão e espaço. Os lábios dele sugaram os dela levemente. Ela fez o mesmo, depois abriu espaço para que a língua dele se encontrasse com a sua.

O beijou ficou intenso e ele logo a prensou mais do que a física permitia na parede. Ela passou as mãos pela cintura dele. Ele tocou seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha. Ela sentiu como desejava aquilo. Sentia correr por suas veias o desejo que alimentava sem saber de beijar Draco Malfoy. E era mesmo divino.

_Southern girl could you want me?_

Depois de um tempo, que fez com que todas as coisas na mente de Ginny voassem para bem longe, eles se separaram, ofegantes, mas agora não por causa de uma corrida. Aquele cansaço era bem mais prazeroso. Ela o encarou.

- Malfoy... – tentou dizer com a voz fraca.

- Me chame de Draco – sussurrou.

E colaram os lábios outra vez, cheios de desejo crescente que sentiam um pelo outro, uma coisa de outro mundo. Ela o apertou contra si. Um gemido brotou de sua boca, mas não chegou a sair para fora, por causa dos lábios grudados nos dela.

Não pararam nem um segundo, como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer minuto.

Então eles se separaram. Arfavam. Deduziram que nada podia ser melhor do que aquilo. Ele capturou seus lábios levemente dessa vez, deixando os olhos abertos. Suas línguas se tocaram levemente.

- Ginny? – uma voz próxima dali perguntou.

Eles se afastaram e olharam envolta. Ginny viu a silhueta de alguém se aproximar.

- Colin? – exclamou ela.

O amigo apareceu, logo atrás vinha Blaise. Os quatro de aproximaram.

- Vocês conseguiram fugir? – perguntou Ginny.

- Sim, conseguimos – disse Colin. – Que bom que não foram pegos pelos monitores.

- Hermione e Rony quase nos pegaram – disse ela.

- Nós também! – disse Blaise. – Estávamos naquele corredor, escondidos.

- E nós estávamos nesse – disse Draco.

Eles riram com a coincidência.

- Ainda estão procurando as pessoas pelos corredores? – perguntou Ginny.

- Acho que sim – disse Colin. – Seria melhor se fossemos para nossos dormitórios e fingir que não sabemos de nada...

- Concordo – disse Draco. – Isso pode ir além das detenções...

Os quatro fizeram silenciosamente o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória primeiro. Sempre olhando em volta antes de cruzar um corredor. Chegaram em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Os casais se uniram. Ginny e Draco se beijaram.

- Queria que essa noite não acabasse – sussurrou ele.

- Eu também – murmurou ela, mãos na cintura do loiro.

- Até amanhã – disse Draco.

- Amanhã? – Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Você quer me ver amanhã, não é? – ele perguntou.

- Quero – sussurrou Ginny.

Eles trocaram sorrisos, se olhando.

- Hora de ir! – disse Colin, soltando-se de um Blaise ainda bêbado.

Ele conseguiu agarrar Colin de volta. O outro casal riu. Draco segurou o rosto da ruiva e a beijou pela última vez na noite.

- Boa noite – disse ela, separando-se dele.

- Boa noite, _Kiddo_ – disse Draco, não a chamando pelo sobrenome pela primeira vez.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Colin livrou-se de Blaise e Draco segurou o braço do amigo o arrastando pelo corredor. Ginny e Colin acordaram a Mulher Gorda e disseram a senha para a sonolenta. Entraram silenciosamente e correram para o quarto dela. Jogaram-se na cama e fecharam o cortinado.

- Me conta tudo! – sussurrou Colin, agarrando a mão da amiga.

- Ai, Colin – disse ela. – Ainda estou nas estrelas...

Ela caiu na cama, encarando o teto.

- Ele... é inexplicável – ela suspirou. – Isso só pode ser um sonho...

Colin riu baixinho. Ela ergueu-se.

- Essa noite foi... perfeita! – disse ela. – E eu não acredito que aconteceu com Draco...

- Draco? – desdenhou Colin.

- É – sorriu Ginny. – Não é um lindo nome?

O amigo riu baixinho novamente.

- Acho que alguém esta amando... – brincou ele.

- O que eu faço? – perguntou ela, assumindo uma postura preocupada. – E se ele só me quiser do jeito que queria as outras?

- Bom, não sei, né... – disse ele. – Mas acho que ele não teria demorado tanto pra te conquistar se só quisesse isso...

Ginny caiu na cama novamente.

- Como ter certeza?

- Se estiver muito passado você dá um freio nele e vê o que acontece... Se ficar meio puto da cara vai ver que te queria só pra isso mesmo...

- Ai – fez ela. – Amanhã vamos nos ver...

- Vamos todos nos ver – disse Colin.

- Será que Eleonor vai estar lá? – sussurrou Ginny. – Não quero que ela descubra!

- Isso eu não sei – disse o amigo. – Mas vamos descobrir. Amanhã quando o dia raiar! Boa noite, Kiddo.

Ele beijou a bochecha dela.

- Boa noite, Colin – sorriu ela.

Assim que o amigo saiu, Ginny colocou o pijama e entrou debaixo das cobertas. Suspirou, lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera. Ainda não acreditava... Ela e Malfoy. Ou melhor, Draco... Pareciam até duas pessoas diferentes... Talvez fossem.

Ginny acordou e foi tomar banho. Arrumou-se para o almoço, porque perdera o café da manhã, provavelmente. Dessa vez escovou os cabelos. Desceu e encontrou-se com Colin. O Salão Principal estava quase vazio de professores tanto quanto de alunos. Os amigos estranharam.

- Só quero ver o que vai acontecer depois de ontem... – disse ele.

- Droga... – disse Ginny, servindo-se. – Nada de festas agora...

- Como se você precisasse! Seu homem já está garantido – disse Colin.

- E o seu não está? – riu Ginny.

- Você nem imagina, Kiddo... – disse o amigo, olhando pro nada. – Blaise estava _louco_ ontem...

- Ele não queria te largar, mesmo – sorriu ela.

- Acho que o máximo de tempo que ficamos sem nos beijar foram cinco minutos, enquanto estávamos fugindo – disse Colin, parecendo surpreso com as próprias palavras.

Ginny gargalhou.

- Colin arrasa! – exclamou ela.

O amigo lançou um olhar reprovador a ela, que continuou rindo.

- Colin arrasa, Colin arrasa, Colin arrasa...

- Bom dia – escutou-se a voz de Harry.

O trio se sentava na frente dos dois amigos.

- Ginny e Colin – começou Hermione. – Por favor não me diga que estavam naquela festa ontem.

- Não, por quê? – perguntou Colin, fingindo muito bem.

- Os professores descobriram onde as festas estavam acontecendo e foram atrás de todos – disse ela. – Acreditam que até mudaram a senha? Tiveram que explodir a estátua! – parecia indignada.

- Sério? – perguntou Ginny, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Que horror – disse Colin.

Eles baixaram a cabeça e continuaram comendo, enquanto Hermione continuou conversando.

- Pelo o que eu sei, quem começou com isso foram os sonserinos. Eles disseram para Snape se ele não liberava uma das masmorras para um encontro para alunos apenas da casa deles, só para se divertirem um pouco. Mas o "encontro" foi se espalhando e acabou virando festa, com bebida, música e todas essas coisas! Só que Snape não ficou sabendo e saiu do controle!

Colin e Ginny se encararam de canto de olho.

- Que horas vamos nos encontrar nos jardins? – perguntou Ginny, baixinho.

- Às duas, eu acho... – respondeu o amigo.

Ginny desejou muito que essa hora chegasse logo, pois já tinha cansado de escutar Hermione reclamar dos "alunos loucos".

- Vocês saíram outra vez depois do dias dos namorados, Mione? – perguntou Ginny, encarando a amiga intensamente.

- Ãh, quê? – disse Hermione.

- Pois é, ninguém quis me dizer o que aconteceu com vocês dois em Hogsmeade – disse ela. – Deu pra se acertarem ou os Comensais chegaram antes?

- Ginny! – exclamou Rony, vermelho feito um pimentão.

- E Harry, por que não me contou que tinha beijado uma tal de Karine...

- Karina – corrigiu o garoto, rosto levemente abaixado.

- Tanto faz – disse Ginny, impaciente.

- Tanto faz mesmo – disse Harry. – Ela só queria ganhar "status" saindo comigo.

Colin segurou uma risada.

- Em que mundo ela vive? – perguntou o amigo e Ginny teve que segurar uma risada também. – Quero dizer, quem é ela pra se aproveitar assim das pessoas...

- Que horror, Harry – disse Ginny, ficando séria. – Deve ser por isso que você se arrependeu.

- Na verdade, foi por outro motivo – o moreno agora a encarava.

- Hum, qual motivo? – perguntou Colin.

Ginny o encarou o amigo, perplexa. Harry corou levemente.

- Bom...

- Depois a gente se fala, vamos, Colin – disse Ginny, levantando e pegando o braço do amigo.

Arrastou ele até a porta do Salão Principal.

- Você está louco! – exclamou ela, andando pelo corredor. – Não quero ter que enfrentar Harry depois de saber que ele sente algo por mim.

- Ah, você é uma chata – disse o amigo, pondo as mãos no bolso. – Ia ser engraçado.

- Pra você – disse ela, irritada.

Colin sorriu para a amiga.

Duas horas, os dois se encaminhavam para os jardins, Ginny ficando nervosa.

- Você é tão boba – riu Colin.

- Ai, Colin, pára – disse ela.

Ele apertou a bochecha da amiga. Perto da árvore de sempre, estavam as pessoas de sempre, mas não Eleonor e Ginny agradeceu a Deus por isso. Viu Draco ao lado de Pansy. Ele viu a ruiva chegando e abriu um sorriso meigo. Um vento forte bagunçou os cabelos dos dois, enquanto ela se aproximava. Então, Pansy virou o rosto de Draco e começou a tagarelar.

- _O que eu te disse ontem, hein? Não se lembra?_ – Ginny conseguiu escutar.

- Calma, Blaise – disse Colin para o sonserino que tinha acabado de dar o bote.

- _...mais ridícula que você inventou!_

Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Colin e Blaise.

- Tudo bom? – sorriu Blaise em sua direção.

Ela assentiu rapidamente.

- _...uma Weasley? Acha que me engana?_

- _Pansy..._

- _O que você está tramando? Te conheço muito bem, seu idiota!_

O amigo e Zabini ficaram conversando e ela tentando prestar atenção na conversa de Draco com Pansy, enquanto arrancava pedaços de grama e olhava pro nada.

- _Isso tem a ver com Potter? Eu sei que ele está a fim dela! Ou com aquele coelho vermelho?_

Infelizmente Ginny não conseguia escutar tudo, por causa das conversas ao seu redor.

- _É só nisso que você pensa, sua doida?_

- _Sim! E você também! Quer começar a desvirginar garotas agora? Cansou das experientes? E se seu pai ficar sabendo disso?_

- _Ele não vai ficar sabendo disso._

- _Não vai apresenta-la pra família?_

- _Cala a boca, Pansy._

- _Afinal, você quer ela pra quê? Nem bonita é!_

- _Você está me irritando..._

Ginny arrancava com mais força a pobre grama a medida que a tensão crescia dentro de si.

- _Já sei, quer partir seu coração!_

- _Ah, é claro, como se eu perdesse tempo com isso._

- _Me diz logo que quer só comer ela que eu te deixo em paz, Draco._

- _Qual é o seu problema com ela?_

- _Qual é o seu problema! Está querendo uma Weasley! A Weasel! Namoradinha do Potter!_

- _Ela nunca namorou com ele._

- _Imagine só! Seria como se sua saliva tivesse se misturado com a dele!_

- _Cala a boca, Pansy._

- _Eu penso e penso e não vejo um bom motivo pra você estar fazendo isso. Acho que nem sexo justifica._

- _Você é tão pervertida._

- _Você é igual a mim._

- _Ah, céus..._

Pelo jeito Pansy não estava gostando de jeito nenhum do "relacionamento" dos dois.

- _...e mesmo que não queria admitir, no final vai acabar como todas as outras! Você _nunca _se compromete. Só quer diversão!_

Ginny fechou os olhos. Cheia de escutar, levantou-se e murmurando para Colin que iria para o castelo, começou a descer a colina. Draco Malfoy nunca se compromete. Claro, isso era óbvio. Mas por que ouvir isso foi tão estranhamente ruim?

Ao chegar no hall de entrada, sentiu uma mão segurar fortemente seu pulso. Virou-se, dando de cara com o homem do firewhisky, que estava próximo demais. Encarou aqueles olhos cinzas, enquanto uma mão deslizava pela sua cintura. Seus corpos se juntaram. Ginny entreabriu os lábios. Draco colocou a garota na parede mais próxima e a beijou.

Ficaram ali, até que escutaram vozes se aproximando. Ela o empurrou automaticamente. Apareceu o trio. Draco começou a andar para dentro do castelo e Ginny ficou parada encarando o teto. Cruzou os dedos para que eles não tivessem visto nada.

- Ginny? O que está fazendo ai? – perguntou Hermione.

- Nada, estou esperando D-Colin – "Burra, garota burra, pára de pensar em Draco Malfoy um segundo!"

Os três a olharam desconfiada.

- Estamos indo visitar Hagrid, quer vir conosco? – perguntou a amiga.

- Não, não... – balançou a cabeça Ginny.

Hermione se aproximou.

- Dino Thomas está na biblioteca – sussurrou. – Então, até mais Ginny.

Os três saíram pela porta. Ginny virou-se e bateu a cabeça contra a parede. Que coisa absurda. Ela beijando Malfoy ali! Ela adorando beijar Malfoy! Não. Aquele não era Malfoy. Era Draco. Alguém tocou seu ombro. Mordeu o lábio só de imaginar quem seria.

- Ginny – era ele. Seu primeiro nome saindo de sua boca foi estranho.

Ela virou-se. Ficou constrangida por ter empurrado ele antes.

- Eu – começou. – não queria que eles vissem.

- Eu sei – respondeu ele.

- É que eles iam ter chiliques e fazer escândalos – justificou ela.

- Eu sei – disse, aproximando-se mais.

- Você não acha isso estranho? – perguntou ela.

- A coisa mais estranha do mundo – disse Draco, mais perto ainda.

- O que estamos fazendo? – perguntou Ginny.

- Estou querendo beijar a irmã e amiga das pessoas que eu mais odeio na escola e você? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ginny notou que estava falando demais e encostada na parede.

- Querendo beijar a pessoa que meus irmãos e amigos mais odeiam – disse ela.

- Acho que os ideais batem – disse ele, finalmente beijando a ruiva tagarela.

Ofegantes, se separaram.

- Aqui não é seguro – disse Ginny, arfando.

- Pois é – disse Draco. – Aonde quer ir?

- Não sei, é você quem se esconde com mais freqüência – desdenhou ela.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O castelo é grande – disse o loiro, erguendo as mãos.

- Escolhe – ela encolheu os ombros.

Draco ficou pensativo.

- Não sei – respondeu.

- Como não sabe? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Não sei! – disse ele. – Podemos ir pra qualquer lugar. Para alguma sala vazia, para meu dormitório, para o banheiro dos monitores, vestiários, não sei, escolhe!

- Vamos lá para os vestiários! – decidiu Ginny. – Não deve ter ninguém.

Ele assentiu.

- Se sairmos juntos vai ser estranho – disse ela, rápido. – Vai primeiro que eu já vou!

Seus lábios colaram-se de novo. Ginny sentiu o corpo ficar mole. Empurrou ele.

- Vai – disse ela, meio sorrindo.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso antes de sumir pela porta. Ginny respirou fundo. Passou a mão pelo rosto. O que estava fazendo... Estava ficando loucamente atraída por Draco Malfoy... Ai, que vida mais doida. Espiou para fora e não viu o loiro. Saiu, tentando parecer menos empolgada. Caminhou normalmente em direção ao campo do Quadribol.

- Ginny! – escutou alguém gritar. Parou xingando os céus e o mundo

Virou-se. Harry. "Ah, não"

- Ah, olá – abanou, sorriso amarelo.

- Onde está indo? – perguntou ele.

- Para o campo – disse ela. – Ver Colin, cadê Rony e Hermione?

- Deixei os dois sozinhos um pouco – disse ele.

- Ãh, tá, to indo – disse ela, virando as costas para ele.

- Posso te acompanhar? – perguntou ele.

- Eu ia ver Colin agora – disse ela.

- Na verdade só queria te dizer uma coisa – disse Harry. – No caminho.

- Ah, tá, claro – sorriu ela, falsamente.

"Droga!" Eles foram caminhando lentamente para o campo.

- Diga – pediu ela, urgentemente.

- Bom, queria dizer que aquele beijo que dei em Karina não significou nada e que minha opinião sobre meus sentimentos sobre você continua a mesma – disse ele, rápido.

Ginny assentiu, fazendo uma expressão qualquer. Eles se aproximavam dos vestiários. Harry meteu-se na frente dela.

- Preciso saber como se sente em relação a mim – disse o moreno.

- Ah, Harry, você é um amigo para mim – disse ela, desviando dele. – Não queria estragar nossa amizade.

Inventava qualquer desculpa para se livrar dele. Segurou seu braço.

- Ginny – chamou ele. – Seja sincera.

Seus rostos estavam próximos.

- Não posso – disse ela.

- É ele, não é – disse Harry. – É o Dino.

Ginny segurou-se para não fazer uma careta. Dino é fichinha perto de Draco.

- Ah, Harry – ela virou o rosto, para esconder a expressão sofrida. Como queria ir para os vestiários _agora_.

- Você gostava de mim, né? – perguntou ele.

- Harry, Colin está me esperando e não quero me atrasar, por favor – disse ela. – Conversamos outra hora.

Ela soltou-se dele e seguiu para os vestiários rapidamente. "Não me siga, não me siga." E ele não a seguiu, voltou cabisbaixo para o castelo. Suspirou e aproximou a mão da maçaneta do primeiro vestiário. Alguém puxou seu pulso. Era Draco.

- Tem gente ai – sussurrou ele.

- Quem? – murmurou ela.

- Eleonor – respondeu ele.

- O quê? – disse Ginny.

Draco tapou sua boca.

- Shhh – fez ele.

Foram para o vestiário ao lado. Ele trancou a porta com um feitiço.

- O que ela está fazendo ali? – perguntou Ginny.

- O que você acha? – ele ergueu um sobrancelha.

- Mas ela era louca por você! – disse a ruiva.

- Na verdade, ela era louca por... – ele parou. – Deixa pra lá.

- Diz – pediu Ginny, curiosidade atiçada, mesmo tendo idéia do que ele diria.

- Vou te poupar constrangimento – disse ele.

- Por favor – disse ela.

- Não – ele aproximou-se.

- Juro que não fico constrangida – sorriu Ginny.

- Não – disse ele, encostando a garota do armário mais próximo.

- Ah, por favor... – ela pediu.

- Na hora certa eu te digo – sorriu ele, malicioso.

- Que hora é essa? – perguntou ela.

- Só Trelawney sabe – disse Draco, fazendo ela rir.

Beijaram-se.


	13. Começa a confusão

**Capítulo 13: "Começa a confusão"**

- Já são nove horas! – exclamou ela, agarrado ao relógio dele. – Perdemos a janta!

Ginny levantou-se do chão.

- Podemos passar na cozinha e pedir alguma coisa para os elfos – sugeriu ele.

Ela sorriu de canto de boca para ele.

- Devem estar nos procurando – disse ela.

- Te procurando – disse ele, se levantando.

- Isso significa que você sempre some? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- De certa forma – disse Draco.

Encarou aquele rosto que imaginou nunca sorrindo para ela.

- Vamos – disse ele.

Eles caminharam pelos jardins escuros até o hall de entrada. Ginny foi para o banheiro, assim ninguém os veriam juntos. Ela seguiu para a cozinha depois. Ele estava sentado em um canto, com vários elfos envolta.

- Olá, Dobby – disse ela para o elfo, que era o único que não estava perto do loiro.

- Olá, Srta. Weasley – disse ele animado. – O que deseja?

- O que tinha na janta? – sorriu ela.

Dobby começou a dizer tudo que tinha na janta e Ginny fez o prato. Depois sentou na frente de Draco.

- Fez o pedido? – perguntou ele.

- Sim – disse ela. – E você?

- Também.

Eles ficaram se encarando. A cozinha estava pouco iluminada e Ginny via o reflexo do fogo nos olhos dele. Draco aproximou-se e pôs a mão em seu rosto. Tocaram os lábios delicadamente.

- O jantar está servido! – esganiçou um dos elfos.

Os dois sentaram-se em na mesa.

- Não lembro de ter perdido um jantar – disse ela.

- Ah, eu lembro – disse ele, fazendo ela rir.

Depois, eles tiveram que voltar para suas salas comunais.

- Eu tenho algo pra você – disse ele.

Draco tirou uma barra de chocolate de dentro das vestes.

- Chocolate – disse Ginny, feliz. – Obrigada...

Ele voltou a beijar seus lábios.

- Boa noite – disse num sussurro.

- Boa noite, Draco – disse ela.

Se separaram e cada um seguiu para seu respectivo dormitório. Ginny, devorando o chocolate, ficou delirando com as lembranças e com o cacau. "Draco... que nome lindo." Chegou na sala comunal.

- Ginny! – escutou Colin chamar.

- Colin! – sorriu ela, bom humor palpável.

- Você não acredita o que o Dumbledore disse na janta! – exclamou ele. – E por que não foi na janta? – pôs as mãos na cintura.

Ela deu uma sorriso maroto.

- Você, hein, alguém despertou o fogo embaixo da suas saias – desdenhou ele.

- AH! Psiu! – disse ela.

- Mas é verdade! – disse o amigo. Ginny corou e estreitou os olhos.

- Tanto faz – disse ela. – O que Dumbledore disse?

- Ele disse exatamente isso: "Se vocês queriam festas, por que não pediram?" Foi tudo de bom! – exclamou ele. – Mas ai ele disse que não podia permitir nenhum tipo de álcool na escola e nas festas, mas se não dão bola para aquelas drogas estimulantes que vendem perto dos NOM's e NIEM's, não sei se vão cuidar do álcool.

- Vai ter festa? – perguntou ela, empolgada.

- Vai – disse Colin. – Acho que no feriado de Páscoa.

Ginny sorriu.

- Agora me conta como foi a tarde – disse o amigo.

- Vamos pro quarto – disse ela.

Contou sobre os vestiários.

- O quê? – exclamou Colin. – Eleonor dando pra outro? Preciso descobrir pra quem.

- Pois é – disse ela. – E você dizendo que ela era louca pelo Draco.

- Ah, louca deve ser ainda, mas não agüentou a abstinência – disse ele.

Os dois riram.

- Nem te contei que o trio quase me pegou no hall de entrada – disse Ginny.

- Sério? – disse o amigo, empolgado.

- Sim e agora eles acham que eu to afim de Dino Thomas! – disse ela.

- Você está encrencada – disse ele, rindo.

- Pois é... – divagou a ruiva. – Mas acho que vale a pena...

- Hum, vejo alguém apaixonada... – disse ele.

- Ai, pára – ela tapou o rosto com a almofada.

- To tão feliz por você, amiga – Colin abraçou Ginny. – Eu falei, insisti e agora você está ai, toda feliz, graças a quem, hein?

- A você, amigo – disse ela. – Obrigada por ser insistente...

- De nada – disse ele. – Você também insistiu pra eu parar de me fazer de difícil...

- Ah, amo você, amigo.

- Também te amo, querida.

Ginny foi para a aula segunda-feira com um humor péssimo. Queria que fosse fim de semana para sempre. Durante o dia, não via muito Draco pela escola, eles cruzavam muito pouco pelos corredores. E quando se cruzavam, ele lançava um daqueles olhares bem estilo Malfoy, que a faria tropeçar se tivesse uma pedra no caminho. A semana passou lentamente para a tortura de muitos...

"_Me encontre no vestiário à noite._

_D.M."_

- O que é isso, Ginny? – perguntou Hermione, no almoço de sexta-feira, inclinado a cabeça.

- Nada, Mione – disse ela rápido, escondendo o bilhete.

Colin roubou o pedaço de pergaminho da sua mão e leu embaixo da mesa. Sorriu para a amiga. Ginny procurou discretamente por ele na mesa da Sonserina. Estava ao lado de Pansy, que parecia tagarelar, enquanto ele comia tranqüilo. Ginny voltou a encarar o próprio prato antes que ficasse suspeito.

Ginny havia acabado os deveres a tempo de ver Draco no vestiário e depois da janta dessa vez. Ajeitou-se rapidamente e saiu para os corredores distraída.

- Ginny! – escutou alguém chamar às suas costas.

Virou-se e deu de cara com ninguém menos que Dino Thomas. "Que diabos..?"

- Onde está indo? – perguntou ele.

- Ãh, para lá – apontou ela, bobamente, e continuou a andar.

- Posso te acompanhar? – ele começou a seguir.

- Ah, tá – ela disse nervosa. – O que houve?

Eles não se falavam há meses, que ele queria agora?

- Bom, Ginny – ele começou. – Vou ir direto ao ponto.

O garoto segurou seu braço e a puxou para um beijo. Ginny, assustada, pôs a mão na própria boca.

- Dino! O que está fazendo? – exclamou ela, se soltando.

- Me disseram que você gosta de mim – disse o garoto, a olhando torto.

- Quem disse isso? – perguntou ela, indignada.

- Não interessa – disse ele. – Afinal, você está ou não está?

- Não.

- Ah, então deixa pra lá – ele deu as costas e saiu.

Ginny deixou o queixo cair. Garoto aproveitador...

Panaca – resmungou, retomando seu caminho.

Está atrasada – disse a voz sexy de Draco quando ela entrou no vestiário.

- Você não vai acreditar – disse ela. – Alguém disse pro Dino Thomas que eu gosto dele!

Ainda estava indignada.

- Só pode ter sido algum daqueles três – cruzou os braços pensativa, enquanto ele se aproximava.

- O que houve?

- Ele me atacou no corredor!

O semblante do loiro mudou na hora.

- Como assim?

- Ele tentou me beijar! – exclamou Ginny.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- E você...?

Ginny estreitou os olhos.

- O que você acha que eu fiz?

Eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Até que Draco tomou a iniciativa. Deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Ginny deixou escapar um suspiro. Ainda não tinha digerido direito a idéia de estar se encontrando "secretamente" com Draco Malfoy. Mas não pensava nisso quando _estava_ com ele.

- Como eu quero largar o time – suspirou Ginny, depois de uma semana inteira de treinos depois da janta, o que não permitiu que se divertisse nem um pouco com um certo loiro.

- Larga, oras – disse Colin, escrevendo uma redação.

- Mas não posso simplesmente sair! – disse ela. – Precisam de mim.

- Então não sai, oras – disse o amigo.

- Ai, Colin, deixa de ser chato! – exclamou a ruiva.

- Faça sua redação, depois conversamos.

Treinos, aulas, temas, NOM's. Ginny não tinha tempo para tudo e não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. A única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça eram os beijos _dele_. Não queria mais nada. As duas vezes que se encontraram desde a festa foram memoráveis. Estudar se tornara torturante e ela não queria nem saber de treinar para o jogo da próxima semana contra a Sonserina.

- Vai ser estranho jogar contra ele – disse ela. – Principalmente na final... Será que eu vou conseguir me concentrar?

- Vai ser demais! – disse Colin, excitado.

- Demais pra você que vai ficar assistindo eu ser derrubada da vassoura por um balaço – disse Ginny.

- Ele poderia salvar você da queda! – exclamou o amigo, mais emocionado ainda.

- Isso é tão clichê – disse ela. – Coisa de filme.

- Ah, só porque viu alguns no verão está achando que sabe tudo? – disse Colin. – E mesmo que seja clichê, é romântico! Eu queria que Blaise me salvasse de uma queda...

- Você não tem medo de altura? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- De altura, não de braços másculos me agarrando – disse ele.

Os dois deram risada.

- Como quero largar a escola – disse Ginny.

- Ginny! Para de delirar um segundo! – reprimiu Colin. – Três ficadas e você já está louca por ele?

- Não estou louca por ele – disse ela, baixinho. – Só que às vezes me dá vontade de sair voando que nem Fred e Jorge...

- Não quero nem imaginar o que sua família pensaria se saísse voando com Malfoy – disse ele.

- Que ele me seqüestrou – riu Ginny. – Bem que eu queria ser seqüestrada por ele...

- Tá louca para ser a escrava sexual dele – brincou o amigo.

Ginny tocou a primeira coisa que viu na frente em Colin, corando violentamente.

- Não diz besteira! – exclamou ela, constrangida.

Colin só gargalhou da cara dela.

- Assim que se faz, pessoal – gritava Harry. – Estamos prontos para o jogo de amanhã!

Ginny suspirou pela décima vez e pousou. Passou a mão pelo rosto cansado e levemente suado do treino. Caminhou para os vestiários, só pensando em sua cama. Harry ainda tagarelava qualquer coisa que ela já não queria escutar. Ainda teve que escutar o capitão por mais vinte minutos.

- Dispensados! Vão direto para a cama e nos vemos amanhã!

Por algum motivo que Ginny desconhecia e não se interessava nem um pouco, Harry estava estranhamente excitado com o jogo de amanhã. Ela foi usar o banheiro e quando voltou não havia ninguém mais ali. Recolheu sua vassoura que parecia mil vezes mais pesada e colocou nas costas.

- Esse uniforme fica bem em você.

Virou-se rapidamente. O dono da voz não podia se ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Ela sorriu bobamente para ele. Como queria não tê-lo encontrado. Estava cansada, suada e descabelada. O que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo?

- Estava assistindo o treino – ele se aproximou.

- Ãh – fez ela, baixando a cabeça. Às vezes tinha a impressão que ele lia seus pensamentos.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se envergonhada e feia por demais. Draco estava cada vez mais perto. Agora Ginny não sabia o que fazer.

- Veio me ver, por acaso? – perguntou ela, ainda encabulada.

- Sim.

- Mas... – começou ela. – eu preciso ir, preciso de um banho, preciso...

Ele segurou seu rosto e colou seus lábios. Ginny flutuou. Draco passou a mão pela cintura dela. Ela estremeceu quando ele a colocou contra a parede.

- ALGUÉM ACORDA ELA!

Ginny acomodou-se na cama, depois de escutar gritos. Sorriu lembrando da noite anterior. Fora praticamente um sonho. Draco beijava _tão_ bem...

- GINNY, ACORDA! – alguém começou a sacudi-la violentamente.

- AHHH – exclamou ela, sentando-se. – O que houve?

Era Hermione.

- O jogo começa em meia hora e você está na cama ainda! – disse a amiga, nervosa. – Harry está furioso e já tentou subir as escadas várias vezes!

- Droga! – exclamou ela, saltando da cama.

Hermione a ajudou com o uniforme de Quadribol. Ginny pegou a vassoura e desceu as escadas correndo. Encontrou com um Harry explodindo de raiva ao chegar lá embaixo.

- Ginny! – exclamou ele. – Era para ter acordado a uma hora! O que diabos ainda estava fazendo na cama?

Ela não tinha como responder "Fiquei beijando Malfoy até as duas da manhã.", então ficou quieta. Seguiu até o Salão Principal, para pegar qualquer coisa que fosse comida. Harry continuou fazendo algazarra até chegarem lá, o que atraiu olhares dos curiosos que já iam para o campo.

- Harry, desculpa, tive que estudar ontem... – mentiu, enquanto pegava uma torrada e passava geléia, sem ao menos sentar-se.

- Eu disse para você ir para a cama assim que saísse do treino! – exclamou ele.

Ginny bufou, enquanto mordia sua torrada e tomava um gole de café. Colin apareceu.

- Harry! Cala a boca e para com esse escândalo! – disse ele. – Vai indo para o campo que nós já vamos!

- Não vou mais tolerar esses atrasos, Ginny – disse ele, saindo.

Ela estreitou os olhos de raiva.

- Que garoto chato! – disse, enfiando o resto de torrada na boca e terminando o café. – Nunca vou ser capitã de nada para não ser assim!

- Deve ter uma espécie de maldição – disse Colin. – Mas agora, me explica por que a senhorita não voltou do treino ontem.

Os dois começaram a ir para o campo. Ginny corou.

- Draco veio me procurar no vestiário – respondeu ela. – Ficamos até às duas da manhã nos beijando...

- Sem parar? – riu Colin, maliciosamente.

- Quase – sorriu Ginny, boba. – E eu estava toda feia e descabelada! Não sei como ele pode...

- Ai, que lindo! – disse o amigo, abraçando ela. – Mas agora concentre-se no jogo! Se ficar sonhando com Malfoy vai levar um balaço na cabeça!

- Ai, Colin... – resmungou Ginny. – Vou correr, nos vemos depois desse jogo...

- Boa sorte! – exclamou o amigo, sumindo na multidão que ia para as arquibancadas.

Ginny correu até os vestiários onde o time estava. Harry apenas lhe lançou um olhar bravo. Logo depois eles estavam indo pro campo. Ficou nervosa quando avistou Draco todo verde. "Eu _adoro_ verde...", pensava ela, enquanto subia na vassoura.

O jogo começou e ela começou a voar. Assim como sua cabeça. Errou os passes, perdeu as bolas, balaços quase a mataram. Foi um desastre, em resumo. Mas ela não caiu da vassoura e Draco não a salvou heroicamente. E Harry quase a matou com os olhos, quando pode.

"GRIFINÓRIA VENCE O CAMPEONATO!"

Sim, apesar de toda sua inutilidade, sua casa venceu, graças a Harry, afinal Draco não era lá um apanhador muito bom. Quando pousou, todos já estavam envolta de Harry, que carregava a Taça. Foi "parabenizada" por alguns que passaram por ela.

- Vencemos! – gritou Colin, abraçado ela.

- É – foi o que Ginny conseguiu dizer.

Eles foram acompanhando o alvoroço, que mais parecia uma procissão, para o castelo. Quando alguém passou perto.

- Venha para banheiro dos monitores depois das oito – escutou alguém falar.

Virou-se para ver quem era. Não havia ninguém. Mas ela tinha uma suspeita.

- Às oito? – perguntou Colin.

- Sim – disse Ginny.

- Ah, eles vão fazer um encontro lá mesmo – disse ele. – Nada de festa, só um encontro. VIP, sabe?

Ginny riu. Estavam na sala comunal, onde todos comemoravam, comiam e bebiam. Os dois amigos resolveram subir, tomar banho e se arrumar para o "encontro VIP" no banheiro dos monitores. Ginny queria era mais ganhar seu troféu lá.

Saíram discretamente e foram para o banheiro. Alguém já os esperava lá.

- Olá! – cumprimentou Colin. – Vou deixar os dois sozinhos.

E entrou. Deixando Ginny, agora cheirosa e de cabelos penteados, com Draco.

- Oi – sorriu ele. – Parabéns pela taça.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não importa mais – disse. – E você, como se sente?

Ele desencostou-se.

- Potter ganhou a taça e eu – ele aproximou-se. – a garota.

Dizendo isso, a beijou.


	14. Barraco

**Capítulo 14: "Barraco"**

Ginny estava extremamente abobada depois do que Draco tinha dito para ela. Mas não era só por isso. Eles entravam no banheiro de _mãos dadas_. Ela ficou surpresa quando o garoto segurou sua mão e a guiou para dentro do lugar, que tinha mais ou menos vinte pessoas, divididas em grupinhos de conversa. Seguiram para aonde estavam Colin e Blaise. Lá estava também Pansy, que não encarou Ginny com o melhor dos olhares.

Sentaram-se no chão, ela ao lado de Colin.

- Draco, Virgínia! – disse Blaise, erguendo o copo de vodka.

- Já está bebendo de novo, Zabini? – perguntou Draco irônico.

- Ah, sabe como é, perdemos o campeonato, preciso ficar de ressaca – brincou o sonserino.

- Draco! – chamou Pansy, que estava apoiada em um outro qualquer.

Ginny escutou o garoto suspirar.

- Já volto – disse ele.

Colin aproximou-se.

- Mãos dadas, é? – riu no ouvido da amiga.

Ela sorriu, deu de ombros.

- Não pude evitar – disse.

- Nunca vi ele de mãos dadas com outra garota – disse ele. – Quer dizer, só com Pansy, mas isso faz tempo.

- Falando em Pansy – começou Ginny. – Acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza de que ela sente algum tipo de ódio mortal por mim.

- Sim, né – disse ele. – Tá roubando o _amigo_ dela.

- Não me diz que eles tem assuntos mal acabados – virou-se ela.

- Ah, acho que tem – lamentou o amigo.

- E como – disse Blaise, aproximando-se novamente. – Mas não se preocupa.

O sonserino piscou para ela, depois virou-se para Colin.

- Colin – disse ele sério. – Você é o chocolate da minha ressaca.

- Ah, meu Deus, larga esse copo – disse ele, tirando a vodka da mão de Blaise, enquanto Ginny caía na gargalhada.

- É sério! – insistiu o sonserino, tom de riso.

Draco voltou.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou.

- Blaise fez uma declaração de amor pro Colin – riu Ginny.

- Eu disse para ele, que ele é o chocolate da minha ressaca, mas ele não acredita! – disse o sonserino com um tom indignado.

- Você está tão bêbado – disse Colin.

- Nunca viram Blaise bêbado pra valer – deixou escapar Draco, sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Verdade! – apoiou o amigo. – Não há como evitar, vou morrer de cirrose.

- Que coisa horrível pra se dizer! – falou Ginny.

Colin disse alguma coisa que ela não entendeu direito, pois Draco a puxava para perto nesse instante, lhe dando um beijo. Lá estava ela, viajando com os anjinhos no céu por um tempo indeterminado, quando Colin a puxou.

- _Alerta vadia_! – sussurrou ele.

Entravam no banheiro Eleonor e suas capangas. Todas vestidas minimamente. Ginny largou a mão de Draco imediatamente e até se afastou.

- Droga – sussurrou.

- Quem chamou elas aqui? – perguntou Colin.

- Pansy – respondeu Draco. – Já volto – dizia ele pela segunda vez.

- Noite arruinada, amiga – disse Colin. – Acho que Pansy está tramando contra você.

- Só falta a loira louca descobrir, que eu to ralada – suspirou Ginny.

- Como eu sempre digo, é uma pior que a outra – disse Blaise. – Mas você se salva – ele apontou para Ginny. – Por isso que não precisa se preocupar.

O sonserino piscou outra vez e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Procurou Draco com os olhos, mas não o encontrou, muito menos Pansy. Sua preocupação cresceu. Eleonor e suas amigas conversavam em um canto com outros garotos.

- Vou no banheiro – anunciou Ginny, levantando-se.

Foi rapidamente. Quando estava lavando as mãos alguém entra. Pansy. Procurou não encará-la. Secou as mãos. Caminhou até a porta. A garota meteu-se na sua frente.

- Escuta aqui, Weasley – começou ela. – Precisamos ter uma conversinha.

Ginny permaneceu calada, apenas tentou encarar a sonserina sem vacilar.

- Eu sei que Eleonor quer acabar com a garota que saiu com Draco no Dia dos Namorados – disse Pansy. – Ou seja, você.

Ela literalmente enfiou o dedo indicador no ombro de Ginny, fazendo ela ir levemente para trás.

- Se continuar com esse casinho ridículo que você e Draco estão tendo, estou a esse pouco – ela aproximou os dedos da cara de Ginny. – de contar pra Eleonor de vocês dois.

- Deveria estar com medo? – perguntou Ginny, num misto de coragem e idiotice. Pansy era maior em todos os sentidos que ela e tinha deixado a varinha na Torre da Grifinória.

- Vejo que não zela pela sua vida, garota – disse a sonserina, fazendo ar superior. – Não pretende recuar?

- Nem que me paguem – disse Ginny, dando um passo em direção a ela. Teve vontade de rir naquele momento, sentiu-se num filme.

- Acho que terminei por aqui – disse Pansy, sorriso brotando em seus lábios. – Meninas, é ela!

Rapidamente entraram Eleonor e suas capangas no banheiro.

- QUÊ? – exclamou ela, aproximando-se. – Ele me trocou por isso ai?

- Pelo visto – disse Pansy.

- Quem você acha que é pra roubar o encontro dos outros, hein? – Eleonor veio sacudindo-se de raiva para perto de Ginny, que recuou.

As capangas aproximaram-se também. Pansy encostou-se na parede do banheiro, como se estivesse pronta para ver um show.

- Responde, garota! – exclamou Eleonor, empurrado Ginny.

Mas ela estava perplexa demais para responder. Não sabia se ria da cara das cinco ou se chorava de medo porque estava em desvantagem.

- Você vai se arrepender por ser tão metida! – disse a loira, dedo na cara dela.

- Ei, tira esse dedo da minha cara! – exclamou Ginny, afastando a mão da garota. – Se ele quis sair comigo o problema é você, não eu!

- O que está dizendo? Está dizendo que é melhor que eu? Você é uma Weasley pobretona que se veste feito uma freira e anda com uma bicha gorda! – berrou ela.

POUNCH. E Ginny metia o soco mais doloroso na cara da vadia loira. Eleonor tombou, sendo aparada pelas amigas perplexas.

- Colin não é uma bicha gorda! – gritou Ginny. – Ele é muito mais sexy e gostoso que você com essa bunda grande!

- Você me bateu! – berrou Eleonor. – Arruinou meu rosto perfeito!

- Perfeito uma ova! – exclamou Ginny. Ofenderam o amigo, agora ela estava dentro da briga.

- Conheço um feitiço de corte perfeito para seus cabelos – disse Eleonor, sacando a varinha.

- Sai de perto, sua louca! – Ginny tentou se esquivar, mas as capangas não deixaram

Perto dali.

- Ginny não está tempo demais no banheiro? – perguntou Colin.

- É – disse Blaise. – Há pouco vi algumas garotas entrando lá.

O amigo levantou-se e correu até o banheiro.

Ginny via a doida Eleonor aproximar-se pronta para cortar seus cabelos. Suas amigas a seguravam, impedindo que ela fugisse. Pansy dava risada e ela dava adeus aos seus longos cabelos ruivos bem penteados.

Foi quando Colin adentrou o banheiro seguido de Blaise.

- SAÍ DE PERTO DA MINHA AMIGA! – gritou ele, quase pulando encima de Eleonor.

Ele empurrou a garota contra a parede, fazendo ela soltar a varinha.

- Meninas, não quero usar feitiço em vocês, então por favor larguem ela – disse Blaise para as quatro que seguravam Ginny.

Elas imediatamente a soltaram e se afastaram. Colin aproveitava para puxar os cabelos loiros de Eleonor.

- AH, ME LARGA BICHA LOUCA! – berrava a garota.

- Ainda não me viu louca! – gritou Colin, sacando a varinha e fazendo o feitiço de fogo.

Em segundos Eleonor corria em círculos pelo banheiro, apavorada com os cabelos em chamas. Ginny, Colin e Blaise não conseguiram evitar as risadas e os olhares perplexos e divertidos. A loira enfiou a cabeça na pia e ligou a torneira, foi ajudada pelas amigas. Pansy olhava para tudo pasma. Uma pequena multidão se formava na porta do banheiro, perguntando-se o que acontecia. Draco correu até os três.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele.

- Aquela louca queria cortar meus cabelos! – disse Ginny, ainda elétrica.

- E eu botei fogo no cabelo dela! – gargalhava Colin maldosamente.

Eleonor, agora de cabelos apagados e chamuscados, aproximou-se, cara insana.

- COMO PODE ME TROCAR POR ESSA CACHORRA RUIVA! – berrou ela com Draco.

- Minha amiga não é cachorra! – exclamou Colin.

- Você queimou meus cabelos! – gritou Eleonor, avançando, mas foi retida por Blaise.

- Te acalma ai, ô esquentadinha, senão vai ser minha vez de usar a varinha – disse o sonserino.

- Você também, Blaise? Vai ficar do lado desses dois novatos? – exclamou ela.

- Alguém tira ela daqui – sugeriu Draco. – Ela tá descontrolada!

- Me tira você daqui que eu te mostro o que você perdeu, idiota! – exclamou ela, avançando.

- Tira essas mãos! – exclamou Ginny, tapeando as mãos da loira que encostavam o tórax de Draco.

- Você nunca vai poder oferecer a ele o que eu posso, Weasley! – gritou Eleonor loucamente. – NUNCA!

- TODOS PARADOS!

Entrava Snape no banheiro, estragando a festa para os que assistiam.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – exclamou ele, bravo. – Libero o banheiro pra vocês e já arranjam confusão?

- Ele queimou meus cabelos! – exclamou Eleonor.

- Você tentou cortar os cabelos da minha amiga! – exclamou Colin.

- CALEM A BOCA! – mandou Snape. – Quero todos vocês desse banheiro na minha sala agora, os outros, voltem para suas casa, senão vai sobrar para vocês também!

Assim, todos menos Ginny, Colin, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Eleonor e suas quatro capangas, foram embora, enquanto esses rumaram para a sala do professor de Poções.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que estava acontecendo? – pediu ele.

Silêncio. Ninguém tinha coragem de dizer nada. Todos cabisbaixos.

- Acho que vou apelar para o Veritaserum – disse ele, insinuando-se para o armário.

- Está bem – ouviu-se Pansy dizer. – Eu conto.

Snape virou-se, expressão satisfeita.

- Eu encurralei Weasley no banheiro porque estou achando ridículo esse namorico dela com Draco – começou a sonserina, fazendo Ginny corar. – Então contei para Eleonor que foi Weasley quem saiu com Draco no Dia dos Namorados.

A loira remexeu-se inquieta.

- Deixei que Eleonor acabasse com Weasley, mas chegaram Blaise e Colin, que botou fogo nos cabelos de Eleonor – continuou Pansy. – Foi isso.

A sonserina cruzou os braços.

- Eu não acredito, que por causa desses romances bobos vocês traiam minha confiança – disse Snape, sério. – Não libero as masmorras e o banheiro para vocês criarem confusão. Menos cinqüenta pontos para as duas casas, nada de festas e encontros noturnos e não citem nada disso com ninguém, estão entendendo bem? Senão sou eu quem levo a culpa, como da outra vez. Se algum de vocês sair da linha boto na detenção sem hesitar. Agora vão embora daqui – concluiu ele, impaciente.

Todos levantaram-se rapidamente e interromperam para fora da sala.

- Vocês vão ver – sibilou Eleonor para os dois casais, depois seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória com suas capangas.

- Louca – disseram Blaise e Colin.

Eles foram na direção contrária das cinco.

- Por que contou? – Ginny escutou Draco perguntar.

- Era meu dever como monitora – disse Pansy. – E o seu também.

Ginny, Colin e Blaise continuaram a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor, enquanto Draco e Pansy vinham atrás. Eles voltaram para o banheiro, que estava vazio. Blaise pegou sua garrafa de vodka.

- Vamos dar um passeio? – ela escutou o sonserino perguntar pra Colin, enquanto erguia a garrafa.

Colin riu.

- Está bem, bêbado.

Mas antes que eles sumissem, o amigo aproximou-se.

- Não quer vir conosco? – sussurrou ele, enquanto insinuava com os olhos Draco e Pansy, que recolhiam algumas coisa do chão.

Ginny olhou para o amigo depois para Draco.

- Me acompanhem até a sala comunal? – pediu ela.

- Claro – sorriu Colin, segurando sua mão. – Vamos.

Eles se encaminharam para a saída.

- Ginny – chamou Draco, indo rapidamente até ao encontro deles. – Aonde você vai?

- Acho melhor voltar para a Torre da Grifinória – disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele, confuso.

- Bom, você está ocupado e... – disse ela. – Nos vemos amanhã.

E deu as costas para ele, Colin e Blaise a seguindo. Não queria mais confusão por hoje. Achou melhor deixa-lo com a amiga maluca do que ter que enfrentá-la.

- O que foi, Ginny? – perguntou Colin, preocupado.

- Ah, Colin – lamentou Ginny. – Não sei...

Blaise estendeu a garrafa.

- Você precisa mais que eu – disse ele, fazendo os dois amigos rirem.

- Só um golinho – sorriu Ginny, pegando a vodka. – Bom – disse depois de beber.

Eles seguiram para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Divirtam-se! – ela disse, antes de entrar pelo buraco.

- Pode deixar! – gritou Blaise.

Ginny riu sozinha. Resolveu subir para seu dormitório mas mudou de ideia lembrando que Eleonor estava lá, então ficou em uma poltrona. Seus pressentimentos sobre Pansy não era muitos bons. Afinal, os dois eram amigos e como Colin, ela ouvia seus conselhos. O que Draco pensava da opinião de Pansy sobre os dois? Será que ele a ouvira quando disse que ia acabar como qualquer outra e que ele só pensava naquilo, como ela?

Ficou refletindo sobre isso, até que teve certeza de que Eleonor não estava no quarto, e subiu para estudar e dormir. Não teve fome, por isso não foi jantar.

Acordou naquele Domingo desanimada. Desceu para o café e não encontrou Colin. Decerto ele tinha ficado até muito tarde com Blaise pelo castelo bebendo e se agarrando. Encontrou o trio. Sentou perto deles desejando bom dia mas não trocou muitas palavras. Comeu seu café da manhã em silêncio.

- O que houve, Ginny? – perguntou Hermione. – Está parecendo desanimada...

- Nada, Mione – respondeu ela.

Mas na verdade algo tinha acontecido sim. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo. Só que ela não podia simplesmente falar para Hermione: "Estou saindo com Draco Malfoy mas acho que não vai dar certo" porque provavelmente ela diria que nunca daria certo e que Malfoy era um perdedor. Depois disso foi para os jardins com eles e ficou embaixo de uma árvore conversando.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Então – ele começou. – O que houve?

- Nada, Harry – disse ela, suspirando.

- Ah, Ginny, dá pra ver que você está desanimada – disse ele, a encarando.

- Não é nada de importante... Só problemas de garotas – disse ela.

- Está bem – disse ele.

Os dois encararam Rony e Hermione que sentavam a alguns metros, conversando de frente um para o outro.

- Eles não se acertaram? – perguntou Ginny.

- Não – respondeu Harry. – No dia dos namorados os Comensais chegaram antes.

- Que coisa – lamentou ela. – Será que não deveríamos deixá-los a sós?

- Boa idéia – disse ele, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

Ginny levantou-se.

- Nós vamos pro castelo – disse Harry.

- Por quê? – perguntou Rony, surpreso.

- Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas – disse Ginny, agarrando o pulso de Harry e o arrastando dali.

- Precisamos? – perguntou ele, debochado.

- Não, né – sorriu Ginny.

Os dois se afastaram, indo em direção ao castelo. Depois de um tempo, Ginny soltou o pulso de Harry. Ele pareceu não se importar com o contato, mas ela achou melhor, principalmente porque passaram por um grupo grande de sonserinos e se Draco estivesse lá ela não queria que os visse praticamente de mãos dadas.

Ao chegar no castelo, Ginny disse a Harry que ia ao banheiro. Assim o fez e ao sair da cabine para ir em direção às pias encontrou ninguém menos que Pansy Parkinson a encarando. Fingindo não estar surpresa com os olhos da sonserina sobre ela, foi lavar as mãos.

- Olha aqui, Weasley – começou Pansy. – Se acha que é porque contei a verdade para Snape que eu esqueci das minhas convicções pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Eu sou contra esse namorico besta de você e Draco, e vou fazer tudo para impedir essa aventura Romeu e Julieta.

Ginny a encarou.

- Ouviu bem? – perguntou ela. – De tudo. Inclusive contar para ele que você fica passeando com Potter para cima e para baixo.

- Harry é só meu amigo – defendeu-se Ginny.

- Larga o Draco – disse Pansy, ignorando ela. – É meu último aviso.

E saiu, deixando uma Ginny cansada para trás. Isso definitivamente não daria certo. Tinha Pansy, Harry, Hermione, seus irmãos e seus pais contra qualquer tipo de relação amigável com os Malfoy. Principalmente amigável _daquele _jeito. Ela suspirou. Não ia dar certo. Saiu do banheiro e encontrou um Harry pensativo e encostado na parede. Ele sorriu levemente quando a viu.

- Quer ir para onde? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei – disse ela. – Qualquer lugar _dentro_ do castelo, por favor.

- Vamos para a sala comunal jogar uma partida de xadrez? – sugeriu ele.

Ginny sorriu.


	15. Contra a parede

**Capítulo 15: "Contra a parede"**

A tarde que Ginny passou jogando xadrez com Harry foi agradável e fez com que ela esquece de um certo loiro. Eles foram jantar juntos e encontraram Rony e Hermione na mesa da Grifinória. Colin não estava lá, então ela ficou com o trio.

- Onde será que Colin se meteu... – divagou ela, olhando envolta.

- Pois é, não vi ele a tarde inteira – disse Hermione.

Depois do jantar os quatro rumaram para a sala comunal. Ginny andava distraída, quando Harry agarrou seu braço, fazendo com que ficassem para trás. Rony e Hermione viraram o corredor sem notar.

- O que foi, Harry? – perguntou Ginny.

- Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa para você – disse ele, ainda segurando seu braço.

Então, o garoto encostou-a na parede mais próxima e tentou beijá-la. Ginny encolheu-se. Ele deu um suspiro cansado.

- De quem você gosta, se não é do Dino, Ginny? – perguntou ele.

- Ah, eu... – ela não sabia o que dizer. Estava contra a parede.

Não sabia se gostava de Draco realmente, e mesmo se gostasse, não poderia dizer isso para Harry. Ela o encarou insegura, ainda não sabendo o que dizer. Não queria magoá-lo.

- Harry, eu – tentou dizer. – Eu não gosto de ninguém...

Ele deu outro suspiro triste.

- Então simplesmente não me quer?

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Não é isso, é que... – disse Ginny. – Não quero ficar com ninguém até ter certeza do que eu quero...

- Entendo – disse ele, secamente, soltando ela.

- Não quero te machucar...

Eles se encararam. Harry beijou sua testa. Deu as costas para ela e foi embora. Ginny pôs as mãos no rosto, cansada. Respirou fundo.

- GINNY! – escutou alguém gritar ao entrar e só podia ser...

- Oi, Colin – disse, desanimada.

- O que foi, querida? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Harry me botou na parede – disse ela, sentando-se numa poltrona em um canto da sala comunal.

- Como assim? – perguntou o amigo, aproximando-se.

- Ele perguntou de quem eu gostava, se não era de Dino – contou Ginny.

- Meu Deus – disse ele. – Por isso ele subiu as escadas do dormitório sem cumprimentar ninguém.

- Ai, Colin, eu não queria machucar o Harry – disse ela. – Eu gosto dele como amigo. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sei o que sinto pelo Draco e isso me deixa confusa...

- Calma, querida – disse ele. – Descobrir o que sente pelo Draco é fácil, ora... Só marcar um encontro com ele hoje à noite...

- Não sei – disse ela, olhar desfocado. – Melhor nem descobrir, já que não vai dar certo...

- O quê? – exclamou Colin. – Como assim? Vai desistir só por causa da Pansy?

- Não é desistir... – remendou ela. – E tem minha família, tem o Harry e a Mione... Nunca ia dar certo entre eu e o Draco...

- Ai, Ginny, se você soubesse a besteira que está fazendo...

- Chega de falar disso – disse ela, decidida. – Onde _você_ tem andado, Sr. Creevey?

Colin deu uma risada, enquanto Ginny erguia a sobrancelha.

- Bom, podemos dizer que tenho tido momentos românticos... – sorriu ele.

- Me conta! – exclamou ela, quase pulando da poltrona.

- Ai, Ginny... Acho que as coisas estão começando a ficar sérias... – disse Colin.

- Pára de enrolar e fala logo!

- Pois é, como posso te dizer isso... – divagou ele. – As coisas estão começando a ficar profundas...

- Profundas? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- É! Mais íntimas...

- Íntimas? – repetiu Ginny. Colin assentiu. – Oh, meu Deus! Como assim? Vocês não...

- Não! O que você está pensando não... Ainda não...

- Caraca! – exclamou ela, fazendo com que alguns virassem a cabeça para vê-la.

- Pois é – riu Colin.

Ginny sorriu para o amigo. Pelo menos um deles estava dando certo.

Uma semana depois, foi anunciado que o baile do feriado de Páscoa seria à fantasia. O castelo ficou agitado, os risinhos ficaram mais altos, o fluxo de fofoca mais intenso. Quem ia convidar quem, quem ia vestido de que e outras coisas eram os principais assuntos no Salão Principal.

- Vocês já decidiram de que vão? – perguntou Ginny, para o trio durante um café da manhã. Ela e Harry ainda não se falavam direito, mas Ginny fazia de tudo para amenizar a situação.

- Ainda não – disse Hermione.

- Nem eu – disse Rony, de boca cheia.

- E você, Harry? – perguntou ela, tentando parecer casual.

- Acho que vou de Homem-Aranha – disse ele, encarando o próprio prato.

- Homem-Aranha? – perguntaram Ginny e Rony.

- É – disse ele. – Ele é um super-herói dos quadrinhos. É picado por uma aranha geneticamente modificada e acaba adquirindo super-poderes.

- Como o quê? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele pode escalar paredes – respondeu Harry.

- Legal! – disse Ginny.

Harry deu um sorriso discreto.

- Bom, na verdade, eu estava pensando em ir de noiva – disse Hermione.

- Como assim? – perguntou Colin.

- De noiva assassinada, ou alguma coisa assim, sabe – disse ela. – Com o vestido rasgado e cheio de sangue, que volta para assombrar os homens. Eu sei que parece muito Halloween, mas gostei dessa idéia.

- Gostei da idéia – disse Rony.

- Rony podia ir de noivo assassino, então – sugeriu Harry. – Ai, vocês vão de casal.

- Mas Harry, achei que tínhamos combinado de ir os três – disse ela.

- Não me importo – disse ele.

- Eu topo – disse Rony, encarando a comida.

- Bom, se é assim, Ginny poderia ir de Mary Jane – concluiu Hermione.

- Quê? – exclamou Harry.

- Quem é Mary Jane? – perguntou Ginny.

- É a garota por quem Peter Parker é apaixonado – disse Hermione.

- E quem é Peter Parker? – perguntou a ruiva.

- É o Homem-Aranha – respondeu Harry, ainda encarando Hermione furiosamente.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Bom – disse ela, após um silêncio estranho. – Se ela usar uma roupa bonita, eu topo.

Harry a encarou, surpreso. Ela sorriu desajeitada.

- Podem ir de casal, então – disse Hermione, sorrindo satisfeita.

- Claro – assentiu Ginny. – Você não se importa, né Colin?

- Não, vou com Blaise – disse ele.

- De quê? – perguntou ela.

- Eu, Blaise e Draco vamos de Três Mosqueteiros.

- Hum, legal – disse Ginny, sem emoção.

Desde o barraco no banheiro Ginny não falava com Draco. Também, depois que decidira desistir da ideia de ter um caso romântico com ele, se escondia sempre que o via nos corredores e fugia quando ele fazia menção de ir falar com ela. Não que ela estivesse feliz fazendo isso, mas precisava. Assim os dois esqueciam que isso se quer tinha acontecido nas suas vidas e seguiam em frente.

Claro que para ela seria bem mais difícil superar Draco Malfoy do que ele superar ela. O garoto estava sempre com garotas aos seus pés e todas dispostas a dar tudo por ele e _para_ ele. Ginny mal conseguia imaginar como ele tinha ficado enrolado com ela todo esse tempo. Ela era provavelmente a garota mais careta que ele já tinha ficado em toda sua vida. Bom, santa ela não era, mas perto das outras era praticamente a Virgem Maria.

Com o passar dos dias, Harry e ela voltaram a se falar mais freqüentemente e ambos pareceram esquecer do ocorrido no corredor. Harry contava para ela algumas das histórias do Homem-Aranha e onde Mary Jane entrava nelas.

- Então essa vai ser minha fantasia? – perguntou ela, encarando um desenho meio torto de uma garota ruiva com um vestido simples vermelho.

- É – disse Harry, coçando a cabeça. – Claro que meu desenho está horrível, mas é mais ou menos isso...

- Bom, eu vou precisar de um desenho para mandar encomendar... – disse Ginny.

- Não se preocupe com isso – disse ele. – Eu já mandei nossas fantasia para a Madame Malkin.

- Já? Mas, Harry, eu preciso te pagar...

- Depois você me paga – disse ele, dando de ombros, soando como se não quisesse ser pago.

Ginny o encarou.

- Você não devia ter feito isso – disse ela.

- Ah, deixa pra lá, vai – disse ele. – Pelo menos vamos ter nossas fantasias em tempo para a festa.

Harry deu um sorriso feliz. Ginny retribuiu.

- Draco perguntou por você ontem – disse Colin, num Domingo de manhã.

- Não sei porque fazem uma festa uma semana antes da festa de Páscoa – disse Ginny, fugindo completamente do assunto enquanto remexia seus ovos.

- Não era uma festa, era um encontro – disse ele, a encarando sério. – Que você deveria ter ido.

- Não, não deveria – disse ela. – Harry me contou sobre quando o Homem-Aranha derrotou...

- Ginny, o que há entre você e o Harry? Agora andam para lá e para cá falando de quadrinhos toda hora – disse Colin, sério.

- Não há nada, Colin – disse ela, o encarando. – Só somos amigos, OK?

- Amigos? – repetiu ele. – Você sabe que ele gosta de você.

- Sei, mas não parece – disse Ginny. – E é isso que importa.

- Kiddo... – disse Colin com um tom de repreensão.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela, impacientada.

- Se você gosta do Draco não devia se obrigar a gostar do Harry – disse ele.

- Mas eu não gosto do Draco – disse ela, irritada. – E não estou me _obrigando_ a gostar do Harry. Eu gostava dele antes e gostei dele por muito tempo. Seria completamente normal se eu voltasse a gostar dele...

- E você está voltando a gostar do Harry? – perguntou Colin, descrente.

- Não, não estou – disse Ginny.

Foi então que ela parou para pensar sobre o assunto. Pensou nos últimos momentos que tiveram juntos. Os olhos verdes, as risadas, os sorrisos... Será que ela poderia voltar a gostar dele?

O encontro com Harry nos jardins durante a tarde foi estranho. Ginny não se sentiu nem um pouco a vontade e falou bem menos do que o normal. O pensamento de estar voltando a gostar dele a assombrava.

- O que houve, Ginny? – perguntou ele.

Ela parou de mirar o nada e o encarou.

- Nada, Harry – disse com um sorriso bobo.

- Como nada, você está estranha – disse ele, a encarando intensamente. – Está quieta e não responde minhas perguntas decentemente.

- Ah, desculpa, Harry, é que eu estou distraída hoje – disse ela, fitando os joelhos. – Não sei se vou ficar bem de Mary Jane...

Harry deu uma risada debochada.

- Mas é claro que você vai ficar bem! – disse ele. – Vai ficar perfeita – acrescentou com um sorriso.

Ginny deu um sorriso sem graça. Esse último comentário a tinha deixado um pouco encabulada. Foi quando percebeu que atrás de Harry, a alguns metros em outra árvore se reuniam alguns sonserinos, entre eles Draco Malfoy, que nesse instante a encarava com tamanha seriedade que chegava a assustar. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Vamos voltar pro castelo, Harry? – sugeriu Ginny.

- Mas falta pouco pro sol se pôr – disse ele.

- Estou com vontade de olhar novamente o desenho da fantasia – disse ela.

Harry assentiu sorrindo.

- Está bem – disse ele, levantando-se.

Os dois rumaram para dentro do castelo sob o olhar de Draco. Ginny não se sentia nem um pouco bem mentindo e escondendo coisas de Harry, mas não podia simplesmente se abrir para ele sem causar graves conseqüências.

A semana passou arrastando-se para todos. Sábado, dia da festa, o castelo acordou eufórico. Fantasias chegavam de última hora, garotas corriam para lá e para cá na sala comunal, garotos falavam com entusiasmo de suas expectativas para a noite. Enquanto isso no dormitório feminino do quinto ano...

- Então como estou? – perguntava Eleonor, em frente ao espelho, para as outras amigas.

A loira resolvera ir fantasiada de gata. Sua fantasia minúscula consistia em uma mini-saia, corpete, rabo, orelhas, meia arrastão, botas de vinil preto até a coxa e luvas que passavam do cotovelo. O cabelo, que ela tentara dera um jeito depois de ser queimado, tinha algumas mexas pretas. Eleonor, assim como suas capangas, simplesmente ignoravam Ginny depois de toda a confusão do banheiro.

- Está o máximo Eleonor! – disseram várias dela.

- Obrigada, meninas – disse ela, ajeitando os peitos no corpete.

Suas amigas também estavam fantasiadas com saias minúsculas. Tinha a enfermeira safada, a diaba pecadora, a fada pervertida e a princesa atirada. Todos esses apelidos, é claro, dados por ela e Colin.

Ginny apenas encarava seu vestido e suas sandálias. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava só de toalha. Após uns segundos de reflexão resolveu se vestir.

Quando Colin reapareceu no quarto, vestido e lindo, ela estava colocando as sandálias.

- Colin! – exclamou ela, deixando o queixo cair. Ele estava simplesmente esplêndido de mosqueteiro. – Você está tudo!

Ele sorriu.

- E você não está de se jogar fora – disse ele, divertido.

Ginny fez uma cara feia para ele.

- Só precisamos dar um jeito nesse cabelo – disse o amigo.

Pronta, ela caminhou para frente do espelho. As outras colegas de quarto já tinham ido para o encontro que ia ter antes, com bebida, nas masmorras. Ginny encarou seu reflexo. O vestido era sem mangas e ia até o joelho. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque alto, mas uma mecha estava solta, que Colin colocou para o lado.

- Estamos arrasando, Kiddo – disse ele, ao seu lado.

Ginny riu.

- Então, vamos para a "concentração"? – perguntou ele.

- Vou ter que falar com Harry antes – respondeu ela.

- Agora você é dependente dele, por acaso? – disse Colin, abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Não, Colin, mas sou sua acompanhante, esqueceu? – disse ela, descendo as escadas.

- Por um breve momento – disse o amigo, fazendo com que Ginny lhe lançasse um olhar reprovador.

Ao chegar na sala comunal, deram de cara com Harry, Rony e Hermione. As fantasias dos três estavam excelentes.

- Vocês estão demais! – disse ela, se aproximando.

- Obrigada – disse Hermione, sorrindo. Ela estava extremamente pálida, seus cabelos estavam emaranhados e seu vestido tinha um rasgo que deixava à mostra uma de suas pernas. Rony parecia bem interessado nessa peculiaridade.

Ele estava com um terno à moda antiga. Sua camisa tinha algumas manchas vermelhas e ele carregava uma faca ensangüentada. Harry estava sem máscara e a fantasia tinha ficado perfeita nele.

- Você está linda, Ginny – disse ele.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Vamos ou não para as masmorras? – perguntou Colin, impacientado.

- Masmorras? – perguntou Harry.

- É, vai ter uma "concentração" para a festa lá – explicou Ginny. – Com bebidas e tudo.

- Por mim – deu os ombros o moreno.

- Eu também topo – disse Rony.

- Não quero ficar sozinha – disse Hermione.

- Então, vamos – sorriu Ginny.


	16. Baile de Páscoa

**Capítulo 16: "O Baile de Páscoa"**

Os cinco rumaram rapidamente até as masmorras, tentando ao máximo não ser pegos por Filch ou sua gata. Ao chegarem, encararam-se uns aos outros. Colin bateu três vezes, depois disse a senha. A porta se abriu e eles entraram.

- Ainda bem que estou com uma máscara – disse Harry, fazendo Ginny rir. O que fariam os sonserinos ao verem Potter na festa _deles_?

Estavam reunidos naquela pequena masmorra várias pessoas fantasiadas, mas de cara Ginny notou e foi notada por Draco Malfoy, que estava ao lado de Blaise num canto. Ela desviou rapidamente o olhar e Colin foi em direção a eles.

- Vamos pegar algo pra beber? – perguntou ela para o trio.

Eles concordaram, então os quatro seguiram para o que seria um bar improvisado. Hermione e Harry não pediram nada, mas Rony pediu um firewhisky e Ginny uma água. Não pretendia de jeito nenhum ficar bêbada. Não naquela noite. Ela e o trio ficaram num canto perto do bar, conversando entre si sobre a fantasia dos outros.

- Meu deus, não acredito que alguém possa usar saias tão curtas! – dizia Hermione, um tanto horrorizada.

- Não é tão inacreditável – disse Rony, um pouco abobado com tantas coxas e decotes à sua volta. Seu par lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

O ruivo tentou consertar, mas foi tarde demais, pois Hermione já se misturara com a multidão indo para longe. Rony bufou, passando a mão nos cabelos, os desarrumando. Ginny e Harry o encararam decepcionados.

- Que estão olhando? – perguntou ele, bravo. – Não disse nada de mais...

Mary Jane e Peter Parker trocaram olhares.

- Vá atrás dela, Rony – disse Harry, óbvio e desanimado.

Ele soltou um rosnado quase inaudível e foi à procura de Hermione.

- Será que um dia eles viverão em paz? – perguntou Ginny, fitando o lugar por onde Rony desaparecera.

- Acho que nunca terão paz – disse Harry, os dois se encararam.

Ficaram conversando sobre as pessoas à volta deles por um tempo e admirando o redor. Os olhos de Ginny pararam em uma figura alta vestida de mosqueteiro, com uma máscara branca que cobria apenas até o nariz. Estava rodeado de garotas com mini-saias e bebidas nas mãos, mas não parecia interessado, sua postura o denunciava. Então, seus olhares se cruzaram. Ginny virou o rosto rapidamente. Harry anunciou que iria ao banheiro.

- Não se preocupe se eu demorar – alegou. – Essa fantasia não vai ajudar muito...

Ginny riu, enquanto ele se afastava. Seu olhar se dispersou pela multidão e encontrou Eleonor com suas quatro amigas fiéis, todas conversando com garotos vestidos com jaquetas de couro e óculos estilo aviador. Eles eram do sétimo ano da Corvinal. De repente chegou Pansy na cena, pulando nos braços de um deles e tascando um beijo avassalador. Enojada, desviou o olhar.

- Posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

Ginny vira-se assustada para trás, de onde viera a voz, dando de cara com Draco Malfoy, talvez próximo demais. Ela afastou-se um pouco e respondeu:

- Não, obrigada – disse com a voz baixa.

- Nem uma tequila? – apelou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sentindo os olhos do loiro sobre sua face, o encarou novamente. Assim ficaram por um tempo. Ginny constatou o quão lindo ele estava, mesmo de máscara. Draco aproximou-se lentamente para beijá-la, mas ela encolheu-se abaixando a cabeça. Com uma voz que a fez quase estremecer, ele perguntou.

- O que tem acontecido nesses dias, Ginny?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas naquele momento chegaram Rony e Hermione dando risada. Ambos pararam e encararam Draco. O estômago de Ginny despencou e sentiu seu coração bater mais rapidamente. Se eles o reconhecessem...

- Quem é esse seu amigo, Ginny? – perguntou Rony.

Harry chegou e fez a mesma expressão de querer a resposta. Ginny olhou de um para o outro, boca aberta pronta para falar.

- Ah, este é Brian da Corvinal – disse ela, parecendo sincera. – Ele está no mesmo ano que eu.

Os três o cumprimentaram. Draco empurrou o chapéu, tentando fazer mais sombra pro seu rosto. Hermione tinha um olhar muito suspeito no rosto.

- Nos vemos na festa, Ginny – disse ele baixinho.

Draco saiu, fazendo com que ela suspirasse aliviada. Os três voltaram a conversar animadamente. Hermione continuou por um tempo com uma expressão muito pensativa, encarando Ginnar com o canto do olho, que falou muito pouco até a verdadeira festa começar.

Eles rumaram com outros alunos para o Salão Principal, que estava bem decorado e era apenas iluminado por poucas velas de chama azul nas mesas de comida. Tinha algumas poucas mesas redondas e um palco pequeno onde deveria ser a mesa do professores. Tinha também um enorme espaço para dançar, onde várias pessoas já se encontravam. Ginny percebeu que boa parte das pessoas que foram na concentração já estavam meio tortas por causa da bebida.

Os quatro foram até uma mesa onde tem ponche e se serviram. De repente subiram cinco caras no palco (os que conversavam com Eleonor e suas capangas, um deles é o que Pansy beijara), o público bateu palmas e ouviu-se muitos gritos femininos. Eles pegaram seus instrumentos e começaram a tocar.

- Vamos dançar? – sugeriu Ginny, recomeçando a ficar animada.

O trio concordou e eles rumaram para a pista de dança. Depois de um tempo, chegaram Neville (de vampiro) e Luna (de rena). Rony quase cuspiu ponche ao ver a corvinal. Ela tinha chifres enormes, um apêndice que fazia parecer que tinha quatro patas e um nariz vermelho. Muito natalino.

Depois de muitas músicas agitadas, Ginny resolveu se servir de ponche. Encontrou Colin.

- Ginny! – disse ele, animado. – Vem comigo!

Ele agarrou a mão da garota e a levou pelo meio da multidão até uma roda de sonserinos perto do palco. Entre eles, Draco, Blaise e Pansy. Bem na hora que começava outra música agitada.

"Another day is going by

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

But you're out there

_And I'm here waiting_

- Mexa-se – disse Colin animado.

Ginny começou a dançar lentamente, mais bebendo ponche do que qualquer coisa. Estava nervosa e envergonhada. Sentia seu rosto ferver sob o olhar penetrante de Draco e o odioso de Pansy, que mexia-se para lá e para cá com certo entusiasmo.

"_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_'Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

Mas quando a bebida acabou ela não teve outra alternativa senão dançar. Resolveu ignorar que estava ali e começou a dançar pra valer com Colin, um virado de frente para o outro.

"_This could be the one last chance_To make you understand... yeah!

Mesmo sentindo alguns olharem pousados sobre si, fingiu que não a incomodavam. O que irritou mais ainda Pansy, parecendo prestes a explodir porque Draco não tirava os olhos de Ginny.

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Gostando da situação mais do que antes, começou a usar todo seu charme e todos os passos que sabia. Pansy, que estava ao lado de Draco, o virou, puxando suas vestes para encará-la. Pegou suas mãos e começou a dançar com ele.

"_Together we broke all the rules_ _Dreaming of dropping out of school_ _And leave this place and never come back_

Ainda assim, o loiro continuava a lançar Ginny olhares de canto de olho.

- É isso ai, Ginny! – disse Blaise, aproximando-se dos dois amigos.

"_So now maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

Então a mais louca idéia lhe ocorreu. Segurou Colin pela mão e o levou para o meio da roda, fazendo Pansy escancarar a boca e Draco arregalar os olhos. O amigo, que pareceu saber o que ela estava querendo, incentivou.

- Rebola, garota! – disse ele, fazendo a ruiva rir.

"This could be the one last chance to make you understand

_And I just can't let you leave me once again... yeah!_

E foi isso que ela fez.

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Pansy já não conseguia impedir de Draco encará-la, muito menos os outros sonserinos que a aclamavam com gritos e urros.

"_I close my eyes_

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep I can't forget you_

_Na, na, na..._

_And I'd do anything for you_

_Na, na, na..._

Blaise se juntou ao dois, animado. Pansy deu as costas para todos e saiu brava. Ginny notou a aproximação de outras garotas. Eleonor e suas capangas tinha parado para observar a cena.

"_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

To fall asleep with you, with you yeah

Elas a encaravam, perplexas, comentando umas com as outras coisas ao ouvido, mas Ginny não se importou.

"_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_'Cuz I know I won't forget you"_

Quando a música acabou, eles aplaudiram e urraram. O vocalista fez um aceno com a mão e a banda desceu do palco. Profª. McGonagall subiu ao palco e deu alguns acenos com a varinha, fazendo sumir os instrumentos e aparecer um piano.

Todos ficaram um pouco confusos e ouve poucos aplausos. A garota que subiu ao palco em seguida, de cabelos castanhos claros, sentou-se ao piano. Não parecia nervosa. Ela tocou a garganta com a varinha. Começou a tocar.

Era uma música lenta.

"_Love ridden, I've looked at you_

_With the focus I gave to my birthday candles_

Ginny apenas ficou observando a garota tocar e cantar, enquanto as pessoas juntavam-se em pares para dançar. Amélia definitivamente não tinha voz de alguém de quinze anos. Era uma voz forte e constante.

"I've wished on the lilit blue flames

_Under your brow_

_And, baby, I wished for you_

Sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro.

- Quer dançar?

Era Draco. O encarou nervosa. Não tinha como negar. Não queria negar.

"_Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed_

_And I wanna crawl in with you_

_But I cry instead_

Ele pôs as mãos na sua cintura e ela passou as dela pela nuca do garoto. Os dois se encaravam sem desviar os olhos. Draco a puxou para perto, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados e seus rostos muito próximos.

"_I want you warm, but it we'll only make me colder_

_When it's over_

_So I can't tonight, baby_

Normalmente, seu nariz encostaria no queixo dele, mas como estava de salto, seus narizes quase se encostavam. Sentiu o hálito quente do garoto bater sua face levemente.

"_No, not baby anymore_

_If I need you, I'll just use your simple name_

_Only kisses on the cheek from now on_

_And in a little while we'll only have to wave_

Ele encostou os lábios na orelha direita de Ginny.

- Me diz o que aconteceu nesses últimos dias.

Ela se arrepiou. Ele voltou a encará-la. Ginny baixou o rosto.

- Nada – respondeu ela, não conseguindo ser sincera.

Draco segurou seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto.

- Nunca achei que mentiria para mim.

Ela sentiu sua respiração parar e não pode fazer nada. Se recompôs.

- Acho que se enganou – disse ela, friamente, abaixando o rosto de novo e olhando para sua esquerda.

"_My hand won't hold you down no more_

_The path is clear to follow through_

_I stood to long in the way of the door_

_And now I'm giving up on you_

Fechou os olhos, triste. Não queria estar falando assim com ele, pois a machucava.

- Achei que fosse diferente – Draco disse.

"_No, not baby anymore_

_If I need you, I'll just use your simple name_

_Only kisses on the cheek from now on_

_And in a little while we'll only have to wave_

Ela voltou a encará-lo.

- E sou – disse, firme. – Por isso mesmo que não deveríamos estar dançando juntos.

Draco a perfurou com seus olhos prata. Afastou-se dela.

"_No, not baby anymore_

_If I need you, I'll just use your simple name_

_Only kisses on the cheek from now on_

_And in a little while we'll only have to wave"_

Ginny, pronta para ir embora, surpreendeu-se quando ele segurou seu pulso fortemente e começou a puxá-la, cortando o Salão em poucos segundos. Ele a levou para os jardins, que estavam vazios.

- Me solta! – exclamou ela, soltando-se dele.

Draco virou-se e segurou-a pelo ombros.

- Me diz o que está acontecendo – ordenou, alterado.

Ela o empurrou antes de responder.

- Não devíamos estar saindo juntos! – exclamou ela.

Ele arregalou os olhos, pedindo detalhes.

- Não vai dar certo! – ela disse, sentindo uma dor descomunal no peito. – Você é um Malfoy! Eu sou uma Weasley! Você odeia meus amigos e minha família! Seu pai é um Comensal da Morte! Ele colocou o diário de Voldemort no meu caldeirão! Eu poderia ter morrido!

Ela percebeu que gritava e que seus olhos ardiam, pronto para despejar lágrimas. Ofegante, ela parou de encará-lo. Draco tinha os olhos levemente arregalados. Ginny respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo. Ele tinha assumido uma postura séria e seu rosto tinha uma expressão dura, seus olhos estavam gelados.

- Tem razão – disse ele, numa voz fria.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um momento. Então Draco respirou fundo e disse:

- Te vejo por ai, Weasley.

E saiu de nariz empinado.

Ginny pôs as mãos na cabeça, sentindo algo completamente novo. Deu um soluço forte e começou a chorar baixinho, tremendo. Sentiu o coração quase partir ao meio. Era uma dor inigualável.

Mal ela sabia que Draco, assim que tinha ouvido ela soluçar, parara de andar, hesitante. Chegara a olhar para trás, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente, retomando seu caminho.

Depois de um tempo, Ginny viu vultos se aproximarem da árvore onde ela estava sentada. Árvore onde ela e Draco haviam quase se beijado da primeira vez. Nas mãos carregava uma das muitas flores brancas e miúdas que tinham brotado fazia tempo.

- Ginny! – ouviu a voz de Colin. Ele correu e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Blaise estava em seu enlaço, também com uma expressão preocupada – O que houve?

- Por quê? – perguntou Ginny, tentando enrolar.

- Draco estava falando com Camille! – exclamou o amigo. – Estavam _próximos_!

Ela respirou fundo.

- Você sabe o que houve – disse Ginny, desviando o olhar.

Colin e Blaise trocaram olhares tristes.

- Kiddo... – disse o amigo, tentando consolá-la. – Por que fez isso?

- Não iria dar certo e você sabe por quê – disse, firme.

- Não precisava ter feito isso – disse Colin. – Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer...

- Agora está feito – disse Ginny, levantando. – Foi melhor assim.

Ela rumou para o castelo, apenas pensando em dormir e nunca mais acordar.


	17. Arrependimentos

**Capítulo 17: "Arrependimentos"**

Infelizmente para Ginny, ela acordou no dia seguinte. Desanimada, comeu pouco nas refeições e não fez nada o dia inteiro. Assim se seguiram suas semanas até o final de Abril. Nem Harry, Hermione ou Rony sabia o que tinha acontecido com a ruiva para ela estar daquele jeito, só sabiam que ela tinha sumido da festa de repente e nunca mais voltado. Quando a perguntavam qual era seu problema, ela mentia dizendo que os NOM's estavam perto e que estudar sem parar não lhe agradava. Até agora ninguém tinha se convencido que aquilo era verdade.

Ficou sabendo por Colin que Draco voltara a dormir com um número surpreendente de garotas, incluindo a noite da festa, que passou com Camille. Não admitia, mas seu coração ficava em pedacinhos ao pensar nisso. Também ficava assim durante as refeições ou qualquer hora do dia em que visse Draco. Essa sensação misturada com raiva a fazia ausentar rapidamente de todos os lugar onde os dois estavam juntos.

Tentando não pensar ao máximo no loiro, enfiou a cara nos livros durante todos os momentos que pode. Mas nunca conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça.

Maio chegou com os NOM's. Irritada, estudou dobrado, tentando ter na sua cabeça tudo menos Draco Malfoy. Colin deixara de se preocupar um pouco com a amiga para estudar também. Ele e Blaise continuavam juntos. O sonserino passara a ignorar Draco a maioria do tempo, dando um gelo no garoto pelo seu comportamento.

- Ele está tão feliz que acabou os exames – disse Colin.

- Fico feliz por você – disse Ginny, sorrindo fracamente para o amigo.

Os NOM's já tinham acabado e os dois comemoravam com cervejas amanteigadas na sala comunal. Fora Blaise quem as dera para eles. Colin fez uma cara triste.

- E você, querida? Como está? – perguntou.

- O de sempre – disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Ainda pensa nele?

Ela assentiu.

- Vai passar – disse ele, fazendo carinho no topo da cabeça da amiga, que sorriu triste.

O ano letivo acabou e a Grifinória ganhou o Campeonato das Casas. Não que isso animasse Ginny.

No expresso de Hogwarts, Ginny estava em uma cabine no último vagão com Blaise e Colin.

- Deveríamos fazer alguma coisa nas férias – sugeriu Colin.

- É, tipo sexo selvagem – disse Blaise, fazendo Ginny cair na gargalhada.

Colin o encarou bravo. O sonserino sorriu para ele, maroto.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – continuou ele. – Acho que podíamos dar uma passada na Toca um dia. O que acham?

- Ótimo – disse Blaise.

- Claro – sorriu Ginny para os dois.

- Perfeito! – disse Colin feliz, levantando-se. – Eu vou ao banheiro – parou na porta e virou-se. – Comportem-se.

Os dois riram, enquanto ele saia.

- Então, Ginny – começou Blaise. – O que achou da idéia de sexo selvagem?

Ela gargalhou.

- Cala a boca – disse, divertida.

O sonserino sorriu. Ela sabia que ele apenas estava brincando, então não se importava.

- Falando em sexo selvagem... – ele disse. – Vou atrás dele – sussurrou, dando uma piscadela para Ginny.

Ela deu risada enquanto ele saia. "Que palhaço" pensou. Admirou a paisagem por tempo indeterminado. Então abriram a porta. Virou o rosto esperando dar de cara com Colin ou Blaise, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Deparou-se com um loiro de olhos cinza. Draco. Ela abriu a boca para protestar enquanto ele entrava.

- Eu não me importo com o que diz – cortou ele, sério, aproximando-se. – Não me importo se diz que não vai dar certo. Não me importo com o que vão pensar.

Ela tinha a boca semi-aberta de surpresa e olhos quase arregalados. Engoliu em seco.

- Eu _quero_ você – disse ele, de um jeito possessivo.

Assim, ele a beijou, segurando seu rosto fortemente, como se ela fosse escapar. A língua dele invadiu a sua boca sem permissão alguma, fazendo com que ela estremecesse completamente sob aquele ato de dominação. Depois de um beijo longo e violento, que fez Ginny ficar completamente sem chão, Draco foi diminuindo a velocidade, até que parou. Quando ela abriu os olhos, viu que ele a encarava, sério. Ficaram assim, olho no olho, por um tempo indeterminado. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e suspirou.

- Não tem nada a mais pra dizer? – murmurou ela.

Ele ficou em silêncio, pensativo.

- Não queria ter ficado com nenhuma garota depois de você.

Ginny sorriu por dentro.

- Foi uma perda de saliva e energia desnecessária – disse ele, fazendo com que ela risse. Pelo visto esse era seu intuito.

Draco sentou-se do seu lado direito. Ele sorria serenamente.

- Eu... – começou Ginny. – não queria ter dito aquilo tudo, mas... – ela estava insegura. – depois de tudo que Pansy me falou, eu...

- Quê? – exclamou Draco. – Pansy lhe falou alguma coisa?

- Ela disse que faria de tudo para fazer a gente se separar...

Ele bufou de indignação.

- Vou conversar com ela – disse ele. – Quem é ela para se meter assim na minha vida...

- Bom, ela é sua amiga, não é... Pensei que você escutaria os conselhos dela... – disse Ginny cautelosa.

- Fazendo isso ela provou não ser minha amiga – disse Draco, sério.

Ginny lembrou da vez em que Pansy disse que ele só pensava em sexo, como ela. Olhou insegura para Draco. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele se aproximou. Segurou seu rosto e a beijou, fazendo com que ela se esquecesse do resto do mundo. E eles nem notaram quando Colin e Blaise os viram, perplexos.

Ao desembarcar, encontrou sua mãe emocionada esperando por ela e Rony. De canto olho, viu Narcisa Malfoy abraçar o filho calorosamente. O garoto olhou de esguelha para ela. Ginny sorriu.

- Vamos, querida – disse sua mãe.

Ela piscou para o garoto, antes de seguir até a barreira que a levaria para o mundo dos trouxas. Foi a última vez que o viu em meses.

Os dias passaram-se arrastando, mas Ginny estava feliz. Draco tinha dito tudo que ela queria ouvir naquele dia. Ou melhor, _quase_ tudo. Só faltava dizer que não a queria só para sexo. Mesmo Colin achando que depois de tudo era óbvio que ele realmente gostava dela, Ginny não queria se arriscar.

O amigo a tinha convidado para passar uma semana na sua casa, como fazia todo ano. Eles passavam os dias indo no cinema, no parque de diversões, lendo revistas de garotas e etc.

- Ele está completamente louco por você, Ginny – dizia Colin.

Ela o encarava brava.

- Chega de falar disso, Colin – disse ela. – E o Blaise?

- Assim que você voltar pra casa ele vem aqui passar uns dias – disse o amigo.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça da revista que estava lendo para lançar lhe um olhar preocupado.

- Seus pais já sabem? – perguntou ela.

- Sobre?

- Vocês estarem juntos.

- Não exatamente... – disse Colin. – Bom, eles sabem que eu sou gay, mas não que estou com alguém... Se bem que, não estamos exatamente juntos, pois Blaise não me pediu em namoro...

- Só do fato dele vir aqui conhecer seus pais já significa alguma coisa, Colin – disse Ginny, óbvia.

- É, talvez...

- Talvez nada! É óbvio... Você que não quer admitir...

Colin ficou pensativo, olhando para o teto, deitado em sua cama. Ginny dormia na cama de Dênis, que ia para o quarto de visitas. Ela continuou lendo a revista de bruços, pés entrelaçados no ar.

Quando Ginny voltou para a Toca, Harry já estava lá. O resto das férias passou jogando Quadribol com seus irmãos. Os resultados dos NOM's chegara semanas depois. Ela tinha conseguido Ótimo em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e em Poções, Excede Expectativas em Astronomia, Feitiços, Herbologia, Transfiguração e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Péssimo em História da Magia e em Artimancia.

- Sete NOM's, Ginny! – exclamou sua mãe, lhe dando um braço apertado.

As notas foram para nas mão de Rony.

- Nada mal, mana – disse ele, passando as notas para Harry.

- Ótimo em Poções? – perguntou ele, surpreso.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Eu gosto – disse, dando um sorriso leve. – Mas não passei em Artimancia, nem em História da Magia... Não consegui decorar nada – acrescentou baixinho.

- Em que pretende se matricular? – perguntou Harry.

- Em todas que passei, eu acho...

- Até em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Vou ver com Colin – disse ela. – Não sei se quero Astronomia, cansei de aulas noturnas.

Mais tarde, chegou uma carta do amigo, ele ganhara Ótimo em Astronomia e Feitiços, Excede Expectativas em Defesa, Herbologia, Transfiguração e Poções, Aceitável em História da Magia, Péssimo em Artimancia e Deplorável em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Ele também conseguira sete.

No final de agosto, poucos dias antes do aniversário de Harry, Ginny foi falar com sua mãe sobre Colin e Blaise.

- Mãe, Colin e seu namorado podem vir aqui amanhã?

- Como, querida? – perguntou Molly, que preparava o jantar.

- Se Colin e seu namorado podem vir aqui amanhã – repetiu.

- Namorado? – exclamou Rony, que chegava na cozinha com Hermione e Harry.

- Colin está namorando? – perguntou Hermione.

- Presumo que sim – respondeu Ginny.

- Com quem? – perguntou Rony.

- Blaise – respondeu Ginny.

O irmão deixou o queixo cair.

- Não pode deixar Blaise vir aqui, mamãe! – protestou Rony. – Ele é um sonserino e ainda por cima melhor amigo de Malfoy!

- Esse Blaise é uma boa pessoa, Ginny? – perguntou mamãe.

- Claro, mãe! E ele é muito engraçado – respondeu ela.

- Então não vejo problema nenhum – disse Molly. Rony abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar severo.

Colin e Blaise chegaram pela lareira no outro dia de manhã. Eles tomaram café e saíram para passear pelas colinas que tinham em volta até a hora do almoço. Pelo visto os dois agora estavam realmente namorando.

-faz idéia como meu pai está feliz em ter tido Dênis – comentou Colin. – Por causa dessa coisa toda de passar o sobrenome e ter netos sabe.

Ginny assentiu.

- Seus pais são muito compreensivos – disse Blaise de repente. – Não quero nem pensar o que os meus vão dizer quando eu contar.

- Você é filho único? – perguntou Ginny.

- Sou – respondeu o sonserino.

- Bom, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo – começou ela. – Podem pegar um espermatozóide seu e fecundar com um óvulo anônimo e implantar numa barriga de aluguel.

- É verdade – disse ele. – Uma ótima opção.

- Mas teria que ser alguém de confiança – disse Colin. – Não botaria meu filho na barriga de uma louca.

- Tem a Ginny – disse Blaise, indicando-a com a cabeça.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! – disse ela. – Temos apenas 16 anos, dá pra parar de falar em ter filhos?

Os dois riram.

- Tá certo – disse Colin.

- Não querem subir pro meu quarto? – perguntou ela.

- Isso! Vamos procurar o vibrador dela – disse Blaise, fazendo os dois rirem.

- Podemos escutar Fiona Apple! – disse Colin.

Essa era a cantora trouxa que Ginny conhecera através de Colin, ele tinha dado os CDs dela de aniversário para Ginny. Quando eles estavam prestes a entrar, os trio saiu e eles pararam. Rony ficou encarando Blaise.

- Ãh... Esse é Blaise Zabini, pessoal – disse ela, atrapalhada.

- Oi, sou Hermione Granger – disse ela, simpática.

- Sou Harry...

- Potter – completou o sonserino. – Nota-se.

Rony apenas cruzou os braços olhando para os lados.

- E esse é meu irmão, Rony – disse ela, brava. – Vamos subir.

Eles subiram para o quarto de Ginny. Colin se adiantou até o aparelho de som enfeitiçado e os CDs. Blaise ficou olhando envolta.

- Bem-vindo ao meu quarto – disse ela, sentando-se na cama que tinha uma colcha vermelha, assim como boa parte do quarto.

- Belíssimo – disse ele, com a mão no queixo.

Começou a tocar a música que Colin tinha escolhido.

- Qual é essa? – perguntou o sonserino, enquanto Colin sentava-se junto de Ginny.

- "Oh, Well" – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Eles riram. Blaise sentou-se na cama.

- Essa é a Fiona...?

- Apple – respondeu Ginny, enquanto Colin cantava emocionado.

"My peace and quiet was stolen from me!"

Então Ginny começou junto com ele.

"_When I was looking with calm affection,_

_You were searching on my imperfections_

What wasted unconditional love!"

- Canta com a gente Blaise! – disse Colin.

- Mas eu não sei a letra! – disse ele, cômico.

Ginny riu. Colin se levantou, fingindo segurar um microfone na mão. Estendeu a mão para Ginny e eles desceram no chão, passando por Blaise que parecia achar muita graça.

"_When feeding underneath for you to know me_

_Devastated at the reach of ...!_

_What wasted unconditional love!"_

Quando a música acabou Blaise bateu palmas.

- Então o que achou da dupla maravilha? – perguntou Colin.

- Eu acho... – ele levantou-se. – que deveria ser um trio!

Os três caíram na gargalhada. Passaram o resto da manhã e tarde conversando e ouvindo Fiona Apple (parando apenas para o almoço.)

Enquanto uma música tocava, e Colin se sentava encolhido no chão, perto da penteadeira onde estava o som, Blaise e Ginny conversavam sobre Draco.

- Bom, acho que... Ele já transou com todas as garotas da Sonserina do nosso ano e algumas do sétimo e do quinto. Na Corvinal, acho que boa parte das do nosso ano e muitas do quinto... Na Grifinória ele apenas saiu com Eleonor e você, mas acho que teve um caso com Parvati... Sim, claro! Foi por isso que ela e a irmã brigaram por um tempo.

- Meu Deus! – exclamou Ginny. – Ele já ficou com tantas! Deve dar mais de um metro de pergaminho!

- E tudo nesse ano – acrescentou Blaise, fazendo o queixa dela cair. – Às vezes tinha mais de uma festa por semana, e com as sonserinas ele não precisou disso, era só convidar para o quarto quando não tivesse ninguém... Calma, ele não comeu todas as garotas que ele ficou, Ginny.

- Também se comesse já estava com sífilis! – disse ela, emburrada. – Você ouviu, Colin?

- "_But it's calm under the wave..._" – ele cantava, antes dela perguntar. – Não, o que houve?

- Malfoy já traçou meia Hogwarts!

- Claro! Você não sabia? – disse ele com naturalidade.

- Não foi meia Hogwarts, Ginny... – defendeu Blaise. – Só teve um ano muito sexualmente ativo...

- Mas lembre-se de quando ele ficou só saindo com você! – disse Colin. – Foram uns bons dois meses ou mais...

- Foi do começo de fevereiro até o meio de abril – disse o sonserino.

- É, mais ou menos isso – concordou Ginny.

Bateram na porta. Era Harry.

- Está na hora da janta, sua mãe está chamando – disse ele.

- Obrigada , Harry – sorriu Ginny.

Os quatro desceram para janta. Depois de comer, Colin e Blaise se despediram, dando um beijo em cada bochecha dela ao mesmo tempo.

- Até Hogwarts! – disse ela aos dois, quando iam pela lareira até a casa de Colin.


	18. E começa o sexto ano

**Capítulo 18: "E começa o sexto ano"**

- Aqui, Ginny! – gritava Colin de dentro de uma cabine, apenas com a cabeça para fora no corredor.

- Olá! – disse ela, passando com dificuldade pelos alunos carregando sua mala.

Ao chegar na cabine viu Blaise e Draco. Os dois se encararam e sorriram. Colin pegou sua mala e colocou no compartimento superior. Antes que ela pudesse entrar e abraçar quem mais ela sentiu saudades, escutou alguém chamá-la.

- Ginny! – escutou seu irmão Rony gritando, enquanto avançava com Harry e Hermione ao seu enlaço.

- Droga – murmurou ela.

Quando o trio chegou, eles olharam brevemente pra dentro da cabine.

- Vai ficar _aí_? – perguntou Rony horrorizado.

- Sim, por quê? – disse, inocente.

- Caso não tenha percebido, _Malfoy _está aí dentro – disse seu irmão.

- Ele está? – disse Ginny, olhando pra dentro. – Mas Colin e Blaise estão ali dentro também, provavelmente ele vai sair daqui a pouco para ver suas namoradas...

Os três continuaram a encarar como se fosse louca.

- Que foi? – perguntou. – Olha, não posso fazer nada se Colin e Blaise são amigos dele...

Rony bufou e continuou a andar pelo corredor.

- Se cuide – sorriu Hermione, preocupada, e foi atrás de Rony.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? – perguntou Harry, se aproximando um tanto demais.

Ela olhou para dentro bem na hora que Draco resolveu mostrar o dedo do meio para ele.

- Eu vou ficar – disse ela, encarando Harry. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada. – Não se preocupe, vou estar com Colin e Blaise – ela sorriu.

Harry retribuiu. Beijou sua bochecha.

- Então, tá – disse ele.

Mas Ginny mal pode escutar aquilo, pois bem na hora a porta da cabine abriu-se com um estrondo. Era Draco.

- Dá para ir embora daqui, Potter? – ele perguntou, ríspido. – Está poluindo minha visão.

Os dois se encararam com olhares assassinos.

- Vou indo, Ginny – disse o moreno e saiu carregando sua mala para a cabine onde Rony e Hermione estavam.

Logo que Harry virou as costas, Draco segurou seu braço fortemente e a trouxe para dentro da cabine, fechando a porta violentamente.

- O que estava acontecendo lá fora? – perguntou ele, alterado.

- Nada – disse Ginny, surpresa.

- Ele estava prestes a te beijar e você me diz que não estava acontecendo nada?

- Harry não ia me beijar – disse ela, descrente.

- Isso porque não era você assistindo! – disse Draco, bravo.

- Oh, céus, eles estão brigando! – disse Colin animado.

- Draco, nunca pensei que fosse ficar assim por causa de ciúmes... – brincou Blaise arrastado.

Draco revirou os olhos e sentou-se, ainda irritado. Ginny, brava com seu comportamento, ficou de pé.

- Acho que vou lá mesmo – disse abrindo a porta da cabine.

Sentiu alguém segurar seu braço e a virar.

- Fique – murmurou ele, pedinte.

- Peça desculpas – disse Ginny, decidida.

Ele suspirou.

- Desculpa – murmurou tão baixo que ela mal pode escutar.

- Quê?

- Desculpa – disse ele, menos baixo.

- Como?

- Desculpa! – ele exclamou. – Satisfeita?

Ela sorriu. Quando Draco se aproximou para beijá-la, eles escutam alguém pigarrear alto. Pansy.

- Como monitora-chefe, devo avisar que não é permitido gritar, nem se agarrar nos corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts – ela tinha os braços cruzados e cara amarrada.

- Pansy... – começou Draco malicioso. – Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa, de _monitor-chefe _para monitora-chefe.

Ele se adiantou até ela e agarrou seu braço fortemente, indicou com a cabeça o início do vagão, onde estavam os banheiros.

- Está machucando, Draco – disse ela.

- Vamos – disse ele, puxando a garota.

- Me solta! – protestou Pansy.

Draco abriu a porta do banheiro feminino e entrou com Pansy, depois fechou e trancou. Ginny ficou olhando para aquilo perplexa. Colin e Blaise também estavam espiando.

- Que será que eles foram fazer? – perguntou Ginny desconfiada.

- Não faço a menor idéia – disse Colin.

- Vamos entrar, pessoal – sugeriu Blaise.

Os três se sentaram e esperaram. Draco chegou pouco tempo depois, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Ginny.

- E então, como foi? – perguntou ela.

- Pansy nunca vai mais me incomodar – disse ele. – Nem a você – acrescentou.

- Como foi que conseguiu essa proeza? – perguntou Blaise.

- Simplesmente disse que acabaria com a vida dela – respondeu Draco naturalmente.

Ginny e Colin se encararam de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Então, como foram as férias? – perguntou Draco, mudando de assunto.

- Foram boas – respondeu Ginny. – E as suas?

- Fui para o sul da França visitar uns parentes – respondeu ele. – Nada de mais.

- Nada demais pra ti que é um rico esnobe – disse Blaise.

- Olha quem fala – rebateu Draco.

Por mais que eles se ofendessem, o clima continuava amigável. Devia ser coisa de sonserinos.

- Primeiro: não sou tão rico quanto você, segundo: já fui mais esnobe do que sou hoje e terceiro: não tenho parentes loiros morando _no sul da França _– disse Blaise.

- Não tenho culpa se meus parentes loiros _e lindos_ moram no sul da França...

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! – exclamou Ginny. – Não tem mais nada interessante do que conversar sobre os parentes loiros e esnobes do Malfoy?

Os dois a olharam quase perplexos.

- Eu concordo – disse Colin. – Porque não falamos de NOM's?

- Isso mesmo – concordou Ginny. – Em quais matérias pretende se matricular, Colin?

- Defesa, Feitiços, Transfiguração, Herbologia e Astronomia. E você?

- Ei, ei, ei – interrompeu Blaise. – Calma aí.

- É – disse Draco. – Estávamos tendo uma conversa muito normal e interessante, por que parar?

- Para vocês, sonserinos, deve ser um assunto muito normal – disse Ginny. – Mas nós, grifinórios, não damos bola para os parentes loiros e esnobes do Malfoy.

- Loiros, esnobes _e lindos_ – disse Draco.

Blaise abriu a boca para protestar.

- Nem do Zabini, nem do Nott, nem da Parkinson e nem do raio-que-o-parta – completou Ginny.

Os dois sonserinos se encararam incrédulos. Era impressão ou eles estavam impedindo que eles falassem sobre o assunto mais popular das cabines do trem? Pelo menos entre seus companheiros de casa...

- Como eu estava dizendo – continuou Ginny.

- Vocês estão sugerindo que não conversemos sobre isso? – perguntou Blaise.

- Sim, Blaise, tá difícil? – perguntou Colin.

- Vocês não podem nos impedir de conversar sobre isso – argumentou Draco. – É assunto de cabine de trem com destino à Hogwarts.

- Bom, se fazem tanta questão de falar sobre isso eu e Colin vamos para outra cabine – disse Ginny e os dois se levantaram.

- Nãnãnãnãnão! – disseram Blaise e Draco juntos, segurando os braços dos dois.

- Podem continuar a conversa – disse Blaise.

- É, em que você vai se matricular, Ginny? – perguntou Draco.

- Em Defesa, Poções, Feitiços, Herbologia, Transfiguração – respondeu ela, satisfeita.

Assim eles continuaram conversando sobre assuntos não-sonserinos pelo resto da viagem, que foi muito agradável. Ao desembarcar, Ginny foi para Hogwarts com o trio para não causar _mais_ suspeitas.

- Não acredito que agüentou ficar com Malfoy a viagem inteira – disse Rony, inconformado.

- Ele mal falou comigo, Rony – mentiu ela.

- Ele não te xingou nenhuma vez? – perguntou Harry.

- Não – disse Ginny. – Acho que ele não queria me irritar para não causar problemas para Colin e Blaise.

Hermione fora a única que ainda não dissera nada. Estava com uma expressão pensativa, ora olhado para Ginny, ora para o nada. O que afligiu Ginny foi o fato de ser a mesma expressão que ela tinha quando a ruiva tinha apresentado "Brian" para o trio.

- Ainda não acredito – disse Rony, balançando a cabeça e mordendo um sapo de chocolate.

- Que bom, então – disse Harry, dando de ombros. – Pelo menos ele não te incomodou.

Ginny sorriu para ele, que retribuiu.

O jantar estava maravilhoso e Ginny caiu dura na cama. Acordou no dia seguinte elétrica e excitada para as aulas de NIEM's que teria.

- Não se esqueça de anotar tudo o que o professor diz e não escreve no quadro – dizia Hermione e Ginny só tinha olhos para ela aquela manhã. – Pode ser importante.

- Obrigada, Mione – agradeceu ela, sorrindo.

Ginny saiu para a aula dupla de Herbologia com os lufa-lufas, apressada ao lado de Colin, para não se atrasar. Eles foram para outra nova estufa, uma mais perigosa ainda. Parece que o risco só aumentava a cada ano. Professora Sprout pediu um relatório de 50 centímetros sobre como diferenciar uma araucária mágica de uma normal. Depois de dois períodos, teve o intervalo da manhã e um período livre, que eles usaram para procurar alguma cosia sobre a árvore no livro de Herbologia.

- Acho que tem a ver com as pinhas – disse Ginny.

- Sério? Onde viu isso? – perguntou Colin.

- Aqui diz que o meio de reprodução desse tipo de árvores são as pinha única coisa que diferencia elas das coníferas não-mágicas... Só que – ela virou a páGinny. – isso faz com que todo o processo de reprodução mude...

- Acho que é isso que ela quer que a gente bote em 50 centímetro de pergaminho, né? – perguntou Colin.

Ginny assentiu, desanimada. Graças aos céus, pensou ela, que depois do almoço eles tinham outro período livre e assim eles terminavam a tempo de entregar a redação na quarta-feira. Mas ela não agradeceu quando Flitwick e McGonagall também passaram deveres. E os dois pro dia seguinte.

Depois do almoço do segundo dia de aulas, Ginny rumou sozinha para as masmorras, enquanto Colin tinha um período livre. Chegando à porta da sala de Snape, viu apenas uma grifinória: Mona, a garota sem encontro do último dia dos namorados. Ela estava encostada na parede, cabisbaixa, cabelos castanhos que chegavam até o quadril, tapando o rosto. Da Sonserina haviam três garotos e uma garota. Da Corvinal viu duas garotas e um garoto. Da lufa-lufa apenas um garoto.

- Olá – disse para Mona.

Ela levantou os olhos para Ginny.

- Você por aqui – disse ela.

- É – disse a ruiva. – Quantos NOM's teve?

- Oito Ótimos – disse ela. – E você?

Ginny arregalou os olhos para ela. Era quase tão boa quanto Hermione. Depois de se recompor, respondeu rapidamente.

- Ótimo em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e em Poções, Excede Expectativas em Astronomia, Feitiços, Herbologia, Transfiguração e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Péssimo em História da Magia e em Artimancia.

- Decorou os resultados pelo visto – Mona esboçou um sorriso. Sua voz era baixa e grossa.

Ginny assentiu envergonhada.

- Olá – disse uma voz sonhadora atrás de si que só poderia pertencer a uma única pessoa no mundo que era...

- Luna! – disse Ginny com entusiasmo. – Não sabia que tinha passado em Poções! Você gosta?

- Sim – disse ela. – Apesar do Prof. Snape ficar me apavorando eu sempre gostei muito...

A porta abriu-se com um estrondo

- Entrem – disse Snape.

- Vamos lá – murmurou Ginny.

Ela sentou com Mona e Luna.

Saiu das masmorras com mais uma redação para fazer.

No final da semana, com pilhas de deveres e depois de aulas exaustivas, só queria saber de comer muita sobremesa na janta. Largou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Colin na mesa da Grifinória.

- Que semana infernal – comentou, fincando uma salsicha. – E pensar que vai ser assim pro resto do ano.

- Nem me fale – disse o amigo. – To precisando encher a cara.

Ginny riu genuinamente.

- To precisando repetir a sobremesa pelo menos três vezes e dormir dez horas essa noite – disse, sorrindo bobamente ao imaginar um pedaço de pudim gigante.

- Desgraçada, e você nem engorda – desdenhou Colin.

Os dois gargalharam. Quando Ginny servia o segundo pedaço de pudim, Blaise apareceu, sentando-se ao lado de Colin, causando murmúrios na mesa.

- E ai, brotos – disse, galante. – Como foi a semana?

- Foi um... – começou Ginny.

- Bom, mas isso não importa – interrompeu o sonserino, deu uma risadinha safada antes de continuar. – O que importa – ele ergueu a colher que havia pegado pra comer a sobremesa apontando para os amigos grifinórios – é que temos festa.

Lançou um olhar lascivo para os dois, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Viva a adolescência necessitada de sexo desse castelo! – clamou Colin, parecendo plenamente satisfeito com a notícia. – Quando?

- Amanhã, no banheiro dos monitores como sempre – disse Blaise de boca cheia. – Vai ser ótima, festa de estréia da temporada. E mais, – fez uma pausa, voltando a encarar os amigos – tem tema.

- Tema? – perguntou Ginny.

- Sim – exclamou Blaise sorrindo marotamente, encarando a ruiva. – Máscaras! Não precisa necessariamente de fantasia, mas querem todos mascarados, sabem como é, pra putaria rolar solta e não saberem com quem treparam na noite anterior – concluiu com tom óbvio e indiferente.

- É o que eu digo – pronunciou Colin, voltando atenção a sua sobremesa.

Essa história de putaria rolando solta assustava Ginny. Sabia muito bem que Draco, no mesmo período do ano passado, era o maior galanteador e cafajeste de Hogwarts, quebrando corações por onde passava. Ele tinha se mostrado, até agora, à parte desse tipo de coisa, mas quem sabe o que poderia acontecer numa superfesta cheia de garotas mascaradas e sensuais cheias de amor pra dar.

- Ginny – chamou Colin, cutucando seu ombro.

- Oi – disse ela, voltando ao mundo real, servindo-se de outro pedaço de pudim.

- Tava viajando, brotinho? – perguntou Blaise.

- Só pensando nuns deveres – mentiu, encarnado seu prato.

- Sei – disse Colin, duvidoso. Sabia que ele tocaria no assunto depois.

- Bom, privarei os dois da minha agradável companhia – sorriu Blaise convencido, levantando-se. – Quero ver os dois amanhã muito sensualmente arrumados, hein? Isso vale pros dois – piscou para Ginny. – Até.

- Até – disseram Ginny e Colin em uníssono.

Ao chegarem na sala comunal, a ruiva subiu direto para seu dormitório vazio, com Colin em seu enlaço. Jogou sua mochila no chão e atirou-se na cama, encarando o teto. O amigo sentou-se na cama, ao seu lado.

- O que houve? – disse ele, respirando fundo.

- Não sei, Colin – começou Ginny. – Eu sei que Malfoy vem sendo um "bom garoto" desde que nos entendemos no trem, mas não tenho certeza sobre algumas coisas.

- Tipo o que, Kiddo? – perguntou o amigo, franzindo o cenho.

- Não temos nada, não é? Quero dizer, eu e Draco não namoramos, ou seja, se ele quiser ficar com outras pessoas ele pode.

- Sim, mas aonde que chegar com isso? – Colin ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele pode ter ficado com alguém nas férias, não pode? – disse ela, sentando-se na cama e encarando o amigo. – E pode ficar com alguém nessa festa, não é?

- Sim, mas acho muito difícil depois de tudo que presenciei – disse ele. – Draco mudou, você sabe. E praticamente implorou pra te ter de volta

- Ele não implorou – disse Ginny, abaixando a cabeça. Uma pausa. – Mas mesmo assim, ele pode ter mudado de idéia, não é? As pessoas mudam...

- Bom, isso você só vai descobrir conversando com ele, você sabe.

- Eu sei – ela deitou-se de novo. – Mas não sei se quero descobrir isso. Ainda nem nós vimos direito desde a chegada à Hogwarts, eu sei que andei ocupada, mas o que garante que nós continuamos juntos?

- Meu Deus, você realmente está tendo uma crise – constatou Colin, pasmo.

Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. É, talvez estivesse tendo uma crise. Mas tinha seus motivos e não achava que eles eram bobos. Não havia nenhuma segurança no relacionamento dos dois, eles podiam a qualquer hora simplesmente "não querer mais" e não havia motivo para conversar sobre o assunto. E isso assustava Ginny.

- Ai, meu Deus – pensou ela em voz alta.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, tom preocupado.

Ela sentou-se, queixo caído, encarando o amigo.

- Porque eu me importo tanto com isso?


	19. Desconfortavelmente certo

**Capítulo 19: "Desconfortavelmente certo"**

- Eu não saio daqui – disse Ginny, deitada na cama. Era sábado. Tinha acabado voltar da janta.

- Ginny! – exclamou Colin. – Temos uma festa pra ir!

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, não vou a festa nenhuma – teimou, agarrando o travesseiro.

O amigo bufou.

- Eu vou para meu quarto tomar um banho, quando voltar aqui quero ver você vestida.

E saiu pisando duro para fora do dormitório feminino, bem na hora que Eleonor e suas capangas chegavam para se arrumar pra festa.

Ginny não ia a lugar nenhum. Suspirou. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco a situação em que se encontrava. Estava aterrorizada e sem vontade nenhuma de enfrentar o mundo. Ela encontrava-se com sintomas de paixão. E o pior, por Draco Malfoy.

Queria largar tudo. Queria agora. Não queria nunca mais vê-lo em sua frente. Estava apavorada com a ideia de que pudesse alimentar algo mais sentimental que puro desejo físico e sensação de bem estar por Draco. O que estava acontecendo? Sentia-se toda confusa. Simplesmente não queria encarar tudo aquilo. Era demais para sua cabeça.

E se suas suspeitas fossem certas? Se ela realmente estivesse sentindo algo pelo sonserino odiado pela sua família e amigos? Só saberia disso se o visse. Então evitaria ao máximo o loiro.

Em compensação parecia muito idiota sua atitude de fugir de tudo que estava acontecendo. Os dois, querendo ou não, estavam desenvolvendo uma relação, fosse ela puramente carnal ou com um fundo romântico. Isso era inegável.

Eis então, a dúvida: enfrentar o loiro e os possíveis sentimentos que estaria alimentando por ele ou abdicar dos momentos prazerosos futuros que poderia ter com ele, estando ou não apaixonada?

Naquele momento sua família não era o que mais lhe preocupava e sim, o que acontecia dentro dela. Os riscos que corria eram muitos. Será que ela estava pronta para assumi-los?

Com muita coisa na cabeça, Ginny simplesmente colocou-se numa posição confortável e fechou o cortinado com um aceno de varinha. Respirou fundo. As colegas de quarto conversavam, riam e se movimentavam freneticamente pelo aposento, enquanto arrumavam-se para a festa. Mas não se importou com o barulho. Tentou relaxar e deixar a mente esvaziar.

Quando ouviu Colin se aproximar de sua cama fingiu que estava dormindo. Sentiu o garoto sentar-se na cama e depois passar a mão pelos seus cabelos, acarinhando sua cabeça. Ele deu um suspiro e levantou-se, saindo do dormitório em seguida.

Ginny só conseguiu dormir quando todas as garotas tinham ido embora. Adormeceu imaginando Draco rodeado de garotas mascaradas atiradas naquela festa lasciva. Teve sonhos perturbados.

- Draco saiu assim que soube que não vinha – comentou Colin, mordendo uma torrada.

- Sério? – a ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas, voz rouca.

O amigo assentiu.

- Não sei porque não foi, Ginny – disse ele. – Estava uma boa festa.

- Eu não estava bem, você sabe muito bem porque – disse ela, depois de beber um gole do seu suco de uva.

- Eu sei, Kiddo – disse Colin colocando a mão na sua cabeça, dando um sorriso encorajador. – Pensou sobre isso?

- Não cheguei a lugar nenhum. Só sei que não quero vê-lo.

- Por que não?

- Não sei.

- Acho que isso não vai ser possível – disse o amigo, apontando com a cabeça para a porta do Salão Principal, por onde entravam Draco, Blaise e outros sonserinos.

Ginny respirou fundo e voltou a prestar atenção em seus ovos mexidos.

- Fugir dele você não consegue.

- Claro que consigo – disse ela.

- Consegue não – riu-se Colin.

Ela rebateu com uma cara feia.

- To te dizendo – alegou ele convencido, fazendo a amiga bufar.

Depois do café, Ginny fez de tudo para não cruzar com Malfoy. Apesar da insistência que Colin teve em leva-la para os jardins, não permaneceram lá por muito tempo, voltando para a torre da Grifinória. Manteve o amigo distraído enquanto jogavam xadrez até a hora do almoço, mas depois não pode mais conte-lo.

- Marquei com Blaise nos jardins, Ginny!

- Mas por que tenho que ir junto? – choramingou ela.

- Porque ele também se importa contigo e quer saber como está! – exclamou Colin.

- Por que não podemos nos encontrar e outro lugar? – implorou Ginny.

O amigo bufou.

- Está bem, está bem!

- Ai, obrigada – agradeceu ela, ainda choramingando. – Te encontro na biblioteca. Não traga o Malfoy!

E saiu apressada. Ficou lendo algum livro qualquer em um canto empoeirado, esperando o amigo voltar com Blaise. Sentiu algo tapar seus olhos por trás. Deu um sorriso, era Colin.

- Colin, como você demo... – ao virar-se, percebeu que a pessoa era outra.

Engoliu em seco.

- Draco – murmurou.

Os dois se encararam. Os olhos cinzas dele frios, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegantes. Graças ao sol que aparecia generoso lá fora, a biblioteca encontrava-se praticamente vazia, sem olhos curiosos pousados sobre eles, deixando-os à vontade. Ambos permaneceram calados. Ginny estava com a cabeça a mil. Mas de repente, o garoto tirou o livro das mãos dela e o colocou de lado, encostando a grifinória numa estante. Colou seus lábios nos dela antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar mais alguma coisa.

Sentiu a mente esvaziar sob aquele toque carinhoso, que mais tarde se transformaria num intenso, restando apenas um pensamento: quaisquer que fossem os riscos a correr, valeriam a pena, pois o que sentia naquele momento era inexplicavelmente bom. Era desconfortavelmente certo.

Ginny acabou decidindo continuar a encontrar-se com Draco secretamente. Viam-se uma ou duas vezes por semana para não levantar suspeitas. Ambos estavam dispostos a não dar bandeira sobre o relacionamento dos dois, para não causar problemas como os que aconteceram envolvendo Pansy e Eleonor.

Draco continuava sendo desejado pelo público feminino de Hogwarts e de vez em quando aparecia em algumas festas para manter a imagem, mas era vigiado por Blaise e Colin para Ginny ficar mais tranqüila. Ela parara de freqüentar as festas alegando que não queria se misturar com Eleonor e todas essas garotas que ainda alimentavam certa raiva por ela ter saído com o loiro no Dia dos Namorados, entre elas Camille. Seria mais fácil convencer todos de que os dois não saiam mais se ela sumisse.

Tudo parecia um mar de rosas na vida de Ginny, até que as notícias sobre a Guerra que cresciam fora do castelo começaram a ficar cada vez mais freqüentes e graves.

- Parece que o pai de alguém da Corvinal morreu – comentou Hermione numa manhã gelada de Dezembro.

- Ai, meu Deus – disse Lilá Brown.

Colin e Ginny apenas trocaram olhares pesarosos.

- Blaise nos convidou para uma festinha particular no banheiro dos monitores – disse um Colin bem mais animado que nas últimas semanas. – Na véspera de Natal, apenas nós quatro. Disse que tem uma surpresa – sorriu ele.

- Não sei não, Colin – lamentou Ginny.

- Ai, Kiddo, não podemos nos deixar deprimir por tudo isso que acontece fora do castelo. Eu sei que está sendo difícil para todos o que está acontecendo, mas precisamos nos divertir! Temos esse direito.

Ginny suspirou pensativa.

- Tem razão – sorriu de leve. – Mal posso esperar pra ver que surpresa Blaise aprontou.

Dois grifinórios agasalhados davam risadas e apressavam-se pelos corredores gelados de uma Hogwarts vazia por causa do feriado de Natal. Eles chegaram à entrada para o banheiro dos monitores.

- Qual era a senha mesmo, Colin? – perguntou Ginny, ofegando.

- Deixa eu pensar, acho que é Potter perdedor – a passagem abriu-se. – Acertei – sorriu ele, fazendo eles gargalharem.

Entraram e deram de cara com dois sonserinos sentados perto da banheira, onde havia água quente, fazendo o lugar ficar agradavelmente quente e aconchegante.

- Chegaram nossos convidados especiais! – anunciou Blaise, levantando-se e erguendo um copo que provavelmente tinha algo alcoólico dentro.

- Já está bebendo, Zabini? – perguntou Colin, tirando o casaco.

- Só um pouquinho – piscou o sonserino. – Como está, Virgínia? – perguntou, beijando a mão da garota.

Ela deu risada.

- Melhor do que devia – sorriu. Seus olhos voltaram-se para Draco que continuava sentado, encarando-a. Ela foi até ele e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

- Melhor do que devia? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha de um jeito maroto que ela adorava.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer – sorriu ela.

O loiro retribui o sorriso e segurou seu rosto, pronto para lhe dar um beijo e leva-la às estrelas.

- Ei, ei, ei! – exclamou Blaise. – Antes que comecem a se agarrar, Ginny tem que experimentar da minha bebida mágica!

- Bebida mágica? – riu ela.

- Sim! – o sonserino dirigiu-se até a pia, onde havia algumas coisas encima.

Colin sentou-se perto do casal.

- Do que ele está falando? – perguntou o grifinório.

- Verás – disse Draco misterioso.

- Eu lhes apresento – Blaise aproximou-se com dois copos grandes na mão. – Caipirinha!

- Quê? – riu Colin.

O sonserino alcançou um copo para ele e outro para Ginny. Tinha algo que parecia limonada, alguns pedaços de limão e gelo dentro.

- Provem! – disse ele, entusiasmado.

- O que tem aqui? – perguntou Colin enquanto a grifinória bebia um tímido gole.

- Não sei, mas é muito bom – disse ela surpresa, bebendo mais.

- Cachaça, limão espremido e açúcar, direto da América do Sulpara cá – respondeu Blaise.

- América do Sul? – perguntou Ginny intrigada.

- Sim, eu passei uma parte das férias de verão lá – sorriu o garoto. – Muito calor, muita capirinha, muitas mulatas...

- Mulatas, é? – censurou Colin, encarando-o.

Blaise sorriu e aproximou-se do garoto, como um gato enroscando-se nas pernas do dono, pedindo comida.

- Então – começou Draco, olhar maroto em Ginny. – Gostou da bebida?

- Uhum – fez ela, tomando um gole da doce caipirinha. – É ótimo.

- Me dá isso aqui – disse ele, pegando o copo das mãos dela e bebendo a metade restante.

- Ei, você bebeu tudo – exclamou ela.

- Você já está bêbada – riu ele, explicando.

- Não, não estou – ela disse. Mas pensando melhor, sentia uma pequena euforia engraçadinha dentro de seu peito. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Bom, talvez eu esteja um pouquinho – falou, arrastada.

- Normal, no seu caso – disse Blaise. – Cachaça tem teor alcoólico alto e você bebeu metade, não está acostumada.

- Parem de falar que eu estou bêbada, tá? – disse ela. Pôs as mãos na cintura. – Faça-me o favor de beijar ele, Colin?

O amigo deu uma risada, logo em seguida puxando o sonserino para perto. Ginny encarou Draco.

- E você o que está olhando? – perguntou, cômica. – Até parece que nunca viu uma garota um pouquinho bêbada.

Ele riu.

- Vi garotas vomitando já.

- Eca – Ginny fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Algumas em mim – completou ele.

- Oh, meu Deus – ela pôs a mão na boca. Uma pausa – Meu estômago ta queimando...

- É a cachaça – sorriu Draco.

Ela deu risada.

- Que droga.

Os dois encararam o outro casal, que parecia bem longe dali.

- Por que não deixamos eles sozinhos? – murmurou Ginny, rindo.

- Boa idéia – sussurrou Draco de volta. Eles se levantaram e foram para o vestiário

Chegando lá, escutou o loiro fechar a porta, depois sentiu mãos tocando seus quadris e lábios no seu pescoço.


	20. Confissões

**Capítulo 20: "Confissões"**

Um calor descomunal tomava conta do corpo de Ginny. Estava contra um armário, mãos envolvendo o pescoço de Draco, enquanto beijavam-se intensamente. A sensibilidade de sua pele havia diminuído consideravelmente, assim como seu pudor. As mãos do garoto deslizaram pelas costas dela, fazendo a garota ter arrepios. Não haviam parado de se beijar durante um tempo que pareceu longo, tanto que seus lábios poderiam começar a sangrar.

Foi então, que sentiu o toque do garoto contra sua pele, enquanto as mãos entravam embaixo de sua blusa.

- Ei, ei, ei – disse ela, segurando as mãos do garoto e tirando de perto de seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se meio tonta.

O álcool fazia seu estômago ferver. Deu uma risadinha sem graça. Ele abaixou os olhos, parecendo levemente constrangido.

- Desculpa – ele deu um passo para trás. – É que não estou acostumado...

- Acostumado com o quê? – Ginny ficou séria. Era agora o momento da verdade: queria Draco apenas satisfazer seus desejos sexuais com ela? Ou "desvirginá-la" como disse uma vez Pansy?

Ele a encarou, sério.

- Não estou acostumado com freios.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava parecer inexpressiva. Foi sua vez de afastar dele, desencostando-se do armário e dando alguns passos para sua esquerda.

- Como? – perguntou, querendo certificar-se do que o garoto tinha dito e tentando entender seu tom.

A sensação de bebedeira parecia ter passado. O garoto passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Ela cruzou os braços. Ele abriu a boca pra responder.

- Me _desculpa_, Draco – ela interrompeu, séria e sarcástica. – Não queria decepcionar você. Mas acho que deixei claro desde o início que não...

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – ele segurou as mãos dela, encarando nos olhos.

Ela calou-se, mirando apenas aquele cinza que expressava preocupação.

- Quero dizer – ele pigarreou. – Não quero que...

Draco parou, mas não desviou o olhar, na verdade ele ficou mais intenso. Um tanto constrangido.

- Não quer que...? – ela perguntou.

Seus olhos prata brilharam em direção ao rosto confuso da garota.

- Não quero você só por isso.

Silêncio. Ela abriu a boca, mas antes de continuar, baixou os olhos e encarou os próprios pés.

- Você quer dizer...

- Sexo – ele interrompeu, soltando as mãos dela.

Draco deu as costas para Ginny. Outra vez silêncio. Ela mirou sua nuca. Escutou o garoto respirar fundo.

- Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você – disse ela, baixando os olhos novamente.

- E eu nunca pensei que diria isso – ele encarou a garota. – Pra mais ninguém...

A ruiva sustentou seu olhar. Mas deu uma risada meio boba e foi sentar-se num dos bancos que havia ali. Ele pareceu meio surpreso com sua reação e mais constrangido que antes.

- Que foi? – aproximou-se.

- Nada – riu ela novamente. Ele mirou-a, incrédulo. – É que teve uma vez que vi você e Eleonor aqui nesse vestiário... Quero dizer – ele tinha arregalado os olhos com o que ela havia dito. – Eu achava que você era um cafajeste na época entende... E é engraçado ver como você mudou.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo não gostar muito do comentário.

- Não engraçado – ela remendou. – é bom.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo, Ginny um tanto corada e Draco mais pálido que o normal. Até que o garoto riu.

- Pior que eu era mesmo – riu-se ele, indo sentar ao lado da garota, com uma perna de cada lado do banco. – Um baita cafajeste...

- Não que isso exclua o fato que Eleonor era, e ainda é, uma vaca – completou Ginny, um tanto cômica ainda, por causa da bebida. – E de qualquer modo, ela também queria você só pra sexo.

O garoto deu uma risada gostosa.

- Sim – ele sorriu para Ginny.

- Sabe – começou ela, aproximando-se dele. – Colin um dia me disse que você podia estar procurando por alguma menina que não quisesse você só pra isso...

Draco lhe lançou um olhar dividido entre malicia e ternura, de um jeito que só ele podia.

- É.

- Bom, eu não quero você só pra isso...

Por um momento ele apenas encarou a ruiva.

- Eu não sabia que estava procurando até conhecer você – respondeu. – Conhecer de verdade, eu digo. Naquele Dia dos Namorados, embaixo da árvore.

Ela abriu um sorriso tímido, mas que ia de uma orelha à outra. Cada célula de seu corpo involuntariamente agradecendo à Merlin pelo que ele havia dito e pela conversa que ela sempre esperou que acontecesse. No seu íntimo, foi o que Ginny mais quis escutar dele. Não conseguia mais se expressar com palavras; para seu alívio, sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem sua cintura em direção à suas costas, envolvendo-a nos braços do garoto que sempre achou mais improvável que se sentiria segura.

Ao abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte, Ginny sentiu o peso dos presentes nos pés de sua cama, mas sabia que seu maior presente fora a tarde anterior. Passara toda ela com Draco no vestiário do banheiro dos monitores, conversando sobre as coisas mais variadas e sentindo os lábios do garoto percorrer cada centímetro do seu pescoço e rosto. Lábios que ela não conseguia evitar.

Deu graças aos céus que não havia garotas no quarto. Constatou, após olhar o relógio em seu criado-mudo, que era quase meio dia. Dormira demais. E sonhara com a noite anterior, a qual Draco a tinha acompanhado até a Torre da Grifinória tarde da noite.

Não via Colin desde então. Quando Ginny e Draco perceberam que haviam perdido o jantar e a hora, o amigo e Blaise não estavam mais lá. Perguntando-se onde o casal havia se escondido, saiu do dormitório vestindo seu casaco mais quente. Deduziu que Colin devia ter ficado acordado até tão tarde quanto ela, para não ter vindo acordar a garota.

Ia passar pelo buraco para o corredor, quando escutou alguém chamar.

- Kiddo!

O amigo vinha rápido em sua direção, colocando uma touca preta na cabeça. Sorriu para ele.

- Feliz Natal! – disse ela.

- Você-não-vai-acreditar – falou ele, sem fôlego.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, em expectativa.

- Blaise – começou ele – oficialmente me pediu em namoro.

- OOOOH, meu Deus – exclamou ela, agarrando as mãos do amigo, exibindo um sorriso maior ainda. – Que lindo, amigo!

Eles se abraçaram.

- Que Natal! – exclamou Colin, parecendo não se conter em si de felicidade.

- E você realmente gosta dele, não? – disse ela, seguindo para o corredor gelado em direção ao Salão Principal, estava quase na hora do almoço.

O garoto corou, só que ela não soube dizer se era por causa da corrente de ar gelado ou por vergonha.

- Pior que gosto – ele confessou. – Aquele bêbado consegue me tirar do sério.

Ela riu com gosto.

- E você, Kiddo – ele a encarou. –, gosta do Malfoy?

Ginny respirou fundo.

- Ontem ele me disse que não quer só sexo comigo.

Ela soou mais empolgada do que desejava. Logo o amigo estava rindo e a abraçando novamente.

Chegando ao salão Principal, encontraram apenas duas mesas, onde alunos de várias casas se misturavam com professores. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentavam numa, enquanto Draco e Blaise em outra.

- Vou sentar com o trio – sussurrou Ginny. – Para não levantar suspeita.

- OK – respondeu Colin.

- Encontro vocês aonde?

- No banheiro feminino do primeiro andar.

- Certo, se eu demorar é porque tive que despistar alguém.

Beijando a bochecha de Ginny, Colin foi se sentar ao lado do namorado. Ela estava muito feliz por ele. A garota sentou-se ao lado de Harry, em frente à Hermione, que por sinal era uma posição estratégica pois dava para ver Draco perfeitamente entre a cabeça da amiga e de Rony. Lançando um olhar ansioso que foi retribuído, Ginny não podia sentir-se mais alegre naquele Natal. Alheia à conversa das pessoas em sua volta, lembrou-se como havia sido no ano passado. Draco estava com Eleonor, e Ginny tinha roubado sua calcinha e deixado congelando no campo de Quadribol. Mas naquele ano ele estava com ela. Esse sentimento a revestia por dentro como um calor descomunal.

Depois de ingerir uma boa quantidade de comida excepcionalmente gostosa e uma dose considerável de hidromel, sentido-se confortável e um tanto sonolenta, afastou-se do trio dizendo que ia ao banheiro, e na realidade ia. Colin, Blaise e Draco já estavam lá e os corredores estavam vazios. Ela rumou ansiosa até eles, mas não beijou Draco, tampouco demonstrou afeto. Afinal, estavam em um lugar nada reservado, poderia aparecer qualquer um a qualquer momento.

- Então, onde vamos? – perguntou ela.

- Você conhece muito bem a Sala Precisa, não é? – perguntou Draco, um tanto malicioso, dando aquele sorriso arrebatador.

- Claro – sorriu ela.

- E nós também – disse Blaise. – É melhor não irmos lá fora nesse frio, então decidimos ir pra lá, pois é bastante reservado – ele deu uma piscadela. – E devido a nossa situação, nenhum de nos quer ser visto por ai...

Ginny sabia que ele se referia mais a ela e Draco do que ao outro casal. Eles rumaram rapidamente para o sétimo andar e ao entrarem, viram uma sala com uma lareira enorme com fogo vívido, várias almofadas e tapetes de pele. No momento que em a porta se fechou, Draco puxou a garota para perto e colou seus lábios nos dela, como se quisesse fazer isso há muito tempo. Mas o beijou foi breve e eles logo se separaram. Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu.

- Olha o que eu te trouxe – ele tirou do bolso uma barra de chocolate. – Feliz Natal.

- Ah – surpreendeu-se ela. Não havia pensado em comprar presente para ele. – Obrigada – disse encabulada.

Eles se sentaram em frente ao fogo, no tapete de pele de tigre branco.

- Me desculpe – disse, ainda encarando o chocolate. – Não comprei nada pra você...

- Meu presente é estar aqui – interrompeu ele. – E não viajando com meus pais.

Os dois se encararam. Ela sentiu a rosto arder e deu um sorriso leve. Colin e Blaise sentaram-se junto dele.

- Não somos nós os casais mais estranhos e inusitados de Hogwarts? – disse Zabini.

- Pode apostar! – riu Colin, junto com os outros dois.

Eles passaram algum tempo conversando, até que Blaise e Colin se retiraram para almofadas distantes para dividir mais uma garrafa de hidromel e aproveitar a privacidade da sala.

Ginny deitava-se no tapete, cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo branco da pele do tigre, com Draco ao seu lado. O casal olhava para o teto e tinha as mãos entrelaçadas. Conversavam, riam e eventualmente trocavam beijos.

- Nunca deitei num tapete tão confortável – disse ela, sentindo-se aconchegada.

- Lá em casa temos alguns desses na sala íntima – comentou Draco, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Ela o encarou. Ele notou e olhou de volta.

- Que foi?

- Nada – respondeu, desviando o olhar. – Deve ser tão grande quanto comentam, a sua casa.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso? – ele apoiou-se em um cotovelo, virando-se para vê-la melhor, pois Ginny tinha o rosto virado para o fogo.

- Nada – ela repetiu, tom da voz transparecendo um pouco de angústia.

Draco pegou seu rosto e o virou para ela encara-lo.

- Não mente – disse sua voz enigmática, nem brava, nem suplicante.

Ela retomou coragem e encarou seus olhos cinza. Por um período de tempo havia se esquecido de quem era ele, o loiro platinado Malfoy, que vivia em uma mansão com sua mãe e seu pai Comensal da Morte. Para ela, ultimamente era apenas Draco, que tinha os braços mais suaves e ao mesmo tempo fortes, pelos quais ela adorava ser abraçada.

- Diga o que está errado.

- É que por um momento eu me esqueci quem realmente éramos nós – falou ela, simplesmente.

Os olhos prata brilharam.

- Não pensa nisso.

- É inevitável – lamentou ela, desviando o olhar que desnudava e parecia penetrar na sua mente.

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Ginny colocou o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios. Eles se olharam. Draco segurou sua mão e cedeu um beijo ao dedo da garota, mirando fixamente seus olhos. O sentimento de sentir-se nua sob aquele cinza voltou e seus olhos castanhos entregaram seu real desejo. Draco, que parecia ler seus pensamentos, aproximou-se da garota e a beijou lenta e profundamente. Sentiu aquele tantinho de luxúria que só ele conseguira despertar percorrer seu corpo como uma leve cócega, assim como a mão fria do garoto dentro de sua blusa subindo pelas costas, envolvendo-a num abraço, deixando os dois virados de frente um para o outro no tapete quente. Ficaram assim pelo que pareceu horas, apenas sentindo os lábios e as mãos geladas um do outro, mas ainda era dia quando afastaram-se para novamente encarar a realidade.

Primeiramente só se olharam. Ginny viu claramente em seus olhos como ele a desejava, apesar de não demonstrar tanto fisicamente. Depois da conversa no banheiro dos monitores, Draco havia se tornado mais recatado em seus gestos com a garota. Nunca, para ela, os olhos cinza dele foram tão claros e sinceros quanto naquele momento, então decidiu que deveria ser sincera também.

- Eu quero arriscar.


	21. Guerra e Desejos

**Capítulo 21: "Guerra e Desejos"**

_Nunca, para ela, os olhos cinza dele foram tão claros e sinceros quanto naquele momento, então decidiu que deveria ser sincera também._

- Eu quero arriscar.

Ginny disse baixinho, encarando sem pestanejar os olhos dele.

- O quê? – Draco não parecia ter entendido a princípio.

- Lembra quando você falou que não se importava com o que eu dizia? – ela perguntou. – No trem?

- Claro – respondeu. – Não me importava se você dizia que não ia dar certo.

- Então – ela continuou, tentando não fraquejar. – Eu quero arriscar – repetiu. – Quero tentar.

Ele a encarou longamente, parecendo tentar decifra-la.

- Não quero sair por ai gritando sobre nós – Ginny complementou. – Seria burrice, só atrairia problemas e não teríamos paz. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Mas quero assumir isso que está acontecendo, porque _tem_ algo acontecendo, entre a gente.

Draco apenas continuou encarando, então ela prosseguiu.

- Eu não sei aonde isso vai dar, eu nem ao menos sei explicar direito o que é _isso_ – ela continuou firme, apesar de sentir os lábios tremerem de nervoso. – Mas eu quero arriscar. Por mais que eu tenha medo de qualquer conseqüência que possa ocorrer...

Ela parou e finalmente baixou os olhos e o rosto, tentando esconder-se do campo de visão do garoto. Draco afastou-se minimamente, tirou a mão das costas dela e pegou seu queixo, forçando-a gentilmente a encará-lo.

- Eu nunca conheci uma garota como você.

Cinza no castanho.

- Você fala como uma mulher e não como uma garota de dezesseis anos.

Ginny ficou surpresa com o que ele havia dito. Fitaram-se por um longo tempo, em silêncio. A mão de Draco percorreu o queixo em direção à bochecha corada dela.

- Você é incrível.

Dizendo isso, beijou-a com uma intensidade tentando ser controlada. Ginny também pôs a mão no rosto do garoto e colou seus lábios o máximo que pode com os dele, sentindo algo que não havia antes naquele mesmo beijo. Tentou demonstrar que permitia que ele avançasse sem controlar tanto seu desejo e Draco entendeu. Pela primeira vez sentia vontade de se deixar levar por aquele garoto e se envolver totalmente naquele sentimento novo.

Uma vez em sua bochecha, a mão do loiro deslizou para sua nuca, entrelaçando levemente seus dedos nas mechas ruivas. Sentiu seus lábios largarem dos seus para descer até seu pescoço, junto com a respiração descompassada dele. Respirou fundo de olhos fechados. Como ele conseguia deixa-la daquele jeito? Sem se segurar, agarrou os cabelos dele e puxou sua cabeça para cima, colando suas bocas novamente.

O peso dele inclinou-se levemente contra o seu. Ela podia sentir a relutância dele em avançar, agindo claramente como se não quisesse forçá-la a nada. Não conseguiu acha-lo mais meigo e doce com essa demonstração de respeito; muito diferente do Draco de um ano atrás, que estava com Eleonor no banheiro.

Ele se afastou e os dois puderam se encarar. O loiro esboçou um sorriso. Ela fez o mesmo.

- Quero arriscar também.

O sorriso de Ginny aumentou.

- Ei vocês dois!

Blaise chamava de um bolo de almofadas longe dali. Draco e Ginny sentaram-se para enxergar o amigo.

- Olha a safadeza! Estamos num ambiente familiar e de respeito...

- Zabini, você bebeu hidromel demais – riu Colin.

O casal deu risadas gostosas.

- Bebi nada, to ótimo – disse o sonserino. – Mas enfim, era só pra atrapalhar um pouquinho, voltem ao que estavam fazendo...

Assim ele se deitou junto com Colin e sumiu entre as almofadas novamente. Ginny ainda ria quando ela e Draco voltaram a se olhar. Ambos não conseguiam descrever com palavras o que havia acontecido entre eles naquela tarde, mas sabiam que era algo mais significante do que poderiam imaginar.

Quando Ginny e Draco levantaram-se para ir jantar, Colin e Blaise decidiram ficar ali. Os dois concluíram que seria muito estranho se sumissem por muito tempo, principalmente por causa da pouca quantidade de pessoas no castelo, separaram-se pegando caminhos diferentes para o Salão Principal, mas antes disso, Draco falou para ela encontra-lo na beira do lago um tempo depois da janta, quando todos já tivessem ido para seus dormitórios. Ginny encontrou o trio no meio do caminho.

- Ei, Ginny, onde você estava? – perguntou Harry.

- Com Colin e Blaise – respondeu.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar estranho.

A janta estava igualmente gostosa e quando teve certeza de que não haviam muitas pessoas nos corredores, apertou o casaco contra o corpo, enrolou seu cachecol, colocou suas luvas e a touca vermelha que Colin tinha dado de presente para ela. Saiu o mais rapidamente que pode em direção ao lago. Nevava pouco, mas o acumulo de neve no chão dificultava seu trajeto. Até que avistou os cabelos loiros de Malfoy e deu um sorriso involuntário. Ele usava um sobretudo comprido e negro com abotoaduras prateadas, sua gola estava levantada para proteger seu pescoço do frio. Sorriu ao vê-la.

- Não tinha um lugar mais quente para nos encontrarmos, não? – riu ela.

- Quero que venha comigo – disse ele, estendendo a mão.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar maroto. Segurou a mão do garoto. Draco a levou para cima do lago congelado.

- Espera ai! – exclamou ela, surpresa. – Pode quebrar!

- Não vai quebrar – respondeu ele. – Faço isso todos os anos.

- Ah, é? – Ginny colocou de leve os pés sobre a superfície de gelo. – Então sempre trás as garotas para cá?

Ele a encarou, reprovador.

- É claro que não – disse. – Vem logo, Ginny.

Assim, ele correu e deslizou pelo gelo, virando-se para a garota, que soltou uma risada.

- Ok – disse, e correu pegando impulso e deslizando até ele. Só que bateu forte demais no garoto, fazendo eles caírem no chão, quando Draco tentou segura-la.

- Ai, por Merlim – disse ela.

- Devia ter levado em consideração que você cai com muita facilidade – disse o garoto, deitando-se.

- Ei! – reclamou Ginny, sem parar de sorrir. Ela estirou-se ao lado dele.

Tinha parado de nevar e o céu estava limpo, viam-se muitas estrelas naquela imensidão azul escuro.

- Que lindo – falou ela.

- É por isso que venho aqui – disse ele.

Draco segurou sua mão.

- Obrigada – disse ela. Eles se olharam. – por isso.

Sorriam um para o outro.

Durante o final das férias de inverno, Draco e Ginny continuaram a se ver com freqüência e secretamente. Combinaram que era melhor ninguém saber, somente Colin e Blaise. Não eram mais vistos juntos em público, apenas trocando olhares ansiosos pelo próximo encontro, que geralmente passavam desapercebidos pelos demais. A situação complicou quando as aulas voltaram, assim como os treinos de quadribol dos dois. Somando ao fato que Draco iria prestar NIEM's neste ano, seus encontros, geralmente na Sala Precisa, ficaram mais escassos. Só que quando aconteciam, estendiam-se até a madrugada, com incansáveis beijos e conversas divertidas.

O namoro de Colin e Blaise começou a se espalhar, pois ao contrário do loiro e da ruiva, o relacionamento dos dois não era segredo. Foi encarado com certo preconceito, mas só por aqueles que não tinham nem idéia de festas secretas no castelo e pelos recatados. Eles, no entanto, não davam bola nenhuma. Não ficavam se agarrando na frente de todos, mas sentavam juntos nas refeições e eventualmente davam algum beijo discreto em público.

- Acorda, Kiddo! – dizia Colin para Ginny, sentados à mesa do café da manhã.

Ela cochilava encima do prato vazio.

- Ai, Colin – resmungou a garota. – Me deixa vai...

- Não, você tem que comer alguma coisa! – dizia ele. – Me preocupo com sua saúde – ele chegou perto do ouvido dela. – Esses encontros não estão te fazendo bem, hein...

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – ela endireitou-se, sussurrando. – Sabe muito bem da situação delicada que é minha rela...

- Bom dia, maninha! – exclamou Rony ao sentar-se na mesa, em frente à garota. – Nossa, mas que cara horrível!

- Ginny, você ta parecendo um fantasma – comentou Harry, também surpreso.

- Obrigada – disse entre dentes, irritada. Suas pálpebras caídas e profundas olheiras roxas.

- O que houve? – perguntou Hermione, expressão curiosa e um tanto selvagem.

- Ah, eu tenho estudado até tarde... – mentiu Ginny.

Colin tentou permanecer inexpressivo. Rony já tinha se distraído da conversa e Harry se servia de suco.

- Que estranho – comentou a amiga. – Não vejo você na sala comunal faz tempo.

- Pois é, eu fico na biblioteca... – disse Ginny, servindo-se de café.

- Bom, eu nunca te vejo por lá também – continuou Hermione.

- É que não fico onde há muita gente – mentiu novamente. – Por causa de Blaise e Colin, sabe...

- Pois é, Granger – falou Colin. – Não é legal quando as pessoas ficam _olhando_ pra você quando estuda, principalmente por causa do seu namorado.

O último comentário fez Hermione se calar, mas não pareceu totalmente convencida.

- Ela é um perigo – dizia Colin, enquanto iam para a aula de Feitiços.

- Nada aaaaa ver – bocejou Ginny.

- É sim – insistiu o garoto, mas Ginny estava mais concentrada em chegar viva até o final do dia. – Granger é bem espertinha, melhor você tomar cuidado.

- Ta bom, querido, ta bom...

Ela não levou o amigo a sério, imaginando que Hermione tivesse mais coisas com o que se preocupar do que com o porquê de Ginny não estava dormindo bem. Suspeitou que a amiga pensava que eram as festas proibidas, mas mesmo assim não tinha como ela provar, então tirou qualquer preocupação da cabeça.

Foi numa manhã no começo de Fevereiro que Ginny realmente teve com o que se preocupar. Mal Hermione abriu o Profeta Diário, soltou uma exclamação.

- Houve um ataque ao Beco Diagonal ontem à tarde – disse ela. – Oh meu Deus...

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

Ela simplesmente estendeu o jornal para os outros poderem ver. Uma pequena foto de Fred e Jorge com a legenda "Donos da famosa loja de logros no Beco Diagonal tem defender vítimas e acabam feridos"

- Ah, não – disse Ginny, arrancando o jornal das mãos da amiga para ler melhor.

Rony parecia perplexo e Harry demonstrava preocupação com o olhar. Hermione apenas tinha tapado o rosto com as mãos, parecendo extremamente cansada.

- O que diz? – perguntou Harry, urgente.

- Parece que estavam tentando defender os transeuntes – disse Ginny. – "Os irmãos Weasley se encontram no St. Mungus e não correm risco de vida. Os médicos afirmam que terão alta assim que o interrogatório de aurores do Departamento de Defesa termine."

Ginny largou o jornal de lado, respirando fundo. Sentira seu coração bater forte quando avistara a foto dos dois, agora tentava se acalmar. Harry pousou a mão no seu ombro.

- Não se preocupe, Ginny, eles estão bem.

- Obrigado, Harry – disse ela, sem encará-lo. Tinha perdido a fome.

Colin veio apressado da mesa da Sonserina.

- Kiddo! – ele abraçou a amiga. – Não acredito no que aconteceu...

- Nem eu – respondeu ela, triste. – Parece que o que acontece lá fora está bem pior do que imaginávamos.

- Sim – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Um garoto da sonserina teve o pai preso... – comentou sombriamente. – Trabalhava no Ministério e estava controlando alguém com a maldição Imperio...

Os quatro trocaram olhares preocupados. A sensação que pairava era de impotência, não podendo fazer nada, e preocupação com seus entes queridos que não estavam sob a proteção de Hogwarts.

- Eles são da Ordem – disse Harry, baixinho, referindo-se não só a Fred e Jorge, mas a todo o resto. – Não se preocupem, eles sabem o que fazem.

- Nós sabemos, Harry – respondeu Hermione. – Mas mesmo assim, é horrível tudo isso que está acontecendo...

- E nós aqui sem poder fazer nada – disse Rony, falando pela primeira vez.

Ginny sentiu-se um pouco culpada, se divertindo ali com Draco, enquanto seus familiares lá fora lutavam. Não quis nem pensar no que Fred, Jorge e o resto da família pensariam sobre ela e um Malfoy juntos.


	22. Por trás de outros olhos

**Capítulo 22: "Por trás de outros olhos"**

Ela parecia abatida, pensou Draco enquanto deitava-se em sua cama, desde que os irmãos apareceram no jornal. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, encarando o teto. Fazia uma semana que não se viam. Ele estava estudando pra valer e ela estava lotada de deveres e treinos de Quadribol. Potter realmente não queria perder para a Lufa-lufa, não que isso fosse provável de acontecer.

"Idiota" pensou ele. "Só pensa em Quadribol, aquele testa rachada. Tem mesmo é que arranjar uma namorada e deixar Ginny em paz..."

Dividir _sua_ garota com ele só por causa de treinos era muito irritante. Sabia que Potter tinha intenções com ela além da amizade. Ginny negava isso com veemência, dizendo que ele não tentava nada havia muito tempo, mas Draco sabia que, no fundo, o Cicatriz gostava dela.

Mas também, como não gostar? Aqueles cabelos ruivos até a cintura, aquela pele branca com sardinhas e seu sorriso sempre sincero, sem falar no que ela fazia com ele apenas beijando seus lábios. Não conseguia imaginar como não tinha notado Ginny antes. Às vezes, pegava-se divagando sobre ela e seus últimos encontros. Também não imaginava como ela podia, de uma hora para outra, ter simplesmente passado de pobretona irmã do Weasel apaixonadinha por Potter, para a garota que Draco gostava de chamar de sua. Depois de tantas garotas que ele já ficara, apenas Pansy já tinha recebido esse pronome possessivo e isso há muito tempo, quando tinha 14 e 15 anos. Agora já era maior de idade.

Isso o fazia pensar no que queria realmente da sua vida. Juntar-se ao seu pai ao lado do Lorde das Trevas sempre foi seu maior desejo, para fazer Lúcio se orgulhar do filho que tinha. Draco sempre sentiu pressão vinda do pai, querendo que ele fosse o melhor, mas nunca foi assim. Nunca conseguiu cumprir as expectativas dele. Depois de tirar apenas um Ótimo nos NOM's – para Lúcio isso era pouco para um puro-sangue como ele, mesmo que o filho tenha tirado vários Excede Expectativas – Draco se esforçava na escola para receber a maioria de NIEM's que pudesse.

Não queria nem pensar no que o pai faria se descobrisse que ele e uma Weasley estavam saindo juntos. Seria mais uma decepção para a coleção dele, ver o filho com uma traidora de sangue.

Blaise entrou no quarto, distraindo Draco de seus pensamentos.

- E ai, bichinha – disse o amigo, debochado.

- Bichinha é você – riu ele.

- Pode crer! – Blaise se jogou na própria cama. – Que horas são?

- Quase dez e meia – respondeu o loiro.

- Nossa, o pessoal da Grifinória ainda está treinando – comentou o amigo, passando a mão pelos cabelos também loiros, mas não tão platinados quanto os de Draco.

Ele bufou.

- Potter retardado – disse, irritado.

- Eu e Colin estávamos esperando Virgínia acabar o treino, mas não agüentamos – comentou Blaise.

Os amigos se encararam.

- Você também devia estar se esforçando mais no Quadribol.

- Vou sair do time – anunciou Draco.

- Quê?

- É. Cansei dessa besteira, quero mais tempo para estudar e ver Ginny – confessou.

- Uhhhh – debochou Blaise, com um sorriso maroto.

Draco lançou um olhar sério para o amigo.

- Você não entende porque nenhum de vocês dois precisa se ver escondido e raramente – reprimiu ele.

- Draquinho está caidinho...

- Cala a boca.

Voltou a encarar o teto, sério. No seu mais fundo íntimo, confessava que sentia saudades, mas era difícil admitir isso para si mesmo e para qualquer outra pessoa.

- Acho que vou pintar o cabelo.

- O quê? – exclamou Draco, incrédulo.

- Cansei de ser loiro – disse Blaise. – Colin pinta o dele de preto. Queria ficar num castanho claro, alguma coisa assim.

- Você só podia ser bicha – debochou Draco. Era um apelido carinhoso, como eles diziam, porque o amigo não se ofendia. – Pintar o cabelo, onde já se viu...

- Olha o _seu_ cabelo, Malfoy – disse Blaise. – Se eu tivesse o seu cabelo nunca iria pintar.

- Eu sei que sou bonitão – gabou-se o loiro, passando a mão entre os cabelos. – Mas vira esse olho pra lá, não faço seu tipo...

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – disse Blaise, quando Draco caiu na gargalhada.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco oficialmente deixou o time de Quadribol, livrando-se do treino que teria naquela noite. Poderia então finalmente ver Ginny e botar em prática o que havia planejado por um bom tempo. Mandou um bilhete por Colin dizendo para ela encontra-lo uma hora depois da janta na Sala Precisa.

Ele sabia que dali a alguns dias seria dia quatorze. Faria um ano desde que tinham saído pela primeira vez. Por mais que não quisesse confessar, tinha ficado alegre ao constatar aquilo, porque desde que ela tinha entrado na sua vida, ele havia mudado. Sentia isso em algum lugar dentro de si, mas não sabia colocar em palavras, nem organizar seus pensamentos.

Os dois não namoravam, apesar de não saírem com mais ninguém. Mas mesmo assim, não conseguia nem cogitar a possibilidade de pedir isso a ela. Era muito complicado esse negócio de sair com uma garota cuja família odiava os Malfoy e o sentimento era mútuo. Além do mais, só namorara uma vez, com Pansy, e tinha dado tudo errado. Suas lembranças não eram nada boas, apesar de terem virado grandes amigos depois.

Procurava a ruiva com os olhos na mesa da Grifinória, discretamente. Ela ainda parecia abatida, mas imaginou que fosse de cansaço por causa dos treinos. Percorreu os olhos e notou que Granger o olhava, porém baixou os olhos assim que os dele encontraram com os dela e escondeu-se atrás de um livro. Continuou passeando com o olhar e viu Eleonor rodeada das amigas. Bufou. Aquela retardada loira. Nunca gostara de seu jeito, dando em cima dele com exagero. Apenas ficara com ela por tédio. Nem ao menos bonita ela era, entupindo o rosto com maquiagem e alisando os cabelos magicamente. Notou que ela lhe lançou um olhar indiscreto e bufou novamente, revirando os olhos e voltando a atenção para sua comida.

Terminou de comer e foi rapidamente para o sétimo andar, já na cabeça a sala aconchegante que eles tanto gostavam. Ao entrar, deparou-se com os tapetes e almofadas de sempre, fogo baixo crepitando na lareira e uma barra de chocolate. Esperou ansioso até que ouviu a porta se abrir. Virou o rosto para enxergar uma Weasley vestindo um casaco verde escuro e uma calça jeans, cabelos um tanto bagunçados. Ela sorriu e ele levantou-se.

- Tive que despistar o trio – disse, caminhando até ele. – Ultimamente Hermione anda querendo me seguir por toda parte! – reclamou, sua indignação encantando Draco. – To de saco cheio...

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha dela e avistou um brinco discreto de brilhante. Ela ficou meio encabulada. Segurou-a pela nuca e a trouxe para perto de si, beijando seus lábios macios. Não conseguia raciocinar direito quando estavam fazendo aquilo. Então resolveu se afastar.

- Como você está? – perguntou.

- Como assim? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Eu li o jornal.

Ginny o encarou, surpresa.

- Nunca pensei que fosse se importar – disse, simplesmente.

Draco sentiu seu ego arranhado.

- Não sou tão insensível como você pensa. Sei que é próxima deles...

- Pensei que... – ela começou. – Simplesmente achei que não se importaria. Vocês nunca se gostaram, aliás, você sempre desprezou todos os membros da minha família.

Ela foi em direção ao fogo. Draco respirou fundo.

- Bom, as coisas mudaram – ele aproximou-se dela.

- É – ela virou-se e sorriu levemente para ele. – Eles estão bem, sim. Mamãe disse pra eu não me preocupar.

Ele observou seu rosto. Aqueles olhos castanhos. Nunca vira nada igual. Eles passavam uma sensação de conforto para Draco. Pegou o chocolate de dentro do casaco. Ela riu.

- Você vai acabar me deixando gorda! – exclamou.

- Então, seria a gordinha mais linda de Hogwarts – disse ele. Ginny riu gostoso e o abraçou, passando as mãos para dentro do casaco dele, enrolando-as na cintura.

Eles se encaram.

- Você sabe que dia é sábado? – perguntou ele.

- Sei – os olhos dela brilharam. – Vai haver um passeio a Hogsmeade...

- Sim – ele ficou feliz que ela também soubesse. – Pensei em visitar aquela árvore outra vez.

Ginny sorriu.

- Claro – respondeu. Ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

Draco gostava quando ela tomava a iniciativa. Antes isso não acontecia. Sabia que Ginny estava se sentindo segura com ele agora. E isso o fazia sentir uma euforia estranha.

Minutos depois, estavam sem os casacos, não precisando mais deles para se aquecer. Foram indo em direção ao chão. Ela passava os dedos por entre os cabelos dele, deixando o garoto calmo. Ele a colocou em seu colo e deslizou a mão em sua perna, não indo muita acima do joelho, pra não intimida-la. Mas cada vez mais o beijo dos dois ficou quente e Draco começava a entrar num estado em que havia menos sangue na cabeça do que o normal. Ginny também parecia entregar-se a ele, então sem pensar, a deitou no chão, indo parcialmente para cima dela. Deslizou novamente a mão pela perna dela, subindo lateralmente até a cintura e apertando forte. Sentiu ela ofegar por trás dos lábios que estavam colados nos dele.

O calor nos corpos aumentava consideravelmente, fazendo Draco sentir vontade de tirar a camiseta, mas nem cogitou essa idéia. Achando que estava ficando muito fora de si, parou de beijá-la e seguiu para seu pescoço e orelha, dando mordiscadas e beijos. Ginny suspirou. Seu instinto empurrava a própria mão para cima da cintura dela, querendo atingir seus seios – que não eram nada pequenos – envolve-los em sua palma e...

"Se controla" pensou consigo mesmo. Então resolveu encarar ela nos olhos, parando de beijá-la, mas ainda bem próximo. Podia sentir a respiração dela no eu rosto e seus olhos estavam brilhando intensamente. Abraçou a garota fortemente. Ela retribuiu.

- Já está tarde – sussurrou ela.

- Eu sei – disse ele. – Tenho que estudar ainda.

Eles se separaram e se sentaram. Ela vestiu o casaco, enquanto ele se levantava com o seu na mão, agradecendo por ser quase um sobretudo e tapar o volume que havia no meio de suas pernas. Os dois rumaram até a porta, mas antes de sair, Draco colocou a garota na parede e deu seu beijo final. Depois tirou o botão de rosa do bolso e deu para ela. Ginny sorriu, surpresa.

- Coloque na água.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro e lhe concedeu um beijo leve, saindo logo em seguida.

Ele se encostou na parede, respirando fundo. Aquela ruiva o deixava em brasa. Nunca ficara com alguém por tanto tempo e fizera tão pouco, mas mesmo assim era o que mais gostava de fazer: curtir ela. Pensando em algo bem broxante, rumou para o corredor vazio e seguiu o caminho até as masmorras. Estava distraído em seus pensamentos quando alguém lhe chamou.

- Malfoy.

Era Eleonor.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, impaciente.

Ela colocou-se na frente dele, impedindo-o de continuar. Niels lhe lançou um olhar sedutor e misterioso.

- Eu sei _você_ quer – disse. Ele revirou os olhos, achando graça. – Sei que você não anda saindo com ninguém.

Eleonor deslizou o dedo do peito do garoto até perto das calças.

- Não preciso de você pra me satisfazer, Niels – disse ele.

Ela não se ofendeu.

- Fala sério – riu, chegando mais perto. – Sei muito bem do que você precisa.

Entreabriu os lábios para beija-lo, enquanto sua mão quase desceu para dentro de suas calças. Enojado, Draco segurou sua mão fortemente.

- Me deixa – disse ele entre dentes, sério. – Não quero você.

Empurrou a garota para longe com violência.

- Não me faça repetir essas palavras.

E saiu, lançando um último olhar ameaçador para ela.

Ao chegar na sala comunal da Sonserina, várias cabeças viraram para ele. Principalmente de meninas. O fato dele não estar supostamente saindo com ninguém atiçou as saias das garotas da sonserina e de algumas outras casas. Pra quem antes tinha uma cama bem agitada, Draco sozinho por tanto tempo era sinal de que provavelmente ele estava "necessitado". E todas pareciam querer matar essa necessidade. Eleonor não fora a primeira a se insinuar para ele, outras sonserinas apareceram na cama dele vestindo pouca roupa, mas ele enxotou todas para fora. O que antes achava ousado e excitante, agora era indiferente. Antigamente adorava garotas se atirando para cima dele, aventurando-se nos corredores escuros durante o dia e a noite.

Agora, o que ele realmente achava excitante nunca havia tirado a roupa para ele. Nunca tinha visto muita pele de Ginny. O que gostava era seu ar sério e ao mesmo tempo intenso quando eles estavam juntos. Gostava de seus cabelos longos que se espalhavam por todo lado, quando se deitavam no chão. Gostava do seu sorriso genuíno e o fato dela rir das piadas dele porque realmente achava engraçado e não para fazer ele ir pra cama com ela. Cama, que por sinal, eles nunca passaram perto.

Chegou ao quarto, ignorando os chamados de muitos na sala, colocou seu pijama e jogou-se dentro das cobertas, mãos atrás da cabeça, encarando o teto.

"_Virgínia Kiddo Weasley... o que você fez comigo?"_


	23. Comemoração ou não

**Capítulo 23: "Comemoração (ou não)"**

Ginny chegou no quarto acompanhada de Colin. Estava levemente corada.

- Me conta tudo! – disse ele.

Ela apenas mostrou ao amigo a rosa, enquanto sentava-se na cama, sorrindo.

- Oh, céus – exclamou o amigo. – Ele quem deu?

- Sim – sorriu Ginny, conjurando um pequeno vaso com água para a rosa.

- Que romântico! – disse Colin, jogando-se na cama.

- Neste sábado vai fazer um ano desde a primeira vez que nós saímos – contou, animada. – Você se lembra?

- Mas é óbvio! – exclamou ele. – Eu sempre insistindo pra você dar uma chance pra ele! E olha o que aconteceu! – apontou para a rosa.

Ginny respirou fundo, encarando o amigo, ansiosa.

- Aconteceu tanta coisa, Colin – suspirou ela.

- Sim, Kiddo – sorriu ele com ternura. Passou a mão no cabelo da garota. – _Muita_ coisa.

- Estou feliz – sussurrou ela.

Pegou a mão do amigo e beijou.

- Obrigada, Colin. Se não fosse por você...

- Ah, vem cá – disse ele abraçando a amiga. – Eu sempre soube que no final tudo ia dar certo.

Ela assentiu. Mal sabiam que este não era o final e sim, o começo de muitas coisas.

A semana passou lentamente e Ginny mal podia lembrar da sensação de ter visto os irmãos no jornal. Só conseguia pensar em sábado. Não conseguia parar de encará-lo no Salão Principal ou sempre que se cruzavam nos corredores. Ela estava tomada por uma sensação mágica dentro de si. Realmente _mágica_.

Foi difícil dormir sexta à noite. Acordou no dia seguinte com as garotas tagarelando no quarto, correndo de um lado para o outro. Sentiu muito sono, mas mesmo assim levantou-se e foi para o banho, tentando acordar. Era quase como uma retrospectiva do ano passado. Estava sentindo a mesma ansiedade, as outras garotas animadas, Alice ainda namorava Lucca e Mona ainda ficava lendo deitada em sua cama. Até quando Eleonor reclamou de Draco pareceu o mesmo que no ano anterior.

- Sabe o que eu estou começando a achar? – disse ela, alisando os cabelos na frente do espelho. – Que ele tem alguma namorada.

Ginny cuidou para esconder bem o rosto ao ouvir isso. Não era namorada dele, mas mesmo assim ficou um tanto pasma que Eleonor Niels pudesse deduzir uma coisa racional.

- Ai, Eleonor, porque não supera esse garoto? – disse uma de suas capangas.

- Não suporto pensar que sou desprezada! – disse ela, brava. – Nem que ele possa ter me trocado...

A loira parou por ai, pois Ginny estava no quarto. Foi para o banheiro com o pretexto de secar os cabelos.

- Ainda mais por ela – sussurrou Eleonor.

- Amiga, acorda – disse uma delas. – Eles não saem há um tempão.

- Sim, né! – concordou Eleonor. – Ele deve ter trocado ela por outra que nem fez com todas...

Ginny sorriu por dentro, como se um sol dentro de seu peito começasse a brilhar. Saiu do banheiro e as garotas trocaram de assunto. Logo depois, elas estavam vestidas e bem arrumadas e saíram ainda tagarelando. Só ficaram Mona e Ginny no quarto.

- Aquelas garotas são _tão_ irritantes – disse Mona, não tirando os olhos da sua leitura.

- São sim – suspirou a ruiva, colocando sua calça jeans escuro e seu tênis.

Colin adentrou o quarto, lindo como sempre.

- Alou! Bom dia, querida!

Ginny já tinha colocado uma camisa branca e estava vestindo seu suéter marrom.

- Dessa vez você vai pentear os cabelos, né? – brincou ele.

- Mas é claro – riu ela. – Já penteei! Acha que eu devo fazer agora coisa diferente?

- Na verdade, eu tive uma idéia.

A ruiva desceu para tomar café da manhã com uma franja cortada na altura da boca, puxada para o lado. Tinha colocado um casaco preto encima da roupa, pois ainda ventava muito nessa época do ano.

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, sentiu que vários rostos viraram para vê-la. Sabia que tinha se arrumado além do normal. Colin havia curvado seus cílios com a varinha, coisa que nunca fizera antes. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, Harry na sua frente.

- Bom dia – desejou.

- Você está linda – disse Harry, olhos fixos na garota.

- Obrigada – sorriu.

- Vai encontrar alguém hoje?

- Não – mentiu.

Hermione lançou um olhar misterioso a ela e se escondeu atrás do Profeta.

- Então porque ta tão arrumada? – indagou Rony, sobrancelha levantada.

- Qual o problema em se arrumar? – disse Colin. – Não precisa ser um dia especial para isso. Ginny já é bem grandinha pra fica bonita não é?

Rony fungou, ignorando o garoto. Ginny procurou Draco na mesa da Sonserina. Ele conversava com Blaise, rindo. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele lhe deu um sorriso discretíssimo, mas genuíno. Mal ela podia esperar pra que todos fossem para Hogsmeade e deixarem ela e ele praticamente sozinhos.

Depois do café, boa parte dos alunos foram para os jardins. Ginny seguiu com Colin e Blaise para baixo de uma árvore. Batia um vento frio e havia um sol não muito forte no céu. Para manter a pose, Draco ficou no meio de seus colegas sonserinos. Eleonor, suas capangas e outras garotas misturavam-se com eles. Viu a loira conversar e rir alto com um garoto alto e moreno, enquanto lançava olhares perfurantes em Draco. Ele não dava bola, conversando com dois outros garotos. Pôde também ver Camille perto dali, com duas amigas – uma delas Sofie – observando o grupinho. Camille encarava Draco enquanto tagarelava com as amigas, séria.

- Eu não acredito que elas ainda ficam encima dele – comentou Ginny indignada.

- É, Kiddo. Ele deve saber o que faz – disse Colin.

- Pois é, eu sei muito bem que as duas não fecharam as pernas nesse tempo – disse Blaise, sempre tão bem informado. – Mas a rejeição provoca um efeito estranho em algumas mulheres.

Ginny continuava a olhar de Camille para Draco para Eleonor.

- Elas não podem realmente gostar dele.

- Claro que não – disse o sonserino. – É puro orgulho.

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que nao tinha entendido o que ele havia dito.

- O ego gala mais alto – continuou ele. – Gerando certa obsessão por conseguir de volta alguém que as dispensou.

- É o que eu acho – disse Colin.

Ginny amarrou a cara.

- Bom, não sei, eu acho que é muito besta ficar com obsessão só por ter passado algumas noites com ele – começou. – Quero dizer, elas realmente tiveram alguma conversa com ele? Já ouviram sua piada sobre centauros? Claro que não, elas não sabem quem é o Draco e isso me deixa totalmente...

Parou, notando que os dois amigos a encaravam com ternura.

- O que foi?

- Você é tão fofa, Kiddo.

- Ah, cala a boca – disse, corando.

- Se existe alguém que merece estar com ele é você, Ginny – disse Colin.

Blaise riu.

- Com certeza!

Isso só deixou Ginny mais nervosa e ansiosa para o encontro.

Logo depois do almoço, o castelo ficou praticamente silencioso, apenas com alunos do primeiro e segundo ano – e alguns infelizes maiores sem autorização para ir – em suas salas comunais ou biblioteca. A ruiva dirigia-se para os jardins, depois de ter fingido para o trio que estava voltando para a sala comunal. Caminhou apressada, pois sabia que Draco já estava à sua espera, embaixo da árvore onde quase se beijaram pela primeira vez. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer a barriga ao lembrar desse fato.

Lá estava ele, avistou ao longe, o loiro de casaco preto justo que chegava na altura na coxa do garoto, com abotoaduras prata, lembrando uma roupa militar. Ela sorriu e logo que chegou jogou-se contra ele num abraço meio inesperado. Estava realmente eufórica. Draco acariciou seus cabelos e inspirou seu cheiro.

- Você está linda.

- Não, você que está – sorriu ela, o encarando. – Casaco legal.

- Minha mãe me mandou – disse ele. – Mas isso não importa.

Ele mostrou a florzinha branca.

- Dessa vez eu me adiantei – sorriu ele.

Ginny riu.

- Obrigada – pegou a pequena flor de sua mão. – Significa mais para mim do que eu imaginava.

Eles se olharam, cinza no castanho, castanho no cinza. Draco inclinou-se e Ginny entreabriu os lábios. Um segundo depois estavam contra a árvore, beijando-se como o mundo pudesse acabar a qualquer minuto. A garota sentiu todo aquele desejo misturado com felicidade explodir dentro do seu peito. Queria cada centímetro de Draco para si e junto dela. Ele colocou as mãos debaixo de sua blusa, acariciando sua cintura, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Logo depois ele a encostou no casco, fazendo pressão contra seus quadris e descendo os lábios para peito da garota.

Quando percebeu, ele tinha aberto o primeiro botão da camisa. Os dois se encararam, narizes colados. Nos olhos prata dele havia um brilho intenso e diferente. Abriu o outro, depois o outro, então outro. Quatro botões abertos já davam uma visão muito diferente do que ela já tinha mostrado para qualquer garoto. Aparecia um pouco do seu sutiã. O olhar do garoto era malicioso e pedinte. Ela não conseguia desejar outra coisa a não ser que ele continuasse o que fazia.

Draco segurou o rosto dela fortemente com uma mão, então a beijou. A outra mão subiu em direção aos seus seios, primeiro apenas acariciando para depois aperta-los. Um gemido quase escapou dos lábios dela. Ginny colocou a mão na nuca do garoto e agarrou-se aos seus cabelos. Sentiu os dedos dele se encaminharem para o próximo botão.

- Draco – sussurrou. Ele parou na hora e encarou a garota com olhar sedutoramente selvagem. – a gente ta no jardim.

- Você quer ir para outro lugar? – ofegou ele, voz rouca.

Ela sentiu seu coração começar a pular de seu peito.

- Sim.

Dando um sorriso maroto, ele agarrou sua mão e eles saíram correndo em direção ao castelo. Ginny apertando o casaco contra o corpo para esconder os botões abertos. Entraram na primeira sala aberta que encontraram. Draco tirou a varinha e trancou a porta. Virou-se para ela e voltou a beijá-la, a encostando em uma carteira, tirando seu casaco, enquanto ela desabotoava o dele. Ginny sentia-se completamente movida por desejo e totalmente irracional no momento, enquanto o loiro jogava seus casacos para longe, depois tirando seu suéter.

Draco colocou-a sentada na mesa mais próxima que viu. Ela deslizou as mãos embaixo da camiseta dele pelas costas, sentindo como eram largas. Ele entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos ruivos dela. Só que antes que pudessem continuar, um grande alvoroço tomou conta dos corredores. Encararam a porta. Os gritos aumentaram gradativamente. Ginny afastou-se de Draco e começou a fechar os botões de sua camisa.

- Tem alguma coisa errada – disse, séria. Juntou seu suéter e o casaco. – Você vem comigo?

Eles se encararam. Draco também já havia colocado a casaco. Parecia apreensivo.

- Claro.

Ginny abriu a porta. Pelo corredor, monitores guiavam os alunos para suas casas. Mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foram Harry e Hermione correndo em direção à enfermaria. Instintivamente ela os acompanhou.

- Harry! – chamou.

Ele se virou, havia um corte em seu rosto.

- Ginny! – ele correu até ela e a abraçou. O gesto fez ela surpreender-se.

- O que houve? – perguntou com urgência. Ele se afastou.

- Rony.

- O quê?

Viu de relance o rosto de Hermione cheio de lágrimas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Comensais, Ginny – disse ele, segurando a garota pelos ombros. – Eles vieram outra vez. Só que eram muitos.

Perplexa, encarava os olhos verdes dele. Hermione soluçava baixinho.

- O que houve com ele? – exclamou Ginny.

- Lúcio Malfoy lançou um feitiço que era para pegar em mim – disse Harry. –, mas Rony me defendeu e entrou numa batalha com ele – engoliu em seco. – Ficou inconsciente, mas conseguiram traze-lo a tempo para a enfermaria.

Ginny perdeu os sentidos. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Era um choque grande demais. Passou as mãos pelo rosto. Harry novamente a abraçou.

- Ele vai ficar bem – disse.

- Posso vê-lo?

Harry assentiu. Os três seguiram para a enfermaria lentamente. Tentando tirar da cabeça o que estava fazendo enquanto seu irmão e seus amigos eram atacados, rumou até o leito onde Rony encontrava-se deitado com a cabeça enrolada por bandagens ensangüentadas. Pôs as mãos sobre a boca e Hermione sentou-se ao lado da cama.

A culpa assolava o peito de Ginny. Tudo tinha ficado confuso, crescia como uma bola de neve. Conteve-se e não chorou. Tinha que ser forte. Madame Pomfrey cuidava de um garoto no outro lado da enfermaria. Minerva McGonagall entrou.

- Professora! – chamou Harry. – O que faremos?

- Não se preocupe Potter – disse ela. – Os aurores chegaram a tempo de controlar a situação e possivelmente prender alguns desses malfeitores.

Harry assentiu.

- Srta. Weasley – Ginny virou-se para encará-la. – Seus pais estão a caminho. Não se preocupe, seu irmão ficará bem.

Não conseguindo conter as lágrimas, pediu licença e saiu corredor afora rapidamente, ao virar para um que estava vazio, encostou as costas na parede, olhando para o teto, mas com os olhos embaçados sem realmente poder enxergar algo. Deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, tapou o rosto com as mãos e encolheu-se contra a pedra fria. Ficou ali pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, em silêncio, apenas os som baixo de seus soluços ecoando. Cansada, sentou-se no chão e abraçou as próprias pernas.

Seu íntimo rasgado, sentiu-se no fundo de um lago frio onde a superfície congelada não a deixava subir para pegar ar. Era difícil sequer pensar sobre aquilo e não pensar parecia impossível. Ela e Draco juntos, enquanto o pai dele atacava seu irmão. Depois, quando as lágrimas cessaram, apenas fitava o teto e os arredores, com medo que chegasse alguém e a visse naquela situação, mas aparentemente todos estavam seguros em suas salas comunais.

Não criou coragem de voltar à enfermaria e encarar seus pais e seu irmão de novo, levantou-se com o pretexto de rumar para o dormitório, jogar-se em sua cama para dormir longamente e tentar esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido. Achou que não teria coragem de encarar ninguém novamente, tanto era sua culpa, nem ao menos Draco.

Mas isso tornou-se difícil quando ouviu aquela voz chama-la.

- Ginny.

Voz que não tinha emoção nenhuma, assim como os olhos prateados que ela encarou em seguida, assustada. Não sabia o que dizer. Draco veio caminhando em sua direção, parecendo cauteloso.

- Eu ouvi sua conversa com Potter no corredor.

Ela baixou o olhar, sentindo vontade de chorar outra vez, mas conteve-se na frente dele. Respirou fundo.

- Então provavelmente vai entender porque não quero conversar no momento – disse ela, fraquejando. Virou-se e deu alguns passos.

- Espera.

Mesmo não querendo ficar, parou. Ele exercia algum tipo de controle sobre ela, aquela voz enigmática. Algumas lágrimas escorreram-lhe o rosto, quentes. Sentia-se triste. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria mais que tudo ficar ao lado dele e ser envolvida por braços que tanto lhe traziam conforto, a culpa e o choque com a realidade que ela ignorara era muito forte.

As mãos dele tocaram seus ombros. Uma abraçou o corpo de Ginny, enquanto a outra afastava os cabelos para o lado esquerdo, deixando a nuca à mostra. Draco beijou-lhe a pele arrepiada do pescoço. Não conseguindo segurar mais, cai num choro silencioso. Ele apertou mais forte.

- Eu pensei que – ela começou, voz pausada. – não importaria seu sobrenome... Até tinha me esquecido quem era seu pai...

- Não diga isso.

Ele segurou seu rosto e virou a garota, para encará-la nos olhos.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas, eu queria poder acabar com tudo isso, mas eu não posso. Não está em minhas mãos.

Seus olhos brilhando prateado, sinceros. Ginny sabia e acreditava. Mas isso não mudava o que tinha acontecido. Seus braços antes inertes, apertaram a cintura do garoto, enquanto afundava seu rosto molhado no peito dele. Ficaram assim por um tempo, Draco acariciou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Eu sei – disse ela finalmente, endireitando-se para mirar seus olhos.

Saiu do aperto de seus braços e limpou o rosto com o punho das mangas.

- Mas você tem que escolher de que lado está, Draco.

Ele tinha os olhos sérios, um pouco apertados, desde que chegara. Mostravam uma leve tristeza e decepção. O loiro abaixou-os e abriu a boca pensando no que falar. Ginny pousou o dedo nos seus lábios.

- Eu só preciso de um tempo – disse, trêmula. – e você também.

Sem pensar, pousou as mãos no rosto do garoto e o beijou, apertando seus lábios contra os dele. Draco a segurou tão forte pela cintura que chegava a doer. Ofegante, não queria parar, não queria sair de perto dele, que lhe deixava tão bem, mas precisava. Os dois se encararam, narizes colados.

- Tenho que ir.

Ele assentiu. Afastaram-se, perdendo o calor que antes sentiam de corpos juntos. Ginny sentiu um vazio. Virou-se e começou a andar, sentiu novamente vontade de chorar, sentiu arrancarem uma parte do peito e deixa-la junto daquele garoto que estava parado assistindo ela caminhar para longe. Respirou fundo e antes de virar o corredor, olhou para Draco, que ainda continuava parado no mesmo local, só que de costas para ela. Fazendo força, desviou o olhar e continuou seu trajeto para a Torre da Grifinória.


	24. Don't Go Away

**Capítulo 24: "Don't Go Away"**

Draco acordou naquela manhã de Março, num dia gelado demais para a primavera. Ou poderia ser apenas o fato de cada dia que passava longe de Ginny, seu corpo voltava a ser frio como era e como sempre tinha sido. Automaticamente veio à sua mente a ruiva e o que acontecera há apenas uns dias atrás. Levantou-se e vestiu-se, tentando aquecer o corpo inutilmente. Lembrava das palavras de sua garota. A crua verdade dos dois. Ele era o que era, nascera aquilo, sob as trevas do nome Malfoy.

"_Você tem que escolher de que lado está, Draco." _Respirando fundo, desceu para tomar café da manhã.

_Cold and frosty morning_

_There's not a lot to say_

_About the things caught in my mind_

Foi sem Blaise para o Salão Principal, não achara o amigo. Sabia que ia ver Ginny sentada na mesa da Grifinória, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo com o dedo e brincando com a comida, cara desanimada e olheiras cada dia mais marcadas, mas que não a deixavam de jeito nenhum feia. Até mesmo Draco percebera que estava diferente, passado alguns dias sem ela. Só que o comportamento de Ginny era provavelmente por causa do irmão e da família, enquanto ele estava assim apenas por estar longe da ruiva.

Sentou-se à mesa e comeu rapidamente. Uma vez ou outra, podia sentir como se alguém o observa-se, mas quando olhava para Ginny, não eram os olhos dela nos dele. Quando Blaise chegou, esperou o amigo e seguiram para fora do castelo, rumando para as estufas. Estava nublado, parecendo que ia começar a chover a qualquer minuto. O amigo afastou-se dos colegas e Draco o seguiu. Viu Blaise acender um cigarro.

- E agora isso? – perguntou o loiro.

- Estou tentando parar de beber – respondeu. – Meu estômago não é mais o mesmo. Me disseram que cigarro ajuda.

- Isso eu não sei te dizer – zombou Draco.

Seguiram para a aula de Herbologia e Draco procurou afastar Ginny de seus pensamentos.

_And as the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind_

Mas, sempre, ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, sua mente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, senão na ruiva e em tudo que passaram juntos. Às vezes imaginava que ela também pensava nele. Nunca fora assim com nenhuma outra garota. As coisas ficaram fora de seu controle. O que faria seu pai se descobrisse sobre o que ele andava fazendo e pensando? Tinha que praticar Oclumência...

_And I don't wanna be there when you're...  
Coming down  
And I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

Uma sucessão de noites e manhãs seguiram-se com o mesmo vazio episódio. Então tomou uma decisão, iria numa festa e não pensaria mais em Virgínia. Voltaria a ser o antigo Draco sem problemas e dúvidas em relação à sua vida. Falou com os sonserinos e mandou espalhar a notícia. No fundo, sentia gelar mais ainda a alma, mas ignorou qualquer sentimento e pensamento vinculado com ela. Logo se seguiu o alvoroço. Draco voltaria à ativa, era o que todos diziam. Garotas lhe lançavam olhares lascivos pelos corredores e parecia que Ginny nunca tinha cruzado sua frente.

_So don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_But say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day... in the time of my life_

_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right_

No dia da festa, Draco encarava seu reflexo no espelho, tentando parecer como era antes: firme, convicto, maroto, garanhão, esperto e todas aquelas qualidades que as garotas adoravam nele. Fechava os últimos botões da camisa preta, que já fora tocada e tirada por inúmeras garotas. Enrolou suas mangas até o cotovelo como sempre fizera. Estava tudo idêntico, mas ainda assim havia algo errado. Ele não conseguia parecer o que era. Porque simplesmente não era mais o Draco de antes.

Conclusão feita, ignorou-a, bufando e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Saiu do quarto. Não seria agora que iria perder pra si mesmo. Encontrou Blaise e Colin, que pareciam apreensivos por causa da sua atitude. Não querendo mais alguém, além do seu íntimo, questionando suas atitudes, afastou-se deles ao chegar no banheiro dos monitores.

Luzes, música, mulheres e álcool. Tudo ali, junto, na mistura que foi a preferida da Draco por muito tempo. Caminhou entre as pessoas. As garotas que passavam roçavam levemente nele, de propósito, o provocando. Mas ao chegar no bar e pedir uma tequila, viu Eleonor encarando-o e vindo em sua direção. Loira falsa, cabelos de palha e hálito fedendo à bebida. O nojo foi tão grande que então percebeu. Havia algo que não estava certo naquela mistura. E era ele.

Deixando a bebida encima da mesa sem tocá-la, praticamente correu para a saída mais próxima. Precisava de ar fresco. Ao sair, voou pelos corredores, botando grandes quantidades ar para dentro dos pulmões, tentando acordar sua mente confusa, enevoada. Parou apenas ao chegar nas masmorras, perto da entrada de sua sala comunal.

Arfando, cruzou a passagem depois de dizer a senha e foi para o quarto. Tudo estava vazio e escuro. Sentia-se um idiota. Tirou a roupa e foi para o banho, tentando lavar do corpo toda a "maquiagem" que passara em si mesmo. Fantasiara-se do que um dia fora. Encostou a testa na parede fria, enquanto a água quente caia em seus ombros.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Ginny e no quanto fora idiota de tentar apagá-la da sua vida indo para uma festa idiota.

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play_

_With all the things caught in my mind_

Estava fazendo tudo errado, jogando consigo e com seus próprios sentimentos. O que sua garota estaria pensando dele agora? Provavelmente a ruiva sabia que ele iria na festa. Nem pensou nisso quando mandou espalharem para Hogwarts inteira. Um completo idiota. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo.

Agora pensava em seu pai e em tudo que Lúcio esperava dele. Nascera para servir ao mesmo mestre, sabia que era o sonho de seu pai. Herdeiro entregue às fileiras de Comensais da Morte para demonstrar fidelidade.

Não poderia mentir para si mesmo e para Virgínia. Draco ficava cada vez mais confuso.

_Damn my education I can't find the words to say_

_About the things caught in my mind_

* * *

Rony ficou uma semana na ala hospitalar. Ginny fora visitá-lo uma vez ou outra, mas Hermione e Harry iam todo dia. Ver o irmão naquele estado fazia sua culpa crescer estrondosamente. Ainda tentava lidar com tudo que sentia. Confusão, tristeza, preocupação e, principalmente, saudades. Sentia tanta que às vezes doía. Ver Draco toda dia no Salão Principal e saber que não ia encontrá-lo mais tarde era horrível.

Antes de ele ter entrado tão bruscamente na sua vida, era fácil distrair-se, ocupar seu tempo com bobagens. Agora não conseguia. O tempo passava se arrastando. Ás vezes, ao deitar na cama e não conseguir dormir, pensava no sonserino e se imaginava se ele lembrava dela também.

Colin não acreditava que a amiga tinha tomado tal decisão e que Draco tinha concordado. Repetia sempre que o loiro não tinha nada a ver com o que Lúcio Malfoy fazia ou deixava de fazer.

- Não é isso que importa, Colin – dizia Ginny, cansada.

- E o que importa então? – indagou o amigo.

- Ele _é_ filho de um Comensal da Morte – disse, triste. – Seria mais do que normal ele... Tornar-se um também.

Afirmar aquilo para si mesma, por mais que fosse óbvio, doía muito.

- Mas Kiddo...

- Ai, Colin... Não vamos falar nisso, por favor – disse.

Sabia que ele só queria o seu bem e por isso estava insistindo, mas Ginny não queria mais pensar em nada. Colin respirou fundo, mas entendeu.

_I don't wanna be there when you're..._

_Coming down_

_I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

Começava Março, Rony já voltara a ser o mesmo e não parecia que tinha ficado tanto tempo de cama. Harry tentava disfarçar, mas estava mais quieto e apreensivo. Hermione, como sempre, esperta demais.

- O que você tem, Ginny? – perguntou uma noite, na sala comunal.

Assustada, respondeu.

- Nada, Hermione. Por quê?

- Está meio abatida ainda – ela sentou-se. – Rony já melhorou. Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Não – disse, forçando um sorriso. – Só estou cansada por causa do estudo...

Era o que Ginny mais fazia para se distrair, então a mentira serviu. Hermione afastou-se com um sorriso fraco e sentou-se com Harry e Rony perto da lareira. Respirando fundo, a ruiva voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo.

- Kiddo! – chamou Colin, que acabara de chegar pelo retrato.

- O que houve? – perguntou.

- Você tem que vir nessa festa que vai ter hoje à noite – falou, sentando-se.

- Ta brincando, né? – riu ela.

- Draco-vai – Colin disse rápido e baixo, encarando a amiga seriamente.

- O quê?!

- É.

Ginny sentiu seu estômago remexer-se de um jeito estranho. Ficou sem fala por uns segundos, tentando assimilar o que tinha ouvido.

- Bom – começou, tentando parecer calma e indiferente. –, se ele quer voltar à _ativa_, quem sou eu para impedi-lo? Vou dormir, boa noite.

Recolheu seus livros rapidamente e subiu as escadas. Era ainda cedo, mas precisava ficar sozinha. Só que infelizmente, ao entrar no quarto, Eleonor e suas amigas arrumavam-se, eufóricas e irritantes. Largou seu material encima da cama.

- Meninas, hoje será o dia em que Draco Malfoy voltará para minhas mãos! – exclamou Eleonor, feliz.

- Como assim? – exclamou uma delas, surpresa. – Draco vai à festa?

- Sim, sua estúpida! Depois de tanto tempo, vou ter minha oportunidade...

- Sua oportunidade? Só se for pra se acotovelar com as outras que também querem ele...

Ginny entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta para não ouvir mais nada. Tinha um sentimento estranho crescendo no seu peito. Era algo que corroia, dava raiva e vontade de chorar ao mesmo tempo. Bufou. Despiu as roupas e entrou no box para tomar um banho e tentar relaxar. Mas não conseguiu. Era insuportável o que sentia. Era ciúme.

O garoto tinha desistido dela tão rápido assim, deviam ter passado no máximo duas semanas. E pelo visto, essa decisão de ir à festa não foi algo repentino, porque todo mundo já sabia e ia partir pra cima dele. Ginny apertou os punhos de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu que ia cair no choro. Sentou-se no chão, deixando a água cair em seus ombros.

_So don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_But say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day... in the time of my life_

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Ginny ficou na cama durante minutos, aproveitando o silêncio. Levantou-se e pôs uma roupa qualquer. Lançou um breve olhar para a cama de Eleonor, imaginando se dormira feliz ou decepcionada. Meneou a cabeça de leve e limpou sua mente. Desceu para tomar café, encontrou o trio sentado à mesa.

- 'Dia, Ginny – disse Harry, sorrindo de leve.

- Bom dia – disse.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou ele, baixinho.

- Ah, eu dormi mal... – mentiu.

- Então porque levantou tão cedo? Hoje é sábado – disse Rony.

- Não enche o saco – respondeu, irritada.

Antes de o irmão ter a chance de responder, Colin chegou apressado.

- Ginny, vem comigo num lugar? – pediu, rápido.

- Claro – disse ela, prontamente.

Levantou-se e seguiu o amigo para fora do Salão Principal. Ele a segurava pela mão e a guiava para longe de olhares curiosos. Chegando a um corredor vazio, Colin a encarou, sério.

- O que houve? – perguntou Ginny preocupada.

- Eu tenho algo para você – disse, segurando o pulso da amiga e abrindo a palma de sua mão, colocou um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho dobrado.

Ginny, surpresa, mirou o garoto

- Exatamente o que está pensando – disse ele, apreensivo. – Vou deixá-la sozinha, Kiddo – sorriu e saiu.

Correu para o banheiro mais próximo, curiosa e nervosa. Trancou-se em um boxe e encostou-se na porta. Era tão pequeno o papel... Abriu.

"_Sinto sua falta. D.M."_

Ginny sentiu o coração começar a bater forte, a respiração descompassar. Fechou os olhos. Tentou conter a sensação estranha que crescia, que começava a transbordar pelos seus poros. Sentiu a barriga esfriar e contrair desagradavelmente. Dividiu-se entre responder – e satisfazer o desejo absurdo de expressar sua saudade – ou ignorar, afinal, ele tinha ido ontem àquela festa.

Respirou fundo e tentou raciocinar, pensando no que devia fazer. Não acreditava que ele merecia saber dos sentimentos dela, depois da noite anterior, mas fora ela quem decidira que os dois precisavam de um tempo, então não podia reclamar dele querer voltar à ativa.

Colocou o bilhete no bolso e saiu do banheiro, rumando para a Torre da Grifinória. Decidiria o que fazer depois.

'_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right_

Ginny adiou a resposta até o fim de semana acabar. Na realidade, estava evitando, como sempre fizera; fugindo, com medo das conseqüências. É complicado decidir as coisas com apenas dezesseis anos de idade. Seus sentimentos eram confusos.

A grifinória caminhava pelo corredor com Colin, indo jantar atrasada.

Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro e segura-lo firme e forte. Virou-se. Era Draco. Abriu a boca para chamar o amigo, mas este já corria para longe, a fim de deixar o casal sozinho. Com olhos cinza dele fixados nos seus, ele a guiou para o canto escuro mais próximo. Ginny não conseguia encara-lo e manteve o olhar no chão.

- Por que não respondeu meu bilhete? – perguntou a voz fria, inquisitiva.

- Eu... – começou, nervosa. Não sabia o que dizer – não senti necessidade – mentiu.

- Não minta pra mim – disse ele. – Eu sei muito bem quando está mentindo

Ginny fechou os olhos. Draco era muito mais esperto do que ela imaginava. Como ele podia estar sempre certo? Ler tão bem os meros movimentos que fazia?

- Apenas diga a verdade – pediu ele.

- Achei que não se importaria – disse ela, voz rouca. – Tinha ido naquela festa, achei que tinha desistido...

- Desistido? Do quê?

- De mim.

Dizendo isso, Ginny finalmente encarou Draco.

_Me and you what's going on?  
All we seem to know is hard to show  
The feelings that are wrong_

Todo aquele rebuliço de sentimentos voltara, sempre que mirava os olhos dele, tão profundos e selvagens, brilhando de uma maneira estranha que só o prata dele brilhava. Vontade de chorar, de sorrir, de beijá-lo e esquecer tudo, nublar o redor dos dois.

- Eu nunca desistiria de você.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não sabia o que dizer, sentiu os olhos ficarem quentes.

- Eu tentei voltar a ser o que era antes de te conhecer, mas não consegui. Não fiquei nem cinco minutos naquela festa – disse ele. – Eu mudei, Ginny.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar, caindo uma lágrima de seu olho.

- Mas nada – firmou ele, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

_So don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_Say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day... in the time of my life_

'_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right_

- Só vim para deixar tudo claro de uma vez – concluiu ele. – Eu senti sua falta – constatou. – E você?

Cinza no castanho.

- Senti – disse Ginny, rosto molhado de lágrimas.

Ele sorriu levemente, mas do jeito sincero de sempre. Abraçou-a e ambos sentiram o calor voltar aos corpos e às almas.

- De que lado eu estaria senão do seu, Kiddo?

_Don't go away_

_Say what you say_

_But say that you'll stay_

_Forever and a day... in the time of my life_

'_Cause I need more time, yes I need more time_

_Just to make things right_

_Cause I need more time just to make things right_

_Yes I need more time just to make things right_

_So don't go away_


	25. Eleonor e Camille

**Capítulo 25: "Eleonor e Camille"**

O que não mata, fortalece. Assim tinha acontecido com o relacionamento de Ginny e Draco, que voltara a ser o que era, mas inexplicavelmente melhor, por mais que os encontros fossem escassos. Com a proximidade da última e decisiva partida de Quadribol, Harry ocupara todas as noites livres de Ginny e dos outros com treinos cansativos. Ela mal conseguia dormir e estudar, muito menos ver Draco, mas sabia que ele entenderia.

Foi com o alvoroço da vitória da Grifinória que Ginny tomou uma decisão que já cogitava havia um bom tempo.

- Harry! – gritou pelo capitão, atravessando a multidão. Ele estava nos ombros dos colegas de casa, enquanto todos urravam felizes.

- O que foi? – berrou ele em resposta.

- Eu me demito!

Harry sorriu. Ginny sabia que naquele ano não haveriam mais treinos e que no próximo Draco não estaria mais na escola, mas ela começava a pensar nos NIEM's e em tudo que teria que estudar no sétimo ano. Sendo assim, foram todos para a Torre da Grifinória comemorar mais uma Taça de Quadribol.

Todo fim de semana, os dois casais de amigos passavam os dias juntos. Blaise parara de beber, então a companhia dele era o cigarro, fazendo com que seus encontros fossem todos ao ar livre e escondidos e afastados.

- Você é um compulsivo – disse Draco, deitado na grama verde.

- Talvez – disse Blaise, refletindo. – É, provavelmente...

- O que importa é que eu gosto dele mesmo assim, não é? – disse Colin, maroto.

- Mas é claro! – riu Blaise.

- Fofos como sempre – revirou os olhos Ginny, brincando.

Ela estava sentada ao lado de Draco. Os dois se encararam. Ginny sorriu. Ele puxou seu rosto para um beijo.

- É melhor vocês não fazerem isso em público... – disse Blaise, sábio.

- Público? – Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Estamos quase fora dos limites do castelo, Zabini.

- Ele ta certo – Ginny teve que concordar.

Draco bufou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, se levantou e estendeu a mão para Ginny. Ela sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e se levantou com o auxílio dele. Ele piscou para a garota.

- A gente já volta – disse Draco, maroto.

- Não aprontem, crianças – brincou Blaise.

Ginny deu risada, enquanto Draco a guiava para perto da Floresta Proibida, onde várias árvores e arbustos ajudariam a servir de esconderijo. Antes que pudesse evitar, era puxada contra o corpo dele, envolvida pelos braços do garoto e seus lábios se encontravam. Draco, como sempre, despertava nela coisas que nunca tinha imaginado que poderia sentir. Ele colocava as mãos debaixo da blusa de Ginny quando ela ouviu vozes.

- Espera – sussurrou atenta.

Olhou envolta e com um salto, pulou para dentro do arbusto mais próximo. Draco, incrédulo, a encarou pedindo explicações, mas que não precisaram ser ditas, pois se aproximavam ninguém menos que Harry, Rony e Hermione. Ginny sussurrou um feitiço de Desilusão e espiou atentamente o loiro se fazer de desentendido, escorado numa árvore.

- Malfoy? – disse Rony. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- E desde quando eu tenho que te dar satisfações do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Weasley? – disse ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

O irmão fez uma cara feia e abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry o cortou.

- Estamos apenas procurando Ginny – disse o moreno. – Você a viu?

- Bom, se vocês a perderam não sou eu que vou acha-la – disse ele, indiferença fingida quase imperceptível.

Rony começava a ficar vermelho quando Hermione o pegou pelo braço e começou a arrastá-lo para longe. Antes de virar-se e acompanhar os amigos, Harry lançou um olhar irritado para Malfoy, que foi retribuído com outro à altura. Quando os três sumiram das vistas, Ginny saltou fora do arbusto e desfez o feitiço. Draco revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- O que diabos eles querem com você? – reclamou o loiro. – Será que Potter quer marcar mais alguma festinha para comemorar a taça de Quadribol?

- Eu sei lá – falou ela, cruzando os braços. – Bom, é melhor eu ir...

- Já?

- Eles estão atrás de mim... É melhor não dar motivos para suspeitas – disse, com pesar.

Draco suspirou.

- Certo – assentiu o garoto, indo em direção à Ginny e pousando as mãos na cintura dela.

Ela sorriu fracamente e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Os dois se encaram.

- Quero te ver hoje de noite – disse Draco, prata cintilando misteriosamente.

Ginny assentiu.

- Onde você vai estar?

- Na sala ao lado do banheiro do primeiro andar às dez horas – respondeu ele.

- Tentarei chegar o mais cedo possível – disse Ginny. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Sabe como é, sair sem levantar suspeitas é complicado...

- Ta certo, disputada – debochou ele.

No meio dos risos, beijaram-se demoradamente. Então, com o olhar, despediram-se e Ginny rumou para o castelo rapidamente. O sol estava perto de se pôr quando ela passou por Camille e uma amiga que conversavam absortas sentadas no jardim. Correu para a Torre da Grifinória, esperando encontrar o trio na sala comunal, mas eles não estavam lá.

- Neville, você viu Harry? – perguntou a ruiva ao amigo sentando em uma poltrona, com um livro de Herbologia no colo.

- A última vez que o vi faz umas horas já, por quê?

- Nada não... Estudando? – desviou o assunto.

- Sim, os NIEM's estão cada vez mais perto – disse ele, um pouco nervoso.

- Você vai se dar bem, Nev – disse Ginny, piscando para o garoto e indo até as escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

Ao entrar, espreguiçou-se, alegre, pensando no encontro com Draco mais tarde naquela noite. Imaginando estar sozinha, assustou-se quando Eleonor saiu do banheiro sem suas capangas, o que era estranho, pois estava sempre com elas. Mais estranho que isso, foi que ela estava sem maquiagem e com a raiz do cabelo começando a aparecer, suas roupas eram as de sempre, mas estavam com um ar desleixado que não a deixavam mais sexy.

Ginny tentou ignora-la como sempre fazia, mas inevitavelmente se encararam. Eleonor rumou para perto de sua cama, onde roupas estavam estendidas.

- Está frio na rua, não é – disse Eleonor. O espanto fez Ginny quase pular para trás.

- Ah – disse. – não muito, quero dizer, tem um vento e está ficando noite...

Pega desprevenida pela loira, não conseguia articular as palavras direito. Ginny começou a remexer no seu malão fingindo que procurava algo enquanto Eleonor colocava calças jeans, o que era inédito – nunca tinha visto a garota vestindo uma, até na neve ela dava um jeito de mostrar as pernas. Aquela desculpa de que estava frio em pleno Abril não tinha convencido.

- Weasley – chamou a loira, já vestida. – Só queria dizer que...

- O quê? – perguntou Ginny, virando e cuidando para não demonstrar o espanto que sentia.

- Acho que peguei pesado com você aquela vez que quis cortar seus cabelos quando descobri que você tinha saído com Malfoy.

Ginny, incrédula, ficou encarado a loira, não acreditando no que ouvia. Eleonor parecia um tanto constrangida e desviava o olhar com freqüência.

- Bom – disse ela. – Desculpa por isso e por qualquer outra coisa que eu tenho feito de insano nesses últimos tempos – acrescentou, dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Ah, sim – assentiu Ginny, pasma. – OK.

Eleonor assentiu e saiu pela porta do dormitório, deixando para trás uma ruiva completamente horrorizada e perplexa. Eleonor Niels, a garota que Ginny podia considerar o mais próximo de uma inimiga, tinha pedido desculpas. Isso sim, era algo que ela nunca esperava ter ouvido. Depois de toda disputa – na maior parte do tempo silenciosa – que haviam passado e toda raiva que sentiram, mesmo que fosse por motivos superficiais. Sempre pensou que Eleonor a desprezava desde o dia que pusera os olhos nela, porque nunca tinha conversado, nem sido simpática ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo. E depois do incidente com Malfoy, acreditava piamente que a loira a odiava.

Ginny ficou sentada no chão, ao lado da cama, refletindo sobre como as coisas absurdas podiam se tornar realidade. Maior prova disso era ela e Draco. O casal mais impossível, unido pelo acaso de tirarem suas iniciais em anéis de latinha. Era o absurdo do absurdo. E mais, ela não podia negar que sentia alguma coisa bem maior que atração por ele. Não ousava pensar sobre isso, mas sabia e suspeitava que ele também não estivesse movido apenas por desejo, senão os dois já teriam caído na cama e ela teria acabado que nem Eleonor, Camille e muitas outras – apenas com lembranças carnais do sonserino.

Suspirando, levantou-se e encarou a paisagem. O sol tocava a terra e o céu ia do laranja para o azul. Num instante lembrou-se da rosa que Draco havia lhe dado. Estava em sua mesa de cabeceira, dentro de um vasinho com água. Mirou-a. Tinha desabrochado por completo e uma única pétala havia caído. Estava vermelha e vistosa. Não havia espinhos. Abaixou-se e cheirou a flor, um perfume delicioso preencheu suas narinas. Sorriu.

Fitou o sol se pôr até ele desaparecer e nuvens escuras ocuparem o céu. Depois, colocou um vestido discreto cinza escuro que ia até o joelho, pretendia surpreender Draco, entretanto não queria chamar atenção. Como era sábado e ninguém estava de uniforme, resolveu arriscar. Prendeu a parte de cima do cabelo para trás com grampos e puxou a franja atrás da orelha. Calçou uma sapatilha preta e desceu para o salão comunal, planejando encontrar Colin o mais rápido possível e contar o episódio com Eleonor.

- Ginny! – chamou. Era Harry.

- Ah, oi, Harry – disse ela.

- Está linda – comentou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Te procurei hoje à tarde.

- Fiquei sabendo – disse. – O que era?

- Nada de importante. Estávamos pensando em fazer uma festa de despedida para o time, sabe – contou Harry. – Antes de acabar o ano.

Ginny teve que segurar a risada ao lembrar do comentário de Draco.

- Certo – concordou. – Me chamem então.

- Vai ser depois dos NOM's – avisou. – O pessoal queria negociar com McGonagall para conseguir uma visita à Hogsmeade, mas acho difícil que ela permita depois do último ataque...

- É – disse Ginny. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar com a lembrança. – Bom, eu tenho que ir procurar Colin – não queria continuar com o assunto.

- Vou esperar Rony e Hermione – disse ele.

- Certo, até depois – disse Ginny saindo rapidamente pelo buraco.

Seguiu para o Salão Principal. Colin estava sentando à mesa da Grifinória. Sentou-se ao seu lado e discretamente contou com detalhes o que havia acontecido mais cedo no dormitório.

- _Eu não acredito_ – repetia ele, mãos no rosto. – Eleonor Niels, maior vaca de Hogwarts por dois anos seguidos, pedindo desculpas para você? _Eu não acredito!_

- Não fala alto – reprimiu Ginny.

- Ginny, isso é completamente insano! – ria ele. – Preciso contar para o Blaise...

- Sim, mas não conte pra mais ninguém, certo? – pediu, séria.

- Claro, claro – assentiu Colin, sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ginny fitou a mesa da Sonserina, à procura de Draco. Lá estava ele, ao lado de Blaise, conversando. Desviou o olhar antes que alguém notasse alguma coisa. Essa história de apenas se encontrarem às escondidas incomodava um pouco. Era excitante e divertido na maior parte do tempo, mas às vezes queria simplesmente andar de mão dada com Draco por ai. Eram apenas vontades e sabia que não poderia fazer isso se não quisesse causar escândalo e rebuliço familiar. Não imaginava o que faria se alguém descobrisse. Perdida em pensamentos, ficou brincando com a comida o resto do jantar.

Voltou para a sala comunal com Colin esperar a hora chegar. Por um motivo que não tinha conhecimento, estava ansiosa para o encontro, mais do que normalmente. Tentou se distrair jogando xadrez com o amigo, mas não conseguiu e os minutos passaram se arrastando.

- Eu marquei com Blaise às nove e meia – disse Colin pesaroso. – Se soubesse, teria marcado para as dez também.

- Tudo bem – disse Ginny conformada. – Não tem problema.

- Tenho que ir, querida – disse ele, beijando-lhe a bochecha. – Fica bem.

- Ficarei – sorriu ela fracamente. – Trinta minutos não podem demorar tanto assim.

Colin abraçou a amiga e saiu rapidinho para encontrar o namorado. Ela suspirou e continuou sentada à mesa sozinha. Foi então que Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim, Harry, por quê? – respondeu automaticamente.

- Não sei, parece dispersa – falou ele. – Meio preocupada...

- Impressão – sorriu ela, dissimulando. – É que já é Abril e os testes estão cada vez mais perto – disse, mas não era esse o motivo real que a deixava apreensiva no momento.

- Muitos deveres?

- Sim.

- Ah, mas tem ainda o feriado de Páscoa, nem precisa se preocupar – disse Harry, sorrindo.

Ginny assentiu. O garoto estava sendo simpático; bastante simpático. A franja da garota escapou de trás de sua orelha e ele a recolocou no lugar. Ginny o encarou nos olhos, um tanto surpresa com o gesto. Lembrou da declaração feita por ele há praticamente um ano atrás. Será que ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela? Harry desviou o olhar para Rony e Hermione, que sentavam em frente à lareira, conversando.

- E eles dois? – perguntou Ginny.

- Não sei, na verdade – disse ele. – Às vezes fujo e deixo os dois sozinhos, mas por enquanto não surtiu efeito.

Eles riram.

- Um dia eles vão se acertar – disse Harry.

- Sim – concordou Ginny.

Silêncio.

- E você?

- Eu o quê? – perguntou ela.

- Já se acertou com alguém? – os olhos verdes faiscaram de curiosidade, mas a expressão continuava pacífica.

- Não – disse ela, rápido.

- Estranho.

- Por quê? – riu, nervosa.

- Uma garota tão bonita como você ficar sozinha por muito tempo é estranho – falou ele.

Ginny ficou sem fala. Eles se olharam por instantes, ambos quietos.

- Bom, eu vou à biblioteca rapidinho – disse ela. – Que horas são?

- Dez e cinco – respondeu. – Não é tarde demais?

- Ah, é meio urgente, até mais, Harry – disse ela, mas antes que pudesse seguir até a porta o garoto a segurou pelo braço e a puxou, dando um beijo em sua testa.

Ele se despediu com um sorriso que foi retribuído com um desajeitado por Ginny. Ela saiu em direção ao corredor sentindo não só os olhos de Harry em si, mas os de Hermione também.

"_Droga"_ pensou. O tempo era algo completamente do contra. Passava devagar quando devia passar rápido e vice e versa. Ginny apressou o passo, mas não o suficiente para fazer barulho e ser notada. Moveu-se pelos corredores escuros preocupada em deixar Draco esperando. Faltando pouco para chegar ao primeiro andar, escutou vozes. Escondeu-se em uma sala de aula qualquer. Era Snape conversando com Filch, cruzando o corredor lentamente. Não prestou atenção de tão ansiosa que estava ficando. Esperou até o silêncio voltar, interrompeu pela porta e foi até o corredor onde ficava o banheiro e a sala, ambos perto do Salão Principal.

Suspirou ao constatar que havia chegado. Caminhou lentamente, tentando acalmar o coração. Passou pelo banheiro e enxergou a porta da sala entreaberta e com as luzes acessas. Estranhou, afinal Draco sempre esperava no escuro e fechado para não ser pego em alguma ronda noturna. Rumou lentamente, temendo que algum professor o tivesse descoberto.

Virou e antes de entrar, espiou pela fresta.

Sua respiração parou e por um momento a única coisa que sentiu foi o coração bater forte e rápido contra as costelas. Os olhos castanhos surpresos viam Draco e Camille, mas não só os dois; havia mais uma garota junto. Uma o beijava na boca e a outra, o pescoço; suas mãos percorriam o abdômen e peito do loiro. Puxou com a boca um ar que não chegou até seus pulmões. Tapou a boca com a mão, enquanto a outra se fechou apertada sobre o peito.

Paralisada, perplexa e com uma mão invisível apertando sua garganta, Ginny só despertou quando Draco pareceu esquivar seus lábios dos de Camille e encarar a porta.

Ginny saiu correndo.

- EI! – ouviu o grito do garoto.

Não parou. Seguiu para o hall de entrada e abriu a porta pesada, vento fresco da noite batendo em seu rosto e jogando seus cabelos para trás. Finalmente conseguiu botar ar pra dentro do pulmão e seu diafragma voltou a funcionar. Com um suspiro trêmulo, sentiu o rosto contorcer-se enquanto as lágrimas borravam sua visão. Sua garganta continuava apertada e seu peito doía como se tivesse levado uma surra. Respirava com auxílio da boca, em arquejos.

Ao sair, escutou um trovão, mas seu cérebro não conseguiu processar o barulho. A imagem de Draco com duas garotas o agarrando repetia-se na sua cabeça e a cegava, não via para onde estava indo, apenas corria com dificuldade por causa dos sapatos que usava. Tudo o que conseguia pensar, além da cena que acabara de presenciar, era que queria ficar longe de tudo, sozinha. Sentiu-se a garota mais idiota do mundo, a mais _panaca_. Agradeceu não ter sido vista por Camille e pela outra garota.

Então a chuva começou a cair grossa e molhou rapidamente suas roupas. A única coisa quente eram as lágrimas que desciam seu rosto. Rolavam livremente sem ao menos terem pedido permissão à sua dona. Mas não adiantava, quando Ginny percebeu, estava aos soluços, não conseguindo conter o sentimento horrível que sentia, como se a chuva tivesse despido sua alma.

- GINNY! – escutou alguém gritar, abafado pelo som da chuva.

Virou-se. Era Draco, que saia do castelo correndo em sua direção. Continuou correndo para longe, dessa vez mais rápido. Viu o campo de Quadribol se aproximar gradativamente. Resvalou na grama molhada e quase torceu o pé, caindo no chão. Ignorando a dor física, levantou-se e seguiu em frente, mas o vacilo fez com que ele conseguisse alcança-la.

- EI! – Draco segurou-lhe forte o braço, virando seu corpo.

- _Não encosta em mim_! – exclamou a ruiva, empurrando o garoto com todas suas forças. Ele a soltou, mas não adiantou de nada, pois logo depois ele a virava novamente, forçando a se encararem.

- _Me larga!_ – disse sofridamente, tentando afastar a mão dele de seu braço.

Não conseguindo conter as lágrimas diante do garoto, manteve seu rosto abaixado.

- Olha pra mim! – exclamou ele, agarrando seu maxilar e obrigando Ginny a encara-lo.

Seus olhos prateados eram as únicas coisas que brilhavam ali; as luzes do castelo agora longe deles. Sua expressão era selvagem, um tanto desesperada. Enraivecida por Draco ter lhe seguido até ali, tentou acerta-lo no rosto, mas ele se esquivou.

- Me escuta! – exclamou o loiro.

- Não precisa dizer nada, Malfoy! – gritou ela, desgosto na voz. – Eu vi bem até demais!

Tentou soltar-se outra vez, mas ele segurou seus braços fortemente. Os dois se encararam, olhos em chamas, corpos gelados pela chuva que caía pesada e era ignorada por eles.

- Não é o que parece.

- Ah, então é o que? – perguntou ela. – _Me solta_.

Draco a soltou.

- Ela e a amiga vieram pra cima de mim segundos antes de você chegar.

- Ah, ta bom, você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? – exclamou.

- Por que eu ia querer Camille? – ele alterou-se. – Já tive várias vezes e não quero outra vez.

- Bom, isso não me diz mais respeito ou importância – disse ela, virando-se para afastar-se novamente. O loiro agarrou seu braço novamente.

- Acredita em mim.

- _Você beijou ela de volta_! – exclamou Ginny.

- Sim, beijei! – exclamou ele, irritado. – Mas não significou nada! Não durou nem um minuto!

- Porque eu deveria acreditar em você? – gritou ela. A confissão dele só fizera transbordar mais lágrimas dos seus olhos, que se confundiram com as gotas geladas.

Cinza no castanho. Silêncio. As duas expressões sofridas se encaravam com dificuldade e a chuva caia mais forte.

- Porque... – começou ele.

Ginny respirava com dificuldade.

- Porque eu estou apaixonado por você.


	26. Nota da Autora e Pré Capítulo 26

**N/A: na época que eu postei o capítulo 25 originalmente, surgiu uma revolta incrível nas reviews contra o Draco e o que ele tinha feito, então eu tinha resolvido escrever um pré-cap 26 pra explicar o ponto de vista dele sobre os acontecimentos vistos pela Ginny.**

Trecho da Nota original:

"O fato de Draco, no último capítulo, ter decepcionado não só a Gina, mas alguns de vocês, me deixou muito abalada. Acho que não consegui explicar direito o que aconteceu entre ele e Camille, assim como os sentimentos do garoto. Então decidi fazer um pré-capítulo 26 com o ponto de vista dele dos acontecimentos."

* * *

**Pré-Capítulo 26**

**"Kiddo, I love you."**

Draco recostava-se em uma carteira à espera de Ginny. Tinha chegado alguns minutos antes para garantir que a garota não ficasse esperando. Distraído em seus pensamentos, os minutos passaram rapidamente e quando percebeu já eram dez e quinze. Ginny não costumava se atrasar, então ficou tenso. E se ela tivesse sido pega por Filch ou algum professor? Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, no escuro.

- Lumus - disse uma voz feminina. Ele virou-se prontamente para a porta, esperando ver o sorriso da ruiva. Mas viu outra pessoa.

- Camille? - perguntou, incrédulo.

Ela sorriu. Ele não gostou. Era largo demais, dissimulado demais, como se tivesse aprontado alguma coisa.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele, frio.

Mas sua frieza não diminuiu o sorriso da garota. Ela entrou de mãos dadas com outra amiga, uma colega loirinha. Draco respirou fundo, irritado. Precisava inventar alguma coisa para elas saírem logo dali, senão seu encontro com Ginny iria por água abaixo.

- Estávamos à sua procura - disse Camille, expressão travessa no rosto.

- Me perseguindo, por acaso?

- Só um pouquinho - elas se entre olharam e deram risadinhas.

Aproximavam-se a passos lentos do garoto. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos e bufou, cruzando os braços.

- Camille, você lembra muito bem quantas vezes já mandei você ir pro inferno e não me procurar mais? Ou seu problema mental é forte demais para entender essas simples palavras? - disse, sério, fuzilando ela com os olhos.

- Ah, Draquinho - começou ela, cada vez mais perto. - Estava conversando com Fay hoje - apontou com a cabeça para a amiga, que Draco não tinha nem se dado o trabalho de olhar. - E preferi ignorar esses tristes episódios de rejeição, afinal, penso ter certeza de que gosta de dar saidinhas comigo...

- Não, não gosto - respondeu friamente.

- Me deixe provar o contrário então - disse ela. Nesse exato momento, Fay - a amiga - jogou-se contra ele, puxando seu braço direito.

- Ei! - exclamou, tentando se esquivar, mas Camille agarrou-lhe os cabelos fortemente e colou sua boca na dele, invandindo-a com a língua e fazendo seu couro cabeludo gritar de dor.

Os lábios duros da garota não lhe causaram nada a não ser repugnância. As duas delizaram as mãos pelo seu corpo, mas não sentiu um pingo de tesão. Assim que a garota largou seus cabelos, depois de quase arrancá-los da sua cabeça, esquivou-se. Mas era tarde demais. Viu numa fresta a luz iluminar Ginny, parada com uma cara de espanto e dor, mão na boca. Ela saiu correndo.

- EI - chamou ele. Camille e Fay encararam a porta. O momento de distração foi o suficiente para acotovelar as duas para longe de si. Fez menção de ir em direção à porta.

- Draco! - exclamou Camille, segurando seu pulso.

Afastou a garota e colocou o dedo em sua cara.

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo em mim.

Dizendo isso, lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e saiu para o corredor. Ao lembrar do rosto de Ginny, num segundo seu coração começou a bater forte e sua respiração acelerou como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Ouviu os passos da garota e seguiu seu som.

Enquanto avançava, flashes de memórias vieram à sua mente. Seus olhos castanhos e doces, sua boca na dele, seu gosto, sua pele macia e alva. Desespero espalhou-se pelo seu corpo como um formigamento nervoso.

Ao chegar perto do hall de entrada, viu seus cabelos ruivos sumirem entre as grandes portas. Foi paralisado pelo sentimento de culpa que rasgou seu peito em dois, pensando que não a veria mais sorrir ou até mesmo rir de suas piadas sem graça, que não poderia mais entrelaçar seus dedos entre suas mexas ruivas e sentir calafrios apenas por tocar seus lábios - foi como se uma mão invisível segurasse seu coração e o impedisse de continuar batendo.

Iria perdê-la.

Não.

Não podia.

Não agora que entendia o que sentia por ela.

Correu para fora do castelo.

"Kiddo..."


	27. Apenas uma vez

**Capítulo 26: "Apenas uma vez"**

- _Porque eu estou apaixonado por você._

Ginny sentiu o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés e por um momento pareceu que a chuva tinha parado de cair. A raiva e dor que antes sentia foram substituídas por um nervoso forte na barriga, que se espalhou pelo corpo todo. Perplexa, não conseguia falar, apenas encarou os olhos prateados de Draco e sua expressão séria e apreensiva.

- E isso só me fez ter certeza do que eu sinto – disse ele, após um instante de silêncio. – Me desculpa se pra isso tive que beijar Camille.

- Draco, eu...

Ele pousou os dedos em sua boca. Dedos que depois percorreram seu rosto e o seguraram forte, puxando rápido para um beijo cheio de sentimento. Sentiu suas últimas lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. Ginny segurou os cabelos loiros e molhados fortemente. Simplesmente o beijou, todo desejo que havia entre os dois crescendo junto com a paixão. Ignorando tudo de ruim que aconteceu e aconteceria.

Draco a levantou e ela entrelaçou as pernas no corpo dele. O garoto foi caminhando com ela no colo, sem descolarem os lábios trêmulos e sedentos. Sem perceber a passagem do tempo, a ruiva deu por si entrando no corredor que levava para os vestiários do campo de Quadribol. Com o pé, Draco chutou a porta e eles entraram. Colocou Ginny no chão, mas não parou de beijá-la. Retirou a varinha do bolso do casaco, fechou e trancou a porta com um aceno. Logo depois o casaco foi atirado ao chão.

Rumaram para a sala do capitão, aos beijos, enquanto a camisa dele era desabotoada desajeitadamente. Ginny começava a sentir um frio descomunal na barriga, mas em momento algum pensou em parar o que fazia. Nunca tinha sentido tanto desejo por Draco, misturado com desespero, dor e confusão. Talvez culpa da declaração que ele fizera. Sentia-se completamente rendida.

A sala era pequena e tinha apenas um armário e um banco. Draco conjurou um cobertor no chão e jogou a varinha de lado.

Ginny abriu as calças dele, enquanto o zíper de seu vestido deslizava, deixando suas costas nuas. Nesse momento os dois cessaram os beijos e se encararam. No quarto escuro, seus olhos prateados brilhavam como nunca tinha visto. Ele tirou a camisa, mas por baixo vestia uma camiseta branca justa. O barulho da chuva continuava alto. Ginny descalçou os sapatos com auxilio dos próprios pés. Ele fez o mesmo com os seus e suas meias. Draco retirou a camisa, exibindo seu tórax forte, mas magro. Segurou o rosto de Ginny e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente, sem fechar os olhos.

Sua boca percorreu o pescoço da garota, enquanto a virava de costas para ele. Beijando sua nuca, depois seu ombro, segurou as mangas do vestido e o abaixou lentamente até ele cair sozinho no chão. Ginny sentiu estremecer o corpo. As mãos de Draco tocaram sua cintura e deslizaram até seus seios. Ela ofegou.

Virou-se de frente para ele novamente, cujas calças já tinham sido tiradas. Seu corpo tremia levemente, mistura do nervoso e do desejo; o dele estava firme e seguro. Ginny não ousou tirar seus os olhos dos dele quando o garoto despiu-se totalmente. Draco, enquanto a beijava, guiou seus corpos até o chão, deitando Ginny no cobertor. Então, ele retirou a última peça de roupa dela.

Ginny agora sentia o corpo tremer, mas não era de frio. Respiração descompassada. Draco deitou-se sobre ela, sem deixar o corpo pesar. Beijou seus lábios nervosos. Ela colocou a mão em seu braço, a outra sobre o rosto dele. Fechou os olhos.

A dor fez ela encravar as unhas no ombro dele. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos e rosto de Ginny. Mais fundo. Seu rosto se contorceu e ela respirou. O loiro começou a mover-se lentamente. Ginny tentou relaxar. Após algum tempo, a dor começou a ceder e outra sensação surgir em seu baixo ventre, espalhando-se pelo corpo como descargas elétricas. Seus beijos transformaram-se em bocas ofegantes.

Ginny sentiu quando o corpo de Draco estremeceu e seus músculos relaxaram. Seu peso sobre ela era algo inexplicavelmente bom. Ele suspirou fraco e deitou-se lentamente ao lado dela, apoiado num cotovelo. Encaram-se e instintivamente sorriram. Ela, agora relaxada e ele, cansado. Draco levou sua mão para o meio das pernas de Ginny, que estranhou. Então ela viu, quando ele trouxe a mão novamente para o campo de visão dos dois, na ponta dos dedos dele, sangue.

Ele pareceu surpreso. Mas ao invés de julgá-la, Draco a beijou intensamente, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, e ela retribuiu. Ele a encarou, pontas dos narizes coladas, e sorriu. A chuva ainda caia lá fora, mas menos que antes.

- Obrigada – sussurrou ela.

- Pelo quê?

- Eu nunca tinha digerido a idéia de estarmos juntos. Mas você fez parecer tão real agora... Ainda não consigo acreditar que isso está mesmo acontecendo.

Ginny sorriu, sem graça. Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Eu quero que fique mais real ainda.

- Como assim?

- Quero que seja minha namorada.

Ela ficou sem palavras. Felicidade e euforia fizeram seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Eu quero ser sua namorada.

Beijaram-se entre os sorrisos.

Algumas horas depois, haviam limpado o pouco sangue e conjurado outro cobertor. Ele cochilava, mas ela não conseguia dormir, tamanha era a alegria que sentia. Tudo tinha sido esclarecido. Draco admitira estar apaixonado e a pedira em namoro. Era como se estivesse num sonho. Nunca imaginou que quisesse tanto isso.

Suspirou.

Pouco tempo depois, Draco acordou e a chuva diminuía cada vez mais. Seus olhos sonolentos brilharam no escuro. Ginny sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

- Pode ser que ninguém acredite que eu estou apaixonado – disse ele. – Mas quero que você acredite em mim.

- Eu acredito – sussurrou ela. – E eu também estou.

Draco deu seu sorriso clássico. Expressão galante de "ganhei a garota" no rosto. E Ginny constatou outra vez, agora com mais certeza, que não tinha como não cair nos encantos de Draco Malfoy.

Aquecidos, mas com os cabelos ainda úmidos, ficaram deitados um de frente para o outro.

- Não dou a mínima pra tudo que aconteceu entre nós e nossas famílias antes – disse ele, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo ruivo de Ginny. – Eu poderia achar um milhão de motivos pra não ficarmos juntos, mas não me importo.

Ginny sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Não poderia ficar mais feliz ouvindo isso.

Draco a beijou.

Eram quatro horas da manhã quando Ginny vestiu suas roupas, agora secas. Estava no banheiro ao lado e tentava arrumar os cabelos bagunçados com um feitiço. Aproximou-se do espelho e encarou seu reflexo desleixado; havia algo diferente. Parecia mais madura, trajando aquele vestido, cabelos soltos um tanto emaranhados. Seus olhos tinham um brilho novo.

Percebeu uma mancha de sangue em sua bochecha esquerda. Inclinou-se sobre a pia e lavou o rosto. Quando voltou a encarar o espelho, Draco a mirava da porta. Sorriam um para o outro; ela, um pouco envergonhada ainda. Ele aproximou-se lentamente e Ginny virou o corpo para encará-lo. Sentia uma euforia estourando seu peito ao estar perto dele. Draco pôs uma mão em sua cintura e com a outra acariciou seu rosto e pescoço. Então, ao tê-lo tão perto, uma lembrança veio à sua mente.

- Preciso te contar uma coisa – disse ela.

Draco franziu o cenho preocupado.

- O quê?

- Sabe no Natal, quando você veio com Eleonor aqui no seu sexto ano?

- Como você sabe? – perguntou ele, espantado, afastando-se um pouco dela.

- Bom – disse Ginny, olhos passeando por todos os cantos do banheiro. – Colin e eu tínhamos seguido Blaise aquele dia... E você estava com ele.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, desdenhoso.

- Enfim – disse ela, querendo concluir. – Você lembra que a calcinha dela foi parar no campo de Quadribol? Bom...

- Você?

- Sim – disse ela, corando um pouco e encarando os pés.

Após uns segundos de silêncio, Draco deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Não acredito! – riu. – Eu sempre me perguntei como tinha acontecido... Até cogitei que ela tivesse feito de propósito para chamar atenção para si...

- Ela faria isso – riu Ginny.

- Foi genial – confessou. – Mas como entrou aqui?

- Ah, isso... – ela sabia que não podia contar à Draco que Harry tinha uma Capa de Invisibilidade. – Bom, Colin comprou uma capa na Zonko's que tem um forte feitiço de Desilusão – mentiu. – Para pregar peças e espionar os outros sabe...

Draco sorriu. Tinha convencido o garoto.

- Ela nunca jogou mais suas calcinhas por ai.

- Não precisa me dar os detalhes, Malfoy – disse Ginny, cruzando os braços, sarcástica.

- Ei – disse ele, pensativo. – Você estava no banheiro, não é? Quando vim me olhar no espelho?

Ginny engoliu em seco.

- Sim – disse. – Exatamente onde estamos agora. Foi por isso que me lembrei.

- Você estava na minha frente? – perguntou ele, um pouco surpreso.

- Sim. E você me encarou nos olhos, enquanto arrumava o cabelo – disse ela, pondo a mão sobre a boca, contendo o riso.

Draco a olhou malicioso.

- Eu bem que escutei uns suspiros... – disse ele, desdenhoso.

- Mentira! – exclamou Ginny, fazendo o garoto rir. – Só fiquei um pouco nervosa...

- Vou fingir que não sei que você já era caidinha por mim a um tempão – disse ele, com ar de superioridade.

- Você não pode dizer nada – retrucou ela. – Tava de olho em mim fazia meses...

- Pelo menos eu nunca neguei meu interesse _em você_ desde que tirei suas iniciais nos anéis – disse.

Ela apenas o encarou, um tanto constrangida.

- Faz tempo, né? – disse.

- Muito – falou Draco, aproximando-se novamente dela. – Muito tempo para duas pessoas ficarem juntas não acha? – completou, sorrindo com apenas um canto da boca.

- Sim – murmurou Ginny fracamente, sem fôlego. Ele se aproximou mais.

Quando deu por si já estavam explodindo de sentimentos com o beijo do garoto, suas mãos percorrendo suas costas, seus quadris apertando-a contra ao balcão da pia.

Mal sabiam eles que a demora não era nada comparado com o que haviam encontrado um no outro. Afinal, quantas vezes na vida você acha a pessoa certa?

Apenas uma vez.

- Draco – chamou, entre os lábios dele.

- O que? – sussurrou ele.

- Temos que ir – disse ela, um tanto pesarosa. Não queria que a noite terminasse nunca.

- Verdade – disse ele. – São quase cinco horas da manhã.

- E eu aposto que você já chegou bem mais tarde que isso – alfinetou Ginny.

- Mas é claro – sorriu ele.

A ruiva revirou os olhos enquanto se encaminhavam para a saída. Decidiram que seria melhor Ginny ir na frente, para não correrem quaisquer riscos de serem vistos juntos, fosse por professores ou fantasmas. Após uma longa e calorosa despedida, ela rumou para o castelo, com promessas de se reencontrarem o mais rápido possível.

Seguiu rapidamente pelos corredores totalmente vazios. Começava a sentir cansaço físico, mas sua mente continuava alerta. Acordou a Mulher Gorda, mas esta nem abriu os olhos, apenas murmurou algo inaudível depois da senha e girou para a ruiva poder entrar. Estranhou que a lareira continuasse acessa até essa hora.

- Ginny.

Paralisou. Era Hermione, sentada em um sofá, livro nos joelhos, olheiras marcadas. Sentiu os olhos castanhos da amiga percorrerem seu corpo inteiro e pousarem nos seus. Tentou não parecer nervosa, mas foi praticamente impossível.

- Hermione – disse, com dificuldade, aproximando-se a passos lentos. – O que está fazendo acordada até essa hora?

- Te esperando – respondeu ela, fechando o livro e o pondo de lado. – A pergunta é: onde você estava e o que estava fazendo até essa hora?

O olhar inquisitivo e esperto de Hermione a atravessou como uma faca, junto com sua pergunta. E agora o que diria?

- Estava com Colin – disse, tentando agir naturalmente. – Estávamos com Blaise.

- Que estranho – disse com tom irônico. – Porque jurei ver você nos jardins com alguém loiro. Pelo que eu saiba Blaise pintou os cabelos de preto não é? Mas é claro, estava chovendo muito e você estava tão longe... Posso ter me enganado.

Ginny engoliu em seco.

- Sim – respondeu automaticamente, sentindo-se uma idiota que perdia o controle da situação.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo de impaciência.

- Sabe que por um momento imaginei que você estivesse beijando aquela pessoa.

Ginny riu nervosa, sob o olhar sério da morena.

- Como assim, Hermione?

- Logo conclui que não podia ser Blaise, por causa do cabelo e por que ele é namorado do seu amigo – disse, sem dar atenção à pergunta de Ginny. – Então pensei comigo.

A ruiva sentiu as mãos ficarem geladas.

- Deve ser aquele _Brian_ – ironizou Hermione. – Aquele garoto que você apresentou para nós antes da festa à fantasia.

Quando Ginny abriu a boca para confirmar, sentindo-se aliviada, a amiga disse:

- Ou melhor: _Draco Malfoy_.

- Hermione! – exclamou Ginny, nervosa.

- Melhor não tentar mentir pra mim, Ginny – disse ela. – Eu sei muito bem que não estava olhando para Rony no almoço de Natal e sim para ele, como você faz todos os dias. Achei estranho Malfoy largar o time de Quadribol – continuou, palavras atingindo Ginny como flechas. – Só os estudos não seriam o suficiente para isso, mas... Ele tinha que ter tempo para vocês dois se encontrarem às escondidas.

Ginny só conseguia encarar seus sapatos, enquanto um misto de fúria e desespero tomava seu corpo.

- Ou você realmente acha que eu acreditaria que está sempre com Colin e Blaise? Só se vocês formassem um triângulo amoroso! – disse. – Ficou na cara que alguma coisa não estava certa e esse seu silêncio só me serve de resposta para todas minhas conclusões.

A ruiva fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando controlar a vontade que sentia de esganar Hermione ali mesmo por ser tão presunçosa e por ter descoberto algo que _não_ era da sua conta.

- Por que tem que falar comigo como se fosse uma criança que está fazendo algo errado? – perguntou Ginny, apertando as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

Hermione a encarou incrédula.

- E você acha certo esconder dos seus amigos e da sua família uma coisa dessas? – perguntou.

- Não é essa questão – disse Ginny. – Só estava tentando me proteger.

- Tentando se proteger? De quem? Tinha que se proteger era de Malfoy e toda a família dele!

- Não diga isso, Hermione.

- Como não? Você está se encontrando com ele às escondidas! Rony foi ferido por Lúcio Malfoy! Quer que eu fique tranqüila e ache isso normal? Pois não é! Você não imagina o quão preocupada eu fiquei que minhas hipóteses estivessem certas! Imaginango o que ele estaria fazendo pra você sair com ele...

- Ele não fez nada! – disse Ginny, alterada. – Não fala do que você não sabe.

- Então me explica – disse ela, cruzando os braços.

Ginny respirou fundo e sentou-se no sofá. Não tinha como escapar.

- Você não pode contar a ninguém, está certo? – disse, séria. – Isso é assunto meu e dele. Nós vamos decidir a hora certa de falar.

Hermione, contrariada, assentiu.

- Faz mais de um ano que estamos saindo – falou. – Começou no Dia dos Namorados do ano passado...

- Ah! Então era isso o que você e Colin estavam conversando no dormitório feminino há um tempo atrás?

- Você andou escutando minhas conversas? – exclamou Ginny, perplexa e indignada.

- Foi sem querer – disse ela. – Estava subindo e ouvi algumas palavras, mas nada demais...

Ginny a encarou feio.

- Certo – disse. – Então...

- Como você pôde, Ginny? – interrompeu Hermione. – Ele é _o Malfoy_... Não se lembra de tudo que ele e o pai dele fizeram?

- Lembro, Hermione! – retrucou. – Não precisa me lembrar de algo que passei meses remoendo comigo mesma. Ele mudou – encarou séria os olhos da amiga. – E não foi de uma hora para a outra.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Eu simplesmente tenho – respondeu.

- Mesmo assim – disse Hermione, sem acreditar. – Você tem que contar para seus pais... Não pode me deixar nessa situação, por favor! Eu estou muito preocupada e sei que não posso interferir...

- Que bom que sabe disso.

- Por quanto tempo acha que vai conseguir esconder isso? – perguntou ela. – Rony e Harry nem suspeitam, mas daqui a pouco não vai dar para fingir que não tem nada acontecendo...

- É por isso que eu preciso que você não diga nada – disse Ginny. – Você tem que me prometer, Hermione, que não vai dizer nada.

As duas se encararam em silêncio.

- Eu e ele vamos conversar e decidir quando falar – disse. – Só eu tenho esse direito de contar à minha família o que houve...

- Eu sei, Ginny.

- Então, promete?

- Prometo – suspirou ela, relutante. – Verdade. Não direi nada, mas você tem que me prometer que vai contar pelo menos até o final das férias, está certo?

- Certo – disse Ginny. – É uma situação delicada, temos que pensar como contar...

Hermione, perplexa, recostava a cabeça no punho, apoiado no braço da poltrona. Parecia mais cansada que antes.

- Eu sei que para você deve parecer um absurdo, mas não é para nos dois – disse Ginny. – No começo era, mas agora mudou. Estamos namorando...

- O quê? – exclamou Hermione.

- Sim – disse ela. – Está ficando mais sério do que eu imaginei que ficaria...

- Pode apostar que por essa eu não esperava – disse a morena, massageando os olhos cansados.

Ginny a encarou, nariz torcido.

- Você realmente quer isso? – perguntou Hermione, apreensiva.

- Sim. E já tomei essa decisão há um tempo – respondeu. – Decidi que iria arriscar.

- Bom – começou a amiga. – Se você decidiu que quer arriscar, então só posso torcer para que não acabe mal.

A ruiva esperou que aquelas palavras fossem de apoio – contrariadas, mas de apoio – sorriu para a amiga, que retribuiu cansada e fracamente.

- Vamos para a cama – disse Hermione e as duas subiram para seus dormitórios.

Ao chegar, nas pontas dos pés, perto de sua cama, levou um susto que a quase fez gritar. A rosa tinha perdido todas as pétalas. Aproximou-se e levou outro susto. No miolo, havia um anel prateado. Estava preso. Com a mão trêmula e curiosa, retirou-o dali e examinou. Com um arrepio forte e surpresa, constatou que cabia no seu dedo anelar direito. Ficou pasma, sentindo o frio do anel, encarando-o. Esticou a mão à frente e mordeu o lábio inferior. Será que Draco havia dado a rosa com o propósito de lhe dar uma aliança futuramente?


	28. Ex loira

**Capítulo 27: "Ex-loira"**

Ginny não dormiu direito as horas que lhe foram concedidas depois da madrugada longa que passara acordada com Draco. A movimentação das garotas no quarto fez com que acordasse mais cedo do que esperava. Rezando que um café se materializasse em sua frente, rumou para o banheiro. Mal conseguindo abrir os olhos, encarou seu reflexo branco, olheiras destacadas fortemente. Tomou um banho demorado.

Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou e, colocando o anel de prata dentro do bolso da calça, seguiu para o Salão Principal para encontrar Colin.

- Olha pra isso – sussurrou ela, sentada à mesa da Grifinória, vigiando os lados.

O amigo apenas abriu a boca com espanto. Apontou para o anel, depois para Ginny e então para a mesa de Sonserina discretamente.

- Estava na rosa – murmurou ela. – Quando voltei, tinham caído todas as pétalas. E o mais estranho é que quando eu saí para o jantar, apenas uma havia caído.

- Será que ele...?

- Não sei – ela encolheu os ombros. – Preciso desesperadamente falar com ele, Colin.

- Certo, vou falar com Blaise agora.

- Espera! – disse ela, segurando o braço do amigo.

- Que foi?

- Preciso falar outra coisa – disse, mordendo os lábios. – Hermione sabe.

Arregalando os olhos, Colin pôs a mão na boca. Depois do susto, começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu sabia – disse ele. – Te falei que ela era perigosa, se lembra? Ficava nos vigiando...

O moreno lançou um olhar de desdém à Hermione, que sentava longe dali, conversando com Rony e Harry. Contou a história o mais rápido que pode.

- Bom, isso não importa agora – suspirou Ginny, cansada. – Ela sabe e mais cedo ou mais tarde vou ter que contar a todos que estamos juntos.

- Vocês estão...?

- Sim – sorriu ela. – Ele pediu ontem à noite.

- Ai, querida – disse, abraçando forte a amiga e beijando-lhe a bochecha. – Agora sim está tudo no seu lugar!

- É – disse Ginny, corando.

Colin a encarou, suspeitoso.

- E me diz uma coisa, Kiddo – pigarreou. – Então, você voltou ontem bem tarde, não é?

- Sim.

- Não me diga que vocês dois...?

- Sim – disse ela, não contendo o sorriso e sentindo o rosto esquentar mais ainda.

Numa espécie de euforia comemorativa silenciosa, Colin abraçou a amiga e sorriu empolgado.

- E como foi? – perguntou, baixinho.

- Bom, no começo doeu bastante – disse ela, tentando manter-se séria. – E sangrou. Mas depois de um tempo foi ficando melhor...

O amigo riu.

-Minha Kiddo agora é mulher! – disse, abraçando ela. – Ta se sentindo diferente?

- Não exatamente...

- E quando vocês vão fazer de novo? - interrompeu ele, mal ouvindo o que ela dizia.

- Colin! – exclamou ela. – Não é bem assim... – murmurou. – Agora que Hermione sabe, acho bom não dar bandeira sobre _esse_ assunto...

- Bom, sempre temos a Sala Precisa para esse tipo de problema – disse ele. – Eu e Blaise podemos vigiar sem problemas!

Ginny revirou os olhos, rindo com o amigo.

- Depois falamos nisso então. Agora o importante é esclarecer a história do anel e contar que Hermione sabe...

- Certo – Colin levantou-se e foi até a mesa da Sonserina. Draco e Blaise lhe deram atenção na hora que ele chegou. Minutos depois ele voltou. – Depois do café, vamos eu, você e Blaise para a orla da Floresta. Draco vem depois para não levantar suspeita.

Ginny assentiu.

Logo depois de comerem, foram os três rapidamente para o local de encontro e Ginny começou a ficar nervosa. Não sabia como Draco reagiria.

- Calma, Virgínia – dizia Blaise, tragando. – Draco é um bom homem.

Colin riu.

- Você e suas frases sábias.

- Eu sei – respondeu Ginny, indo de um lado para o outro. – Mas é muita coisa. Eu sou uma idiota também, devia ter inventado uma história para Hermione, nem que fosse eu fazer parte de um triângulo amoroso com vocês mesmo.

- Com certeza ia dar certo! – disse Blaise. – Podíamos confirmar a história.

- Acho que ela morreria do coração se ouvisse isso – desdenhou Colin.

- Quem morreria? – disse Draco, chegando.

- Draquinho querido – disse Blaise. – Finalmente.

- Tive uns contratempos – disse, revirando os olhos.

- O quê? – perguntou Colin.

- Pansy, né – disse ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros. – Ficou sentida que não falei com ela o ano todo depois do expresso de Hogwarts.

- Mulheres – revirou os olhos Blaise. – Por isso que sou o que sou.

Eles riram, menos Ginny. Draco virou-se para ela e sorriu com um lado da boca, aproximando-se. Puxou a garota para perto e deu-lhe um beijo caloroso.

- Me contaram que tem algo para dizer – falou o garoto.

- Sim – disse ela, pegando o anel de dentro do bolso e lhe mostrando. – Isso apareceu dentro da rosa que você me deu.

O rosto de Draco ficou inexpressivo. Pegou-o na mão e examinou. Ginny o encarou tensa, esperando uma resposta.

- A pessoa que me deu a rosa – começou ele. -, disse para dar para alguma garota realmente especial.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Quem?

- Minha mãe.

Ele estendeu a aliança para Ginny, enquanto o queixo dela caia de perplexidade.

- É sua – disse ele. – Não teria aparecido se não tivesse que aparecer.

Ginny ficou encarando Draco longamente, tentando assimilar. Ele sorriu com o espanto dela. Retirou do bolso interno um cordão prateado e pendurou o anel nele.

- Pena que não possa usá-la no dedo – disse Draco, colocando o colar na ruiva.

O anel pendeu entre seus seios. Ela o segurou e mirou. Depois voltou seus olhos para os de Draco.

- Você sempre me pegando de surpresa – disse. – Nunca esperaria...

Draco pousou os dedos sobre a boca dela e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela entendeu e sorriu timidamente. Sentaram-se no chão, encostados numa árvore. Colin e Blaise já haviam se enfiado no mato literalmente.

- Eu também não sabia que podia sair um anel de dentro da rosa – disse Draco sorrindo. – Minha mãe arranja cada coisa...

Aquele comentário parecia ter sido mais para ele mesmo do que para Ginny, então ela ficou calada ao seu lado, já lembrando do problema que tinha que dividir com ele: Hermione.

- Draco – chamou ela, tirando o garoto de seus pensamentos. – Preciso falar uma coisa que aconteceu quando cheguei na sala comunal.

Ele a encarou, parecendo já saber o que iria ouvir.

- Hermione descobriu – disse, fitando os joelhos.

Calado, ele respirou fundo. Pegou o queixo de Ginny e a aproximou dele.

- Uma hora todos vão ter que saber – sorriu levemente.

Ginny suspirou aliviada.

- Pensei que fosse se zangar – disse ela

- Nunca – disse ele. – Afinal, uma hora teríamos que contar que estamos namorando.

Escutar essas palavras da boca dele fez o peito de Ginny encher-se de um calor e sentimento gostoso.

- Ela não vai falar para Rony e Harry – disse.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Potter com certeza vai ficar magoado e o seu irmão uma arara.

Ginny riu.

- É, Rony vai ficar uma arara mesmo... – disse. – Mas não é isso que me preocupa _mais_.

Eles se encararam.

- Eu sei – disse ele. Beijou lhe testa e passou os braços envolta do corpo dela. – Seus irmãos provavelmente tentarão me matar.

Ela sorriu, cabeça recostada no peito dele. Lembrou de Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge, imaginando as caras que fariam ao saber que ela estava namorando o Malfoy. Lembrou quando Fred e Harry partiram pra cima dele depois de um jogo de Quadribol, há dois anos atrás.

- Vão – respondeu risonha, erguendo o rosto para encarar Draco.

- Melhor não nos preocuparmos com isso agora – disse ele.

- Concordo plenamente – sorriu.

No feriado da Páscoa, Ginny viu Draco apenas um dia; os dois precisavam estudar para os exames. Principalmente ele, que iria prestar NIEM's naquele ano. O clima no castelo foi ficando tenso à medida que final de Maio chegava e o dia das provas se aproximava.

- Estou sendo levado à loucura e nem ao menos posso ver Blaise – reclamou Colin, uma semana antes do início dos exames.

- Ta precisando descarregar a tensão sexual? – brincou Ginny.

Colin a encarou sério.

- Você sabe muito bem que ainda sou virgem – disse ele.

- Bom, mas têm muitas coisas que vocês podem fazer, não têm? – riu ela.

- Ah, isso sim – riu o amigo. – Mas não vai tirando sarro de mim, porque quero ver depois dos exames o que Draco vai querer fazer para comemorar.

Ginny corou, enquanto Colin dava gargalhada. Até que ela sentia-se um pouco ansiosa quanto a isso. Afinal queria saber como era a _coisa_ de verdade, sem dor nem sangue. E numa cama de verdade, por favor.

As revisões ocuparam o tempo de Ginny e Colin durante a semana inteira de provas. Ambos acharam os testes tranqüilos, afinal tinham estudado endoidecidos. Mas a expectativa e tensão dos alunos do sétimo e quinto ano espalhavam-se pelos corredores e contaminavam as pessoas.

Na manhã que terminaram os exames, Ginny acordou sentindo-se tão leve que sentiu que poderia atirar-se da janela e sair voando. Tinha ficado na cama mais tarde que de costume e não havia ninguém no dormitório, estavam provavelmente aproveitando o café da manhã para depois seguir para os jardins. Também queria aproveitar o dia e relaxar, então se vestiu rápido. Mas, de repente, levou um susto ao dar de cara com Eleonor Niels que saia do banheiro.

A garota não estava mais loira. Cabelos castanhos chegavam-lhe à altura do seio. Era sua cor natural e ficava bem melhor nela do que a antiga. Usava calças jeans e camisa rosa bem clara, a qual não deixava seus seios à mostra. Eleonor sorriu timidamente.

- Está indo tomar café?

- S-sim – respondeu Ginny nervosamente.

- Posso te acompanhar até lá?

- Claro – disse, abrindo um sorriso sem-graça.

Pega de surpresa por Eleonor novamente, que estava cada vez mais estranha e diferente.

- Gostei da sua cor de cabelo – falou sem encarar a garota, enquanto caminhavam para fora dos dormitórios.

- Obrigada – sorriu ela, passando a mão por uma mecha. – Resolvi voltar à minha cor natural.

- Ficou bem melhor.

- Também achei – disse. – Como foram os exames?

- Bem, eu acho – disse Ginny, ainda desajeitada com a situação.

- Foi complicado pra mim, que mal estudei o ano todo – falou Eleonor, passando o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Ah – fez Ginny.

- Faz alguns meses que minha ficha caiu na verdade – continuou a ex-loira. – Comecei a acordar para a vida.

- Uhum – respondeu a ruiva.

- Que as coisas lá fora não se baseiam na roupa que você usa ou o cabelo que você tem, sabe? – disse, encarando Ginny, que não retribuiu. – Infelizmente, minhas _amiguinhas_ não pensam igual a mim mais.

- Eu percebi que você não anda mais com elas – disse a ruiva.

- Foi natural sabe – disse Eleonor. – Simplesmente não temos mais os mesmo interesses.

- Sei como é – respondeu Ginny.

- Tem muita coisa acontecendo lá fora que não chega aos nossos ouvidos, nem aparece no jornal – continuou a morena. – Pode não parecer, mas tem uma guerra lá fora.

Eleonor calou-se e fixou o olhar à frente, fora de foco. Pareceu perder-se em seus pensamentos por um momento. Depois, encarou Ginny com os olhos tensos.

- Fiquei sabendo que seus irmãos gêmeos foram atacados – disse Eleonor.

- Sim – respondeu, suspirando.

- Entendo como se sente – falou. – Aconteceu ao meu irmão também.

- Sério? – Ginny arregalou os olhos para a garota. – Quero dizer... Como ele está?

- Já faz um tempo que está no St. Mungus se recuperando – respondeu. – Ele é auror. Foi capturado pelos Comensais e torturado. O Ministério só o achou 3 dias depois, perdido e sem varinha.

Ginny ficou sem palavras.

- Isso é horrível – murmurou lentamente.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Tenho esperança.

Dizendo isso, encarou Ginny com seus olhos cor de mel e sorriu. A ruiva não pode fazer nada a não ser retribuir.

- Quero entrar para o Ministério e virar auror como meu irmão – disse ela. – E você, o que está pensando em fazer?

- Não sei ainda – respondeu Ginny. – Pensei em ser auror também, mas queria trabalhar com algo relacionado a poções.

- No departamento onde os aurores trabalham há uma facção de preparadores de poções – disse Eleonor. – Poção Polissuco, Veritaserum e outras.

- Isso seria divertido – disse Ginny.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal.

- Posso pesquisar para você como se consegue um emprego lá, certo? – disse Eleonor.

- Faria isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Mas é claro – respondeu. – Quando descobrir te aviso, o.k.? Até mais!

- Certo, até mais – disse Ginny.

Eleonor afastou-se e foi sentar perto de outras pessoas de seu ano. As ex-capangas dela agora estavam sem líder e pareciam disputar silenciosamente o cargo. Estavam na ponta da mesa e tagarelavam, algumas lixando as unhas, outras mirando seus reflexos nos espelhinhos, enquanto retocavam maquiagem. Respirando fundo, Ginny sentou-se sozinha, pois Colin não havia aparecido.

Ficou pensando em tudo que Eleonor lhe dissera. A loira simplesmente tinha deixado de existir para ser outra pessoa e, provavelmente, por causa do acidente com o irmão. Lembrou do dia que viu ela desleixada e do pedido de desculpas. Talvez tivesse sido alguns dias antes daquilo.

- Agora você está _andando_ com a Eleonor? – perguntou Colin com desdém, mais tarde naquele dia.

- Cala a boca, Colin – disse ela com severidade. – Apenas conversamos no caminho. Não precisa bancar o ciumento.

- Isso mesmo, Colin – disse Blaise. – Não vai encher o saco dela só porque a vagabunda virou uma boa pessoa e quer se redimir.

O moreno bufou, cruzando os braços.

- E o Draco? – perguntou ela, mudando de assunto.

- Estudando é claro – respondeu o sonserino. – Ainda temos uma prova amanhã, a última. Graças a Merlim.

- Como esse garoto estuda – comentou Colin. – E você Blaise, porque não está estudando também? – brincou.

- Parece muito importante para ele tirar notas boas – comentou Ginny, enquanto arrancava pedaços de grama.

- E é – disse Blaise. – Nunca diga que te falei isso, mas tenho uma hipótese.

Ginny encarou o amigo, pedindo respostas.

- Bom – começou ele. – Além de seu pai ser muito exigente, é um jeito de Draco arrumar um emprego _decente_, se é que você consegue entender o que eu quero dizer com _decente_.

- Você quer dizer...? – Colin perguntou atento.

- Sim – respondeu Blaise. – Longe de certas coisas que rondam a família dele há anos. Claro que são minhas pobres hipóteses, mas conheço Draco faz seis anos e isso não é pouco, né?

A ruiva ficou calada. Será que Draco realmente não pretendia seguir o caminho de Lúcio ao lado do Lorde das Trevas?


	29. No escuro

**Capítulo 28: "No escuro"**

Os exames tinham acabado. Draco havia voltado para a normalidade ao abandonar os livros. Notava-se que ele ficava meio tenso quando se mencionava resultados, mas Blaise repetia que ele tinha estudado mais do que nos seis anos anteriores e que não tinha como ele reprovar em matéria alguma. As férias se aproximavam e o calor que aumentava.

A Formatura era o assunto na boca de todos os alunos do sétimo e sexto ano (estes poderiam ir se quisessem). Seria uma cerimônia simples, mas teria festa depois e é claro que isso era o real motivo da agitação. Uma semana antes, Ginny começou a ficar tensa, pois não sabia que vestido usar, como arrumar o cabelo e várias coisas banais que ela permitia se importar depois de ter estudado tanto.

- Vá com aquele preto que te dei de Natal – disse Colin. – Nunca teve a oportunidade de usar.

- Certo – disse ela. – E o que faço no meu cabelo? Ele não está grande demais? Talvez eu devesse cortá-lo...

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamou Colin prontamente. – Não, não deixo, seu cabelo é lindo.

- Então o que eu faço pra deixá-lo diferente?

- A gente descobre um penteado interessante – disse, piscando para ela. – Agora relaxa, ta?

Uma coruja começou a bater na janela ao lado da cama de Ginny. A garota levantou-se e abriu, deixando a ave voar para dentro do quarto e largar uma carta na cama. Logo depois ela retomou vôo para fora. A ruiva agarrou o pequeno bilhete.

"_Hoje, depois da janta, na sala de sempre. D.M."_.

Sorriu ao reconhecer a caligrafia dele.

- Draco? – perguntou Colin.

- Sim – respondeu ela, guardando a carta no fundo do malão. – Quer me ver hoje.

Então, depois da janta, lá estava Ginny, dando de cara com um Draco sorrindo malicioso, como se tivesse aprontado alguma coisa. Havia pouca luz no local. Ela fechou e trancou a porta. O movimento de estudantes ainda era intenso naquela hora. Ele estava nos fundos da sala, apoiado em uma carteira, braços cruzados. A gravata verde e prata estava afrouxada, a camisa branca pra fora da calça e com as mangas enroladas. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Vem – disse ele, olhar enigmático.

Ela retorceu os lábios num sorriso de canto de boca.

Draco a chamou com o dedo indicador, sedutor. Lentamente, Ginny foi dando passo por passo até ele, mãos atrás das costas, enquanto o sorriso dele se alargava cada vez que ela chegava mais perto. Ela parou em sua frente e ergueu as sobrancelhas em sinal de espera. Ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns segundos, até ele segurar forte seu braço e puxá-la para perto.

Não disse nada. Beijou-lhe os lábios fervorosamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris dela. Trocaram de posição, quando Draco a ergueu e colocou sentada em cima da mesa. Ginny sentiu as mãos do garoto, antes em seus joelhos, subirem lentamente pelas suas coxas. Estava vestindo o uniforme de Hogwarts – ou seja, usava saia. Sentiu o corpo estremecer com o toque frio dele. Deixou um suspiro escapar. Enquanto Draco atiçava a garota com a boca, Ginny sentiu polegar do loiro deslizar pela sua virilha. Ela gemeu baixinho e ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

Ginny colocou as mãos por baixo de sua camisa e começou a roçar as unhas na lombar do garoto. A boca de Draco foi descendo até seu peito, enquanto uma das mãos abria agilmente os primeiros botões de sua camisa, deixando o sutiã à mostra. Ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele e o puxou para um beijo. Viu os olhos do garoto brilharem prateados como brilharam na sala do capitão.

BANG. Um baque forte fez os dois se sobressaltarem e encarar a porta. Ginny ofegava e sentiu-se embriagada de tesão. Respirou fundo e desceu da mesa.

- Espera – disse ele. – Vou ver o que houve.

- Certo – assentiu. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, fechando os botões da camisa. Estava demorando para voltar ao normal, sentia a corpo ardendo e pedindo que Draco continuasse o que tinha parado

Ginny foi para um canto da sala, com o intuito de esconder-se. Observou ele destrancar e abrir. Quando o fez, os dois puderam vislumbrar o que tinha batido na porta com força. Um garoto. Ouviram gritaria alta nos corredores. Vários estudantes juntaram-se ao redor do corpo. Ginny não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade e aproximou-se. Draco saiu para o corredor, olhando para os lados. Ela notou que ele vestia o uniforme da Sonserina e parecia velho o suficiente para estar no sétimo ano. De repente, chegou Snape andando rápido.

- Afastem-se – disse ele autoritário. Abaixou-se. – Estuporado. O que houve?

- Um garoto lançou o feitiço e saiu correndo – disse uma garota da Grifinória, que estava no quarto ano.

- Disse que era culpa do pai dele – completou outro menino.

Snape bufou. Ginny e Draco trocaram olhares significativos. Retaliação.

- De que casa era esse garoto? – perguntou o professor, levantando-se.

- Acho que da Corvinal – respondeu a garota, nervosa.

O garoto desacordado da Sonserina flutuou reto e rígido, com um aceno da varinha de Severo.

- Draco – chamou ele, fazendo o loiro surpreender-se. – Avise o Prof. Flitwick imediatamente sobre o ocorrido. – Ele assentiu. – E vocês voltem para suas casas – ordenou o professor. – Você também, Weasley.

Ela tentava se esgueirar lentamente para dentro da sala novamente. "Droga" pensou. Snape seguiu para a ala hospitalar. Andou lentamente pelos corredores e viu que Draco ia na mesma direção. Quando os alunos menores se dispersaram e eles acabaram sozinhos no mesmo corredor, sentiu o garoto segurar seu pulso e a levar rápido para trás de uma tapeçaria, que escondia um atalho escuro.

Estava contra na parede e sentia a respiração de Draco bater em seu rosto. No breu, não conseguia vê-lo. Sentiu dedos em seu pescoço subir até seus lábios e acarinha-los, enquanto outros subiam pela sua coxa novamente. Ofegou e então mordeu os lábios.

- Eu te chamei aqui porque preciso te dar uma coisa – sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido, agora mãos acariciando sua cintura.

- O quê? – perguntou ela, tentando se recompor.

- Infelizmente Snape estragou tudo, então – sentiu os lábios de Draco perto dos seus. – É melhor nos encontrarmos amanhã na Sala Precisa.

- Certo – murmurou a garota.

O sonserino mordiscou seu lábio inferior levemente.

- Até amanhã – disse ele, afastando-se e saindo para o corredor novamente.

Ginny respirou fundo. Draco Malfoy conseguia deixá-la com os nervos à flor da pele e depois ia embora. A garota ficou ali no escuro, coração batendo forte. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, rumou para a Torre da Grifinória.

- Draco está mostrando do que é capaz, então? – desdenhou Colin malicioso. Estavam sentados em um canto da sala. – Agora você vai entender porque as garotas correm tanto atrás dele.

- Cala a boca, Colin – sussurrou Ginny sentindo o rosto queimar. O amigo caiu na gargalhada.

- E você – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Essa sua carinha feliz e bom humor não quer dizer nada?

Colin parou de rir e os dois se encararam.

- Você não faz idéia – disse ele misterioso.

- O quê? – disse Ginny, aproximando-se dele.

- Blaise fez.

- Fez o que?

- Aquilo.

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- Como você é ingênua!

- Sou mesmo, me conta!

- Fala baixo! – pediu Colin. – Bom, ele fez aquilo que se faz com a boca.

- Hein? – falou Ginny ainda confusa.

Colin revirou os olhos.

- Pensa!

Ginny ficou refletindo por uns segundos. Então entendeu. Abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos.

- É o que eu estou pensando? – murmurou ela.

- Sim – disse Colin, sombrio. – Primeira vez que fez num garoto!

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou Ginny longamente e eles deram risadas gostosas, chamando atenção do trio que estava a poucos metros deles.

- Você é tão ingênua, querida – disse ele.

- Ah, me deixa – disse ela.

- Vai chegar sua vez – Colin piscou.

Ginny sentiu o rosto ferver enquanto o amigo dava risada de sua cara constrangida.

- Você é um completo pervertido... – disse ela.

- Meu bem, eu sou realista – disse ele, rindo mais ainda.

- Certo, certo... – revirou os olhos.

- Ginny – Harry tinha se aproximado.

- Ah, olá – disse, abanando.

- Estão dizendo por ai que um garoto foi estuporado – disse ele. Como as fofocas voavam em Hogwarts. – E que você viu. É sério isso?

- Ah, é - disse.

- Hermione disse que ele teve traumatismo craniano porque bateu numa porta.

- Sério? – perguntou Colin.

- Sim, bateu – disse Ginny. – Eu estava passando e vi ele no chão – mentiu –, não vi quem atacou ele.

Os três continuaram conversando e estipulando se os boatos sobre o pai do sonserino abatido ser ou não um Comensal da Morte e se esse era o motivo da confusão.

- Já volto – disse Colin, levantando-se.

- OK – disseram Ginny e Harry.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos.

- Se descobrirem quem fez isso provavelmente será expulso – disse o moreno.

- É – concordou Ginny. – _Se_ descobrirem.

Harry colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha. O toque a incomodou. Ele a encarava intensamente com os olhos verdes.

- Está de colar? – perguntou ele, fazendo ela prender a respiração.

- Sim – respondeu ela, sem graça, tentando esconder o cordão prateado que ficara à mostra no seu pescoço – Colin me deu.

O garoto fez menção de pegá-lo, indo com a mão até o pescoço dela. Ginny ficou tensa. Ele não podia ver o anel, senão faria perguntas e seria muito suspeito. Graças a Deus, Colin chegou a tempo.

- Rony está te procurando – disse.

- Ah certo – Harry se levantou. – Até mais, Ginny.

Sorriu. Ela retribuiu sem graça. Quando ele se afastou dela, tratou de esconder o colar direito embaixo da blusa.

- O que houve? – perguntou o amigo, notanto que ela estava perturbada.

- Harry – disse ela, nervosa. – Ele fica me tocando, me olhando estranho e sei lá, é muito insinuante.

- Claro, ele acha que você é solteira, Ginny.

Ela o encarou, nervosa.

- Tenho que falar com Draco sobre isso – sussurrou. – Não vou conseguir esconder de Harry, daqui a pouco é capaz dele me colocar na parede como já fez antes.

- Verdade.

- E eu não quero ter que passar por isso de novo – suspirou ela, cansada. – Ah, meu Deus...

- O que houve?

- Acho que vou ter que contar para todos mais cedo do que eu esperava – confessou. – Isso não me causa sensações boas. O problema não é Harry, nem Hermione.

Os dois se encaram, sérios.

- Fico pensando no papai. Em Fred e Jorge. Rony. Gui e Carlinhos não tanto, afinal eles nem freqüentaram a escola juntos. E também não sei se mamãe entenderia...

Respirando fundo, a garota apoiou o rosto na mão.

- Você não pensou no pior.

- Pior? O que pode ser pior?

Quando você tiver que ir à Mansão Malfoy conhecer seus sogros.

Ginny empalideceu instantaneamente.

Draco esperava pela namorada na Sala Precisa. Ela estava atrasada. Mas ele era paciente. Talvez ela tivesse sido atrasada por algum colega idiota ou, provavelmente, pelo Potter. Bufou. Detestável Potter. Podia sentir o cheiro dos hormônios dele vibrando quando estava perto de Ginny. Sabia que ele estava de olho nela fazia um bom tempo. E pensar que eles dividiam a mesma sala comunal o deixava irritadíssimo.

Ginny entrando rápido pela porta o arrancou de seus pensamentos. Ela parecia perturbada. Ela não disse nada e avançou até o garoto, abraçando ele pela cintura, rosto apertado em seu peito. Ele retribuiu, não entendendo.

- O que houve? - perguntou ao seu ouvido.

Ela se afastou e ele a segurou pela nuca. Encaram-se.

- Tudo.

- Tudo o quê?

- Não sei – disse ela, abaixando o rosto.

Draco passou a mão pelas mechas ruivas dela.

- Harry está me tirando do sério – confessou ela..

O loiro sentiu o peito inflar de raiva. Respirou fundo.

- Acho que a gente devia falar o mais cedo possível – disse ela.

- No início das férias - disse Draco, apoiando a idéia.

Eles se miraram. Os olhos dela, castanhos, brilhando confusos.

- Sério?

- Sim.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

Draco a beijou, segurando seu rosto. As mãos dela percorreram suas costas. Minutos depois, estavam contra a parede mais próxima, ofegantes. Abria a blusa da garota rapidamente, enquanto ela abria o fecho de suas calças. O corpo dela estava quente. Quantas vezes já estivera naquela situação com uma garota? Milhares. Mas com Ginny era diferente. Ele não entendia o que, simplesmente era.

Começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo para o peito. Escutou ela suspirar. Ginny começou a puxar a camiseta dele pra cima. Pararam de se beijar por segundos, enquanto Draco passava a gola pela cabeça, mas depois já estavam de lábios colados novamente. Suas mãos trêmulas puxavam o quadril da garota contra o seu, e ela brincava com os dedos em seus ombros. Abriu o fecho da sua saia, que escorregou sozinha até o chão.

Ginny agarrou seus cabelos e ele a ergueu, que entrelaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Draco abriu o sutiã dela, enquanto caminhava para perto das almofadas da sala. Ela mesma tirou o resto, jogando-o num canto. Deitaram-se nas várias almofadas do chão. Puxou a garota para cima dele, que foi sem hesitar. Pararam de se beijar, respiração trêmula e corações batendo forte. Narizes colados. Ele segurou sua nuca com uma mão, enquanto a outra deslizava pelas costas macias da garota. Beijaram-se novamente.

Draco deitou-se sobre ela e com os lábios foi traçando um caminho até sua barriga. Beijou sua coxa enquanto tirava a roupa de baixo dela, deixando a garota usando apenas o colar com o anel de prata. Voltou para perto da garota, que tinha os olhos fechados. Sorriu instintivamente e beijou seu pescoço. Ela suspirou. Notou que dessa vez ela estava bem mais calma. Ginny abriu os olhos e eles se encararam. O castanho dela brilhava intensamente, olhar desejoso, mas sereno. Cabelos ruivos espalhados pelos travesseiros.

"_Droga, como ela é linda"_ pensou Draco.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente. Seu corpo quente sobre o dela. Draco começou a se mover lentamente, roçando os lábios no pescoço dela. Logo depois, ouviu ela ofegar. Beijou sua boca, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Ginny estava deitada de bruços, observando Draco dormir ao seu lado serenamente. Ele tinha um braço passado pela cintura dela. Tinha conjurado uma manta para cobri-los. Ela brincava com o cabelo dele, tentando não acordá-lo. Ficava lindo dormindo. Mas ele acordou.

- Estou dormindo há muito tempo? – perguntou, num sussurro.

- Não – respondeu ela, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes. – No máximo uma meia hora.

- Desculpa – disse ele, coçando os olhos. – Fico exausto depois.

- Não tem problema – disse Ginny. – Eu entendo.

Ele sorriu para ela, aproximando-se. Beijou sua testa.

- Você é a primeira garota com quem consigo adormecer ao lado – murmurou ele.

- Como assim? – perguntou ela apreensiva, encarando o loiro.

- Nunca dormi ao lado de ninguém – confessou. – Nunca consegui.

Ela piscou duas vezes, surpresa. Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos

- Até deitar ao seu lado.

Ginny abriu um sorriso envergonhado, sentindo o rosto arder.

- Você fica linda vermelha – sorriu Draco.

Ele segurou sua nuca e a beijou longamente.

- Tenho algo pra você – disse ele.

Depois de um _Accio, _uma caixa quadrada de cor bege foi parar nas mãos do garoto, que tinha se sentado. Era fina, mas comprida. Ela sentou-se, segurando a manta na altura do seio.

- O que é? – perguntou.

- Só vai saber se abrir – disse ele, fazendo suspense.

Ginny respirou fundo. Se fosse o que ela estava pensando... Não podia. Abriu. Deu de cara com cetim vermelho. Um vestido. Ficou boquiaberta. Ergueu-o até os olhos.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Você não pode...

- Claro que posso, sou seu namorado – disse ele.

Ela ficou boquiaberta, analisando o vestido.

- É para a formatura – ele disse.

- Mas deve ter custado uma fortuna... – comentou ela, virando-se para ele.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Se não gostou, peço para trocar.

- Não é isso, o vestido é lindo! Lindo demais até...

- Não lindo o suficiente para você.

- Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy – riu Ginny.

Ele passou os braços em volta da cintura dela.

- Nunca conheci alguém que me surpreendesse tanto quanto você – disse ela, colocando o vestido na caixa.

- Espero que as surpresas sejam boas – sorriu ele.

- Na maioria das vezes – riu ela.

Os dois se encararam, próximos.

- Pode ter certeza que você também me surpreendeu.

Ginny abaixou o rosto, sentindo um sorriso bobo brotar em seus lábios.

- Vai ser a garota mais linda da noite, Kiddo.


	30. Formatura

**Capítulo 29: "Formatura"**

Ainda com as palavras de Draco em sua mente, Ginny vestiu-se para a formatura. Depois de um banho demorado, Colin arrumou seus cabelos, prendendo a parte de cima deles para trás. A garota não tinha prática com nenhum feitiço de maquiagem, então o amigo curvou seus cílios.

- Comprei isso para você – disse ele. – Apresento-lhe o batom.

Ginny, curiosa, pegou da mão do amigo e analisou o bastão.

- Cor de carmim – disse ele, dando uma piscadela.

- Obrigada – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Deixa que eu faça isso para você hoje, outro dia te dou aulas para não se borrar – riu ele.

- Certo – concordou ela, nervosa. – Não posso arriscar hoje.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa só porque seu bofe vai se formar – disse Colin, reclinando-se sobre a garota e lhe aplicando o batom. – Deu, agora cuida pra não manchar.

- Não é por isso que estou nervosa – disse ela, sentindo os lábios cremosos. – Amanhã de noite vou estar em casa e terei que contar para meus pais se quiser ver Draco nas férias – ela levantou-se inquieta. – Imaginay se eles me proibirem? Hoje seria a nossa última noite juntos...

- Kiddo, você está surtando – disse Colin. – Calma, ninguém vai te proibir de namorar ele, não estamos em 1500 e seu nome não é Julieta.

Ela deu risadas.

- Você é o máximo, Colin – disse, abraçando o amigo.

- Tenho mais uma coisa para você – disse ele, tirando do bolso uma caixinha preta.

Ginny o encarou, surpresa. Ele abriu a caixa, deixando à mostra dois pequenos brincos prateados com um brilhante verde esmeralda.

- Colin! – exclamou ela. – Com que motivo...?

- Nenhum, ué – disse ele, alcançando os brincos para ela colocar. – É só pra dar um "ar Sonserina" em você – disse, fazendo Ginny cair na gargalhada.

- Você é tudo de bom – disse ela, abraçando o amigo novamente. – O que eu faria sem você?

Draco e Blaise estavam no hall de entrada com muitos outros alunos. As vozes altas e excitadas começavam a irritá-los.

- Essa gente simplesmente não consegue calar a boca? – reclamou Blaise.

- Não – disse Draco. – Isso aqui ta parecendo um galinheiro.

No momento em que fez o comentário, passaram por ele Camille e a amiga Fay, com vestidos decotados, lançando-lhe olhares nervosos. O loiro revirou os olhos e Blaise deu risada.

- Você está certo, amigo, totalmente certo...

Foi então, como se o mundo parasse um segundo, que viu Ginny descendo as escadas. Usava o vestido vermelho, que chegava até o joelho. As mangas eram curtas, terminavam no final do ombro. Os cabelos ruivos caiam até a cintura, com cachos no final. Também usava o colar, mas o anel ficava escondido dentro de seu decote. Ela vinha de braços dados com Colin e logo atrás o trio de panacas.

Os dois trocaram olhares breves.

- Hei – chamou Blaise. – Hei, seu idiota você está dando muito na cara – deu um tapa de leve no rosto de Draco.

Encarou o amigo, irritado. Minutos depois Colin chegou.

- Olá, garotos – cumprimentou.

- Cadê a Ginny? – perguntou Draco.

- Ficou com Harry e os outros – disse ele. – Ela está linda, não ta?

- Muito – murmurou o loiro.

Enquanto Colin e Blaise conversavam, Draco procurava a ruiva com os olhos. Ele a viu perto da porta do Salão Principal, ao lado do trio maravilha. Constatou, transtornado, que eles conversavam alegremente e sentiu uma vontade assassina de avançar contra Potter quando ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.  
Deu um muxoxo de impaciência e desviou o olhar. Nessas horas sentia vontade de agarrá-la na frente do colégio inteiro para mostrar quem era o namorado dela.

Odiou o fato de ter que esconder o que tinham. Realmente, era preciso contar logo, antes que algum espertinho colocasse as mãos em Ginny.

- _Pára_ de olhar pra ela, seu idiota! – disse Blaise entre dentes.

- Não enche meu saco – respondeu. – Olha, ela ta vindo aqui.

- E _eles_ estão vindo junto dela – disse Colin, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ginny cortava caminho entre a multidão.

- Colin – chamou ao chegar. – Olá, Blaise! – sorriu.

- Olá, Virgínia. Está estonteante essa noite – ele piscou.

- Obrigada – respondeu ela.

A garota em momento algum olhou para Draco e isso o deixou mais frustrado ainda. Potter aproximou-se por trás dela.

- Ginny, eles abriram o Salão – disse pegando no braço dela. – Vamos?

"_Tira essa mão daí, Potter"_ pensou o loiro, irritado. Os dois trocaram olhares mortais por um momento. A mão de Draco moveu-se lentamente para o bolso onde guardava sua varinha.

- Você vem, Colin? – perguntou ela, parecendo incomodada com o toque.

- Claro – disse ele. – Vejo vocês depois.

Blaise assentiu e Draco segurou sua varinha com força, sem tirar os olhos de Potter, pensando que feitiço lançaria nele. Os três saíram. Blaise pegou o pulso do loiro e o encarou com censura.

- Acalma ai – disse.

Draco guardou a varinha e bufou cruzando os braços.

Era realmente um saco fingir que ela e Draco não tinham nada. E Harry ter encostado nela, na frente do loiro, tinha deixado Ginny perturbada imaginando o que o namorado havia achado daquilo. Suspirou ao lado de Colin, enquanto os alunos do sétimo ano recebiam os diplomas. Tinha sido uma cerimônia simples, simbólica e sem delongas.

Ela e o amigo sentavam-se a uma das mesas redondas espalhadas pelo salão, bebendo ponche.

- Quando a festa vai começar? – reclamou Colin, entediado. – Estou precisando loucamente dançar.

Ginny riu. Também estava começando a ficar entendida. Dumbledore fez um discurso, depois os alunos desceram do palco em que estavam, sob uma sova de aplausos.

- Agora – disse o diretor. – Quero convidar os ex-alunos da Corvinal para subir ao palco!

Cinco garotos rumaram para o palco, sob gritaria feminina. Eram eles que costumavam tocar nas festas que Ginny freqüentava antigamente. Usavam roupas descoladas e cabelos bagunçados. Com alguns acenos de varinha, apareceram instrumentos.

- Olá, pessoal – disse o vocalista. – Pra quem não lembra de nós, somos da Corvinal e nos formamos ano passado.

Exclamações e urros femininos aumentaram.

- Achamos um espaço em nossa agenda para tocar aqui nesta noite – informou, rindo. – Obrigada pela oportunidade, diretor – disse sorridente para Dumbledore. – Vamos lá!

Começaram a tocar e Colin imediatamente puxou Ginny para a pista de dança que havia se aberto no meio do Salão. A maioria das pessoas ficou próxima do palco, berrando e cantando junto.

Depois de meia dúzia de música agitadas, eles chamaram uma garota para tocar piano. O vocalista soltou sua guitarra.

- Essa é Amélia, palmas para ela por favor – anunciou. – Ela vai tocar uma música conosco.

Um piano apareceu em um canto do palco e ela sentou-se em frente a ele. Começou a tocar. Logo depois, o garoto começou a cantar. Apenas voz e piano, juntos.

"_Simple words we never knew,  
The power behind what they put us through,  
Now it's all begun - what it takes to make it real.  
We're standing on the edge of this,  
When our soul is gone - what will we miss?  
We lost what it takes to really, really feel."_

Todos se calaram, ouvindo atentamente melodia.

"_Better days behind us now,  
We all need someone to tell us how  
To save the state of where we are,  
Its keeps demanding more and more and more.  
Who will save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming.  
Can you save, can you save us?  
I can't go on out of rhythm with our time."_

A letra era óbvia – falava da que começara Guerra e das coisas que tinham mudado. Ginny notou que os formandos das três casas começaram a trocar abraços. Algumas meninas choravam enquanto sorriam. A Sonserina ficou à parte, abraçando-se apenas entre si.

"_We hold this truth self evident,  
The lies we used to represent  
Who we are, because it was never meant to be.  
__And all the songs we used to sing, used to tell us everything.  
Now were left with, all were left is memories."_

Então Ginny procurou Draco com os olhos. Viu Blaise e ele se abraçar, enquanto davam tapinhas nas costas um do outro. Cutucou Colin e apontou.

"_But the better days behind us now._

_We all need someone to tell us how_

_To save this state of where we are,_

_It keeps demanding more and more and more._

_Who will save us?_

_This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming._

_Can you save, can you save us?_

_I can't go on out of rhythm with our time."_

Os amigos se afastaram e Blaise falou alguma coisa que fez Draco sorrir e assentir. Ginny ficou se perguntando o que será que ele tinha dito. Depois, perdeu os dois de vista.

"_Say the words, give it all the time you need._

_Let it out, you'll say anything._

_Say the words and make them count,_

_Say the words without a doubt._

_Give us truth and nothing more,_

_Leave us wanting more and more."_

Uma mão fechou-se em seu pulso. Virou-se para trás e viu Draco, olhos cinza brilhando. Ela assustou-se, afinal, estavam ali no Salão sob os olhos de todo colégio.

- Vem – disse ele.

Foi puxada rapidamente e só teve tempo de dizer "já volto" para Colin. Cruzaram a multidão até a porta.

"_Who will save us?_

_This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming._

_Can you save, can you save us?_

_I can't go on, we're out of rhythm with our timing."_

**Alguns metros dali…**

- Aquela é a Ginny com o Malfoy? – perguntou Rony apertando os olhos.

- O quê? – exclamou Harry, olhando na mesma direção que o amigo.

- Claro que não – remediou Hermione. – Você já bebeu tanto assim para ficar vendo coisas?

- Ela estava usando vestido vermelho, tenho certeza que era ela! – exclamou.

- Talvez não fosse o Malfoy – disse a garota, tentando parecer convincente. Mas sabia exatamente que era o loiro sonserino.

- É – respondeu Harry triste. – Talvez fosse outro garoto.

Rony não parecia satisfeito com a conclusão e ainda tentava achar a irmã com os olhos.

- Não seja idiota, Rony – falou Hermione. – Há muitos loiros bonitos além de Malfoy para Ginny dar escapulidas...

A reação dos dois amigos foi exatamente o que ela esperava. Ficaram perplexos, encarando-a como se fosse louca. Não achava Malfoy bonito realmente, só queria que os dois parassem de pensar em Ginny.

- Você acha o Malfoy _bonito_?! – exclamou Rony.

- Vem, Harry, vamos nos servir de ponche – disse ela, saindo, satisfeita por ter salvado a pele da amiga.

"_Can you save, can you save us?_

_I can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming._

_Can you save, you say you'll save us._

_I can't go on, were out of rhythm with our time."_

Era praticamente arrastada por Draco pelos corredores. Ele parou abruptamente e a colocou na parede fria mais próxima, colando seus lábios num beijo um tanto desesperado. As mãos do garoto viajaram pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que tivesse calafrios fortes.

- Draco – sussurrou, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço lascivamente. – Estamos no meio do corredor, perto do Salão principal, alguém pode nos ver...

Então, o garoto voltou a segurar sua mão e começaram a correr. Mas não durou muito tempo, tamanho era o desejo de ficarem de corpos colados, carne contra carne. Beijaram-se intensamente, enquanto a mão de Draco entrava debaixo do seu vestido. Ginny deixou escapar um gemido sentindo os dedos dele entre suas pernas.

Escutaram passos se aproximando e então separaram os corpos quentes e formigando de tesão, para começar a correr novamente. Passaram por Neville Longbottom.

- Ginny...? – escutaram ele dizer, enquanto viravam o corredor e começavam a subir as escadas.

- Droga, ele nos viu – disse Ginny entre risos e arquejos, na realidade nem um pouco preocupada.

Deixou Draco guiá-la rapidamente e quando deu por si, estava prensada _de novo_ na parede de um corredor familiar do sétimo andar. Os lábios do garoto começaram a descer para seus seios, uma manga de seu vestido abaixada. De repente, tomou um susto quando a dele cabeça foi parar rapidamente debaixo de seu vestido, calcinha deslizando pelas coxas até chegar aos joelhos.

"Que diabos...?" perguntou-se, pasma. Mas teve que morder os lábios para impedir um gemido alto de sair de seus lábios quando _sentiu_ o que o garoto estava pretendendo.

"Oh, céus..." pensou, enquanto ofegava loucamente, mão de Draco apertando sua coxa.

Agarrou os cabelos dele e o puxou para cima, coração batendo forte.

Ela puxou sua calcinha para cima, enquanto batiam-se contra a pedra fria, rumando lentamente para perto da Sala Precisa. A porta apareceu e Draco a apertou o corpo de Ginny nela, mão tentando acertar o lugar da maçaneta. Entraram e foi vez dela jogar o garoto contra a porta, enquanto ele a trancava.

Suas mãos rumaram para o fecho de suas calças. Draco tirou a capa que usava e depois a camiseta. Suas calças caíram e ele a tirou rapidamente junto com os sapatos, chutando tudo para longe. Ginny tirou suas sapatilhas. O loiro a pegou no colo e ela entrelaçou as pernas ao redor de seu corpo – que já era de praxe – e foram em direção à cama que havia aparecido ao entrarem. O zíper do vestido foi aberto e ela o tirou por cima da cabeça.

Com os lábios e a língua de Draco dançando pelo pescoço e seios dela, encravou as unhas em suas costas e eles caíram sobre os lençóis macios. Foram arrastando-se até o meio da cama, sem desgrudar as bocas. Seu peito subia e descia pesadamente quando o garoto ajoelhou-se. Ele tirou sua roupa de baixo e a dela lentamente, enquanto encaravam-se, olhos brilhando embriagados de desejo e falando em silêncio o quanto precisavam um do outro.

Ele beijou seu baixo-ventre, subindo os lábios até seu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo Ginny suspirar. Ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas quentes dele. Draco mordeu lábio inferior dela. Um gemido escapou da boca da ruiva quando o sentiu entrando nela. Começou com estocadas lentas e gentis, mas ia cada vez mais fundo. Eles beijavam-se entre os gemidos fracos que Ginny soltava de olhos fechados, sentindo cada centímetro fervente de Draco sobre e dentro de si.

Então, ele ajoelhou-se de novo, levando o corpo dela junto. A ruiva passou as pernas pelo corpo dele. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto Draco ajudava no subir e descer dela. Os braços fortes dele abraçavam sua cintura. As mãos trêmulas dela agarravam os cabelos da sua nuca. Suas respirações descompassadas e gemidos ofegantes cada vez mais altos.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now _

Sentindo a pele dele contra a sua, cada parte de seu corpo formigando com a sensação que subia de seu baixo-ventre e pulsava por todo seu corpo, até a ponta de seus dedos. Não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas em continuar sendo um só ser com Draco.

Ele mordiscava a curva do seu pescoço – aquela curva onde o pescoço virava ombro – sentindo o cheiro de Ginny. Ela não podia ter feito tanto barulho quanto naqueles momentos, em que ele entrava cada vez mais rápido dentro dela.

O êxtase veio logo em seguida e ela sentiu que ele também havia gozado, quando Draco a colocou deitada na cama dando uma última estocada, líquido quente invadindo suas entranhas.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Seu corpo foi tomado de uma exaustão forte. Ginny respirava em arquejos, tentando fazer a respiração voltar ao normal. Draco, ainda sobre ela, roçava levemente os lábios em sua orelha, depois seguindo um caminho pelo seu rosto até a boca rosada de Ginny.

Ele deitou-se ao seu lado e ela pode sentir o sêmen dele vazar sobre o lençol. Suspirou e sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. Draco a puxou para perto afundando os cabelos loiros entre seus seios e abraçando sua cintura fortemente. Acariciou o topo da cabeça dele. Então, ele se afastou e os dois se encararam, virados um para o outro na cama.

- Eu amo você – disse ele baixo –, sabia?

Ginny assentiu, sorrindo fracamente sem mostrar os dentes.

- Eu também amo você – sussurrou.


	31. Verdade e Despedida

**Capítulo 30: "Verdade e despedida"**

Foi com um salto que Ginny saiu da cama. A garota já estava de malas prontas, mas precisava tomar um banho e tomar café da manhã. Vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para o Salão Principal. Sentou-se com Colin.

- Ta falando sério? – exclamou ela, surpresa.

- Fala baixo! – pediu ele constrangido.

- Então você e Blaise...

- É – disse o amigo, levemente corado. – Agora cala a boca antes que alguém ouça.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou ela rindo. – Você é meu homenzinho agora!

- Ginny_, cale a boca_...

Foi acompanhada do amigo que escolheu uma cabine no último vagão e esperou por Draco e Blaise aparecerem.

- Bom dia! – disse um Blaise sorridente ao entrar.

- Bom dia, meninos – disseram Ginny e Colin em uníssono.

Draco cumprimentou-os, sentando-se ao lado dela e beijando-lhe a boca. Ela sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Ficaram os quatro conversando.

- Sabe que a primeira vez que tentei transar com uma garota não deu certo – comentou Colin. – Vomitei.

Ginny já sabia da história, mas deu gargalhadas com Draco e Blaise.

- Está falando sério? – perguntou Blaise.

- Sim – disse Colin com falso pesar. – Disse "Me desculpe, mas não consigo", virei para o lado e vomitei. Não tínhamos nem terminado de tirar a roupa.

Mais altas risadas abafaram o rolar da porta de correr sendo aberta.

- Ginny – era Alice, a colega de ano dela. – Rony está te procurando, ele não parece bem.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou, levantando-se, preocupada.

- Vem comigo – disse a amiga.

- Já volto – disse Ginny, lançando um olhar significativo para Draco como se dissesse "É agora que o bicho vai pegar".

As duas saíram pelo corredor. A ruiva já imaginava que isso ia acontecer, pois Neville tinha visto os dois claramente na noite anterior. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo crescente. Torceu as mãos quando parara em frente a uma cabine, porta sendo bruscamente aberta pelo irmão. Estava ali Harry, Hermione e Neville – todos com uma cara estranha.

- Ginny, entra – disse o irmão, parecendo mais uma ordem ao agarrá-la pelo braço e colocá-la sentada ao lado de Neville.

Ele fechou a porta e sentou-se no banco onde Harry – este olhava pela janela – e Hermione estavam. Rony tinha um olhar mortífero no rosto. Ginny resolveu se fazer de desentendida.

- O que houve? – perguntou, cruzando as pernas e os braços.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Neville – começou Rony. – Me disse uma coisa muito estranha, pra não dizer engraçada. Até achei que fosse uma piadinha de mau gosto dele.

Hermione bufou, parecendo irritada ao encarar Neville, que estava extremamente desconfortável.

- O que houve de tão horrível? – insistiu Ginny, ignorando a vontade que estava de sair correndo dali.

- Ele disse que viu você e Malfoy de mãos dadas – as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. – O que é engraçado, porque eu _achei_ que tinha visto vocês no Salão Principal.

Uma pausa. Harry finalmente resolvera encarar a ruiva, com aqueles olhos verdes temerosos.

- Ginny, desculpa, eu... – começou Neville.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas! – exclamou Rony. – Como nosso amigo, devia ter contado mesmo...

- É verdade, Ginny? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro que não, né! – intrometeu-se Hermione, tentando remediar a situação.

Outra pausa. Todos os olhos estavam parados em Ginny e ela sentiu que não poderia esconder mais, nem inventar desculpas. Respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos por um momento, juntando forças. Então, encarou os olhos doentios de Rony.

- Sim, é verdade.

Hermione deu com a palma na testa. Harry deixou o queixo cair levemente. Rony permaneceu parado e Neville parecia prender a respiração.

- Era eu e Malfoy... – disse.

O rosto do irmão ficou levemente esverdeado.

- Você sabia disso? – perguntou Harry para Hermione.

- Sabia – disse, sem parecer culpada. – Faz meses.

- O quê? – exclamou Rony virando-se para ela. – _Meses_? Como assim meses?

- Na realidade faz mais de um ano que estamos saindo juntos – disse ela. – Começamos a namorar em Abril.

- O QUÊ? – dessa vez, foram Rony, Harry e Neville que exclamaram.

Ginny torceu o nariz e rolou os olhos.

- Você só pode estar brincando – exclamou Rony, apontando para a irmã.

- Tire esse dedo da minha cara, Ronald – falou Ginny, irritando-se.

- Não tiro não! – retorquiu ele. – Até me dizer como que isso aconteceu! Se é que você não está fazendo isso para colocar ciúmes no Harry!

A ruiva soltou uma exclamação indignada.

- Fazer ciúmes no Harry? Por favor! Cala essa boca! _Tire esse dedo da minha cara_...

- Rony, tira o dedo da cara dela – disse Hermione, agarrando o indicador dele.

- E você – os olhos dele se estreitaram. – Sabia todo esse tempo e não disse nada?

- Ela tem o direito de não contar se quiser! – exclamou Hermione alterada.

- É! – concordou Ginny, batendo o pé no chão. – E se você pensar em contar para mamãe ou para qualquer pessoa da nossa família antes de mim...

- Não se preocupe, _Virgínia_, não quero ser o responsável por fazer o papai ENFARTAR! – exclamou ele, vermelho como um pimentão.

- Ele não vai enfartar! – retorquiu ela.

- Gente, calma, por favor... – disse Neville.

- Calma? Como eu posso ter calma sabendo que minha irmã caçula ficou _maluca_ e está namorando DRACO MALFOY? – berrou Rony, jogando o dedo na cara de Neville.

- Rony, abaixa esse dedo e essa voz!– exclamou Hermione.

- É, Rony, daqui a pouco vão parecer monitores-chefe para saber que diabos está acontecendo – disse Harry.

Ele parecia extremamente abalado e não encarava Ginny, mas ela não se importou no momento.

- O que diabos esta acontecendo é que aquele filho da mãe do Malfoy jogou um feitiço nela e _quer... quer... quer roubar a inocência da minha irmã!_

- Cala a boca, Rony! – exclamou a ruiva, levantando-se.

- Ginny, ele ta fora de controle, se acalma – pediu Harry levantando também e segurando seu pulso.

- Harry, _não me segura_ – disse, mas ele não soltou.

Rony pôs-se de pé também e Hermione enfiou-se na frente dele.

- Você perdeu totalmente o juízo? – exclamou o irmão, apertando Hermione entre ele e Ginny.

- Só porque estou apaixonada não significa que perdi o juízo! – exclamou Ginny, sendo puxada inutilmente por Harry, que tinha se colocado atrás dela, segurando-a pelos braços.

Neville observava a cena, boquiaberto e encolhido no banco.

- _Apaixonada_? HA – riu Rony. – O problema, acho eu, é o fato dele não estar apaixonado por você e só temquerer para irritar eu e o Harry!

- Claro, Ronald, e você acha que a _porra do mundo_ gira só entorno de vocês dois? Me desculpa, mas é melhor abrir os olhos! – gritou Ginny, tentando se desvencilhar de Harry. – Harry, me solta!

BUM. A porta de correr se abriu violentamente.

- Não escutou a garota, Potter? Solta ela.

Era Draco.

Todos congelaram. Ginny respirou aliviada.

- _Se manda daqui_ – disse Rony entre dentes.

- Solta ela _agora_ – disse o loiro, encarando Harry com o olhar mais perigoso que já tinha visto e ignorando Rony.

Ginny escutou Harry respirar profundamente, parecendo tentar se controlar. Então ele a soltou. A ruiva foi até Draco e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele.

- Não _encosta_ nela – disse Rony, avançado contra Draco.

Harry segurou o amigo pelo braço, Hermione colocou-se na frente do irmão e Ginny colocou-se na frente do sonserino.

- Você que não se atreva a tocar nele! – exclamou Ginny.

- O que você fez com minha irmã? – disse Rony, ignorando a ruiva.

Os dois se encaravam como se pudessem matar pelo olhar.

- Acho que não é da sua conta, Weasley – respondeu.

- Espera até o resto da família saber, Malfoy, e você vai virar picadinho...

- Como se eu tivesse medo de você e seus irmãos – o loiro ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Parem vocês dois! – exclamou Hermione.

- Você não sabe com que irmãos você está se metendo – ameaçou Rony. – Mexeu com a irmã da família errada, Malfoy.

Draco deu uma gargalhada cheia de desdém.

- Eu não sou propriedade sua, Rony! Nem de ninguém! – exclamou Ginny. – Draco, vamos embora daqui agora.

- Você ainda é menor de idade! – exclamou Rony. – Esse cara é um pedófilo, ele só quer...

- Isso _não se chama_ pedofilia, Rony – disse Hermione.

- De que lado você está afinal? – exclamou ele.

- Estou do lado da Ginny sim! Você está agindo feito um ogro! – exclamou Hermione. – Não pode impedir ela de namorar Malfoy!

- Eu não posso, mas papai pode! – exclamou Rony, rosto tão vermelho quanto um pimentão. – Ouviu essa, Malfoy?

De repente, apareceram Colin e Blaise.

- Um dia com seu pai e é capaz dele gostar mais de mim do que de você! – engalfinhou Draco.

- Seu filho de uma... – disse o ruivo entre dentes, tentando acertar Draco com os braços, Harry e Hermione segurando o amigo.

- Por Merlim, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Blaise.

- Chega, Rony! – exclamou Ginny. – Draco, vamos.

Assim, a ruiva segurou forte a mão do namorado e o guiou para fora da cabine. No início ele resistiu um pouco, mas depois a acompanhou. A última coisa que viu da confusão foi Rony passando o dedo indicador pelo pescoço na horizontal e Draco mostrando o dedo do meio para ele.

Bufou ao entrar na cabine. Não se sentou, estava tensa. Queria esmagar Rony por tudo que ele havia dito. Sentiu as mãos de Draco tocarem sua cintura e os lábios, o pescoço. Respirou fundo sob seu toque macio e quente.

- Calma, Kiddo – sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido.

- Estou tentando – suspirou Ginny, deixando que ele escorregasse as mãos pela sua barriga, abraçando seu corpo fortemente.

Depois de alguns segundos, sentia-se bem melhor. Colin e Blaise chegaram. Ginny explicou com detalhes o que tinha acontecido, deixando o casal de amigos pasmo.

- Como ele é rude – disse Blaise.

- Nossa, que garoto nojento! – exclamou Colin.

- Sim! Ele perdeu totalmente a cabeça – disse Ginny. – Espero que não diga nada para o papai...

A garota suspirou.

Depois de algumas horas e várias guloseimas, o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na estação King's Cross. Ginny beijava Draco dentro da cabine, não querendo largar seus lábios por nada. Sabia que não o veria tão cedo.

- Vou sentir sua falta – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Eu também – disse ela, encarando os olhos prateados dele.

Deram as mãos e caminharam pelos corredores. Antes de descer, beijaram-se novamente.

- Boa sorte – disse Draco.

- Pra você também – riu ela.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Ginny acarinhou atrás da orelha dele.

- Escreva para mim – pediu ele.

- E você, para mim.

No peito dela já surgia uma pontada de saudades, mesmo estando ainda juntos.

- Amo você – sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido e dizendo isso, saiu do trem.

Ginny suspirou.

"Eu amo você também, Draco."

Desceu alguns minutos depois e encontrou sua mãe. Molly abraçou a filha. Nos braços da mãe, pode ver Draco longe dali com Narcisa. Então, discretamente, disseram adeus com os olhos.

Mal eles sabiam que a história de suas vidas estava apenas começando.

* * *

Continua em Anel da Rosa...

* * *

**N/A:**

se você leu até aqui, MUITO OBRIGADA! :)

se você leu até aqui e deixou reviews, MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA!

quem deixou review escreveu essa história junto comigo. sem os comentários e incentivos eu duvido que essa história existisse.

muito amor pra vocês todos que transitam por aqui, no limbo dos finais de fics antigas haha.

amo vocês.

nos vemos em Anel da Rosa.

beijos,

D-B.


End file.
